Cold eyes and Burning Will
by M6l99 the second
Summary: Thrown away with uncaring cold eyes a heart broken boy grows with the burning will to be come greater then he was thought to be but will he fall or stand up to become Hokage and a hero foretold.
1. Chapter 1

**It's still m6l99 here a mishap had happen a few day ago added with my hotmail getting block and installing a new OS on my computer along wipe out the auto log cookies added with my bouts of dumbness in not writing down my password and Email (when you used auto log in all the time you can forget your password ) this had forced me to log under a new pen name so from this day forth( give or take a day or 2) I will be called ( pause for tension to build up )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>M6l99 the second<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know not very creative of me but it will aloud my fans to read the newer versions of my more popular fics<strong>**

****Naruto Shippuden the Shogun of the ********Great ********Western Empire  
><strong>**

**Cold eyes and Burning Will**

**The Broken of Konoha  
><strong>

**Kumo no Naruto**

**And to keeping trademarks and people who didn't read the note above from getting me band the titles will have minor changes and can be easily spotted by fans or any one with a IQ greater then 2.**

** Thank you and R&R :)**

**So on with the show if this was a anime or a Ipod app**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold eyes and Burning Will<br>**

**By M6l99 the second**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The 3rd Ninja war-**

A week after the Heaven and earth bridge in the Land of grass had been destroyed by the Yellow flash and his team forcing Iwa to halt there drive towards the land of fire at the cost of one of there own.

The hidden village of Iwa the land of earth primary ninja village and military command center for the regular army was normally garrison with many ninjas and heavily guarded by Samurai along levy Solders if it hadn't been for a sudden major push by land of Fire Army with elements from the Land of wind and the remains of Land of grass army, attacking at wide front this had mobilized the army and 3/4ths of Iwa able body ninjas.

One young Samurai noble from the small minor clan of Oba had argued that they should leave few units behind to bolster the remain Ninja in case Iwa is attack. He was laugh at by both the Tsuchikage and army commander stating even if Iwa was near the battle lines and after there major defeat in Kusa there enemies weren't foolish to attack Iwa as its walls were made from the very stone from the mountains the village takes its name from.

The Young officer tried to make them see this was a unwise move but gotten remanded and order to withdraw his solders and cowered like a woman there wasn't a need for weaklings who fear danger coming from every shadow.

Even as a young Oda Nobunaga rode away he vowed to change this land even as word came that Iwa is under attack.

"Mark my words land of earth I will bring back your former glory even if I am as unyielding as the mountains as hard as the stone and as cold as the earth this I vow before Sun goddess her self " said Nobunaga clenching his fist to the sun like he was trying to take the sun in to his hand.

Nobunaga just didn't bother heading back even if he did he would most likely be blamed as the fall guy for the whole attack being aloud to happen, he liked his head attach to his body, he served those fools long enough it had became clear that the Land of earth had become corrupted even thrown away the old code, this wasn't land of his forefathers carved from the very stone and earth.

**Back to Iwa-**

The combined forces of Konoha Suna and revitalizes Kusa, hit Iwa hard using surprise newly developed siege engines that can be assembled and transported using storage scroll and lighting speed

the main target of the this raid is Iwa STONE cells to free many captive ninjas, leading the charge is the 4th Hokage slashing his way though any Iwa ninja in there path, with him was Zhang Fei, one the three brothers of Kusa.

"Going on Xiahou information the entrance to the STONE cells should be in that building but Minato Xiahou can't be sure your friend is still alive its been months now" said Zhang Fei, checking a scroll as Minato take care of a straggler.

"I am not going to lose another love one" said Minato as he ducks under a wild swing and rams a kunai though the mans throat, Minato had taken Obito death hard and being unable to save his friend when new of the mission had been a trap had ate him up in side.

"Aright lets get to it the other teams should be there by now if every thing goes to plan" said Zhang Fei just as he and Minato run though the deserter streets but a number of Stone Anbu spotted them.

"Little brother I'll handle this bunch of dog's you go get your friend" said Zhang Fai even as he runs though a Iwa nin with his viper spear.

"I can't leave you here" shouted Minato.

"You ain't Leaving me here I'm just taking a breather" shouted Zhang Fei, as he hold's one STONE Anbu in a one armed head lock and throws the viper spear at another impaling the Anbu with such force sent him flying back.

Zhang Fei, had held off over 100 enemies on the steps of a temlpe once not a single one got past him when it was over.

"Get going" shouted Zhang Fei, before tugging hard on the Anbu he was holding making the man's body spin as his is neck was impossibly twisted around.

Minato nodded and throws a tri pointed kunai at a building and dis appeared in a blinding flash then reappeared on the roof.

"Heh nice tick" mused Zhang Fei, then spotted a white haired Iwa Jounin with evil looking yellow eyes who riased both bare arms that were in engulfed in fire.

"I'm going to in joy burning you to ash" said the Iwa ninja.

"better men have tried" remarked Zhang Fei noted the man was very arrogant and would likely boast,

"Well I Tri-aaagghhh" started The Iwa nin but was unable to say anything more as Zhang Fei rammed in to him sent them both in to a wall that collapsed from there combined weight and fell from a steep drop the wall had marked the boundary to.

Zhang Fei liked boast to with some drinking companions out side of battle, good thing his blood bond brothers kept him from getting too arrogant.

45min later

Namikaze Minato ran full speed carrying a bundled past Iwa's walls before being enveloped in a blinding yellow flash,

Standing before several med nins Minato carried the bundled to the med nin's but a whimper and a frail hand grip his flak vest "ssh its all right Aerlla-chan your safe your child will be born free and with your family" said Minato.

"I….I…" Aerlla voice was weak and meek nothing like the friendly tone of his long time friend and former team mate,

"Rest now my shadowy friend your nightmare is over" whispered Minato, as he handed the frail woman to the mednin.

"Lord Hokage she..." a mednin trailed off seeing a baby bump when Aerlla was laid on a cot.

"I know" said Minato they destroyed a once brave woman he fought along side but never broke her but he can still see the spark of life in her dull glassy eyes due to the new life growing in side her.

"its to late to abort now she'll have to go though the full term before she can get rid of the little teme" remarked someone this cause a reaction from Aerlla.

"NO your not taking my baby you temes I'll kill you " yelled Aerlle who show surprising strength clawed at the med nins who had to hold her down.

Minato had his hands around the offending man's neck and tossed the man out ofthe tent.

"What the hell your problem" snapped Minato who noted the man was from the Uzumaki main branch.

"unbelievable right in a middle of a war you still carry on that senselessly old feud she a fellow Konoha nin a comrade in arm" stated Minato he can't believed at times like this that his wife was related to this man .

"I was only state the fact" said man "A bitch like her must spread her leg willingly".

Minato was about to shove a Rasengan in to the Uzumaki's head when a large burst of chakra heralded the arrival of Summons and every ninja look up to see the massive form of Doganki between the Mountains around Iwa along with the small members of his kind.

Minato grab the Uzumaki vest and hauled him up.

"Hay what are you doing" the Uzumaki.

"There are ninja injured out there I'm just getting help to them" said Minato with a dark glee in his eyes.

"what! no" shouted the Uzumaki med nin but both he and Minato were gone in a flash.

later the Uzumaki med nin was killed when one of the Iwa's summons stepped on him as Minato on top of Gamabuta fended off Doganki but the Fire toad boss got a new scar running down one eye in the exchange.

Iwa had been dealt another blow major one more time Iwa and there few remaining allies were done for.

**9 months since the end of the 3rd ninja War-**

Iwa had sue for peace after Ame pulled out of the war, following the 4th Hokage and the combined forces of Konoha Suna and Kusa demolished them at the battle of the grass plains with the 4th having over 300 kills alone, that battle had cost Iwa more then there failed sneak attack on Konoha at the start of war it would be years before the Land of Earth to rebuild there forces to the point were they would be a major treat.

Aerlla had fully recover from her ordeal in Iwa thought questions on the father of her new born twin girls manly from the Uzumaki but that was normal with the Uzumaki, always tries to one up or smear the names there old rivals the Hyuuga and Roth this normally got the Hokage and the military police involved when the mud throwing became more then the odd insult back and fore come to blows, Kunai being drawn,and jutsus at the ready had both parties pay for any damage caused by a Uzumaki/Uzuki vs Roth/Hyuuga loud argument (Fight), was normal for Konoha day.**  
><strong>

Konoha had gotten word of the legendary Kitsune King Kyuubi had reappear years after the 1st Hokage battled him and Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end .

1st Hokage tired to seal the legendary Kitsune King in to a host but Kyuubi was smarter then he appeared trick the 1st Hokage and slip away.

Over time Kyuubi was briefly sited from time to time along with others of his kind, in the land of fire Kyuubi normally ignored any human village he happen to past at the time and even then Kyuubi only did battle to get rid of a would be hero or ninjas trying to seal him in to something or one of his subjects.

Seeing Kyuubi wasn't as hostile as the stories told so it was ruled that no action would be taken unless Kyuubi attacks first.

but now something had in-rage Kyuubi to a point of cutting a path of devastation right towards Konoha and nothing that they tried to stop it hadn't worked, Now Kyuubi was mere miles away from from the Hidden village.

sounds of the Fire army cannons boomed though the night in a vain attempt to stall the Kitsune King**.**

**In side Konoha hospital-  
><strong>

"Minato-koi, there must be another way!" a young woman with fiery red hair cried from her hospital bed. Her striking blue eyes gazed at the blond haired man standing next to her. Those crystal eyes were filled with anguish, stabbing at the man who called himself her husband.

"Kushina-chan, we have no choice," Namikaze Minato, the Konoha Yellow Flash and secretly the 4th Hokage replied, "Kyuubi is simply too powerful to destroy! Even with Gamabunta aiding me, even some how I did the cost would be too great, at best I could only hope to wound it for a short while every other opinion has failed; The Shiki Fuin is the only hope Konoha has!".

"But why our son?" she cried, holding the crying form of their newborn child to her chest, "Please, at least tell me why him?, after all the hell we went thought my clans opposing our marriage, the damn war even the attempt on Kanna's life".

"He carries the will of fire in him, Kushina! Both the blood of the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan rests in his veins!, he can handle its power " Minato replied,

"He'll become a truly splendid ninja once he grows up, I know this already. As for why; I am the Hokage. How can I ask another family to sacrifice their own child if I am not willing to do the same?" The tall blond man gazed at his wife. "Please, my love…Hime …understands this."

Namikaze -Uzumaki Kushina bowed her head, her Red bangs touching the blond tresses of her newborn son. It still amazed her how much like her husband her child already looked; he was certain to be a heart breaker when he was grown. Still, his eyes were her's…the same crystal blue shared by the majority of the Uzumaki clan, but more cloud grey in the center around the pupil.

The same shared by his four year old sister, Kanna, who is safely in side the shelter in the Hokage Mountain.

"I've already left instructions with Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sensei, and you friends Rei Arella and Mikoto agreed to help" Minato was saying, "The people will know my will. Our son will be a hero my love."

"But what about you?" she whispered, her voice carried a broken tone, Minato cup his wife's face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"A kage's greatest gift to their village is their life," he replied, "At least Naruto will have you and the clan to watch and raise him."

"Naruto…you named him after your favorite ramen topping?" she asked, incredulous at his choice, even with impending doom heading there way.

"Actually, I was thinking the 'spiral' version," the young kage replied with his trademark grin. All too quickly it faded, replaced by a sombre expression.

"Its time, Kushina -chan." Kushina broke down, and held Naruto's a little tighter.

The Door open, letting Kushina see her old rival and friend Roth Arella, there were still traces of stress from her imprisonment a few grey hairs and light scars the worst scars were on her back Iwa had a very brutal way in dealing with POW using red hot iron bars had left it's mark.

Clad in midnight blue Ninja plate armour, having the same sombre expression as Minato, tucked in her arm, the Scroll for Shiki Fuin,

"Every one is ready Minato….. Are you sure that you want to use your son and your self…" Asked Arella, seeing a happy moment of life turned in to heart breaking, tragedy.

Minato look in to her eyes and nodded, Arella lowered her head, in under standing, before turning to the window.

In the distant beyond the village wall the orange glow of fire burning the giant trees that surrounded Konoha as the giant fox that slowly made its way to Konoha, it's 9 tails waved about in an hypnotic pattern.

Kushina nodded, placing a sad kiss on the newly christened Naruto's forehead. "Be strong, my little one," she whispered. Reluctantly, she handed her child to her husband. Somehow, she knew things would never be the way her lover thought.

"If I tried harder maybe" started Arella but Kushina gave her a sad smile, Arella bows her head, Minato place his hand on her shoulder, Arella's body shutters as tear drops hit the spot between her feet.

"Nothing lasts for ever no matter how much we try" said a bitter Arella.

She was right, as she watched her Koi her child and friend leave, later Kushina saw black clad people, enter her room and be fore she can call out, they grab her next something was pushed in to her arm, making her feel light headed.

"You have crossed the clan for the last time Kushina, now you and your children will served the clan for its own gain now that you're Husband, will died and he will no long interfere with the Uzumaki like the Senju and there pets the Hyuuga and Roth, have but don't worry they will be joining your Husband in all do time".

_"Damn you Kosuke Damn you Kosuke all the way to hell" _thought Kushina, as darkness over powered her.

**Out side the Wall-**

The forest in front of Konoha stand the 4th Hokage watch groups of Konoha ninja dashed in to the tree line, as loud explosions echoed out in to the night.

Signing he want to be there with his family his baachan left a week ago after healing Kushina when she started to have problems, watch his boy grow in to a man and have kids of his own but that can't happen, fate can be too cruel at times,

Minato bit his thumb.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" Minato shouted his chakra surging as he slammed his hand to the ground. -Ninpo-Summon no Jutsu!-

A web of seals flowed out from beneath his bloody palm, and smoke billowed around him, then shot upwards.

A strong breeze blew the smoke away, leaving the towering form of a giant brown toad with a blue and white haori, with a pink scar over his left eye seemly still healing, lastly it had a long pipe in its massive mouth making the Toad look like Yakuza complete with a huge dosu tucked in his belt.

"Oi, Gamabunta, long time no see, big guy" yelled Minato from a top Gamabunta head,

"What's the problem Runt you need some thing…nani… why's Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King, looking more pissed off then horde of females crying out for Jiraiya blood, after catching him peeping".

"Hell if I know but that can wait 'Arella'" called out Minato, and his shadow darken and 2 forms emerged,

Arella and an black and blue clad Roth keels, before Minato.

"I set up needed supplies Hokage-Sama, all that's needed is your blood and to draw the seals" stated Arella not looking in to Minato's face her emotions controlled.

"Arella" said Minato.

"Yes….mmmff" started Arella but Minato grabs her chin and gave her a kiss, on the lips shocking the other Roth,

"Mi-Minato" sputtered Arella red staining her cheeks, unable to form words at this sudden act of affection but Minato gave her his trademark smile.

"I'm very much in love with Kushina, my daughter and my son is our greatest expression of this love is but I know you were in love with me and when I confess my love to Kushina you didn't drift from our lives you been there for us in the good and bad times, as we have been for your good and bad times, this is my last gift to one of my most precious persons in my life".

"I will help your daughter, son and Kushina, as you and Kushina helped me and my children be free from Iwa and helping me thought my darkest hours, I vow this on my life" spoke Arella her eyes watered has she tried to hold back the overflowing amount of emotions .

Aerlla hugs her team-mate friend love of he life,

"You need to go its 4 point seal and a 6 point seal lastly you're still a baka"

Minato nodded "of course I'm the Hokaga after all" he grins and turned to speak with Gamabunta "I need time to complete Shiki Fuin, bunta, Arella will Summon SteelNight along with Konoha's ninja forces to stall Kyuubi no Youko, to give me the needed time can you do this bunta".

"You got guts to summon him and you know his price Runt, I'm sad that I'll lose one of my best subordinates, but if you boy is anything like you I will be glad to have Sake with the brat"Said Gamabunta after hearing Shiki Fuin he knows Minato wasn't coming back,

"Thanks Bunta" yelled Minato.

"Well get going Runt I'm itching for a good brawl too bad it's not Doganki-baka".

"Stay alive that's the order of the Hokage," ordered Minato and left in a yellow flash.

"Relay this to all units stall no fool hardy heroics if any one feels that there in danger fall back to the next line until you reach the wall and dig in this isn't a battle it's buying time" ordered Arella to her clan kinsmen, who left the same way, they came.

After pulling up her hood Arella bit her thumb swearing blood on her open plam.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" shouted Arella her chakra surging as she slammed her hand on to. "Ninpo -Summon no Jutsu!"

A web of seals flowed out from beneath her bloody palm, and smoke billowed around her then went upwards, Arella used Chakra to keep a grip on the Crows bosses head.

the sound of a large bird cried out from the cloud as a large Crow shoots up in to the sky, and lands near Gamabuta.

"Mistress Arella, what SteelNight needed for? KAW! why Kitsune King be doing here?" asked Steelnight as he hop's back a bit in surprise seeing Kyuubi.

"Looking for a fight and going to get one you with me" said Gamabuta.

"We' are going to make that damn fox wish it never set foot out of its hole" said Arella pointing to Kyuubi no Youko, who was swiping the area with its tails or sending blue flames at anything that moves.

Kitsune King, wouldn't take this, laying down, but SteelNight will be very very bad to The Kitsune King, for my mistress" said SteelNight, flapping his wings.

"Lets get going, Steel I'm going hack it tails off for pay back for costing me my best subordinate" growled

"Kaw if Boss toad not too full of sake to fight" Steelcrow muttered.

"I heard that crow go dust something and leave the fighting to the real summons"Gamabunta retorted as he, jumped in to the fray.

SteelNight went low just above the tree tops catching the Kitsune King's attention, **"huh summons haven't fought any of them in awhile" **blue Foxfire pooled in the fox's mouth flames lashed out from openings between the fox's fang's **"Kitsune Flame"** before Kyuubi's head reeled back and then forward blasting out a stream of blue fire ranking the trees in front of SteelNight flight path, shooting up a wall fire, Kyuubi made a fox leer at the fire storm very pleased with it, unlit SteelNight appeared above the fire wall "Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet" SteelNight cried out before shooting a large ball of compressed air and chakra at Kyuubi, hitting him in the face causing an enormous conflagration of air presser, throwing the 9 tailed fox back,

**"RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" **roared Kyuubi, getting to his feet and started shaking his head but noted a growing over cast shadow growing bigger, and a loud noise of something falling, **"Huh ?"**

"Make way for the Toad Boss" yelled Gamabunta, dropping down from the sky "Toad Sword Beheading" his huge dosu held over his head, for a over head chop –Klaaagg- 4 fox tails blocked _"This is not __good"_thought Gamabunta as Kyuubi glared at the Fire Toad Boss as a tail swats the giant toad aside like he was nothing, "WWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaagggggggg look out below" cried Gamabunta to any one in his crash zone, -BBBBBbooooooooommmmmmmmmmm- "Damn it",

**"Heeheeheehee"**chuckled Kyuubi before looking up, to see SteelNight, flying over head.

"Fuuton- Feather Kunai-"8 black Feathers drop from the sky and impaled them selves in to his hide.

**"RRrraaaaaaaaaaaggggggg"**roared Kyuubi, as he rips a black Feather from his shoulder throwing the feather aside the fox willed his tails twisted in to a spiral before shoot out at SteelNight, stretching out in to impossible lengths homing in on the Shadow Crow Boss,

The Shadow Crow Boss evaded the first 2 tails as he shoots up in to the sky "Fuuton- Rapid Drilling Air Bullets"cried out SteelNight, as he shoots out smaller air bullets, at the tails exploding 4 tails away but the last 3 tails shot though the smoke 2 hitting SteelNight in the gut, the last swatted him a side sending SteelNight across the forest though many trees, some how Arella managed to stay on SteelNight head, "Uuuugggg, I'm….. getting…. too old …for this shit" moaned Arella flat on her stomach and sprawled out on SteelNight head "Wwwaaaggge Mommy SteelNight don't want to go to school" moan out SteelNight his tongue was hanging out of his beak, and his eyes had swirls,

"Alright let tired this again" yelled Gamabunta getting his second wind, taking a look around and spotted Kyuubi smashing though the lines not even felting Jutsus and attacks unleashed on him swatting groups of ninja aside like toys with his 9 tails.

"Huh? Runt what's he doing?" muttered Gamabunta, as he spotted a yellow flash, some distant away.

Kyuubi eye spotted movement and in a flash his claws tore in to the ground killing all the ninja leaving only a Genin alive who stared a the form of Kyuubi, regards less of his wounds like the 1 long cuts on his face, **"Hhhhhmmmmmmm I miss one"**mused Kyuubi as he was staring at the Genin below him, **"Heh not worth my time" **stated the The Kitsune King as he move past the Genin who was in shock at the sight of his dead parents and seeing Kyuubi up close "We can't stop it nothing can stop that demon" said the Genin before he fated from blood loss.

Kyuubi stormed though the forest destroying any and all in his way,

"OI, Fox-Teme down here" yelled Minato who held a bundle, before the Kitsune King **"Huu Now who is this another fool"**said Kyuubi, staring down a the blond, nomally they ran way or died fighting him for that matter why was he attacking Kyuubi shake his head they did some thing and had to pay.

"A fool now that's not nice but before you mash me in to a pulp aloud me to show a never before seen tick" said Minato with a cheesy grin as the bundle giggled,

Kyuubi right eyebrow rose and lowered his head to the ground in order see, "Now watch the little glowing ball" said Minato his out stretch hand formed a spinning a ball of blue chakra "See the pretty little glowing ball move" said Minato "Still can't see it, How about NOW Rasengan" yelled Minato as he thrusts the chakra ball in to Kyuubi nose,

**"RRAAAAAAAAAA"**howled Kyuubi holding his nose that now sported a third nostril with his hand paws as he rolled on the ground crushing trees with his body fallowed getting dragged by the tail when SteelNight grabs one of his nine tails.

Minato flashed on to Gamabunta head looking at his son who he held "My son please for give me that I wouldn't be there for you and to see you grow up" spoke Minato wangling his finger at his son who try to grab at his finger with his small hands, giggling Naruto blue grey eye looking up at him with a happy smile on his face.

SteelNight landed next Gamabunta in a second Arella leaps over landing in a crouch next to Minato, "The Traps are sent its now or never".

"Let's get started" said Minato as he passes Naruto to Arella who started cooed at him when Naruto started crying "He has Kushina lungs" smile Arella tears running down her face,

**"What…."** Roared Kyuubi, when the traps were tripped,

As trap seals formed chakra chains that shot up and wrap around Kyuubi legs and neck, began to shock Kyuubi, and held Kyuubi still long enough to aloud the Jutsu to be used,

"Yea" said Minato as he flashed hand seals "Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake", Minato finished by clapping his hands like he was praying "-Shiki Fūjin- Summon Kami Lord Shinigami-dono God of Death and Shadows"

Kyuubi roared at the 2 bosses before every thing became lost in a blinding flash of light.

**Watching from afar**

"OHH no fair that's ageist the rules and Tobi was having fun to" wined a orange masked man standing next to a Red haired woman.

"Even if Konoha wasn't destroy the 4th is gone a pity our master would have enjoy a battle with him" said the Woman " but seeing Kyuubi seal up hmm".

"So what now Tobi thinks we should go get pie" said Tobi.

"We'll get pie later I have a plan that can restore our master's to his true might " said the woman with a evil smile.

"You scare Tobi with those evil faces I know how to make it all better" declared Tobi and got behind the Woman hugging her at the same time grope her chest.

"Tobi you better let go before the count of 10"stated the woman she warn him many times in the past and end results of him doing it.

"but there so soft and the nubs are fun to play with" said Tobi giving both boobs a -honk-.

"1,2 10" shouted the Woman and man handled Tobi to the ground.

"Tobi is in pain and you skip to 10 again" cried Tobi and the woman dug her heel in to his back and tried to pull his arm off and beat him with it.**  
><strong>

**Four years later**

"This is becoming a nightmare!" one of the elders shouted in the council chamber. "That…thing…is ruining this clan!"

"Five times we've had to request ANBU protection for that gaki in the last month alone," another replied. "We're losing face with the people of Konoha while the Uchiha Hyuuga and Rothcontinue to gain strength in the council on top of that the villagers are starting to act like they are better than we are as well!"

The loose friendship between the Uzumaki and Roth fell apart after several heated clashes of words, and a attempted break in the fall out from this caused Uzumakito lose much support with in the Konoha council,

"The boy shows little talent in any of the clan techniques," another voice spoke, "Takashi-kun has given up teaching him the Uzumak Ryuu styles. He may have an affinity for wind, but given his lack of aptitude with basic ninja techniques it's unlikely he'll ever be able to adapt that into something useful."

"We should distance the clan from him," the second voice, "With the new contract offered to us by the Fire Lord himself, as his honour guard; the boy's presence would only be a hindrance. Even now, he disrupts the training of his sister, who is turning out to be a genuine prodigy for the clan. Kanna-chan may not be in the direct line for clan succession, but she's certainly going to be a prize jewel for us in a few years."

The trio of elders nodded, and then turned to stare at the Red haired woman kneeling before themthis woman was the prize of the Uzumaki clan. A jounin of remarkable skill in this age, second only to the Densetsu no Sannin, 3rd and Hatake Sakumo, Roth Arella The 3 Heavenly steel, Dragons Brothers Sanshouuo no Hanzou and Namikaze Minato,

Uzumaki Kushina had in recent years slowly turned cold and almost unfeeling; the fire in her heart had burned out and replaced with a wall of ice this caused a rift between friends.

She rarely spoke to the council, or to any other clan members, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even her two children, the aforementioned Kanna and the boy –Naruto– received little attention from her.

"Kushina -dono," Kosuke spoke, "You know that the Fire Lord has requested our entire clan move to the capital city of Hinokakugin (Fire Pavilion). This move gives the clan a great opportunity to reclaim some of the honor your son has cost us…perhaps even gain greater renown as his highness's' body guards. However…".

"You needn't ask me what you are about to, Kosuke-sama," the cold woman replied, "You wish me to leave my son here in the village while the rest of us travel to the city."

"Yes, that is correct," the old man replied, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Kushina felt a tug at her soul, even as she voiced her answer. She looked at the elders with eyes of cold blue ice.

"No," she replied, "I will do what is best for the clan."

Kosuke and the others grinned after Kushina left.

"Good how our plan with the Hyuuga going" ask Kosuke smirking,

The news of the Uzumaki, move to Hinokakugin caused an up roar in Konoha, many thought Uzumaki clan, was doing it to gain more prestige, over them and showing there disdained for Konoha.

One of the more violence reactions is when Arella heard that little Naruto was not going with the Uzumaki clan, this made the normally clam and soft spoken Arella go in to a rage and ranted right at Kushina failings as mother and wife to abandon her own son because of the clans told her to do it, Arella vowed that any and all Uzumaki baring Naruto is now a enemy in the eyes of all Roth.

"Minato would" started Aerlla trying to make Kushina stay because there was no way she leaving Naruto protection entirety

Kushina cut her off "He isn't now I'm doing what's is needed" shock everyone.

"leaving your son behind" stated Aerlla looking at Naruto's sister Kanna who only stared at the ground Aerlla didn't blame her to a young child seeing your mother leave your only brother behind and be a bit afraid to speak up.

_"if Minato's mother was still here in Konoha the Uzumaki wouldn't dare do this in fear of her punching them all in to the ground"_ thought Aerlla glareing at Kushina.

"Okaa-sama?" a small voice whispered, even it's owner watched the taller woman escort his sister to a covered wagon. The small child stood next to a man in bright white robes withred trim, and a triangular pointed hat stood proudly on his head. The man was old, but several times he had visited the small boy with a friendly smile, so the child knew he could trust him, beside the old man was a Grey skinned toned lady wearing black and blue robe's, she been keeping tabs and visited him a few times but she and Okaa-sama don't like each other but he can trust her as well.

_"She doing this right in frout of the boy good kami"_ thought Aerlla she don't take note that Naruto was off to the side away from Kushina

"Kushina -san, I beg you once again to stay this madness!" the man with the robes spoke, his voice carrying a hint of anger evident even to the small blond boy next to him, "This is your son, by the Kami! To abandon him this way…"

"It is the will of the clan, Sandaime-sama," she replied, "I will do what is in the best interests of my clan."

"Don't even try to change her mind Sandaime-sama, that cold heated witch is just shell and a mouth piece, for the Uzumaki" spat Arella her purple eyes burned in to Kushina, own ice cold blue eyes.

"Okaa-sama?" the small boy whimpered again, even as his big sister gave him a look of pity mixed with longing, "Was…was I bad? Did…did I…do something wrong?"

Kushina ignored the boy's questions, though she again felt the strange pull at her heart she had felt a week prior when the decision had been made. "We are the last one's here aside from Ebisu-kun," she replied, "He'll stand proxy for the Uzumaki clan on all civilian and shinobi matters. Kanna and I must depart now."

"Kushina …"

"Goodbye, Sandaime-sama," the woman finished, before walking away. She climbed into the wagon with her daughter, and the driver lashed the horses, getting them moving.

The blond boy stared at the wagon as it moved away from his home. "Okaa-sama…why? Why don't you want me? What did I do?"

The wagon continued to move forward, even as he began to shout his pleas. "OKAA-SAMA . .. . . .. . I PROMISE NOT TO BE BAD ANYMORE . .. . . . PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But the wagon vanished from his field of vision, as the dam that held back Naruto's misery broke loose as the young boy sobbed,

Arella keeled down and hugged Naruto as he cried for Okaa-sama, she picked him up as hot tears of the boy's misery to flow down the dark color shirt they wore, Sandaime takes the small boy from Arella, who been holding back her own tears.

Sandaime held Naruto in a tight embrace, as he cried

"Oji-chan Oba-chan. . .. . . why did Okaa-sama and Onee-sama leave me? Why am I so bad?" the boy whispered.

"You are not bad Naruto-kun," Sarutobi Hiruzen replied, patting the boy's back in an effort soothe his fractured heart, "You are truly special. Your okaa-san and onee-san will see that someday." The boy continued to cry his soul out into the white robes of the old man.

"If…if I…if I become a good ninja," the boy sobbed, "Will…will that…make them love me?"

Sarutobi and Arella shared a frown,

Sarutobi began to make plans for the boy. For him to think he needs to be a shinobi to get what should come freely from his clan, the 'Professor' thought, before he buried his darker feelings. "I think…many will come to love you if you become a good shinobi, Naruto-kun."

Arella wanted to impart on what he was getting in to "Naruto-chan a shinobi life is long road with many ups and downs but I believed you will be a great shinobi, My clan will help you" said Arella smiled, her own children would make good friends with Naruto, he needed all the help and friends he can get.

The old man stood, taking the boy's hand in his own. "Come with me, my boy. I'll treat you to some ramen. Your father loved the stuff."

"Ano…what's ramen?" the boy asked, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his orange jacket.

"Hohohoho you going to make another bottle less ramen eating boy "chuckled Arella, she just imagine a blond mop of hair, just behind stacks of empty ramen bowls, like his father

"Huh what's so funny"

"You'll see, Naruto-kun. You'll see."

And Arella wallet was crying at the amount it lost,

**Four years later-**

When Yuugao first returned to the village, she expected the general apathy she experienced. She was a former member of the Uzumaki Clan branch, the Uzuki clan that had left Konoha to serve the Daimyo they had been gone for so long, it made the people think that the clan saw it's self as too good for the village.

While she had expected that, what she saw her cousin endure was far worse.

Before the departure, she knew that the village hated Naruto. That hatred had been a major reason behind going to serve the Daimyo. However, the cruelty she saw now was far, far worse.

Naruto no longer had the protection of the UzumakiClan, and hate that had built up for four years was finally allowed to express itself. Her loathing of her clan built increased with every sneer, every insult, and every blow landed on his young body, a number of Jounin Anbu, and nearly every ninja from the Roth clan, did there best to protect Naruto, from much of the abused, but it was too much for them to warned away.

She had expected to simply avoid him, but after witnessing his life, she was unable to stand by.

She had practically begged the Hokage to let her join ANBU, and he reluctantly agreed, making her one of the youngest members to join ANBU. Since there was no war, and Sandaime had no desire to expose a young woman to the darker aspects of ANBU so soon, she was almost constantly assigned as one of Naruto's guardians.

She couldn't have hoped for more.

Unlike many of the other protectors, savea handful of ninja and the entire Roth clan, she wasn't content to watch from the Shadows until a killing blow was about to hit. She made sure the villagers KNEW she was protecting him. Unsurprisingly, this led to Naruto being fairly attached to her, even calling her "ANBU-chan."

Unfortunately, the time of contentment passed, when on of the newer recruits taunted her about her ousting from the Uzumaki clan in front of Naruto.

Almost instantly the happy little boy vanished, replaced by one with distrusting eyes. While it stung to realize how much this child had been hurt by their family, Yuugao continued to protect him, seeing it as penance for her family's sins.

Months passed. Yuugao had grown used to Naruto's silence around her, and no longer let it worry her. Naruto no longer flinched when he saw her.

She finally allowed herself to develop a social life, meeting a sweet but sickly man named Hayateand made friends witha Male member of mostly female Roth clan, Heero, an tall and quite but powerful man, who got the other recruits, to lay off her, thought he didn't let up on the hand to hand training matches her many lumps are a testament to that.

At first every thing she was told about the shadow monsters that are the Roth, at first made her falter, in taking orders from Heero, unit Anko hit and yelled at her for making Heero sempai, job harder then it should have, her actions made Heero look unfit to command if he can't get newbesto fallow his orders, that made Yuugaovery ashamed on how she disregard any one from Roth or Hyuuga, unlit Heero had a talk with her stating are you Uzumaki Uzuki or Yuugao, if you can't answer you can leave right now.

She gave her answer She is Yuugao, Soon, she had made friends with members of the unit and out side Like the the bit insane Anko, the lesbine couple Haruka and Michiru the baka duo Kotetsu and Izumo, the lazy Kakashi the laid back Asuma, even the ever clam Hero and many others.

As for Hayate quickly swept her of her feet, and they began dating. It was that action that stimulated the change.

Naruto was amazingly skilled at hiding and sneaking. The villager's hate towards him made it a necessity. So it was no surprise that Yuugaonever noticed him silently following her when she was off duty, he was nearly a good as a Roth, much like her unit commander.

Yuugao believed the Roth had given him a few tips in that department and her young age, she lacked the paranoia that marked most competent ninja.

Over time, he grew to realize that she bore him no ill will, and wanted to make amends for what had happened to him. Still, the hate he felt for his clan made it impossible for him to express this to her.

Hayate changed that.

The sickly jounin had never overtly tried to harm or insult Naruto. He barely had any interaction withthe boy at all. Knowing this gave Naruto the courage to talk to him face to face. After watching him for several days, Naruto confronted him.

The pale Jounin was surprised when Naruto approached him. Yuugao had spoke of him and their relation before, so he had some understanding, but was surprised that Naruto would come forward. From what Yuugao had said, the boy ignored her once he learned who she was. Curiosity filled Hayate's mind, and he invited the boy in.

Despite the relaxed environment of Hayate's home, he noticed Narutowas still twitchy. Judging from his experiences, it wasn't that surprising. He filled a glass withmilk, and gave it to the nervous boy.

"Cough Don't worry kid. No one's going to attack you here." The statement seemed to settle him somewhat, though he still occasionally glanced around. Hayate gave him a moment to drink, before speaking up, "So… what brings you here?"

"…Yuugao-san…" the boy murmured.

"Ah… she mentioned you a few times… I guess I should have expected this…" Hayate replied, observing his reactions. Despite his age, Naruto managed to hide his shock fairly well. It would be an asset when he was older.

"What did she say?" Despite Naruto's tone, you could sense his curiosity.

"Cough Well, she says you're a sweet boy, except when you're playing pranks on people. You're also very determined to reach your goals." Hayate watched Naruto's reactions, "She also said that she was sorry for what happened to you." Naruto's head shot up, shock evident in his eyes.

"You know, for most people in the Uzumaki clan, you weren't that important. You were just another kid in the family. Yuugao barely even knew you when they left."

"So?"

"You shouldn't judge her too harshly. That's all. If she hated you like you seem to think, she wouldn't have been so gun-ho about protecting you. I'm not saying you should forgive her right away, but I think she deserves an opportunity to prove herself, don't you?"

Hayate grabbed the empty glass to refill it, giving Naruto the chance to think about their conversation. When he returned, the chair was empty, and the door ajar. He sighed; he might not have helped, but at least he tried.

Naruto ran to the place he was most comfortable, the top of the Hokage Monument.

His conversation with Hayate had made him reconsider his feeling towards the people who abandoned him. For once, his convictions were shaken. His hate for his family wavered, and he questioned whether he was any better. For hours, he sat there, thinking about what to do.

Days later, Yuugao was on guard duty once again. As always, she remained silent, and Naruto did the same. It wasn't until lunchtime that something changed.

"Do you want some?" Naruto asked cautiously, as if he was afraid of her response.

"Huh?" Yuugao responded, surprised that he was talking to her again.

"I asked if you wanted some food ANBU-chan." Naruto kicked some dirt "If you don't want any…".

"No! I'd be glad to eat with you, Naruto-kun…" She quickly replied, joining him for some ramen _"It wasn't much, but it was a start but…"_

Yuugao removed her mask "I'm Uzuki Yuugao it nice to meet you"

**Four and a half years later-**

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the grey haired glasses wearing genin kneeling on the ground before him, even as the older boy began relating his information about the different candidates taking the exam, use chakra cards He wasn't really paying attention. His mind was focused on passing this exam and taking the next step in his goal of becoming Hokage.

"There's also a special team from the Leaf in this exam as well," the boy, Kabuto said, "A trio of Genin from the Fire Lord's personal body guards, the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto's head whipped around so fast the Rookie Nine thought his head would pop off. "What…clan…did you say?" he asked, growling out his words as his hands clenched tight.

"The Uzumaki clan," he replied, looking into the azure eyes of the short genin, "Yeah, oh your –that- Uzumaki Naruto didn't mean to cause you to get angry but I can see how you'd have an…issue…about that." Said Kabuto, as he picked out three cards with there stats, and showed there pictures.

-Uzumaki Taro-

-Uzumaki Kenosuke-

-Uzuki Reika-

_"Naruto-kun is part of that Uzumaki clan"_ thought Hinata, she honestly didn't think he was a blood related Uzumaki he never had famliy growing up she thought it was just chance he pick that name.

"Naruto, I thought you were an orphan!" Sakura hissed, angry that the loudmouthed member of her team would withhold something like this. His gaze snapped to her, and she almost flinched at the anger burning within them.

"I am an orphan," he replied, his voice taking a hard edge that caused nearly everyone to flinch. "I share the same surname with that clan. Nothing else." He noticed Hinata giving him a concerned look. "I'd really rather not talk about it right now." His face broke into his usual cocksure grin. "C'mon, we got a test to pass! Dattebayo!"

3 Genin heard that, statement, having just entering the room

"Dattebayo?" repeated 2 girls, both turned there head to spot a painfully bight orange jump suit and blond hair

"Yo blonde, don't think they hear you in Iwa" called out a female voice, as a trio of blue black clad Ninja, heads towards them.

"Huh wh…? This is great Raven –chan Maria-chan" yelled Naruto,he day had just got better recognising, the faces, of the pair of look alike Teens, when it dawned on the others that thay are Twins in fact.

"Its good see you Naruto-kun" smiled Raven, and hugged Naruto, fallow by Maria, "Its nearly a half a year when I last saw you guys" said Naruto,

"We been training and doing mission our sensei had us moved to the outer areas around the village we only re-entered Konoha a week ago" said Raven .

"Ha your still midget Naruto-kun, it's all that ramen" Maria, patted Naruto head, who happen to be a head taller then him,

"Hummp" pouted Naruto but smiled,

Hinata, spoke up "Ano Naruto-kun who are they" Hinata felt a little mad that some hussy's were hugging her Naruto-kun, _"oh now I remember them from the wedding party my father got invited to_ she thought staring there face tattoos Raven had a red and black diamond tattoo on her forehead, Maria has red and black slash shape tattoos but were a lot thinner then Kiba,s and Kagegetsu tattoos were hooked like just under his eyes,

Hinata blushed a bit there tattoos were cute on the twins just like Naruto's marks

_"Oh she cute "_thought both twins _"but Naruto is cute too but there both cute" _the male of the trio raised a eye brow at seeing both twins blush a little when they ogled both Naruto and the Hyuuga girl but didn't make a comment_.  
><em>

"Ho there my best friends since I was 8 this is Roth Raven" who smiled bowed "and her twin sister Maria-chan" jester Naruto.

"I'm the cuter one" Maria joke and got a light slap to her shoulder, from her sister, "And this is….? This is?.. ahh who are you?" asked Naruto, seeing the male Roth, who happen to stay quite till now, and being a little shorter then Naruto and he was over looked.

"I'm Kagegetsu, Heero's little bother, I' heard a lot about you from these 2" Kagegetsu, bowed, and smirked "I may be short but don't underestimate me or you will regretted"

"Heero nii-san Heh I guess we short guys like us should stick to getter, put hera there" said Naruto, who rubs his noise and shakes Kagegetsu hand.

"Never under rate the little guys" said Kagegetsu, griming.

"dattebayo" shouted Naruto "Hell yea" shouted Kagegetsu, and both pumped there fists in to the air.

"uuggednow there 2 loud mouth Dopes" said Sasuke, "just like Lee and Guy"

"Yosh" yelled Lee, caused the Roth twin and Kagegetsu to look around.

"Hay up your Teme" shouted both Naruto and Kagegetsu at the same time.

"See I made my point" said Sasuke, and smirked.

"They act the same but Kagegetsu at lest knows you don't bright colors" remarked Sakura,

"Tell us about" said both twin, they been trying to get Naruto to wear some darker colors for years, Naruto retorted loudly at that.

Across the room a trio of genin with the same azure eyes glanced over at the rookie group.

"So," the leader of the trio said, running a hand through his short black hair, "That's Kanna-nee-san's little brother."

"He looks ridiculous with that orange jumpsuit," a girl with purple hair in a page-boy cut muttered, "No wonder the clan cast him out. I bet he's nothing compared to you, Taro-kun, but those Roth are going to tough to beat, I believed the twins are Arella Teme born Twin daughters, and that runt is the younger brother of Roth Heero the Iron fist that Neji."

"Ninja rule #5; Never underestimate an opponent," the tallest of the trio said, his white hair bound in a simple 'samurai' style queue. The effect was enhanced by the daisho he kept tucked into his obi. "The outcast is here for a reason. Do not forget what we were told about, Reika-chan, we must take him Hyuuga and the Roth in to account."

"Pardon me" ask a Kusa girl with sliver hair, Kenosuke moved to aloud her to past, will her green hair team used her female assets to distract a Ami ninja as she steal some of his gear and a answer sheet he some how got a hold of.

"Oh relax, Kenosuke-kun," she replied, "He's no threat. Didn't you hear that stupid proclamation he made earlier? I bet he doesn't even pass this first part the those freaks are the real threat,"

Another Kusa ninja got a slap to the face for having groped her butt from suna girl from the another teams

"Kenosuke is right, Reika," Taro replied. "Don't underestimate him. Remember, he's supposedly been trained by your sister, remember?"

"I have no sister," Reika replied, "Yuugao cut her ties with the Uzuki and broke fellowship with the Uzumaki. She's dead to us."

"But she still Jounin and is ANBU level," Kenosuke replied, "If she has been teaching him, he could be a real challenge and those Shadow users were teaching him as well, and there not a lot of info on there known skills …and don't forget what Kosuke-sama said Uzumaki Naruto is a monster I recommend avoiding him until we learn know more."

"Agreed, but if we do come across him in the test don't hold back" Taro replied, "Besides, even if we can't beat him, she can!"

After the Sound Genin team who didn't like Kabuto, off handed remarks about there village being weak, along with Morino Ibiki, speech, everyone split up in the assigned seats.

Naruto sat next to Hinata, his mind going back to the day he'd been left behind.

_"Has it really been eight years since that day?"_ he thought as the test papers began being handed out. _"I had all but forgotten about them. Has it really been that long…since I started hating them?"_

His hand tightened around his pencil in anger, before he heard the voice of the shy girl next to him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke up, getting his attention, "Let's…do our best!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah!" he replied, smiling back at her. _"The Uzumaki clan can wait",_ he thought.

_"Like they thought about me…they're unimportant, but if they think I'm going to be pushed around they have made a big mistake"._

**Terms-**

**-kun: Honorific for a friend who is male or a younger boy.**

**-chan: Honorific for a friend who is female or a younger girl; the only time I know this is used for a boy is when used by his girlfriend.**

**-san: formal. Honorific**

**-sensei: Honorific for your teacher.**

**-sempai: very formal Honorific for your teacher or leader**

**-sama: I'm actually not 100 sure about this one, but from context I've seen, this appears to be an formal honorific.**

**-baachan: old lady or grandma Naruto seems to love using this when referring to Tsunade!**

**-teme: This is Naruto's personal nickname for Sasuke, and it means bastard!**

**-niisan: an honorific for someone who you basically consider to be a big brother so-to-speak.**

**-neechan: an honorific for someone who you basically consider to be a big sister**

**-odasan- an honorific for aunty!**

**-domo arigato gozaimasu: That's the extremely formal form of "thank-you" in Japanese**

**-sennin: sage/Ninja Sage  
><strong>

**-okaa-sama: an honorific for Mother**

**-onee-san: an honorific for big sister**

**-onii-san: an honorific for big brother**

**- dattebayo: believed it**

**-baka: idiot**

**Hand Seals Guide-**

**子 ****(Ne, Rat)**

**丑 ****(Ushi, Ox)**

**寅 ****(Tora, Tiger)**

**卯 ****(U, Rabbit)**

**辰 ****(Tatsu, Dragon)**

**巳 ****(Mi, Snake)**

**午 ****(Uma, Horse)**

**未 ****(Hitsuji, Ram)**

**申 ****(Saru, Monkey)**

**酉 ****(Tori, Rooster)**

**戌 ****(Inu, Dog)**

**亥 ****(I, Boar)**

**Besides the twelve basic hand seals, there are unique hand seals used for certain techniques. These hand seals are rarely seen, and can be considered unique to specific jutsu.**

**Next- The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold eyes and Burning Will  
><strong>

**By M6l99 the second**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake-**

**Half a day in side the Forest of Death- **

After there briefings with Anko that had a little blood letting and creepy things like Anko licking blood and a Kusa nin with the long freaky tongue, lastly the 7 day survival test in the Forest of Death as the second part of the exam.

Over grown and walled off jungle like forest with Tigers, giant bugs and other deadly beasts, well that and other genin teams trying to get a Chi scroll and or a Ten scroll, from there opponents, the sounds of screaming and battle echoed though out the Forest of Death.

The trio that comprised Team Seven knelt on the forest floor. The brief encounter with the Ame nin had been a bit of an eye opener to the group. The bound and gagged ninja that was lying unconscious several meters away gave testament to a fact that both Sasuke and Sakura had never really acknowledged before.

Naruto was stronger than he let on, but let's replays the past events.

It was Sasuke who had initially exposed the enemy ninja after the blond genin had gone to answer 'the call of nature'. A brief exchange of taijutsu and the Housenka no jutsu from the last Uchiha had ensued. It seemed pretty cut and dry after that to both of the remaining members of the rookie genin cell…

…until the Ame-nin had dissolved into water.

"It s a Mizu-Bunshin he must used it for a Kazagumo no Jutsu " Sakura had cried out, even as Sasuke was scanning the area with his Sharingan. When he found he couldn't see the Ame-nin, he had jumps up believing an underground Doton jutsu was coming.

Instead, a hard boot to the head was his reward as the Ame-nin, leap from behind a tree . Sakura had cried out as her crush came crashing down. The Ame-nin glared at her, and leapt towards the pink-tresses girl, a kunai in hand ready to deliver a killing blow.

_"I'm going to died"_ thought Sakura, as time slowed as she tried to draw her own kunai, as the Ame-nin arm draws back for a killing cut across her neck.

"Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no jutsu" a familiar voice cried out, as cannon ball shape ball of chakra enhanced wind slammed into the attacking Rain shinobi, cried out"" in pain as blood and bits of cloths were tore from his barrel rolling body, before making a bone breaking sound, when he impacting, a tree.

Sakura had watched, somewhat awestruck, as the nin was sent careening into a tree, his outfit shredding in places, and cuts appearing on the exposed areas of his skin.

**"Chaa if we know that jutsu and used it on Sasuke-Kun we can get to see his package heheheheheh Chaa"**

She was briefly thankful nothing embarrassing had been exposed, while her inner self was demanding a similar jutsu be used on Sasuke so she could finally answer some important questions like "**Chaa How big is his (Hot Dog) is Chaa"**

But that question had sadly had too wait some other questions, needed to be address.

The kunoichi turned to see her blond teammate helping a slightly dazed Sasuke to his feet, even as the Uchiha heir gave him a look of mixed jealousy, awe, and curiosity.

She made her way over to the now unconscious Ame-nin, pulling out some of her wire and binding his arms and legs in a gyaku-ebi tie. She pulled one of the looser pieces of cloth off his arm, and made a make-shift gag to keep him quiet.

Silently, she thanked the kami that those lessons that the kunoichi were forced to take in their last year at the academy actually came of use

_"Who would have thought that Shibari course would come in handy I always thought that Perv of a teacher Misty added that, just for kick's"._

Sakura remember her last kunoichi class._  
><em>

_"kunoichi in terms of strength are different then males we will be doing things you may find perverted because its a mans world and many of them think with there other 'head' that will there first and last mistake to them we're woman we are not, we are _kunoichi always remember that" said Misty a day before____ every one____ will be Genin test._  
><em>

She hid the Ame-nin with some leaves, but after she gave a good kick to his gut as pay back for the whole trying to slice her neck thing, "prick" said Sakura with a smug look.

She had then proceeded to check over her friends, Sasuke waved her off still holding his head, most likely from the head ach before finally she voicing the question she was sure Sasuke also had.

"Naruto…what was that?" she asked, "I've never seen you…" but Sakura got cut off.

"It's a clan jutsu, much like Sasuke clan's "-Katon-Great Fireball no Jutsu- he replied, his crystal blue eyes darkening, when he said clan, he ran his hand though his hair, before going on, "finial master the jutsu after returning from wave".

"Thought I can't do Katon worth a damn, yet but a…friend…said I'm pretty good with Fuuton."

"So you're telling us that Jutsu is one of the Uzumaki clan jutsus?" Sasuke asked, "We know you have a clan now…"

"I don't," Naruto replied, glaring at his rival, "I am not now, nor will I ever be a member of the Uzumaki Clan."

"You…you're declaring yourself _ronin_!" stated Sasuke,

Sakura gasped, after hearing that "But Naruto…such an act could ruin any chance…"

"Hokage-jiji already knows and agrees with me, besides after I make Chunin with in the law I'm aloud to remove my name from the clans roster and, the whole bunch of Teme's can eat shit and die if they have a problem with that." Stated Naruto " besides Obasan Ravens and Maria mom agreed to support me when I gain a chance to be come Hokage, you only need the backing of a clan there nothing stating they had to be related" grinned Naruto,

Both of his fellow genin gasped, before Sasuke glared at him. "So…you'd just throw away your clan?" he asked, his voice going cold in anger, "I knew you were a dobe, I lost my family but you have a family a clan all along, your not only a dobe, you're a selfish fucking Teme" spat Sasuke his Sharingan all most glowed as his clans famed hot bloodedness, came out,

Naruto glared right back. "I didn't throw them away, Teme," he replied, and his eyes darken "My family that Kami damned clan she…no they threw me away…eight years ago." Sakura's eyes widened, while Sasuke's narrowed, and clamed down, seeing only truth and hatred in his eyes, _"he hates them as much as I hate HIM"_

"Tell us the truth, Naruto," Sakura asked, "I can see hatred in your eyes…I've never seen that before." She glanced away. "It's…scary."

Naruto sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about this in the middle of a test," he said, "After this round is over, I'll tell you all about it. I promise." Both of his team-mates nodded.

Sasuke, laid a hand on Naruto shoulder "I'm sorry for calling you selfish fucking Teme, I didn't know"

"Ho Sasuke-chan your gotten all mushy, I feel all warm and fuzzy , I think we got a hug here" joked Naruto.

"Don't-even-think-about-it" Slowly Stated Sasuke, who pressed a kunai at Naruto neck, who in turned gave a cheeky grin.

Soon after Naruto and Sakura went to gather up the scattered kunai and shuriken, waste and not want, while Sasuke searched the Ame-nin pouches for anything of use.

The Uchiha heir had to fight the urge to grin as he found the 'Chi' scroll they needed among the Ame-nins possessions.

"_Hnn, and I called Naruto a dobe, this moron tried to take all 3 of us on and he was carrying one of the_ _scroll's we needed" _he thought as he placed the scroll in his pouch, and recovered the Ami. He turned to his team.

"He had what we needed, so lets go to the tower," he said, "We should beat most of the other teams, which will allow us to rest and prepare for the next part." He received nods from his team-mates. "Right then, lets get moving."

The trio made to stand up, only to find themselves seemingly pinned down under a murderous chakra. "Na-nani?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling, as she fell to her keens "What…what is this chakra?" as her death flashed before her eyes, seeing her self get cut up by a hale storm of Kunai and Shuriken then getting a Kunai between the eyes.

Naruto was the only one of the three who was able to make it to his feet. "Sasuke," he growled out, even as he strained himself against the killer intent permeating the air, "Can…you see…who's…doing this?" Sasuke managed to nod, motioning with his eyes to the far left. Naruto, with great force of will, managed to pull out a kunai, and glared at the area Sasuke had indicated. "Who…ever…you are…come on…out! I'm…going to…kick your…ass!"

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku," a silky sounding voice carried through the clearing they were in. "Impressive, Naruto-kun…not many chuunin or even jounin are capable of shrugging off my Kanashibari no jutsu. You definitely inherited the stubbornness of your mother's clan."

**Half a mile away**-

As this was happening the aura of killing Intent hit Raven who happen to be laying a trap seals for a Suna Team(Not the Sand sibs), to get there scroll and thin out the herd of rival Genin thought her fellow Leaf nins got a free past if they didn't try any thing, ageist her and her team,

"What the hell…. "Shuttered Raven as a flash image of her getting her throat cut appears, in her mind, "that wasn't a Genin level Kanashibari no jutsu" muttered Raven as she shakes off the effects, as she was only in the outer most limit of that aura wave of killer intent.

_"This needs to be checked out"_ she thought, rubbing her neck trying not to believed her neck was cut.

Raven disables the incomplete trap seal, by slashing the seal breaking the connecting lines before using flashing the seals for " Kageon- Shadow walk" spoke Raven, and slip in to the darken shade of her hiding spot,

**Back to team 7-**

The pale Kusa-nin from the start of the exam walked into view, smirking at the obviously now enraged blond. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at the level of anger Naruto emitted at the mention of the word 'mother'. "I'm sure Kushina -dono would be most…pleased…at your obvious improvement."

Naruto smirked. "Oh no, suddenly I'm respectable!" he laughed, surprising his team-mates, and getting a raised eyebrow from the pale Kusa-nin, while he making 'subtle' motions to Sasuke to break the jutsu. "I guess I'll just have to put dye in the ladies hot springs again maybe Neon Lime this time around"

Sakura blanched, and then scowled at the blond. "THAT WAS YOU!" she cried out, suddenly leaping to her feet as if the Kanashibari had never been cast. Sasuke found him self free as the sudden surge in killer intent from Sakura broke the jutsu holding him down, the Kusa-nin sweat dropped.

_"this seems oddly a repeat of that e one mission my former team mate used her own KI the same way that pink haired one is doing"_ thought the Kusa-nin.

"What the? now this killer intent feels like female rage" muttered Raven when she felt another aura of killer intent, then heard "THAT WAS YOU!".

_"Now I Know that voice that's Sakura…. Naruto team must be waaaaay over there heads"_ though Raven as she spots the faint forms of 4 ninja, in the distant,

"NARUTO NO BAKA! INO AND I WERE ORANGE FOR A WEEK!"

Naruto's face fell. "But I thought you looked good like that," he complained, cringing at the expected blow.

The strange enemy chuckled again, before calling out. "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku As amusing as this is," he/she? spoke up, right eyebrow ticked as the nin was a little bit perturb, at this.

"Perhaps its time to fight." His hands flipped through a few quick seals, ending on Ryu (dragon) "A new jutsu for you to learn, Naruto-kun…and tell your clan 'Orochimaru' said hello."

"Fuuton-Great-Breakthrough", as he blows out his attack,

Naruto cried out as the gust of wind crashed into him with all the force of a jackhammer, the impact sending him flying through the clumps of leaves behind him. He vaguely heard Sakura and Sasuke crying out for him, but could do nothing as he flew through the forest, when a female voice is heard,

"Kageon-Deep-Darkness no Jutsu "

A mass of shadows grabs Naruto from his flight, streching to slow him down before dropped him to the ground, much to the relief of his team mates, and annoys Orochimaru, _"Damn shadow users"_

_"But that Kageon jutsu was much too weak to be Aerlla'-chan's it might be one of her children Ku ku ku ku this may be a golden opportunity if the reports of the Uzumaki being in the test added twin the children of the Roth clan leader along with the Hyuuga Main house head daughter would strike down all who dare harmed them after all what happens in the forest of death stay's in the forest".  
><em>

"Naruto-kun why is it every time I see you your head deep in trouble" said Raven as she jumps from her hiding place in the trees.

"_No_" Orochimaru hand twitch _" I have my pawns hurt them"._

"It's my overly sunny personally" said Naruto, getting to his feet, but double over in pain the attack had hurt a lot "Teme, really did a lot of damage" wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "I 'll walk this off easily,

"That's good to know, Naruto but now not the time to lay around now how about we cut down that Kusa-nin, to size, by the looks of it that is no run of them mill Genin,", said Raven, as she unseals a pair of weapons from the storage seals on her cape "I may not like fighting as mush as my sister, but I'm looking forward at show you how much stronger I am now".

Naruto, nodded and said nothing as he forms the cross seal, as Raven merged with the shadows,

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned a hard glare at the strange ninja before them. "You'll pay for that!" he growled, the tomoe's of his Sharingan spinning rapidly as if in response to his rage.

While he would be the first to admit that Naruto was an annoyance more than a help at times, over the past few months as his team mate Sasuke had come to respect the enigmatic blond.

The pair of them were more alike than either cared to admit; lonely, angry, and stubborn beyond belief, the pair may as well have been twins.

Now his new brother was hurting, and that Sasuke could not let stand.

His hands blurred faster than he had ever managed before, the tora seal coming naturally to him as he breathed in the air needed for his technique. "-Koton Mythical Fire Phoenix no jutus!-" A series of fireballs flew from his mouth, even as he began tossing shuriken from his thigh-holster into the blasts.

The strange ninja, who had called himself Orochimaru, grinned even as he ran through his own seal sequence. "-Suiton- Water Bullets-!" he called out, launching a series of water blasts to cancel the fire out, but the hale of shuriken still headed for him.

His eyes widened in almost gleefulness as he noticed the hidden 'second attack' of Sasuke's jutsu. "Impressive!" he called out, even as he dodged the rain of metal. "Your jutsu usage is suburb…you really are his brother, aren't you?"

He felt a small twinge of disappointment at the sudden look of rage that ghosted across the Uchiha heir's face. "_The boy's anger could be a problem…but also an advantage for my juin"._

Raven leap from a shadow 2 Windmill Shuriken, spinning in her hands as she attacked the nin the spinning blades cuts deep scars in ground and trees as the Kusa-nin, weaved and dodged, her attacks then bats away her weapons next he hit's Raven with a 2 punch combo followed by a spinning heel kick, blood was spat out from Ravens mouth as the force of the kick sent the Roth flying, in to the bushes.

Seeing his ally had left this 'Orochimaru' exposed to attack Sasuke rushed at the nin, his hands and feet flying in the taijutsu style his clan was famous for.

His form was perfect.

His speed was sublime.

His power was incredible given his age.

It was all so utterly useless.

A swift spin kick sent him flying, crashing down on a tree limb. Orochimaru smirked, and then began to rush towards him…

…only to receive a surprisingly strong kick to his side from the other kunoichi he had all but forgotten was there it made him staggered a bit,

"You stay away!" Sakura cried out, her hands flashing through a quick seal sequence, ending on Nezumi. Orochimaru smirked as he recognized the signs of the low level genjutsu, Narakumi no jutsu.

He didn't even bother forming the tora symbol, he just surged his chakra and broke the technique before it took hold. He spun around and caught the girl by her neck, lifting her from the ground.

Sakura felt like her neck was about to break and managed to growl out "Uuugh" as she tried to kick and claw at the Kusa iron grip.

"I'm mildly amused, young flower," he chuckled, staring into her frightened eyes, "That was a superb thrust kick you gave me…I was reminded of my old comrade, Tsunade-hime for a moment there." His/her? grin changed then, and Sakura felt a chill reach deep into her bones.

"Yes…you could be useful later as well." His head surged forward, and Sakura's world exploded into a haze of bright color, pain, and then darkness.

"Son of a Bitch you are going to pay for that" yelled Naruto, as mob of Kage Narutos leaped from trees "Kage Bunshin Spinning Heel Drop", 6 heel kicks hit Orochimaru shoulders before he turned in to mud,

"A Doton Bunshin fuck" yelled a Naruto, when Orochimaru appears, behind the mod and thrust out his arms "Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands"at the Naruto mob, as dozens of snakes strikes at the clones when the Real Naruto got blown away when a snake spat out a Kunai that had a number of Exploding Notes tied to it.

Orochimaru chuckled, seening the brat smack in to a tree and then cried out as he felt a foot lodge itself in his stomach. He glanced down, noting the fact that Sasuke had once again managed to stand, and his Sharingan was blazing in fury. "_Excellent…his Uchiha blood has begun to boil…the potential of this boy is staggering"._

The force of the kick hurled him across a gap between trees, and he grunted as his back was introduced to a particularly hard oak. He felt himself sliding briefly, before a sudden tightness across his chest forced him to come aware. He grimaced as he saw the wires trapping his arms against his sides, even as he noticed Sasuke plant a triple set of kunai into the limb he was standing on. The wires ran to the circlets on the blades, and Orochimaru couldn't help but be awed by what was happening.

_"Even Itachi didn't master this until after he was two years older than Sasuke!"_he thought, "_The Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack!"_

Sasuke paid the sudden grin on the enemy ninja's face no mind as he ran through the seal sequence for his most powerful Katon jutsu. "_For Sakura…for Naruto…" _he thought. His hands paused on the final two seals, ryu and tora, gathering and focusing the chakra even as he inhaled a deep breath.

"-Katon- Dragon Fire no jutsu-!" he cried out, exhaling and blowing the giant surge of flame at the bound enemy. What he didn't expect was another voice to call out a jutsu as well.

"-Fuuton-Pressure Damage!-" A surge of wind raced through the dragon's flames, fanning them and causing them to surge. The flames raced along the wires, rushing over and around the bound Orochimaru who screamed in pain as the nearly white-hot fire surged around him, as another voice call out the followed up attack,

"-Kageon-Great rising Shadow Dragon-" surrounding the Shadows flew to getter to form the snaking body of a eastern dragon with 2 red eyes its gives out a roared as it slams in to the bound and burning Orochimaru total destroying the tree he was bound to,

Sasuke turned to where the winds and shadows had come from…and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto standing there next to Sakura, along with that girl Raven who was breathing hard.

There hands still clasped together in the ryu seal, signifying the completion of there technique's. Once again, Sasuke had to wonder just how strong his teammate really was, and that Raven wasn't a light weight as some of the Kunoichi he had seen.

He noticed something then – which strangely enough – chilled him even more deeply than Orochimaru had.

Naruto's strange 'whisker' marks were darker now, and wider than before. His mouth was set in a horrible snarl, and his teeth…for a moment, Sasuke was sure they looked like 'fangs!'

It was his eyes, however, that were the most disturbing; gone was the crystalline blue the blond was famous for…instead, those blue eyes that usually held some illusion of idiotic happiness and clueless Dopiness,mask but now his eyes were red…and silted. It was almost like a cat…or a fox,

Raven looked at Naruto at the corner of her eye before look at the were Kusa nin was, _"Nani?"_

Raven's face was in disbelief, as her arms drop to her sides, as she looks "No way"

"His face it's peeling off like a snake's skin", said Raven as a little fear was mixed in her voice taking a step back.

"**Your not going to hurt my friends!**" the blond growled at spot where Orochimaru had been. Sasuke turned, and almost gasped at the sight.

The man was practically unscathed, even though a wind fuel fire blast and what ever those shadows did but his face…it was almost peeling off!

"I guest you all reach your limits", the nin smirked at the sacred faces of the 3, as Orochimaru, rips the rest of his mask away, his black hair covered his face.

"Indeed," the man replied, his right hand sliding over his hitai-ate, revealing an 'Oto' symbol instead of the 'Kusa' one as before. "A test really…and I must admit, all three of you are impressive, and that Shadow user Raven I believed she has shown impressive skills as well, as excepted, of a child born and raised by the Mistress of the void Roth Arella Roth Raven normally you would be with your twin sister Roth Maria and it seems you take more after your mother then your father.

Raven eyes widen letting a gasp out at that, then Orochimaru stared at the growling blond,

"I think the Uzumaki clan will be most intrigued to learn of your strength, Naruto-kun." His eyes, now revealed to be golden and silted like a snakes, were practically dancing with sadistic mirth.

_"I see you can use its chakra…combined with your clan's skills, you will indeed make very skilled and formidable opponent one day."_ Orochimaru thought,

**"I will kill you"_  
><em>**

"Naruto clam down, now is not the time to get in rage your using too much chakra" shouted Raven " Who ever this is way to strong , Sasuke saw this and started to think Raven had seen Naruto like this before,Naruto look back but Orochimaru saw that they were distracted,

Sasuke and Raven gasped as the strange ninja suddenly appeared before Naruto, his tongue wrapped around the boy and holding him aloft. His left hand lifted Naruto's orange jacket up, revealing the boy's stomach, and a strange black image that was upon it.

"Yes, I see…" Orochimaru mused as he studied the seal, "So this is the sealing array Minato -kun used. I've never seen one so complex before ah there's a bit of Arella-chan's handy work in here as well …really, such things are more hers and Jiraiya's specialty than my own.

"In time, once you truly learn to control the power of the Kyuubi, you'll be stronger than me in chakra…but for now, you're merely in my way." Mused Orochimaru, and flash hand seals,

His right hand began to glow, as purple flames danced along his finger tips. "Fuinjutsu-Marks of Sealing-Five Elements Seal-"He cried, thrusting his hand into Naruto's stomach, causing the boy to scream in pain.

"NARUTO" screamed Raven as Orochimaru tossed Naruto's limp body in to her forcing the air out of Raven's lungs and sent both tumbling along the ground,

Sasuke watched in horrified fascination as Naruto's face reverted to the state it was normally, before the blond slipped into unconsciousness, as Raven tried to get to her feet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" the dark haired boy cried out.

"A simple seal, my boy," the sadistic ninja chuckled, before he vanished and then re-appeared behind the stunned Uchiha scion. Sasuke cried out as he felt a painful stab in his neck, before a burning and gut-wrenching sensation began washing over him. "Now your seal, on the other hand…well, when you want to know more about it, come see me." He vanished, leaving Sasuke to his cries of pain.

He screamed for a long time.

Even as Sasuke roll on the ground in pain Orochimaru turned to Raven who now was standing holding a kunai, in a vain attempt to protect the now down team 7 "Stay away you freak I'll kill you if you take another step"

This cause Orochimaru to leer at Raven tried to not filch but failed.

"That is highly unlikely you can even do any real harm little dark birdie, for that freak remark I would teach you some matters but sadly I have finished my business here,and I do not wish your mother's wrath on me but you better take care of your friends before some hungry beast comes and eats them" said Orochimaru as he sinks in to the earth.

Raven dropped to her knee's and breaking out in to a cold sweat, "that..." said Raven but unable to put in to words before wiping her face then stares at team 7

Raven scans the area before moving to help, the down team 7.

In another part of the forest-

Tsuchi Kin sat on log sighed they already got both needed scrolls after finding one had ran afoul with the wide life and gained the other after one team were too chicken shit to put up a fight.

Sometimes, she missed her country. Oto was a good place to become strong, but it lacked the wild mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni.

Instead, she chose to defect, and so got saddled with two…idiots.

She glanced at her teammates, fighting the urge to snort at Zaku's bluster and Dosu's sadism. Being one of the few kunoichi in Oto, she often found herself garnering the unwanted attentions of the men in from the village, though the pair before her could hardly be called men.

She idly recalled the few days she had actually been an Iwa Kunoichi – in her home country kunoichi were rarely ever allowed out in the field unless it was on an espionage or a 'seduce and destroy' mission. She would likely have been trained as a courtesan for the Earth Daimyo's court or for some high end brothel for the visiting dignitaries, this caused Iwa to have the highest number of kunoichi defecting, many went to Iwa long time enemy Kusa or to the surrounding nations,

The mere thought of her spreading her legs for some old smelly lord made her want to puke.

She knew her younger sister Himitsu was likely now serving as a whore in her place, but the brat had never been someone she cared about anyway. As far as Tsuchi Kin was concerned, watching out for her self and her friends was all that mattered. That was why she escaped with Tayuya and Karin when they had fled; she would not sully herself just because the Tsuchikage was a misogynistic pig along with Tayuya and Karin, were not eager to be full time courtesans.

When Orochimaru had found them, and took them in, it was almost like a dream. Finally, they were being taught how to be true ninja, and not porcelain dolls, slash fuck toys.

Karin had demonstrated great skill at medicine, and that blood healing power added her Chakra radar powers made her highly valuable and was rushed into the new medic-nin program.

Tayuya, as the strongest, of them and her summons the Doki had earned her a place with the Sound Four's genjutsu specialist.

Kin had shown a real talent at hand to hand combat and marksmanship, making her the perfect front line fighter.

Still**, "**_why did I have to get bandage-boy and Mr. Blowhard as teammates?" _she bemoaned to herself. Zaku's air cannon arms certainly made up for the lack of skill he had in all other areas (like brains for instance), and Dosu's Melody arm was useful for many different things, but his sadistic yet overly cautious nature held them all back. He took his time gauge any advantage an opponent might have, but would torment them for too long once he was sure he had their number. "_That guy is going to get himself killed soon. I just hope I'm there to see It"._

"We have a visitor," Dosu spoke up suddenly, his Melody arm hummed with sound. Zaku immediately was on guard, his chakra surging through his arms even as Kin pulled a group of senbon from her thigh pouch.

"Ku ku ku ku…I see your sense of hearing continues to grow stronger, Dosu-kun," a silky voice came from the darkness. Kin had to forcibly repress the shudder that wanted to crawl up her spine. Somehow, Orochimaru's voice always made her shiver…and it was never in a good way.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Zaku exclaimed, dropping on one knee. Kin barely resisted snorting again.

_"Brown nose lackey",_ she thought.

"At ease, Zaku-kun," the snake sannin chuckled, "I have a job for the three of you…a mission different than what I told you that you'd be doing before."

Kin frowned at that. "You said we were to kill that Uchiha kid, Orochimaru-sama," she spoke up, "What's changed? I thought you wanted him gone."

Orochimaru smirked at the dark haired girl. "_It should be interesting to see her reaction to this information"_**,** he thought. "The presence of the Uzumaki clan in these exams has altered my plans somewhat," he replied, "I need you three to gauge the abilities of the three Uzumaki from the Fire capital. I have already dealt with Sasuke and his team…they are worthy of living. The other three however…well, Kin-chan I should think you'd enjoy tormenting them more than anyone here."

"Why would Kin want to hurt them, Orochimaru-sama?" Dosu asked, glancing at his female team mate.

"Kin-chan is originally from Tsuchi no Kuni," the sannin elaborated, "I understand your father died in battle against the 4th Hokage, correct?"

"Ho that's why, I heard the 4th Hokage was a part of the Uzumaki" mused Dosu.

"Yes," Kin acknowledged warily, "What does that have to do with these Uzumaki brats? that was war but.."

"The 4th was a member of the Uzumaki clan through marriage," he answered, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. _Hook_**,** he thought. "The Uzumaki are always proud to proclaim how he thrashed that legion of Iwa-nin in the last great battle the battle of the Grass plains."

The girl's hands clenched tightly, and a drop of blood made its way down her palm from thanks to her nails piercing the skin at Grass plains _Line_**.**

"I know for a fact that the clan heir, Uzumaki Taro, is the nephew of the 4th's widow he continued, "He's well trained, but lacks actual battle experience…"

"Then I'll be happy to give him some," Kin finished, her heart warming at the thought of causing the family her father's death was in battle she under stands that but what happen after thebattle of the Grass plainswhat those damned Uzumaki had done to her big sister and she will cause as much pain before she ends this Uzumaki Taro life.

_Sinker_**.** "Don't eliminate them," he instructed, "I want to see them in the finals…I have my own grudge against the Uzumaki clan, and a plan is already set to truly make them hurt. You'll see what I mean in the next stage, oh yes I nearly forgot the Roth clan and the Hyuuga clans both have a long time rivals and at one point in time both were nearly wipe by the Uzumaki clan,you all know that old wounds that deep don't heal fully as the current Roth clan leader's twin daughters, and the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan's leader are in this stage of the exam if you encounter them hurt them badly but not kill and pin it on the Uzumaki clan, the blood feud, will weaken the Uzumaki clan, and prolong there demised" His hands came together in the hit suji symbol, before he vanished in a plume of purple flame. "Remember…the Uzumaki can be hurt, but not eliminated…I want them to suffer…"

Kin glanced at her team-mates. "Let's find those punks, then look for the Roth and Hyuuga after" she all but growled out, "For once, I'll be the sadistic one…I want their blood."

Zaku and Dosu nodded the former smirking while the latter merely patted his gauntlet. The three exchanged a brief nod, before leaping into the trees.

They had a mission to complete.

**Later-  
><strong>

Sakura groaned as she came too, the light streaming through the leaves almost fanning the flames of the headache she was experiencing. She clenched her eyes shut against the pain, but eventually had to force herself to open them.

She slowly struggled to her knees, wincing as her skull protested against the act. Once she had gotten her bearings, she glanced around, searching out her team mates and praying that they were alright.

Naruto was easy to spot of course, his orange jump suit standing out against the dark green foliage of the trees and bushes around them, but was un zip and his blue shirt was now rolled up to his chest, as that girl Raven hovered over his stomach, her hands glowed purple fire as she traced the marking on Naruto stomach

"What are… what are you doing to my team mate" gasp Sakura,

"…That… man used a 5 point element seal … to seal of part of his chakra, I'm trying to break the seal but I'm too weak to break... its.. the …..best…I can do… is loosen…. it to aloud some of his extra chakra though… I'm …. Need to rest …. Pouch …. Used tracking note" muttered Raven before her eyes roll up in to her head, and collapse next to Naruto Sakura checks Raven, to find her in a deep sleep much like Kakashi-sensei, had been after his first battle with the Demon of the mist, _"Her __chakra is low"_ next she crawled over to her loudmouth friend, reaching out a hand to check his pulse. She was relieved when her fingers detected a strong, steady beat at his neck. "_He's just out cold"_, she thought, _"That ninja must have hit him with something powerful pretty darn hard"_. She thought as she slapped his face lightly, trying to stir him awake.

After the fourth slap the blond haired boy groaned, his blue eyes opening and gazing blearily into Sakura's green orbs. He coughed slightly, before struggling to his knees as well. "Uggh," he groaned, "What…happened? That…freaky…ninja…" Naruto held his head.

"He put a seal on you stomach that knock out, you Naruto," the pink haired girl explained, "I just came to myself and Found Raven-san, trying to break it." Naruto, painfully turn to Raven sleeping form, "Thank Raven-chan"

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a small bottle of aspirins, dropping two into Naruto's outstretched hand before taking a couple herself. "What happened? The last thing I remember was that scary ninja giving me a head-butt before everything went blank." She barely had time to blink before Naruto was fussing about her head, checking for injury.

"You got a little blood here, but not much," Naruto muttered, "At least he didn't mess up your pretty face." He gave her his usual cocksure grin, and despite her confessed feelings about her orange clad team mate, she felt a small blush grace her cheeks.

Naruto smiled again at that, then his face turned serious as he started scanning the area. His eyes widened when they landed upon the crumpled heap nearby. "Sasuke!" he all but shouted, leaping to his feet and running over to him, Sakura close on his heels. Together, the pair checked over the Uchiha heir, noting that aside from the bruising and cuts gained during the battle with Orochimaru, Sasuke seemed to be perfectly fine.

When Sakura put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, however, she was forced to cry out. "He's burning up!" she muttered, "He's got to have a temperature of at least 105 degrees!"

Naruto stared at her blankly. "Is that high?" he asked. Sakura gaped at him, causing him to blush in embarrassment, "I don't think I've ever had a fever before. None of the doctors at the hospital ever said I did the times I was there."

Sakura frowned. Even she knew that temperature checks were standard procedure at hospital; how could Naruto have never known if he'd ever had one? She quickly filed that away for later. "Whatever," she replied, "Listen, we need to find some shelter and water to treat our wounds. I'll take Sasuke and Raven down to the ground while you go get some water. We'll meet back at this spot in an hour."

"Should I try to get some food too?" he asked, "I think we could use something to give us some energy, and Sasuke and Raven-chan could probably do the same once they wake up."

**"Chaa if Sasuke –kun wakes up Chaa"** Sakura's inner voice muttered, though she paid it no mind. It was not the time to argue with her self.

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea," she said, "Don't take too long though. If you can't find anything like fish or whatnot, we'll just have to make do with the ration bars I brought."

"Gahh!" Naruto grimaced, sticking his tongue out, "I hate those things."

"We all do, Naruto," she replied, reaching down and lifting the Uchiha heir up buy his shoulder. That's when she saw something…strange. "Naruto…take a look at this."

The blond genin moved over, glancing at the area Sakura was staring at. At the junction where Sasuke's neck met his shoulder, a strange black mark was set in his skin. "Weird," Naruto muttered, "It's like the 3 tomoe's in Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's Sharingan."

"He didn't have this before the fight," Sakura muttered, "That guy…he must have done this to him, I think it's a fuin"

"Well, we can't deal with it now, Raven-chan may know when she wakes up" Naruto replied, wincing slightly as he rubbed his stomach, "Lets do what we agreed on; you take care of Sasuke and Raven-chan as I'll go get some food and water. If they don't t wake up by midday tomorrow, we'll take them to the tower as he is. There are bound to be medics there."

Sakura was surprised at Naruto's insightfulness, but nodded anyway, "Naruto before Raven Fainted she said something about a Tracking Note you know what that is"

Naruto, looked at Sakura before he turn to Raven he gently turn her to her side so he can get at her waist pouch, he opened it and pulled out a number of Items like Item holding Scrolls Shuriken a ink well and brush kit , before pulling out a leather Seal Note holder, opening it and pulling out a number of Notes with signs of all 5 main elements along with few notes that Sakura had never seen before he finds the Note he was looking for.

"This is the Tracking note, when you push some chakra in to it its sends out a pulse to its counter part the Finder Note that will lead Raven's team mates here, they will protect you guys the only problem is I don't how far off they are, so your better off hiding.

It was yet another mystery about the blond boy she had come to call her friend for her to unravel,

"Thanks I take care of every thing" Sakura nodded The blond nodded back, then leapt down from the branch, and began making his way through the forest. Sakura carried Sasuke down, finding a hollow section of roots to duck under. After she laid him down, she went back to Raven and laid her down next to Sasuke next she proceeded to layer the area with traps, as well as a subtle genjutsu.

It would cause people to not pay attention to this spot unless she allowed it. Once again she gave a silent thank you to that strange ANBU kunoichi that seemed to follow Naruto sometimes, who showed her this trick,

She wondered again why the lady did that, but shrugged it off as she had more important things to take care of, as she pushed some chakra in to the Tracking Note.

Yuugao leapt through the forest with two of her ANBU partners. She had immediately volunteered to enter the forest once she heard that Anko had gone in after her rogue sensei, the snake sannin Orochimaru.

While she had never been close to the former disciple of the traitor, Yuugao respected Anko's desire to see justice done to the monster. One of the bastard's earlier experiments had cost the life of her uncle, and though she was now outcast from the Uzumaki clan and the Uzuki branch because of it, but regardless what happen and what had happen it is still a grave insult to the family that had to be avenged.

_"I hope we find her before she finds him though",_ the purple haired ANBU thought as she leapt from tree to tree, _"Anko will likely try to kill him even if it costs her both their lives…and then I won't get my shot!"_

She noticed something a few trees to the left, and she signalled her teammates to follow as she veered in that direction. When they arrived, they were greeted by a dark site.

"-Hidden Shadow Snake Hands-" the Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko cried out, four pythons shooting out from her sleeves and grabbing hold of a man who appeared to be halfway sunk into the trunk of the tree. With a roar worthy of the giant tigers that lived in the Forest of Death, the mesh clad girl swung her arms and ripped the man from the tree, hurling him against the trunk of another tree.

"This is ANBU Neko to ANBU base and any units nearby," she whispered into her communicator, "Orochimaru confirmed in Training Area 44. Jounin Mitarashi currently engaging Orochimaru . Moving to assist, need back up." She leapt down to the tree where the other girl was rushing up to the trapped sannin.

Anko slammed her left hand against his right, before swinging her right arm around and impaling both of their hands with a kunai, pinning them against a tree.

"My my," Orochimaru grinned despite the pain, "You really have improved my little cobra…"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, sensei," the girl replied, stressing the sarcasm in the word sensei, "I've had almost ten years to prepare for this..." she reached down, and grabbed his left hand, her fingers manipulating his into a modified 'hebi' seal. "…now, if you don't mind me using your left hand here…"

"-Ninja art-Twin Snake Self Sacrifice technique-".

Yuugao had been silent to this point, but even she knew what this kinjutsu could do. "Anko-sempai!" she called out, landing on the branch with the two ninja.

"Stay out of this!" the serpent kunoichi growled as she surged her chakra for the jutsu, "We're going to die together, sensei…"

"Ah, but I don't think that's going to happen, Anko-chan," he replied, "After all…this jutsu only works if there's two of us."

Anko's eyes widened and Yuugao whipped around even as the 'Orochimaru' Anko held dissolved into a pile of mud. The pair of kunoichi was joined by the other two ANBU members, even as the real snake sannin appeared a few branches above them.

"Damn you…" Anko growled, ripping the kunai that held her hand against the tree free and hurling it at the pale ninja. He smirked as he caught it with two fingers, before raising his hand up into a half hitsuji seal, but stop when he noted movement to his right and moved away from several chains, that shattered the branch he was standing on, "-Kage crusher chains-"

" Heero sempai" Yuugao knows, that attack anywhere.

A male ANBU wearing a Crow mask with the markings of Captain jumped to Yuugao and Anko, spot along with the other 2 ANBU "Damn it Anko don't ever try that again, it will be a pain in my ass to find a replacement if you end up as worm food, and on top that you still own me money" Stated Heero, he wasn't a Captain, if he didn't care about his commands members wellbeing.

"I don't care he has to died" growled Anko, but Orochimaru, made the hitsuji seal

Anko gasped, and then fell to her knees as a surge of pain erupted from her shoulder, Anko claws at her shoulder, tears ran down her cheeks as snake like marks went up her neck and the right part of her face,

Heero, Yuugao and there fellow ANBU moved around her protectively, even as Orochimaru laughed at his former pupil's plight.

"Your curse mark still responds to me, my little cobra," he laughed, "Still, its not you I'm interested in." as Orochimaru duck under a chain that impales, the tree he was standing on,-Kage chain lancer- "Your aim getting better Heero-kun".

Crow just retracting the chain back in to his sleeve "Damn Snake your going died one way or another you will not harm my team mates" growled Heero, behind his Crow mask and flashed hand seals he finish with Rat "Kageon -Darkness binding chains", pitch black chains launched from the many shaded spots and Shadows that Orochimaru was standing near, the kage chains warp them selves around his arms legs waist chest and neck, before being recalled back and suspending Orochimaru in to the air,

"Are you here to assassinate Hokage-sama then?" Yuugao asked, her hand on the ninjato strapped to her back,

"What is your purpose here?" demanded Heero, then closed his fist that causes the shadow chains to tighten and near the point of breaking every bone in Orochimaru limbs, but the Snake wasn't even caring if he was being strangle.

Orochimaru laughed. "I merely have an interest in a few of the competitors," he replied, "Some of my own subordinates are competing as well." He grinned. "Indeed, there are one or two I'm truly fascinated with…one was so impressive I even gave him my mark."

"That's…a…foolish gift," Anko groaned, "He'll…die…most likely."

"Hmmm, true, there is only a one in ten chance he'll live," Orochimaru nodded, "Still, his breeding is superb. His body is also exquisite…if he lives he'll be the perfect vessel to succeed me." He stared down at the assembled nins. "I know you plan on stopping this exam…I warn you, if you do, then Konoha will be destroyed." His body faded from view as his voice echoed around them. "The exam must continue…there is still much that must happen…" with that said the chains went slack, and dispelled, leavening no trace of Orochimaru.

"he long gone don't try to find him" said Heero,

Yuugao frowned behind her mask, before turning to the stricken Anko. "Sempai, can you stand?" she asked. At the girl's nod, she turned to her team-mates. "Head back to headquarters and make the report. I'll escort Anko-sama to the tower." The other two ANBU nodded, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Anko looked at the purple haired ANBU. "I was stupid, Yuugao-san, Heero- Sempai" she muttered, "I should have known he'd use Kawarimi…"

"Yes you are Anko, but your still alive and will learn from this "said Heero, lifted Anko's arm and allowed her weight to be held up by the larger Heero,

"He isn't one of the sannin for nothing, Anko-sempai," the armour clad girl replied, "C'mon, let's head to the tower and get you looked at."

The shinobi and the pair of kunoichi vanished in puffs of smoke.

Naruto stopped when he came to a stream near a clearing, smiling as he saw several fish in a nearby alcove of rock. A quick and judicious use of Kage Bunshin resulted in three nicely sized river trout for his team. He pulled out a scroll, and sealed the fish away for easy transport. _"I got to remember to thank Hayate-niisan and Heero-niisan for teaching me this"_, he thought. He proceeded to fill both his and Sakura's canteens with water, and once finished turned to leave…

Only to find his path blocked by three people he did not want to deal with, "Ah crap"

"Hello, cousin," Uzumaki Taro smirked, "Fancy meeting you here."

Naruto glared at his cousin, but chose to not reply. Instead, he gazed over at the kunoichi of the group. "You must be Reika," he said, causing the purple haired girl to scowl, "Yuugao-neechan sends her regards. I know she misses you."

"Hmmph, I couldn't care less what that traitor feels," the belligerent girl replied, "She chose to break with the Uzuki and Uzumaki, so she's persona non gratis with me."

Naruto simply shook his head. "And you people wonder why Konoha doesn't like the clan anymore," he muttered, "To think I share the name…sometimes it's a shame almost too great to bear."

The boy in samurai garb frowned at him. "You will speak of the clan with respect," he ordered. His eyes widened angrily as Naruto laughed.

"Oh please," he snorted, "The day I treat you with respect is the day I decide to quit being a ninja…and that is never going to happen." Naruto turned to the black haired boy who appeared to be the leader. "Given that you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours now. Manners and all that, y'know?" He had to resist scowling when he saw the boy's blue eyes gleam arrogantly. "_Is he really that stupid…he's actually going to introduce himself!"_

The boy laughed. "Sure, why not?" he replied,

_"yep he is, Huh oh this is good"_ thought Naruto, seeing a flash of metal from the treeline.

"I'm Uzumaki Taro, heir of the Uzumaki clan." He pointed at Reika. "You already know Uzuki Reika, from the Uzuki family branch and a formidable user of both taijutsu and ninjutsu." Finally he pointed to the third member of the group. "This is my cousin Uzumaki Kenosuke, the best swordsman of our generation. We are…"

"Three total and complete idiots," Naruto interrupted, pulling out a kunai and hurling it at the bushes to the left. Three forms leapt from said bushes, landing nearby. Naruto belatedly noticed that they were the team from Oto, and he frowned as he recalled Orochimaru also wearing an Oto hitai-ate. He turned his glare back to the three members of his estranged clan, who were gaping at him. "You cannot be telling me you didn't notice them," he growled, "Are you really that…green?"

Reika scowled. "We don't need an outcast like you criticizing us, teme!" she shouted at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, pulling out another kunai and focusing his chakra. He winced as he felt a slight burn around his stomach.

_"Damn…what did that snake-freak do to me?"_ he thought, _"At lease Raven-chan made it so that the pain lessen, but not by much"_

"Hmmph, and here I thought this was going to be a challenge," Dosu muttered, "They seem to be fighting amongst themselves."

"That's the loudmouth from before," Zaku noted, "So Is he apart of that clan ?"

"If he is, he doesn't act like it," Kin growled, "The Uzumaki clan is notorious for both their skill and their arrogance. This kid seems to be more concerned with the situation than his pride. I wonder who he is?"

"Maybe his is the black sheep I guess all that inbreeding, didn't fuck up the whole blood line" jab Zaku, getting a little KI, from the other Uzumaki, but Zaku, just flip the middle finger at them.

"I'm tore between kicking the blonds ass for that Kunai or Letting him going wile we take care of his Clan's kin" remarked Dosu.

"He is not our kin his is a outcast" stated Taro.

"Who gives a shit" yelled Zaku

Naruto noted this byplay, but filed it away for later. He kept on the black haired boy. "A ninja never reveals more than is needed," he continued, as if lecturing the clan heir. Taro scowled, but was unable to interrupt as Naruto ploughed on.

"All you should have told me was your names. Instead, you revealed your importance to the Uzumaki, Reika-san's skills, and Kenosuke-san's specialty. Now anyone who might have been spying on us, i.e. those three Oto-nin there, knows what to expect and will be able to plan a counter plan, Obasan always tell's me the greatest weapons one has is knowledge".

The three members of the Uzumaki clan almost gaped at that. Despite all that they had been taught by the council about this boy, his logic was undeniable.

Naruto frowned at them, he then turned to the three enemy ninja on his left. "I have team-mates and a good friend that needs me," he said, "I don't have time to fight you nor the intent to do so but I do have a question."

Both Zaku and Dosu, looked at the blonde wondering if he's a fool or some one with a giant set of ball bearings, who happen to be out number and surrounded by enemy nins.

Kin frowned, but stepped forward. "All right we will not fight you…. This time but You answer mine first, and I'll answer yours," she replied, "They called you an outcast…are you a member of the Uzumaki?".

"No," he replied, "They cast me out when I was four years old. They abandoned me for something that was never my fault." He stared at her, noticing the position her legs were in. "You're from…Iwa, aren't you?, that Stance is common in Tsuchi ".

Kin gaped, but smirked. "I was born in Tsuchi no Kuni, but I am no Iwa-nin," she replied, "I'm Oto, and that's all there is too it." she tapped her hitai-ate.

Naruto shrugged. "Fair enough," he replied, "Now for my question; what did Orochimaru do to my friend?".

** Next-The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake part2  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter but has more up to date info of cannon but no spoilers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cold eyes and Burning Will<br>**

**By M6l99 the second**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**The Outcast the Clan the Shadows and the Snake Part 2  
><strong>

If there was one thing Naruto truly prided himself on, it was his ability to stun people.

While it was true his pranks were primarily meant to garner attention for himself (even if that attention was scolding from Iruka-sensei Heero-sempai and Yuugao-sempai, and stern looks from Obasan, and Hokage-jiji, but he saw the glint in there eyes most likely having a laughing fit, in privet), they also served the secondary purpose of giving him a reason to laugh at people who normally laughed at him.

The six genin around him were all gaping at him in out right stupidly like fish in a tank, seeing there shocked faces would normally be very indeed laugh worthy…but Sasuke Sakura-chan and Raven-chan they needed him.

"I know you know him," he continued, "My team got attacked by him and some how live, after he did some thing to my friend, lastly I saw he had an Oto hitai-ate…is he your sensei, or a hidden ally?".

All 3 Oto Genin looked at each other before the leader,"It's point less to denied it" muttered Kin.

"the blond punk's team mates must have saw Orochimaru-sama face" whispered Zaku.

"I agree besides in the end it wouldn't matter" said Dosu before he turn to look at Naruto, "Orochimaru-sama is our leader, he is the 1st Kage of Oto," the hunched over mummy spoke, and thought about something, "You said he did something to your friend…who is your friend, and what did he do?".

"I won't tell you his name, but that bastard put some sort of mark on his neck," the blond replied, noticing the look he was getting from the Oto team.

"What did he do?, by the way your looking at me you know about it so what hell is that mark" stated Naruto.

"A juin," Kin muttered, before staring at Naruto "But why? When Orochimaru-sama marked Tayuya and she barely survived getting her's, and she's even older than me and all of us, You better pray that your friend is strong, and he may live."

_"Juin…a curse?"_ the Uzumaki called Taro wondered, What would a Sage, one of the Sannin want with the outcast's team-mates…the only one he knows that has any worth is one of the 2 still living Uchiha.

"Well, at least now I know, and do I know my team-mate is to hard headed to died like that" Naruto replied, and level a look at the Oto-nins,

"I don't have a problem with you three…yet. If I come across that Orochimaru again however…well, I need a new Snake skin wallet, and I'm sure you can deliver a message to him." The Oto-nins nodded. "Tell him…he's awakened the true depths of the maelstrom."

The three Uzumaki's gasped at his words. "What do you think you're doing, you fool?" Taro shouted, "Orochimaru is a Sage and one of the Sannin, the Three Shinobi of Legend! You just declared 'blood feud' against someone of the 4th level!"

Naruto, turn to him and…..bust out in laughter before glaring at Taro.

"I know who the bastard is, bakayarou!" Naruto shouted back, "Yuugao-neechan told me all about him I even known the 4th former team mate Arella-Obasan, and she near the 4th level,

That teme Orochimaru, is nothing compared to the 4th so don't ever compare him to the 4th and If you do again I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll gag on my sandle!".

Zaku would have blasted Naruto to the moon if Kin and Dosu hadn't stop him, "don't if were are luck that little punk will draw the Uzumaki backs opening up for attack" said Dosu.

" besides we're keep our word for now and our mission is to learn there strength and fight them" said Kin "I call dibs on the girl I want blood but I'm not that cruel to let her fight the one of you" finished Kin.

Zaku and Dosu glared at Kin who raise a fist full of needles to refresh there memory of last time they tired to have a good time with Kin and the painful out come followed by a beating from one of her friends Doki or get treated by her half crazy med-nin friend and get turned in to her temporary test subjects.

The few kunoichi in Oto tended to more cruel to would be rapists and Orochimaru only Female commander is well know for her skinning man who tried to force them on her and hanging the pelt on the mans own door even more shocking what was found

Taro frowned. "Know your place, outcast!" he snarled, "You've done something that could have repercussions for the entire clan…".

"Last I checked, I'm not a member of the clan, bakayarou-chan " Naruto replied, "I was cast out, remember so the clan has nothing to do with my decisions even if you Temes get hit from the maelstrom of shit that going to happen at some point in time, its no skin off my ass".

Naruto, turned his back to them the rage coming of them in waves, he felt worse.

" Right now, I don't care what you think right now that bastard has hurt someone, a rival who I've come to call a friend…because of that I have very few, and I protect those few with every thing I've got! When you can say the same, putting your very lives for some close to you and stop acting you're all Kami shit, then I'll consider what the clan wants before I run my mouth!" He punctuated this by turning around pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at the dark haired boy.

"Enough of this," Reika shouted, her hands flying through a seal sequence even as she leapt to stand on the flowing waters of the river. She ended with the Tori seal even as the waters began surging around her "Suiton-Water Dragon Blast no Jutsushe cried out even as a large serpentine shape circling around her and gave out a roar before launching towards the Oto-nins and Naruto.

Naruto leapt away into the trees. _"I wish I could stay and watch this, but my friends need me right now!" _he thought to himself, even as the shouts and cries of battle began to make themselves known. Still, _"I got a feeling this isn't going to turn out so well for my…cousins!."_

**Seconds After Naruto leaves-**

Zaku smirked as the water dragon rushed towards them, barely noticing that the orange-clad loudmouth had left.

"Oh please," he said, as his vent made a low hum "That JUTSU is sooooo outdated Slicing Air Wave" His right arm snapped up and a rush of pressurized air mixed with chakra lanced sound waves screamed forward, cleaving Reika's attack in two.

The purple haired girl gaped in amazement, as her Water Dragon got turned in to a light rain shower and as such she barely noticed the girl called Kin flash in to her line of site, "Greenies like you get turned in to baby makers or worm food" sneered Kin, and launching a volley of senbon needles at Reika, _"Damn it I can't avoid them"_ thought Reika, fearing that those senbon needles were poison.

The white clad Kenosuke was the one who saved her, pulling his katanna from its sheath and disrupting the attack with the sudden pressure change, and then sent a wind blade at Kin, "ho-shit"

" Sound Vacuumed Wave-" called out Dosu using his Dosu Melody arm send a shock wave of sound at the wind blade, both attack cancelled each other out.

_"Great I own Dosu one"_ thought Kin as she shocked the purple haired whore in the jaw with a upper cut.

"Nice move," the bandage clad Dosu muttered, "You've got some speed with that sword…just what do you call that move." Dosu, removed part of his robe that covered his Melody arm, as his whole right arm seemed to cover in inter linked metal rings,

"It is the most basic technique of Keijutsu " the taller boy replied, "Simple quick strike I didn't even have to use my chakra for it."

"Hnnn so its just a plain old sword skill…oh, I hardly believe that," Dosu replied, his Melody arm gave a bell tone "I know a good way to test it though" raising his right arm letting Kenosuke have a good look "My 'Melody Arm' has many different abilities. It all depends on how I mold my chakra." He rushed toward the boy, who swung his blade around to block the punch.

Fist met the flat of blade as a high-pitched ring echoed throughout the clearing. Kenosuke grimaced as he felt his blade vibrate so hard he almost dropped it. "I…see," he groaned out, "Your…weapon…it uses sound waves…to disrupt it's targets…stability."

"True," Dosu replied, "I can burst ear drums, shatter stone, break bones, slice skin and even liquefy my opponent's internal organs."

"So why did you not do so here?"

"Because I had some suspicions about this blade of yours," the bandaged boy replied, "You use a chakra kohan no tsurugi ."

Kenosuke frowned, leaping away from the Oto-nin, sheathing his sword as he went. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a sword that rare to belong to a genin…or let alone a non Yagyu or Kusa nin, they go to war over them or that you could use it so well. You must be very skilled to utilize the swords chakra storage abilities."

"Not surprising that he didn't reveal it," Kin shouted as she ducked a thrust kick sent her way by Reika, and countered attack with a heavy punch to Reika gut "The Uzumaki clan is obscenely wealthy, so of course he'd have a rare weapon like that if he had any real skill its more likely that blade was a spoils of war."

Taro and Zaku brawled, Taro fast and powerful kicks made Zaku go on the defence, "Is that the best you got you over pampered rich Teme" remarked Zaku, who managed to grab Taro, leg in mid kick, but Taro's other leg hits Zaku face, making him stubble back wards, spins on his hands before, he righting him self,

"We may be wealthy," Taro spoke up, his hands flying through a seal sequence, finishing with the Ryu symbol, "But we're also very skilled Fuuton-Wind Storm Dragon no Jutsu".

Zaku's eyes widened as the winds picked up, swirling around the dark haired boy and taking the shape of a dragon. "That's a new one on me, got to remember to look that up" he muttered, but a shit eating grin formed on his face,

"But let's seen that over grown puff a wind can match my Super Slicing Air wave", both air cannons gave a loud wined as two blasts of chakra enhanced air and sound slammed in the Wind Dragon the mass waves of air presser ripping the ground to shreds. Long gouges appeared as wind chakra blades fly about wildly as dirt, rocks, and plants were hurled left and right,

Hidden in the shadows and watching the Uzumaki and Oto fight was Roth Maria, her body was nearly one with the shadows having stumbled the battle moments after Naruto left.

Ducking under a wind blade Maria tried to keep her self hidden at the same time not get her self killed.

_"That moron shouldn't known that Presser Fuuton vs Fuuton mix instead of dispelling each other"_ thought Maria as she shadow walk to a safer spying spot.

All 6 (7 if you count Maria) genin were forced to leap about to avoid being struck by debris or a lone chakra blade.

"Damn it Zaku-baka you been told time and time again for every fucking time you use your Super Slicing Air wave give a fucking warning" yelled Dosu, as he dives under a large tree trunk, that was fly at him, when the winds died down, every looked at each other before starting the fight again.

_"so Oto use a mix of presser wind and sound jutsu's but using a purely Fuuton jutsu would cause a reaction like this but that sound must at close or in doors to be effected out in open area's the sound"_ thought Maira _"and talk about hubris its hard to believed Naruto is related to those 3 and sad that his family abandon him"._

Kin and Reika leaps away from each other, both breathing heavily and sporting cuts and scratches. Kin's face bore a look that suggested that she was insulted, for Reika's it was more a look of frustration.

"You're boyfriend says you're a taijutsu genius," Kin mocked, "So where are those vaunted 'chakra kicks' and 'open skills' that I heard so much about when I lived in Tsuchi no Kuni? Please tell me you are holding back, right?"

Reika frowned. "Those styles of taijutsu are reserved for the main branch of the family…I'm an Uzuki, not an Uzumaki."

Maira frowned "_so she Uzuki and some what skilled in Taijutsu if she loses the attitude and the main branch limits her in exploring her full skill, I know the Hyuuga don't teach there rotation move, but the rest of there style is open to learn, my family has to reserved jutsu because of emotional control one has the more safely one can use there blood line power but still"._

Kin looked at Reika then whistled, for her team mates to stop, and fall back

"Hmmph, no wonder I feel insulted," Kin replied very annoyed "Honestly, I think that your 'outcast' cousin would've been more fun to fight." She turned to look at her team-mates. "I think we've learned enough for Orochimaru-sama, don't you guys?"

"Yeah…we learned they're a bunch of wimps," Zaku replied, rubbing his chin, "though the Bozo Taro kicks like a mule".

" they have skill but green as grass our test to because genin we had to killed bandits who were taken prisoner to become full Genin.

"I made my splat on a wall" said Zaku

Orochimaru is a cold hearted man and wouldn't care about bandits if the said bandits weren't raiding his supplies cashes and routes near his hidden bases.

"Heh, I think Orochimaru-sama was worried for nothing," Dosu replied. He pulled a smoke bomb from his pouch. "Make no mistake, Uzumaki Taro-san," he called over to the dark haired boy, "When next we meet there will be no holding back and it will be far more unpleasant for you."

With a quick toss, the smoke billowed out in front of the Uzumaki clan, and the three Oto-nin vanished from sight.

"COWARDS!" Reika shouted, "COME BACK AND FACE US!"

"Reika-san, that is enough," Kenosuke muttered, "They are gone."

Reika growled, while Taro smirked. "They and the outcast seriously underestimated us though…which means Orochimaru, the Hyuuga and Roth will underestimate the clan as well," he replied, "So…the plan continues."

Reika cheered at her cousin's statement, while Kenosuke cleaned his blade before re-sheathing it. "_I don't know about this"…_ he thought to himself as the trio took to the trees once more. _"Something doesn't feel right…was it because of how the outcast acted?"._

Kenosuke didn't like this feeling of foreboding crawling up his spine. He liked even less that it was his inferior outcast cousin who was causing it and aiding the feeling of being watched but Kenosuke mark that off as the number of dangers all around him and his team-mate.

"_what dose he mean by plans? are the Uzumaki, plotting ageist Naruto-kun along with my family and Hyuuga this is not good, I must tell mother and Lord Hokage". _

After seen the Uzumaki, leave Maria, emerged from her hiding place, before heading to the link up point then track down her Sisters Tracking Note signal located, hopefully she might run in to team 7, and warn Naruto.

"Things just got complicated" said Maria out loud, before leaping in to the trees.

**The Tower/Mitarashi compound- **

There was much about the 44th training ground that Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't like. He wasn't happy that the giant tigers had never been successfully tamed so as to prevent the mauling of many chuunin hopefuls in past exams.

He never cared for the Flying Leeches or the giant centipedes, especially that one year when a particularly promising kunoichi was found drained dry after having been abandoned by her team-mates (said young men now spent their days breaking rocks in the prison quarry for their cowardice but not before being beaten by his hands).

What he disliked most, however, was how Anko had made the tower in the center of the facility her home, despite having an assigned apartment in the village. It shamed him to think that she was more comfortable isolating herself from the villagers so that she couldn't hear their words of scorn.

_Snake-whore._

_Traitor's pet._

_Orochimaru's disciple._

Sarutobi was well aware of the stories that circulated around the village following Orochimaru's defection and Anko's returned subsequent -light- questioning by Ibiki (Only having chakra blockers and shackled arms seeing how she wasn't a danger to others after having seal over her juin ) and was under Watch by his trusted ANBU.

Anko was deeply betrayed by Orochimaru, and to this day still held that stigma of a Traitor, scars both of the mind and body had taken a long time to heal.

He knew that some ninja's now made up horror stories (or worse) about how Anko "served" his traitorous pupil. It was not unheard of for parents to frighten their children into obedience these days with the phrase, "If you don't behave, you could end up like that Mitarashi girl and get an evil sensei."

Given Orochimaru's reputation, it could be an effective tool to enforce obedience…but not when it denigrated Anko like that thankfully a few of her fellow ninja who saw past _Orochimaru's shadow _stayed by her side.

Anko slowly gain rank even with many ageist her Anko was inducted in the ANBU I&T as a special Jounin under Ibiki's command who learned Anko's skill of inflecting pain and knowledge of toxins but her tacking skills and infiltration made her valuable for field duty but those who hated her would wish her harmed.

Seeing Anko's need for commander who wouldn't judge her as Orochimaru's disciple,and have a first hand knowledge of what Orochimaru is capable of doing one ,Roth Heero who rise in rank faster then Anko was one of the few still alive who been taken by Orochimaru, and injected him with hormones that increased, his muscle mass and bone thickness, that later in life would eared him the Nickname the Iron Fist.

Heero wanted revenge too but he knew he couldn't do it alone even if he only delayed Orochimaru plan is would be still get him a mere bit of revenge as the Roth clan is know to be very good at waiting, He got Anko as a rotation member and having a I&T member near Ibiki level in field was very helpful.

Sarutobi lead back and lit his pipe as the resealing of Anko's curse and enforcing the binding that held Orochimaru chakra from tainting Anko chakra, What Sarutobi understands of the resealing it was painful.

Anko's muffled screams and cries were heard.

Sarutobi grimmest"very painful it would seem" he muttered.

**Later-**

Sarutobi stared at the dark haired young woman as she sat on the couch before him, a medic nin checking her over to make sure there were no lasting side effects from Orochimaru's activation of her juin, and her stressful resealing . Behind her, team Captain Roth Heero Uzuki Yuugao and her fiancée Gekko Hayate, the third stage proctor gave the young special jounin looks of concern.

On another side of the room, Kotetsu and Izumo observed the monitors, watching the progress of several teams as they made their way through the forest or –in the cases of genin cell 8 and the Suna team– milled about the tower.

"So, he said that he would destroy the village if we stop this exam," the aged leader muttered, "Just what is my baka-denshi planning?"

"He said he gave the mark to a participant in the exam," Anko replied, "I'm certain he meant the Uchiha boy. He was always obsessed with that damn Sharingan of theirs, to understand Genjutsu Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, is a Kami blessing for him, if he gained it.

"The Uzumaki clan never cared for the Uchiha's doujutsu," Yuugao muttered,

"Most of the clan jutsus are so chakra intensive, even if the Uchiha did copy them, they could never perform them with out passing out from chakra exhaustion. If there was any doujutsu that the clan despised, it was the Byakugan and the Jyuuken fighting style the Hyuuga clan created for it and the Roth clan Night Fist added there blood line Shadow Bending can easily over power Eigi and Hyougi styles."

Uchiha valued strength and wouldn't have allied with Roth and Hyuuga if they haven't had strength even with the feud with the Uzumaki both clan still held firm so the Uchiha aided both clan by sending supplies to both along with ninja's to help bolstered both clans in battle in return Roth and Hyuuga sent there best ninjas they have and jutsu even creating powerful fuin for battle, at first it was means to a end for the Uchiha as time went on the Uchiha came to value the wisdom and calm nature of the Roth clan along with long fore site and unwavering nerve of the Hyuuga often even out the combated and ambition nature of the Uchiha.

"A gentle art that does the same damage as the Eigi and Hyougi styles in the Uzumaki Ryu, with a mere touch and having the shadows at ones feet come alive and cutting them off at the keens" Sarutobi acknowledged, "Yuugao-san, you told me once about the Hyuuga heiress…Hinata…stalking Naruto-kun, correct?"

Few in the room chuckled at that those 2 would make a good couple if naruto gets head out of his Sakura themed clouds to look around him.

Yuugao frowned. Despite being at odds with her clan, there were certain things that had been ingrained in her since childhood that she simply could not get past. One of them was an almost instinctual dislike of the Hyuuga clan and Roth clan. She didn't truly know Hinata, but the fact that the girl was Main house was enough to set the ANBU on edge.

The girl's obvious infatuation with her cousin didn't help matters.

"Yuugao relax its doubtful she would even glare at him even learning of his relations the Hyuuga heiress doesn't have mean bone in her body if she did she still wouldn't target her ire at Naruto" remarked Heero seeing Yuugao face.

"True, but that's neither here nor there, Hokage-sama," the purple haired girl replied, "I'm more worried about Naruto's team…the Uchiha is on it. Orochimaru probably knows about Naruto-kun's…burden. What if he came here for that?".

"Doubtful," Anko replied, "Orochimaru hates the Bijuu…he always told me that power like that should never belong to 'wild and uncontrollable beasts'. He'd sooner try to directly assassinate you, with a dull butter knife Hokage-sama, than mess with the 4th seal. He'd never want to deal with the Kyubi…even with his strength, he'd barely want to deal with the that loony Ichibi, and even less the Nibi, and the Bijuu in turn, really despised, him because of his contract to Manda and his clan the Poison Asps".

"Its most likely Sasuke Orochimaru talk about him like he gift from haven, on to its self really creepy" spoke Heero.

"Added this and his fear of death and the Nibi's powers, and the Bijuu legendary vendetta, ageist Yamata it's certainly understandable," Kotetsu spoke up, "Still, he is one of the Densetsu no Sannin…that means he's at least as dangerous as one of the Bijuu."

" not so ,much power wise but cunning and the extent of Orochimaru abilities or 'allies'" said Heero.

Orochimaru going nukenin showed how far he would go by summoning Demon's and Devil's from there home realms and calling fore Manda showing a clear decoration of him allying with Yamata.

Konoha over the years had encounter Yamata followers both human or non human and other with beings of power like the mighty Bijuu, the noble Dragons,the wise Oni, and to the cunning Yoma.

"Regardless, we can't cancel the exam," Sarutobi muttered, "Inform me the instant Naruto's team arrives, and have them all brought to me. If Sasuke is marked, we'll place a containment seal on him immediately I'll informed Arella –san about this and I will be getting in contact with Jiraiya and Tsunade. The 3 of them should be able to counteract anything Orochimaru has planned."

Yuugao's eyes widened at the mention of the other two members of the Sannin. "Hokage-sama," she spoke up, "Does Tsunade-sama know about…".

"She's unaware of Naruto's current life along as for Jiraiya this matter falls under clan affairs " the old man replied, "But I will tell Tsunade once she arrives. I've sent Yamato to retrieve her."

"better get the repair team's on stand by" mutter Kotetsu.

Tsunade was well know to have a short fuse temper and a even bigger explosive temper added her well known power to break the ground with her pinky let alone what her whole fist can do.

Hayate coughed, as he mentioned something, "And (cough cough) Jiraiya-sama?"

"He's where he always is," Sarutobi sighed.

"Pervert," Anko muttered, even as she grinned.

At one of the more…liberal…bathhouses in the village, a certain white haired old man sneezed. Unfortunately, the young lesbian couple -a short haired blond with a slim, athletic build, and a aqua tresses beauty who gave new meaning to the phrase va-va-voom (since she had great va-va's and a dynamite voom)- who were getting hot and heavy had alerted them to his presence.

"Damn it, it's that Toad again" yelled the short haired blond, as she showed Tsunade class rage as she rips a large bolder from the hot spring, and throws it at him,

Thankfully she missed or so he thought, before Jiraiya made his get away he got nailed in the joints by Senbon, thrown by the aqua tresses beauty that caused him to fall and land at there feet,

"heh heh hehe you wouldn't hit an old man with glasses now would you" chuckled Jiraiya, as he puts on a pair of thick rimed glass,

"Died Toad" said the aqua tresses beauty, who had take a aura of death as the short haired blond popped her knuckles, and having a evil grin, on her face.

The pair of kunoichi proceeded to pummel him severely before utilizing a tag-team combo of Doton and Suiton jutsus to send him flying.

"Why can't we get any privacy, Haruka-chan? Even we ninja like to have privacy" the aqua trussed girl asked, her crossed arms over her breasts.

"Honestly, it's like the whole world is against us, Michiru-chan," the annoyed blond replied, rubbing her forehead,

"It's a good thing I'm still in the mood Haruka-chan," Michiru said in a sexy tone as she walks behind her lover and massage Haruka perky breasts and started to kiss her neck,

"Ho Michiru-hime"

**In the Forest of Death-**

Sasuke groaned as he came to. A pleasant smell assaulted his nostrils, and an even more pleasant coolness covered his aching head. He opened his eyes to see Sakura and Naruto hovering about him, to the side a now awaken Raven who holds her head with her left hand and nursed a cup of green leaf tea in her right,

"Sakura…Naruto…" he groaned, "What…happened…to me?"

"We don't know much," Sakura replied, replacing the cold compress, "All we know is that guy, Orochimaru, put some kind of 'curse seal' on your neck. It really took you out."

"Yeah, you've been out for almost a full day," Naruto elaborated, "Sakura took care of you while I scouted the area and caught us some fish. We're about three klicks from the tower, we are now just waiting for Raven-chans team mates to show up and it's still only the third day, We can still pass…if you're up to it?"

"I feel worse than after that mission in Nami, but I won't let this thing beat me," the Uchiha heir growled, "Besides, you still have to tell us about this 'clan' of yours."

"You won't like it Sasuke-san I know his story well" said Raven as she slips of her tea,

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, about that," he muttered, "I had a little run in with them while you were out."

Sakura snapped her gaze towards the blond, as Raven cursed. "What happened?" she asked.

"They demonstrated how stupid they are," Naruto replied, "I'll tell you about it later. Right now we should eat, then get to the tower so they can look at that mark the Hebi-teme put on Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes twitched at Naruto's casual response. "Hebi…teme?" she asked. Sasuke smirked at his blond…friend.

"Always the cheeky one Naru-kun" smiled Raven.

"He's an enemy and a jerk that uses those snakes, so 'Hebi-teme'," Naruto explained, "What about it?"

Sakura just shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, "Nothing at all."

Raven rolled her eyes, and finished her tea,

Sasuke was tempted to laugh out loud –even if it was against his usual nature– as he sat up, wincing as a sharp, stabbing pain made itself known around his left shoulder. "Kami-sama," he breathed, his right hand grabbing the area and rubbing it, "Gah…what is this thing?" He noticed the concerned looks his team-mates were giving him. "It's painful, but not debilitating…" He frowned as he thought of something. "If this is some kind of seal…I wonder what it might have done to my chakra…"

"That Seal is way out of my league; I can tell you this it uses anger, hate, and rage to fuel the power boost," stated Raven "I don't even know how to seal it and trying Fuinjutsus at random is a very very bad Idea, I might blow you up if I placed the wrong seal"

Sakura frowned at Raven Statement, remembering the different types of wards that the Roth has. "Fuinjutsu isn't really taught much at the academy," she muttered, "Nobody really wants to put the effort into learning it beside Raven-san clan – its one of the most difficult arts to learn. I don't know much other than the basic weapon and supply sealing techniques that they teach all genin."

Naruto frowned. Fuinjutsu…that line of questions was a bitter subject with him. While he didn't know much about his particular seal –jiji had been surprisingly tight-lipped about it and Obasan, told him he wasn't ready to know but when he found out about the Kyubi, they told him every thing, he now's under stands the kind of power that he held, and why it was hidden from him still the bitter feeling still creeps up at times.

He did know that certain seals could be used to both augment certain things, or restrain and cancel out others. "There's only one way to know," he spoke up, surprising the other two, "Try and mold some chakra…if that mark did anything to you, we should know before we head to the tower."

"But…" Sakura started to protest.

"For all we know its some kind of explosive seal or something," Naruto cut her off, "If we wait to find out at the tower and it is, then Sasuke could indirectly take out not only us but the rest of the testers and even our sensei's!" Sakura's eyes widened as she caught on to what her team-mate was saying. "It's a risk…but its one we have to take."

"I have to agree I may be wrong about my scan I'm still learning about Fuinjutsu " I'm have recovered much of my chakra, and may be able to put a stop gap on that mark and ninja take risks all the time" said Raven.

Sasuke snorted. "The Tenth Question?" he asked. Both Naruto and Sakura had to chuckle at the irony of the situation Raven rolled her eyes and nodded…he was right after-all.

"Every one I need some space …back away. If it looks like something's wrong, then I want you to get out of here. Head for the tower and get Kakashi-sensei, the proctors, anyone." He stood up, his hands coming together in the Tora seal. "I'll try activating my Sharingan. It's not nearly as draining to me as it is to Kakashi."

"How will we know if it worked?" Sakura asked.

"If I haven't…blown up or blood coming from my ears…after ten seconds, come check my eyes," he replied, "Now, move!" The three nodded, leaping away and to the other side of the clearing.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, trying to cleanse his mind as he began focusing his energy into his hara. Slowly –far more so than was usual for him– he began to feel the build up of his chakra. He could already tell his control was out of whack, but it wasn't completely hampered. He began feeding his chakra to his eyes, closing the lids as the build up reached its peak. Almost there…almost…NOW! he thought.

"SHARINGAN!" he cried out, his eyes opening into the red wheals with two black tomoe around each pupil.

For a moment, all was as it normally was.

Then, hell broke loose…

Kabuto watched the group from above, his 'team-mates' beside him as the purple-aura began surrounding the Uchiha heir.

"So, Sasuke-kun survived the application of the Ten no Juin," the silver haired medic nin noted, "And his chakra…I doubt even Orochimaru-sama was capable of such an output at that age."

"Like it matters," one of his masked compatriots replied, "He's just going to wind up a shell in the end anyway…he's little better than Sound Five."

"And yet I seem to recall Jiroubu-kun –the weakest of that group– beating you to a pulp the last time you met," Kabuto replied, "Do remember your place, Misumi-kun, I warned you not to make fun of his size"

"I got to agree with Kabuto," the second masked figure spoke, "I'm not even sure my -Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu- could drain that much…the kid's a monster!"

"I always thought you were wuss Yoroi," Misumi replied, Yoroi glared at Misumi.

"QUIET!" Kabuto muttered, stopping the argument before it began, "It looks like Naruto-kun is up to something…"

Naruto walked forward, even as his instincts practically screamed at him to run. He gazed at the figure before him with obvious concern, and more than a little trepidation.

Raven was nearly over whelmed by the chakra, "Sasuke chakra is so evil the likes I have never seen before, by all things holy" muttered Raven unable to look away.

Sakura was a mess as the dark aura over power her, she dropped to her keens and held on to Raven leg for dear life. "Kami what did Orochimaru, do to him" whispered Sakura.

Sasuke's body was covered in black, flame-like markings. The tomoe of his Sharingan were spinning widely, and his breath was coming out in deep, gasping heaves. His chakra was strong, so strong that it was visible, wreathed around him like purple flames.

"S-sasuke…kun," came the weaken voice of Sakura, "What…"

"This…power…" the Uchiha muttered, "It…it feels…GOOD!" The last came out as a whisper, but the intensity of it made it seem almost like a cry of triumph.

As the worst timing in the world happen, Maria, and Kagegetsu arrived in the clearing, having felt the aura close to were the finder lead them to.

"What in the name all the Kamis happen to the Uchiha" spoke Kagegetsu, as he shakily reach for his hidden weapon under his poncho.

"Kami that aura what happen its so full of "said Maria, as the Uchiha looked at the 2 new comers, they were frozen to ground as KI was directed at them, then the Uchiha, walks towards them.

Kagegetsu reacted and got in fount of Maria, a Sickle chain and metal ball appeared his hands "stay were you are Uchiha don't force me…" started Kagegetsu but Sasuke, using a burst of speed was now face to face with Kagegetsu,

Sasuke fist impacted Kagegetsu face set him fly back slamming the Roth ageist a tree.

_"I didn't see him move"_ thought Maria then started to form hand seals when she got back handed by Sasuke, the force of the blow sent Maria, to the other end of the clearing, blood pored from her mouth, as she tired to move.

Raven appeared before Sasuke ready to fight at seeing this the cursed marked Uchiha sneered.

"Sasuke…that's enough," Naruto muttered, his left hand clenching into a fist, "Somethings wrong…look at your self!"

The Uchiha smirked. "Whats wrong…dobe?" he asked, as he tossed Kagegetsu aside "This mark…its made me stronger…are you jealous?" His words started out as a whisper, but ended in a vicious snarl.

"Sasuke our clans had been allies for before Konoha was founded this isn't you" said Raven sweat ran down her face the raw KI Sasuke produced was crushing.

"I don't need allies with this power so I don't need you" spoke Sasuke and raised a hand at Raven.

The orange clad genin frowned. "Listen to yourself," he replied, "Think! Why are you acting like this?" His hands clenched tighter, and he felt his body tensing up, as if preparing to strike the first blow…

"Sasuke-kun."

Both genin blinked as a form appeared behind the manic Uchiha, wrapping its arms around him. It took only a moment for the two to realize it was Sakura. "Please…stop," she whispered, "You're scaring us, and you hurt Raven's family they never wanted to fight you…"

Sasuke gazed at Kagegetsu as he lay on the ground, trying to get his bearings.

Sasuke turned to were he hit Maria, who now sported a large burse on her face as her head was held in her twin's lap, who looked at him in fear.

_"Sasuke the Uchiha is the ember that lights the fire the Senju is the wood that make the fire possible the Hyuuga is the light cast by the fire as the Roth are the shadows that dances with the light" said his mother "with out others there is no fire only nothing so no single clan can stand alone in night but to getter we make the will of fire"._

Sasuke seemed to frown, and Naruto tensed his body again. Then, to his surprise, the red eyes darkened into the familiar black of his rival, and the marks began to recede back into the original seal.

"Well…that was anti-climatic," Misumi muttered.

"On the contrary, it was most enlightening," Kabuto replied, "Most who survive the seal application process go berserk the first time it's activated…Sasuke-kun was able to control it, and even force it down. That proves a stronger will than Orochimaru-sama anticipated if he hadn't those Roth would have been killed alone with every one in the clearing,."

"Heh, having a pretty girl press her boobs into his back was probably what did it," Misume countered, "She ain't exactly well developed, but she does have some stuff upstairs…I wonder how she'd like my 'special' techniques I bet that the carpet matches the drapes …"

"We're not here for you to grope school-girls," Yoroi replied, "Besides, I thought that the blond girl from the rookie group was better looking, and have you really looked at those Roth twins bodies there fucking stack, heck there whole Clan must have a rule that all female members must have C to D sizes tits, and that little Hyuuga who knows what she got under that coat of hers".

Kabuto sighed as he listened to the two perverts discuss their lolicon and boob fetish regarding the kunoichi_. "It seams, Orochimaru-sama, that you might have underestimated your chosen vessel"_ he thought as the he and his team leapt away. "_Still…I'm more concerned with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Something about him is different"_. He suddenly smirked to himself. "_Perhaps I can save you some trouble with him…I'm sure Sasori-sama and Zetsu-sama would be most interested in learning about this boy"_.

He kept his laughter to himself as they approached the tower and card deck is in need of updating.

**Back to the clearing-**

Every one held the breath as the aura around Sasuke faded outSasuke blinked as his mind cleared, and he felt the pressure of Sakura on his back. "Sakura," he muttered, "I'm all right now."

Sakura continued to hold him, even as he turned to look at Naruto. The blond seemed to be…pained, by his crushes actions, but never the less, he smiled. "You started to worry me there, Teme," he spoke up, "That mark is definitely bad news."

Sasuke could feel the lingering effects of the mark throughout his body…and in truth, it felt good. "Its…addictive," the Uchiha scion replied, "I can feel it…it's like my chakra was boosted more than…more than anyone else's I've ever felt."

"That is the under statement of the year you're going to get that mark seal up as soon as we get to the tower" Demanded Raven as she helped her sister stand as Kagegetsu was help up by Naruto, "that juin brought out a side of you that have been suppress the true darker half we all hold".

"We all felt the malice's it's the wrong path to go Sasuke" said Naruto.

Sakura frowned, then moved around to face Sasuke. "You shouldn't use it," she said, "Its evil…what ever that chakra was, it wasn't you, Sasuke-kun. You could lose yourself if you use it again."

"That won't happen," Naruto replied, "He won't use it again, and I know jiji obasan,or Kakashi-sensei can do something about it." His trademark cocksure grin appeared, and for once, it didn't seem to be fake. "Come on. Let's get to that tower, and pass this exam. If we hurry, we might even be able to get ramen!"

"Naruto, is ramen all you ever eat?" Sakura asked, frowning at her hyper-active team-mate.

"Yes it is every day its ramen ramen and more ramen" sighed Raven,

"No, I also like eggs," he replied, "Especially when their boiled and added to my ramen."

"I give up," the pink haired kunoichi replied, both twins sweat dropped, and the other males sighed,

Sasuke smirked, and then turned to Naruto. "You still have the scrolls, right?" he asked. Naruto nodded, patting his hip pouch.

"We have ours" said Kagegetsu "and Sasuke I really hope we are facing each other I not some onethat's a weakling " rasped Kagegetsu, Sasuke nodded, "Don't hold back" and offered his hand to Kagegetsu, who look at the hand before shaking it, and added a more presser, then needed Sasuke smirked at this.

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get our injuries checked out. I'd like to go into the next test fresh." Stated Raven as her twin gave a thumbs up, because her jaw was aching and unable to speak.

"You got that right," the blond replied. Sakura nodded, and the 6 leaps into the trees, headed for the tower…and their next exam.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next The Chuunin prelims-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold eyes and Burning Will**

**By M6l99 the second**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

Sakura was very apprehensive as the group approached the tower, when she had first become a genin, it was in the hopes that she could eventually prove to Sasuke that she was worthy of his respect, and possibly love somewhere down the line. She knew that these notions were childish, and somewhat naive…but she was still a child herself.

The journey to Nami no Kuni was an eye opener for her. She had seen death, and suffering – things she had read about, but never fully understood. Yes, she knew how painful teasing was, but it was nothing compared to genuine hardship. She had helped to dig Zabuza's and Haku's graves after the battle, it being the first time she had ever been so close to so many dead bodies on that bridge after a dieing Zabuza tore though Gato's thugs to get at the said man, taking Gato to hell with him.

She had felt her heart shatter twice on that bridge – first when she thought that Sasuke had died, and again when it turned out that he was actually alive (granted this was a good shattering, but it was still jarring to her).

When Kakashi-sensei had given them this opportunity…she had wondered whether or not she should hand in her commission as a ninja.

She was ashamed to admit it, but the very idea of delving deeper into this 'shadow world' that she had become a part of terrified her.

Up until now, she had never thought that she would have to actually harm people, to even kill them or do things that would send any normal person running for the hills, there been courses, on how to lessen the shock of killing a living being, most of her class left the program after attending those classes, the speaker gave a some word of wisdom,

_"Yes a Ninja life is horrible, the death and pain will always be with all ninja but you all are still here, you have the inter strength of a ninja, we few do such acts for the normal people who would suffer, just for the betterment of those who would exploit them or kill them for there own gain, a ninja life is to protect your love ones most of all ". _

Surprisingly, it wasn't Sasuke that convinced her to take the chance…it was Naruto.

Despite her dislike for the blond haired idiot, when ever he was acting like a Baka but he tents to grow on you with out you knowing, she had noticed how hard he tried. She saw how no one (not even herself, she was ashamed to admit) ever gave him a single bit of help, other than that ANBU lady who seemed to care about him -a cousin, ,maybe?-. and the entire Roth clan seem to look out for him Sure, she knew about Hinata's intense crush on him, but that girl was so pathologically shy that she could never say more than a word or two before turning into a tomato and dropping like leaf in fall. Naruto was constantly trying to find things out on his own.

_"The Roth twins seemed closed to him and most likely knew about much of his life"._

She had originally thought his life was an ideal one…no parents to boss you around, no siblings to annoy you (she herself was an only child, but she'd baby-sit for extra money often enough to know how annoying brothers and sisters could be). It wasn't until Sakura had talked to Sasuke that she finally realized how painful it was not to have a mother or father to come home and cry to.

She wondered now which of the two of her boys, (in the team mate terms) had it worse. _"Sasuke's family had been slaughtered, by his brother and he had seen it happen, but at least he had the memories of his family loving and caring about him. Naruto…from everything I'd seen so far, he'd had just been abandoned, he had mother figure, like this 'Obasan' and that cat mask ANBU, but his own mother as far as I would guess had throw him away"._

_"If his family could do that to a child…what kind of unfeeling monsters were they?"._

"Meh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, disrupting her thoughts, "Look! We're here!"

The pink tresses girl looked up to see the tall red building looming over them. She unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

Whatever her problems, she knew she could count on Naruto and Sasuke to help her through them…and she would help them achieve their goals.

_"No matter what"._

The group stared at the strange sign with a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

The lion share of the frustration was mostly on Naruto's part.

"What the heck does this mean?" he shouted, causing his every in the area to wince. The 6 Genin were staring up at a large mural inside the hall that they had just entered. Parts of it were missing, and it kept talking about things like 'gain knowledge' and 'run the fields'.

"Its never easy thought a easy to find cheat guide would help" said Raven a sarcastic tone, as she looks at the 2 scrolls in her hands, her brow went up, "well this is odd the Ten scroll and the Chi scroll, there names combines in to 'Tenchi' Heaven and Earth"

"Maybe it's a clue Tenchi and what's on the wall has something to do with the scrolls?" Sakura asked, rubbing her left ear to try and rid it of the ringing caused by the blonde's shout,

"That crazy proctor lady did say it that we shouldn't open them till we got to the tower was a clue…maybe they complete this message?" said Naruto.

"Maybe the massage is right in fount of us in plain sight" whisper Kagegetsu technically they were enemies but both teams weren't 100% and Raven want to get Sasuke juin sealed right and having been on the wrong end when Sasuke used it.

"'Gain knowledge' and 'run the fields' now 'Tenchi' is the combined Ten and Chi" it's the 10th question terror all over again, I say take the risk," Maria, hand sign as Raven translated in to words, Maria jaw seemed to have a hair line crack, from the back hand she got from Sasuke, 'evil moment' and to speak caused her great pain.

Sasuke frowned. "But what if we're not supposed to open them at all? She did say that this was a test of how we handled confidential information…just opening the scrolls now seems like a waste of time," he countered.

Naruto pulled the two scrolls from his hip pouch and looked at them. "I dunno…if delivering the scrolls was all that was needed, then why isn't anyone here to pick them up?" he asked, "I think Raven-chan is on the right track as are Sakura-chan and Maria-chan has the right idea. We should open them up."

"Hu" Sasuke found he couldn't argue with that, so he nodded. He reached over and took a hold of the Chi scroll while Naruto held onto the Ten scroll. The raven haired boy reached into his thigh pouch and withdrew a kunai to slice away the tie keeping the scroll wrapped.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out, causing the every one to wince. They turned to here with questioning gazes, and she blushed. "Sorry," she said, "But I think we should open them at the same time…if the whole point was to get both scrolls, then it would make sense that they go together. We could trigger a trap if we open only one."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, Raven , Maria, and Kagegetsu, thought about it and didn't find any, thing wrong with Sakura idea then nodded.

"Brilliant as ever, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned at the girl, "Say…" _"Well wouldn't hurt to ask but..."_ thought Naruto remembering what or who got Sasuke to snap out of what ever was making him act like that.

"I am not going on a date with you after this Naruto," the pink haired girl growled.

"Just checking," the shorter boy replied, cowering back slightly _"Sigh well maybe its time to move on who knows there might be some one out there that likes me", Naruto thought _ both twins sneezed along with pale eyed girl.

"That would be 245678 times she turned you down Naruto-kun" remarked Raven, _"Get a clue already"_ she though and smirked, at Naruto's face.

Maria hands covered her mouth but her whole body shake as she chuckled, Kagegetsu, walk to him and just patted Naruto's, back, giving some male understanding.

"You been keeping count" Naruto said in unbelieving and shock voice.

Sasuke smirked at the byplay, before looking at Naruto. "On the count of three?" he asked. The blonde nodded, pulling a kunai of his own out. "One…two…"

"THREE!" they shouted together, slicing the bindings and opening the scrolls.

"What the…" Sakura muttered, staring at the characters written on the paper, "Those symbols…'call forth'…'man'…"

"…'call forth'…'man'… another riddle" stated Raven, her eye ticked as Maria, stomped around ripping her hair out, in anger,Sasuke swore he seen this before.

"Ho come on here haven't we gone though all this for another sinking riddle" yelled Naruto, griping the sides of Scroll harden then he should have.

"Why is there Smoke coming off of the scrolls" said Kagegetsu, as he points at the smoking scrolls.

"Ho shit there going to blow up" yelled Naruto, as tossed the smoking scroll to Raven.

"I don't want it you're the one who open it" yelped Raven, and tossed it to Sakura who tossed the Scroll to Maria, who shoved it to Kagegetsu who throws it back to Naruto,

"Hay come back here you cowards" as every besides Naruto and Sasuke, ran for the hills as Naruto was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Shimatta!" Sasuke cursed, now remember those odd seals his older brother showed the same thing to him as a joke years ago. "There not a bomb you Baka's it's some kind of summoning jutsu!" He hurled the Chi scroll forward as Naruto did the same. The scrolls landed, crossing over each other, and a billow of smoke arose from the seals. When it cleared, a young woman stood before them, dressed in the standard ANBU armour and wearing a cat mask which she proceeded to unhook and remove from her face.

"Congratulations," she said, "You 6 have just passed the second stage of the Chuunin exams."

Naruto gaped at the figure, and then grinned widely. "Yuugao-neechan!" he shouted, rushing forward and grabbing the girl in a fierce hug. Sasuke stared, mouthing "Yuugao-neechan?"

The others pop out from there hiding spots there face's red with shame and walked back, to the tower and glared at Naruto, for saying it's a bomb.

Raven, Maria, and Kagegetsu opened and throws there Scrolls, as a high pitch Wailing was heard, Waaaaaahhhhhhh what happen? Were did all this smoke came from for matter were am I "complained a woman's voice, who waved smoke away and gave team 7 and team 23 a clear look, at the womans face.

"She your sensei" asked Naruto, as team 23 nodded, sadly.

"No way" deadpanned Sasuke, his eyes wide as the right part of his brow ticked at the person he was looking at, then a line of blood came from, his nose.

"Naruto you hentai I warmed you not to use that dumb Oiroke no Jutsu yelled Sakura, and ground her knuckles into his skulls,

"That's…she not an Oiroke" cried Naruto, as he covered his head with his arms.

"NANI" yelled Sakura, her jaw nearly fell off her face.

Yuugao pinched her nose, fighting off the headache that was coming.

Before team 7 was a golden blonde woman her hair was styled in to a pair of ponytails that went to her rear, lightly tan skin wearing ninja netting body glove under a kunoichi battle dress that was red with black flame patters, with a orange belt wrap kept her battle dress close, She wore a set of Armour legs and arms guards, her eyes were the colour of light brown, her hitai-ate is tied to her fore head and I did say she happen to be a double of (Oiroke no Jutsu), - save no whiskers and blue eyes, Her movement caused her Net clad boobs bounced, in there confinement.

This caused Sasuke, eyes to fallow them "Huu"(Boobs), Sakura, looked a gasped, and cover Sasuke, eyes but he tired to see and started to fight with Sakura hand, and try to get another look at the said mounds "Huummm" (Bouncy Boobs)"

"Oh hay ya guys ahh why are you in my room, and why are trees growing in here and grass," ask the Ditz blonde, team 23 sweat dropped,

"This is the tower of Area 44 Imitsu" said Yuugao, Imitsu is most skilled hand to hand fighter next to her brother Gai but her yelling and going on about the blooming flower of youth much like her Brother flames of youth adding to this is her times of being a bubble brain can be very hard to put up with.

"HOOOOO Anko-chans place that's ok" said Imitsu, and saw team 7 , "Hiahy"

"Yo" said team 7, but team 23, start to edge away form there bubble brain sensei,

"I feel much dread, right now" said Sakura, both Sasuke, and Naruto, felt the same dread, but it was very familiar dread.

"Aloud me to introducing my self, I am the Beautiful Fiery Golden Taijutsu Beastress of Hidden Leaf, Maito Imitsu" as the blond proclaimed, her name as a small mountain, from under Maito Imitsu, feet rose up and a back drop of a sun set replaced the back ground of the forest of death, flashed behind Imitsu.

"KAI,KAI, KAI,KAI, KAI,KAI, its not real" cried Sakura, trying to break the Genjutsu as Sasuke, and Naruto, shared a WTF look, and thought if those bowl cut green beasts were around.

"Now lets us be off my youthful Genin" proclaimed Imitsu, and pointed to her Team… who happen to have ran away.

"This is not how you fan the Flames of youth" yelled Imitsu, ran after her AWOL team,

"Sweet Kami there's another one" said Sakura, she thought those 2 were horrible green beasts, are bad and now a bubble brain, terror is known to her, what if there's a whole clan of then or all 3 do that horrible evil hug.

"I can't believed she looks like my Oiroke no Jutsu" death panned Naruto,

"Huummm" (Bouncy Boobs)

**Inside the Tower-**

"I knew you'd do well, Naruto-kun," she smiled down at the boy she'd come to see as a little brother. She still remembered how distrusting his eyes were back when he was eight years old…to see the open trust in them was staggering. "Now, aren't you going to introduce me to your team-mates?"

"Eh heh heh," the blonde jinchuuriki grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Ano, Sakura-chan, Sasuke…I'd like you to meet Uzuki Yuugao. She's a member of the Uzuki, the branch family of the Uzumaki clan."

Yuugao smirked. "And an outcast, just like Naruto-kun here," she elaborated.

"So…she's your cousin, Naruto?" Sakura asked, "How come you live on your own then…shouldn't you be staying with your relative?" Sakura demaded.

"I'm an ANBU, Sakura-san," Yuugao replied, and fingered her ANBU mask "I'm rarely at home, or even in the village long enough to watch over the gaki here."

"Gaki? Why you…" Naruto growled, even as the purple haired girl ground her knuckles into his skull.

"If you're a member of Naruto's…family…then what about those other three?" Sasuke asked, "Naruto said he met them in the forest."

Yuugao frowned "those 3 are the top Genin from the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Taro, the current clan heir, he master the Main branch fighting style, "and a ass" muttered Naruto Yuugao didn't make a remark on that seeing as it was.

Uzumaki Kenosuke who studies kenjutsu, and my own little sister, Uzuki Reika, the branch clan's top Taijutsu and Ninjutsu user" she replied,

"Unlike Naruto and my self, they're considered full members of the clan. Naruto and I are outcasts – Naruto for something that wasn't even his fault and my self because I favoured my village over my clan, and attempted to regain honour for my family and avenged my uncle and those's who died from a traitor mad experiments, because of that I was throw out of the clan."

Sasuke looked at Yuugao.

Naruto frowned. "Those three…no offence to you neechan, but they're idiots," he spoke up, "They revealed almost everything about themselves to me when it was obvious that people were listening."

"Chalk it up to inexperience, Naruto-kun," she replied, "The only missions those three have ever done have been in the capital city of Hinokakujin."

Both Sakura and Sasuke, share a look, those missions were D-ranks.,

"How the heck did they make the qualifications for the exam then? Those milk run missions are D rank at best" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, most like they had help" she replied. Then she smiled. "I do know that when they got here about an hour ago, Ebisu-san was the one to greet them."

Naruto laughed, "I feel sorry for Ebisu-san, having to put up with"honorable grandson and the Konohamaru Corps antics, along with him having to deal with those 3".

"The Hokage want's to see you all right away" said Yuugao " because of that mark Sasuke now has" Sasuke hand shot to his shoulder.

"another Anbu along with my self encountered Orochimaru after his run in with but got away or used a clone of him self to relay a message that don't need to know.

"Ah Raven was with us when Sasuke gotten marked and her teamhad arrived when he tried to use his eyes and he" said Sakura said but stopped not wanting to get Sasuke in trouble.

"I attacked Kagegetsu and Maira when that mark reacted it seemed to cloud my mind" Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto wonder if Sasuke would get punished.

"Your lucky normally when that Juin is activated one baring its mark will go in to a killing rage" stated Yuugao.

Make all 3 Genin gasped at that.

"Sakura and Naruto helped me to snap out of it anyway" said Sasuke rubbed the back of his head not use to people helping him were his own power failed him.

"I'll get some one to track them down and seeing Imitsu team all ready running it might take some time" said Yuugao " when you report leave nothing out the more info the more we can do to help and Plan".

* * *

><p>Ebisu grimaced <em>"Kami's why am I being punished"<em> as he led the arrogant trio through the tower to the living areas that they would be using until the next stage. His patience, already having spent the previous evening with the honorable grandson, (or to every one from the Sarutobi clan, Monkeyboy the 2end prince of pranks…. Ebisu cursed the day honorable grandson, learned the Act of surface Climbing) was wearing thin at the constant barrage of questions from Taro.

"What is the outcast capable of, Ebisu-san?" the dark haired heir asked. "You mentioned in your correspondence with the council that he had achieved something that should have been impossible. You 'praised' him in the last letter, when up until that point you had nothing but disdain… what changed your mind?"

"I have recently been given cause to change my mind about that, Taro-dono," the tokubetsu jounin replied, and pushed up his sunglasses,_"Might as well tell them"_ Ebisu thought.

"Naruto-san was at one time almost total loss as a shinobi even with Yuugao-san's additional training, he finally found what skills he is good at, and that foundation laid his skill, power have gone up, in the last few months he has begun to transform into a formidable Genin, the Lord Hokage grandson Konohamaru-Sama his friends Moegi-san and Udon –san, Idolise Naruto-san and have now taken to training 10 times as hard as Naruto-san dose, while they pick up some of his bad habits, all 3 have vastly improved and are on there way to become fine Ninja"

Reika snorted, running a hand through her purple tresses as they continued to walk down the corridor. "They Idolise that loser, I feel sorry for the 3 Baka-Gaki's wanting to be come like that fool, If he's so 'formidable', why the hell does he wear that ridiculous orange jumpsuit of his? Doesn't he know the first thing about concealment and camouflage?"

Ebisu had to stop turn and glared at the girl, who stumbled back from the look Ebisu was giving her "Uzuki Reika, your rude and unneeded comment about the Grandchildren of the Lord Hokage and the village Elders Lord Homura and Lady Koharu, who happen to been trained by the Senju bothers and who had happen to have founded this very village, its unfitting for a Uzuki kunoichi of your skill in the ranks in the Honour guard of our Hin daimyo it is below your station to belittle people so keep in mind the next time you feel the need to open your mouth to say any rude remarks if so you will kindly Shut it" Finished Ebisu,

A stunned and flabbergasted Reika as she had her mouth opened and close but no words came out, before Ebisu, use his finger to close her mouth by pushing up her chin, with a "chop"

"Ladies don't keep there mouths open its let's flies in" said Ebisu, "What better camouflage then in plain site, besides you under rate Naruto to much, it may come back to haunt you"

His position as the clan representative for the Uzumaki was…tenuous…at best, given his recent changes in attitude regarding the clan pariah, and Reika was highly praised by both the Uzuki branch and even the main house. Getting on her bad side, while undoubtedly fun, putting that hellion in her place, would only make things difficult for him and his two relatives in the village, but she can't get away talking poorly about his beloved Baka-Gaki charges, only he had that right and he dose it with out spite.

"As for your question Naruto-san wears those clothes because that is all he can afford," the bespectacled man answered, "His genin pay, plus the stipend from Hokage-sama is used primarily to stock his weapons, food, and pay the rent on his apartment. He chooses practicality over fashion, and he mastered Henge no Jutsu - to near Jounin levels, and able to use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, to unheard levels"

(No way in 9 Hells he was going to say he fell for a horde of Kage clones Henge in to a nude Imitsu)

Ebisu sighed "Naruto-san even turned down aid from the Roth clan leader the Lady Arella, had offered, he would been better off in the past, but turned it down, stating he will work for every thing he needs, a after thought he still get help with food from Aerlla every week".

Reika smirked. "With that fashion sense, and he's a fool he'd be lucky to be a court jester back in the capital," she laughed.

"Reika-san, do not underestimate the outcast," Kenosuke muttered, "We still do not know what he is truly capable of."

"Yeah yeah," she muttered, pissed off from the lashing Ebisu, gave her.

Taro just continued to stare at the back of his elder cousin, Uzumaki Ebisu, while they walked down the hall. _"You are hiding something, Ebisu"_, he thought, And_ "I shall find out what."_

A commotion was heard and was getting louder.

"Run she right behind us" yelled Raven as she Maria, and Kagegetsu, ran past the Uzumaki, making Ebisu, Taro, Reika ,and Kenosuke. To press up ageist the wall or leap to the ceiling, to avoid the 3 Roth who been running from there sensei.

"That it my ever youthful Genin running will fan your Flames of youth" yelled Imitsu, as she ran down the corridor speeding past the group,

"What in the name of all 9 hells was that?" said Reika from her spot on the ceiling.

"Oh dear Imitsu, and her team is here already knowing her brother his Genin team will arrived soon and it was so quite right now too" complained Ebisu,

"Is every one here a loony "remarked Taro, Ebisu, held his mouth, Leaf has more then its fair share of **_"special"_** Ninja with in its Ranks.

"Yo Ebisu-san" called out Arella as she exits the side room door, as Taro, Reika ,and Kenosuke, eyed the leader of a enemy clan of the Uzumaki

"Yes Arella-sama" replied Ebisu,

"Have Raven Maria, and Kagegetsu, came though here" said Arella, not even sparing the other Uzumaki, and Uzuki a glance, but for the Uzumaki three they watched the Roth leader every move,

"Yes down the hall running away from Imitsu-san" stated Ebisu, in a friendly tone, "with Imitsu encouraging them with her normal way".

Aerlla pitched her nose Imitsu,normal way involved her team running away.

"Again –sign- have a nice day Ebisu-san" replied Arella, as she went to save her children and there cousin, from the Beastress of Hidden Leaf, " oh Taro don't repeat, the mess with the Kusa diplomat nephew here" sniped Arella, at Taro who had a past transgression with Kusa's diplomat party's leader nephew and his girlfriend, that ended with Taro being throttled, by the said nephew very tall and strong like a ox uncle.

Taro "Hmmmm", and rubbed his temples at being reminded of that, whole mess with the Kusa.

"Damn bitch thinking she better, then us" muttered Reika, and gulped as Arella look right at her with those purple with a lightly blue tone eyes, "I beg you pardon"

"Sorry I' ah ah sneezed" said Reika, thinking up a excused.

"Un Huh right.." said Arella.

Kagegetsu, kept quite and in deep thought _"The Roth has total control over her chakra only sensei had such control, if they ever meet in battle the force would level this whole tower"_

As Arella, walked down the hall the Uzumaki left out a sigh of relief, as there clan's sworn enemy left there field of vision, believing the child hood stores of the Roth being blood drinking shadow people, who steal un-ruling children, in the dead of night. (Uzumaki Clan propaganda of there sworn rivals,) and Arella was the queen of them all.

**In side the Tower/Mitarashi compound- **

After giving there report the other 2 members of team 7 Kakashi, Anko, Arella and the Hokage stared at the mark upon Sasuke's neck with more than a little anger and fear.

"The Ten no Juin!" Anko growled, her killing intent laying an almost oppressive feel to the room. Naruto and Sakura looked worried, while Sasuke glanced over in surprise.

"Damn him, it's like a leech digging its self in to the host" said Arella, "he give us Seal masters a bad name"

"You know what this is?" he asked.

The wildly dressed kunoichi nodded her hand moving up to her own shoulder. "Its Orochimaru's **_'pride and joy'_**," she explained and spat at the ground "It gives the bearer an incredible boost of speed, strength, and chakra. While that happens, however, the seal eats away at your will, anger and lust for power would fill every thought. If you use it too much…you become his mindless servant. A puppet, with him holding the strings."

Sakura gasped, while both Naruto and Sasuke growled.

"Damn that hebi freak!" snarled Naruto.

"I'm no one's puppet! Not his and not Itachi's! no one's" yelled Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder, in pain Aerlla slammed her palm on Sasuke back attaching a paper ward that suppress Ten no Juin, Sasuke breathed out no longer in in pain.

"There that will keep it from flaring until I can seal it properly" said Aerlla "and I need to take a look at Naruto as well his seal isn't what Sasuke got it's most likely a blocker but no less a danger it will cased a feed back that will make Naruto explode".

Sasuke eyes went wide Sakura gasp "That freak tried to make me in to a bomb I'm going to rip that long tongue out of his pasty like face and beat with it" yelled Naruto.

"Maa maa, just calm down ," Kakashi muttered, "Thanks to Sakura Raven's and Naruto's efforts, we can contain this now and still let you compete in the exam".

"We will not aloud that to happen to you Sasuke-san, there a seal that been created for Anko own Ten no Juin, and we are even working on a way to remove it, but haven't made much progress, so the Continent seal will be used, its call the Seal of binding Evil Sealing Method is the most powerful Fuuinjutsu, made that can be placed on the human body" said Arella taking another look at the Ten no Juin, " It will be painful, its like cutting the juin from your chakra system, I'll do it my self if it make's you feel better".

"You will Odasan, great I really don't want another Hebi freak, no offense Anko, your only creepy scary" said Naruto but found Anko arm around his neck and with a Kani ageist his cheek,

"Aaah my blonde loud mouth Gaki I starting to think you like me kukukukukuku" whispered Anko, and gave a lick to his cheek"and you're still very tasty Gaki" whispered Anko before she let's Naruto go who in turns gives Anko a wide area of space.

"Aah Odasan, I need a little help with my seal right now" asked Naruto, as Anko winked at him Arella nodded holding in her laughter, _"Anko-chan all ways play with some one she finds **"fun"**_

"Thank you Arella-Sama" stated Sasuke, " I'm sorry for attacking your Daughter and a member of your clan I have stained the Uchiha's honor for my actions I will make restitution if demanded to even turn in my ninja license " finished Sasuke he bowed to Aerlla who placed her hand on his head.

Sakura and Naruto kept quite Sasuke told them this but still didn't want Sasuke to give up being a ninja but Raven said that his restitution can be paying for injures to getting jutsu or death in more extreme cases.

Naruto knows that if the Uzumaki were wrong by Sasuke they would demand his head and much of his clan wealth.

"I don't place blame on your shoulders alone Orochimaru seal caused your darkness to come fore and in part control your actions but you should know that sealing up the Ten no Juin is very painful I think that will a good restitution on your part".

"I under stand" replied Sasuke.

"Ah I wouldn't worry so much it only becomes mind numbing painful after 2 minutes" said Anko slapping Sasuke's back.

Sasuke grunted.

"Mikoto was my friend I will do every thing in my power to keep you safe and out of Orochimaru grasp, as she would have done in my place, if my children were in danger" said Arella.

"I will stand by my team mates Sasuke-kun, always" said a firm sounding Sakura,

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment after this is done"

The silver haired jounin glanced at his loudmouth pupil, before nodding. "Sure, Naruto," he replied, "Anko, would you escort Sakura to some quarters and Sasuke to Sealing room, We need some alone time with our little baka Gaki?".

"HEY!" yelled a indigent Naruto.

"Yeah, sure," the wild kunoichi muttered, _"hmmmm"_ "C'mon pinkie, Emo boy let's give them their 'special' time…"

"Hmmn" Sasuke look at the kunoichi, with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, could you not call me pinkie?" the pink tresses girl asked.

"Sure, pinkie-hime" Quip Anko .

"Sigh."

_"Ho yes I going to have some **fun** with her kukukuku"_

"I have some thing to do and good luck to all of you" said the Hokage and he left in a swirl of leaves._  
><em>

**After Naruto's team-mates leave-**_  
><em>

"You know the drill Naruto-Kun" said Arella who loosening up her hand, she had done minor adjustments, to the seal as Naruto aged and his chakra coils grow larger.

"Just don't go over board like the last time Odasan" asked Naruto removing his coat and shirt,

"Kakashi-kun I'm going to need some room," ask Arella, rolling up her sleeve,

"Try not to break him, it's a pain finding replacement Genin" silver haired Cyclops asked, as he hopped on to a table and began to read his book, paining no mind to fear stricken Naruto.

"hehehe Now Odasan I just got though the forest of death take so take it easy on me, have I ever said you look 50 years younger, today" said a scared Naruto who was backing away.

"WHAT 50 years? Hooo you are going to get it", Aerlla hands made searal seal combos before Seals of release Five Elements Unseal" yelled Arella as 5 blue chakra fire balls became lit on Arella, finger tips the marks of water, metal, earth, fire and wood, were shown as she jabs at seal, all five seals connected with there counter parts and a vortex of blue chakra, was released, with exploding results.

Hinata, walks down the hall when the door at the end of the hall got blasted to bits by a blonde cannon ball, ""

"Hu…." screamed Hinata, as she is taken along, the blonde cannon balls flight path, and both hit the Main wall of the T shaped hall,

"O w ow ow" whined Hinata, as her new goose egg lump on the back of her head, throbbed "What hit me….. HO Kami" explained Hinata, when she looked at Naruto….. a Shirt less, with a very well muscle chest this only happen in her dreams but now it was real.

_"Naruto-kun is…so yummmy…..he as Ino-san put it he… a beef cake"_ thought Hinata, and licked her lips looking a the muscles of her secret Love has, _"Must touch him" _

A shaky hand move to touch Naruto's upper body, her soft fingers trace the muscles, _"Oh he's so warm and soft but firm"_ she though as a red blushing ran across her face but when a click sound alerted her to the others, all color drained from her face.

Arella held a camera, as, Kakashi faked cried, "boohoo boohoo Our little loud mouth blonde Gaki , is growing up soo fast, that pretty girls are dieing to touch him".

Hinata, was like a deer hit by high beams, before her brain shutdown, as her head happen to land on top of Naruto's stomach,

"Hohohohohoho like father" started Arella, and takes another photo, at semi XXX event, at her point of view.

"Like Son, though the idea, of a Hyuuga taken a very good liking to an Uzumaki, …..odd but Naruto, is the number one unpredictable knuckled headed loudest ninja of Leaf.

"Hmmm she dose take after Rei-chan in demeanour she would be a great companion for him, and I have a feeling my girls like him as well, hmmmm Hohohohohoho" Arella, thought out loud, and had a laugh.

"Maa maa, I know your Clan is very loose when, it comes to Polygamy, but having more females then men dose that, and he is one of the last Namikaze besides his sister and Grandmother, so the CRBA is valid the only major problem is old stone face AKA Hiashi" said Kakashi as he grabs one of Naruto, legs and drags him back to the room,

"Ho Hiashi he's a big softy when it comes to his children happiness, but he doesn't show it often and having a Uzumaki wed to a Hyuuga and 2 Roth, both from Uzumaki strongest rivals, if the Uchiha clan was still alive and having a female of there clan taken a likening, to Naruto, the Uzumaki elders would have gone mad" replied Arella, as a mass of Shadows carried Hinata, back to the room,

"Now that's something I pay good money on" remarked Kakashi,

Soon after Naruto was awaken up using some cold water, both he and silver haired Cyclops, take's a walk around the Tower grounds, Arella, decided to have a talk with Hinata,

Arella questioned Hinata, about Naruto and shared some info about her clan and some traditions,

Soon after a very Red faced Hinata, left with much on her mind, as a very pleased Arella, left for the sealing room.

**Outside-**

"So, Naruto, what can I do for you?" the silver haired Cyclops asked his most unusual student.

Naruto's normally bright eyes were dark as he looked at his sensei. While he did admirer's strength and skill, much like his self definitely had his respect, Naruto had to admit to himself that he didn't think of his Jonin instructor as much of a teacher he got him and his team mates to learn on there own, showing them the meaning of team work chakra building skills and giving out useful tips on things. Still, he knew that if anyone could understand his problem, Kakashi was the most likely person.

"Its…about my 'relatives'," the blond boy replied, practically spitting out the last word.

Kakashi signed he had expected this. Given his own feelings regarding family, Naruto's rage was easy to understand.

His own father had abandoned him when he committed suicide, to regain his Honour even if he did the right thing in his own mind, but the rest of the village didn't, leaving him to fight for his own livelihood, and became the man he is today. It was difficult to admit, but even after Obito's words to him that day, and his own acceptance of his father's legacy…he still had some resentment towards Sakumo.

In his case, however, his father was dead. Naruto's family…they had just left him behind.

"I ran into them in the forest," Naruto continued, "I…I know its wrong…but I…I wanted…"

"You wanted to make them pay for all the pain you've had to feel all these years," Kakashi muttered, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"While it is true that those three Genin are not the one's responsible for what happened to you, it is understandable why you would want them to feel what you've felt."

"But…".

"If you're going to say that that makes you no better than the Kyuubi, then shut up right now," the Jonin replied, almost snapping at the short boy,

"You may have wanted them to feel the same pain you've felt, but _you didn't hurt them_! You kept that legendary temper and hot headiness of yours in check…and that's a sign of how much you've grown as a shinobi." Naruto looked up in shock, and Kakashi continued on that vein. "I told you before the first test that I was proud of the three of you…but truth be told, I was proudest of all in you, Naruto Sasuke has the skill Sakura the brains you have the heart ."

Naruto felt his eyes watering at that. "Kakashi-sensei…".

"Besides you may fight one of them but just kept that legendary temper contarl and stopped when you told to ka" said Kakashi seeing Naruto nod and grin.

"Now, go rest up, and focus on what comes next," the silver haired man ordered, when a loud cried came from tower.

"Maa maa looks like, Sasuke's curse mark is seal judging, by the cries and cursing , there only 2 more days left so head back in side meet up you team-mates and get ready for the next exam"

"Damn that's Sasuke's voice Odaa'chan wasn't joking about the pain part " muttered Naruto.

"Hai! Thanks sensei!" the energetic blond replied, before rushing off after Sakura and Sasuke

Kakashi's uncovered eye lingered on the boy as he vanished in to the tower,

Sarutobi walked up behind him, puffing on his long pipe. "You didn't tell him," the elderly ninja muttered.

"No," Kakashi answered, shaking his head, "How could I? At this stage, after how far he's come since that night?"

"You think he'll handle it any better when he finds out in two days?"

"I don't know."

Sarutobi sighed. "Well, what's done is done; Hayate-kun will proctor the third stage."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, at least Naruto will like that."

"There Both here now and when Tsunade-chan arrives I shutter to think what's going happen to the Uzumaki when she fine's out about how they treated Naruto Namikaze/Seujn Tsunade Grandson " said Sarutobi "and I don't think there any Uzumaki in one piece after she gets her hands on them".

"In the words of the Naru **Very** **Mendosuke**" said Kakashi, and that's not a very good kind of troublesome.

* * *

><p>"So, you learned nothing from Ebisu?"<p>

"No, he was very tight-lipped about the entire situation," Taro replied, as he and his two team-mates knelt before their sensei, "We did not make contact with Uzuki Yuugao either. We do know that she has helped the outcast in training from time to time, but nothing can account for the rumours we have heard about his supposed 'strength', he has the Protection of the leader of the entire Roth clan, and we how no idea what they teach the outcast ."

"That women needs to learn not butt in our business, don't worry about her I'll handle her".

"I should have known you'd fail at something so simple, Taro-kun, and Arella-san was always very fond of him" a new voice came from the side. The three Uzumaki genin turned to see a young woman leaning against the wall. She was dressed in a simple dark-blue jumpsuit with black borders and piping along the seams, and a dark green chuunin vest was worn open on her slim shoulders. Her light orange hair was done up in a side pony-tail, and her hitai-ate was secured around her forehead. Her attractive face bore an unappealing smirk, and her shocking blue eyes seemed to cut into the Uzumaki heir.

Reika snarled at that. "Taro-kun did not fail!" she snapped at the other girl, "There was no…"

"When I want your opinion, I'll figure it out for myself, Uzuki," the other girl replied, cutting the purple haired kunoichi off in mid-rant.

"Reika-san, please, do not disrespect the main family," Kenosuke, ever the peacemaker of the group, muttered to the indignant girl. "Kanna-neesama…"

"I do not need your opinion either, Kenosuke-kun," the girl, Uzumaki Kanna replied.

"That is enough from all of you!" the sensei snapped, quieting the four before Taro could add his own opinion on the matter. "It is regrettable that you learned nothing of…the boy's skills, but for now it is of little concern. Take a rest, and prepare for the next stage."

"Hai, sensei," the three genin replied, bowing and walking out of the room.

"I expect better from you, Kanna," the sensei spoke up after a lengthy pause.

Kanna sniffed. "Since when is that any different from usual?" she replied standing and walking towards the door.

"You will show me proper respect, young lady!"

The Orange haired girl snorted at that.

"Or **What **abandon me, I speak only the truth," she laughed, "After all…isn't that how you taught me to act…"

"…Oka-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later-<strong>

Konoha Team Leaders Imitsu, Gai, Kurenai, A Bright red haired Jounin from the Uzumaki, Asuma Kakashi, Kabuto, Jounin leader, the Oto Team leader(Orochimaru), 2 Kusa Jounin, a woman wearing a grinning cat mask and glasses wearing woman who seem to smile all the time Suna Jounin Baku and the ANBU body guards Captain (Heero) Crow, Monkey, Lizard, Eagle, Cat(Yuugao) the Chuunin Examiners lead by Morino Ibiki, as the Clan Heads sat in a booth, stand before chuunin hopefuls, then the Hokage walks before them,

Sarutobi looked over the remaining genin with a critical eye as he explained the purpose for the Chuunin Exams. His eyes swept over the newly sealed Sasuke with concern, before settling on his orange clad team-mate with equal concern. The boy was glaring at the hauntingly beautiful woman standing next to Kurenai, while her own electric blue eyes seemed to bore both into the blonde Genin and himself with equal measure_"Sign at least he didn't attack her yet"_.

"Ahem Make no mistake," the oldest living Kage's voice rang out over the chuunin hopefuls, "You are fighting for the pride of your village, and for the pride of your countries. That, more than anything else, is the real purpose of the Chuunin Exam."

His eyes landed upon the team comprised of Naruto's relatives, and he was forced to repress the urge to scowl. He had nothing against the trio personally…but the way they stood there, full of un-earned arrogance and swagger, when not five feet away was a member of their clan who had had to fight for everything he had ever had…it sickened him.

_"How far has that clan fallen since you left us, Minato and how they abandon the your son,"_He wondered.

"cough cough…Ano, Hokage-sama?" a new voice came, as a pale, haggard looking ninja wearing the standard Jounin attire as well as a katana strapped to his back, appeared in-front of the group. Naruto's eyes widened, and his face, which had been set in a serious (at least for him) scowl, broke into a large grin.

"OI! Hayate-sempai!" he shouted, causing the entire assembly to stare at him. Yuugao, who stood behind Sarutobi, smirked beneath her mask, as she noticed the Jounin with the Red hair to the left scowl at the boy out brust."

"Ah cough Naruto-kun," the sickly Jounin greeted the smiling youth, "I had a feeling you'd make it this far, and just made me a rich man cough after all the bets that were made."

Naruto smiled even wider. "Oh, I ain't stopping here, sempai! So start betting on me " he replied, "I'm going all the way! Dattebayo!"

"What a disgrace," Taro muttered, loud enough for all assembled to hear.

Naruto simply levelled a glare at the Uzumaki heir, before turning back to the front.

"Ahem," Hayate continued, clearing his throat, "Now, cough before we begin…"

So it continued, as Kabuto –the strange white haired kid from the first exam- dropped from the running, and the first match was decided.

**Akado Yoroi of Konoha vs Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha**

The match was…interesting, if a bit anti-climatic. Yoroi's -Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu_-_caught Sasuke by surprise for a few moments, but the raven haired Uchiha quickly broke free. From there, it was a simple matter of whose taijutsu was superior, and with a borrowed mule kick and Kage Buyo from Lee, Sasuke's -Shi Shi Rendan- quickly ended the fight.

As Sasuke walked back up to his team, he took a moment to stop next to a shaking Lee. "You still have me on Taijutsu, Lee-san," he muttered, "I know you were still holding back. I promise, when your match starts I won't use my Sharingan. That taijutsu is yours…I'll get stronger my own way."

Gai and Kakashi both looked at the two young men with great pride, as Lee smiled and extended his hand. "Yosh, Sasuke-san," Lee replied, "I truly look forward to facing you again someday, when neither of us has any reason to hold back. Such a match would surely demonstrate the power of Youth!"

"Uh…right," the Uchiha scion muttered, sweat-drops forming on the back of his head.

Very good Sasuke-san but I'll get to fight you at the next stage," Kagegetsu said the Uchiha scion nodded,

Naruto smirked as the dark haired boy rejoined them. "Nice fight, teme!" he crowed, "But it seemed kind of cheap there at the end…"

"You just make sure you give it your all as well, dobe, you to, Kagegetsu," he replied, "Besides…you're one of the people I want to fight the most."

Naruto's mouth clamped shut at that, and for a moment his eyes seemed to water. Sasuke had just given him what he had sought after more than anything else save the title of Hokage…acknowledgement.

"Oh, I'll win all right! Dattebayo!" the blond grinned, as the raven haired boy smirked back.

"Boys…" Sakura muttered, even as Kakashi shook his head and paled as Imitsu started to get pump up, the other Jounin ANBU the clan heads the Hokage that red head Orochimaru, realised the reactions of when Gai, Imitsu and Lee coming to getter,

"Yes Little brother, seeing the power of your hard has inspired others in the power of the bright burning fires of Youth" shouted Imitsu, and pumped her fist in the air this sparked Gai's own flame speech.

"Yosh beloved sister you are right as always, with hard work any one have the Flames of Youth," shouted Gai as he jumps on the railing, and gave his nice guy pose with the blinding ping, of his smile

"This is the most beautiful youthful display I had have honour of seeing both Gai sensei, and big sister Imitsu, give praise, has humble me and fan the blooming spring time of youth with, in me" shouted Lee as he cried as he shakes his fist,

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

"Lee" "Little brother" "Gai sensei, big sister Imitsu,"

The 3 entered a hug as a sea cliff with crashing ageist the rocks with a sunset, came in to being much to the horror of every one.

Later, at ground 0.. heh..I meant the Arena,

The groups turned to the screen, as the second match finally came up.

**Uzumaki Kenosuke of Ho vs Chouun Shiryuu of Kusa**

The sword wielding youth calmly walked down to the arena, his mind already focusing on the task ahead. His face was set in a cold mask, and his blue-grey eyes were like flecks of steel.

His opponent was dressed in Brown with white and red tones robes, that stopped at med thigh and wore black open toe ninja boots a red obi is tied around her waist along with her Kusa hitai-ate, tied at her waist at a angle and rested at the right side of her hip, her long sliver color hair was left loose, and stopped at the small of her back, the only odd part was her eyes they seemed to be always close, and had a small smile, always on her face in her left hand is a black lacer scabbard Katana with red cord and yellow handle,

"I see you're a kenjutsu user, a very common skill in Kusa" said Kenosuke,

"Hmmm" Shiryuu spoke "you're the Uzumaki, clan's kenjutsu user I guest is that why you look more like a samurai"

Kenosuke, looked confused, at that statement,

"This exam is for ninja …instead of a ninja I'm fighting some wanna-be samurai" she finished all the time she been look right at him thought her eyes are still closed .

Kenosuke frowned. "I am a shinobi," he replied, "Though I will admit, I am not all that skilled at ninjutsu and genjutsu"

Shiryuu, eyebrows rose at the idiot listing his skills in the open of rival ninjas,

"As for taijutsu…regrettably, though I am of the main family of the Uzumaki, I am only tolerably proficient in the family style."

Shiryuu, sign at the last part, and rubbed her temple, as her headache started to grow painful, Hakufu wasn't that air headed to list her skills before a fight

He drew his sword with a flourished motion, his chakra already flowing through the blade as well as his legs. "My true talent is indeed kenjutsu…and that is more than enough for someone like you."

Shiryuu, level a 'Are you a Retard look'.

"Baka" replied Shiryuu, and she gets a angry look from Kenosuke "You are not a shinobi or do not act like one, you gave out too much vital info about your self, " said Shiryuu counting each mistake with her free hand,

Hayate, standing near the Hitsugi Statue, frowned. _"This Shiryuu is hiding something",_ he thought_, "What's she planning?"._

**In the upper level-**

"She using one her tired and proven tactics the usual Shiryuu opener" remarked one of Kusa ninja.

"Pissing smug jerks like that off" stated another**  
><strong>

"Damn she more of a bad ass then you Temari" said Kankurou, placing his wrap bundle on the ground, his big sister had cruel streak, when dealing with fools like Kenosuke.

"You got that right Kankurou, she's even give her self a handy cap, for a lesser village Kusa, dose have rep for training high grade Ninja, she going to wipe out that wanna-be samurai, but how is she aware of her surroundings when her eyes are close? " said Temari, rubbing her chin as she rested her elbow on the railing.

"There's a legend that the Great Dragons of Kami's court taken on human form and mated with locals of the tribes that have founded the Elemental lands, and stories of the Chouun clans** eyes** and why they keep there eyes close, but still able to see as if they were open, stemmed from that " said Baku.

"So that story has some thing to do about there eyes, Mother said that she smells like a dragon" stated Garra,

"A Dragon" Temari said looking surprised, Dragons were still around in some corners of the world, seeing one near a village was taken as a sign of good luck, or changing times, Temari, saw one in Suna many months ago, around a desert spring, the Dragon saw her and left,before its scales changed color to blended in with the sand dunes.

"So Mother confined it" stated Baku, and close his uncovered eye.

"Come on what load down about, those Sliver haired girl eyes" asked Kankurou,

"The Perching Eyes of Senlong the Dragon of the skies".

* * *

><p><strong>-Next The Chuunin prelims part 2-<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold eyes and Burning Will**

**By M6l99 the second**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

* * *

><p><strong>A thank you to all those who fav me I would like to see some reviews and to those who stated Naruto is still baka bite me Naruto will not be Naruto with out some thick headed moments and after the prelims he will lose the jump suit.<strong>

**with that said enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shiryuu slowly got in to a quick draw stance her right hand hovered above the handle as her left hand held the sheaf<p>

Kenosuke held his weapon in front of him, _"She going to attack no more likely she testing the waters"_ thought Kenosuke he watches for any slight movement from Shiryuu_, "now".  
><em>

Quickly Shiryuu draws her blade sending out a vacuum blade at him, Kensuke nimbly dodged the attack, it easily carves trench across the arena floor. Kenosuke rushed Shiryuu and there blades met seemly like a dance.

both sword users slashed at and countered each other, Kenosuke swings his weapon at Shiryuu who blocked and both were locked in a contest of strength Shiryuu felt a surged of chakra and was thrown back

Sliding cross arena floor the bottom of her feet Shiryuu looked at Kenosuke who slowly creep to her left, " It seems that your some what skill ".

"So will you accepted defeat" asked Kenosuke Shiryuu shakes her head.

"I said some what skill above the nromal baka's that weld weapons with skill above that of a hairy caveman with a club". said Shiryuu and smirked at the scowl now on Kenosuke face.

"I will make you regent that grass ninja" stated Kenosuke.

"Maybe but it is yet to be seen" said Shiryuu who opened her eyes for the first time making many with in the room gasp Shiryuu eyes seem to be like Orochimaru silted and reptile like but didn't have the sick lusting eyes, but more like a noble beast both peaceful and powerful,"I'm willing to used my other Jutsus rarely something"

_"Her power has jumped higher when she open eyes a Doujutsu?"_ thought Kenosuke as he shifted his stance

Power seemly oozed from Shiryuu as she stabs her kanata in to the ground."you should feel honor its truly a rare event for me to use this " stated Shiryuu bring her together ad began to make hand seals slowly.

A aura of chakra became visible and takes the shape of a long snake like dragon, the dragon coiled it self around Shiryuu waist as the head had taken Shiryuu right shoulder as a perch for its talons, the tail end of the dragon slowly swaying in the air.

Taking ahold of her Kanata once again Shiryuu flipped her weapon to a reverse grip "Lets see if you are turly skill to weld a Chakra kohan no tsurugi".

**Up on the balcony-**

"What kind of Jutsu is she using, and those eyes even if she's not looking at use it's like her very presents, is like she crushing me," spoke Sakura as a line of sweat ran down along the side of her face her face,

Kakashi studied Shiryuu, eyes "she using The Chouun clan feared Perching Eyes of Shenlong or the Shinrygan, there a little like Byakugan but limited to normal site though there closed eyelids but when opened the Shinrygan gives the user a Chakra boost, Chakra Aura/Heat vision, understanding of movements and telescopic vision but lacks the Byakugan near 360° view, penetrating/ tenketsu sight, and Sharingan instant memorization and Copying ability of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu,"

"Shinrygan," Sakura repeated, "so that chakra dragon and her eyes are a Doujutsu?"

"Yes the Chouun clan are said Kakashi,

"So her clan is Kusa's version of the Uchiha clan's with there Sharingan, spoke Naruto,

Shiryuu stated that a Chakra kohan no tsurugi is forged with its own chakra coil, I know some things can be charged with Chakra, but to have its own coil?" said Sasuke,

The Kusa Jounin of Shiryuu team moved towards team 7, after overhearing Sasuke question,

"Yo Kakashi, I see your in good heath, and with a team, Kami must have willed it for you to do some hard work, for once" The Kusa Jounin stated,

"Maa maa Nguyen Jade, a barrel of laughs as always it's been a few years hasn't it" said Kakashi, look at the cat masked Jade

"It has….hmmmmmm so they past the bell test didn't they thought they look a-bit on the small and weak side" replied Jade, getting angry looks and low level KI from team 7,

"Yea I know more though there more trouble then they are worth" said Kakashi, that earned 3 times the angry looks and KI from team 7,

Jade waved at team 7 getting there full attention.

"We ninja's of the grass are know for our fighting prowess much like the land of earth warrior traditions but unlike them we try to become one with the blade to truly under stand the way of the warrior to this end each chakra kohan no tsurugi is carefully forge and indue with chakra I can't go in to how its done its a militray secrets our folklore tell about the God of seas and storms shatters the long sword of the heavens and drops the fragments to earth were a man renowned for his sword crafting skills gather the fragments and remade the long sword of the heavens in to the kusanaga's swords that were a little more then mere blades, some can weld the elements at a whim and extend its blade to impossible lengths".

"I see" replied Naruto," so the sword is able to use jutsus right".

"Your smarter then you look shorty" remarked Jade getter a growl from Naruto.

"what ever I bet Kenosuke is going to lose regardless".

"that remains to be seen" said Jade.

Dark tan and bleach blonde Kusa shinobi, wearing a black and tan old style ninja jump suit, pulled out a smoke and put in his mouth, "well Shiryuu-chan going to play with him a little eh Ryofu-chan"

"Heh hmmmm, that she is Saji " spoke a green haired woman with short pig taileds wearing a size too small short robe that's shows a lot of her tanned skin, her Breasts weren't bound giving every one a free show, her arms had black leather armbands and her lower legs was wrap in bandages and wore blue Sandals,

"Sword boy is going to be Shiryuu-chans bitch when she done with him"

Taro just sneer at that but Reika, was more forward,

"Hay you green haired grass bitch Kenosuke-kun, going to beat, that smug arrogant sliver haired hag, in one move" Reika shouted.

"Ho I highly doubt that little girl just watch" said Ryofu.

"Shut-up you freak outcast Kenosuke-kun is going beat that reptile eyed freak bitch" shouted Reika, and she it hard to breath as one of Kusa kunoichi, a tall light brown tanned skinned teenager with long black hair.

"I find your voice very grating" spoke the Kusa kunoichi her dark red gloved hand was wrap around Reika throat, but in turn Reika Jounin leader had a Kunai at the Kusa kunoichi own neck.

Jounin noted that another blade was ageist her own neck.

_"I didn't sense her getting behind me, I must dwelling, on him and the plan too much"_ thought the red head Jounin, as the blade ageist her juggler vein pressed a little more.

"Ho my this is a bit a mess we found our selves in, to go on can be a very messy problem, how about we watch the match to end little argument for us" said the glasses wearing Kusa kunoichi, in a happy tone, smiling the whole time, but her eyes wear telling a different story.

Blue eyes stare at Brown eyes, in a contest of wills, before the Kunai, is withdrawn as dose the Cane sword that is returned inside its bamboo umbrella scabbard.

"Please do not speak anymore" black haired Kusa kunoichi ask before releasing Reika, who gasp for air,

"hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuhaaacckk" gagged Reika,

"Do as she says at least until the end of the match" order the red head Jounin, in a cold tone before looking at the orange clad ninja who returned the gaze, before he snorted at her and turned to the arena

"That Uzumaki had vastly underestimated her from the very beginning, she takes one look and found him sub par and even gave her self a handicap, to be fare, such Burning youthfulness." Said,Gai, "as expected from her youthfully dressed kunoichi sensei"

Hearing that Jade felt the need to change her green color battle dress to some other color maybe yellow or brown?.

Several feet away, Uzuki Reika laughed. At the looks from the other people on their balcony, she spoke. "Kenosuke never underestimates anyone," she said, "He deliberately makes people think he has. That Kusa -nin has no chance in this fight!".

The black haired Kusa kunoichi was about to shut up Reika for good, but her glasses wearing Jounin team leader raised a hand, to stop her.

"How do you figure that?" Tenten asked.

"Because Kenosuke could've finished this without the Kaji Kenenosuke glared at the Kusa-nin seeing that she's was gearing up for something big, due to the amount of chakra she hads going though her coil, "I have to end this now!" he thought no Mai, and that Kusa kunoichi thinks she safe up here even with out his elemental dances, he would still be able to hit her" Taro spoke up, not looking away from the fight, even as his sensei stiffened behind him, "Kenosuke only uses his elemental dances when he wants to make a statement."

"So far all he's stated is that he's an idiot," Naruto growled, also not looking away from the fight. He felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head, but he chose to ignore them, intent on watching the match.

"He's going to lose. Dattebayo".

Kenosuke began spinning his sword in front of himself, the tip of the blade glowing blue as his chakra surged through it. As he spun the blade around, a spiral like image began to appear.

**Back to the fight-**

Kenosuke's eyes closed as the spiral completed, and he slowly brought the sword down to his right side, both hands now resting on the hilt. The entire blade began to glow blue, and for a few brief seconds that seemed to span an eternity, nothing in the arena moved. Still, the spiral image remained hovering in the air between the two combatants, almost as if it could sustain itself.

Suddenly, the spiral flashed out of existence, and Kenosuke's eyes opened. With a sudden burst of chakra, he shot forwards at his opponent, crying out as he did…

"Sword Art Secret- Dance of the Spiral Blade".

There was a series of blue flashes as the blade stabbed forward, following the spiral pattern that had been visible only a few seconds before. Kenosuke's arms were a blur, even as his steel-like eyes flashed with killer intent.

Shiryuu sword arm blurred the sounds of metal striking metal filled the room some had to hold there hand to there ears.

Shiryuu free hand went in to her back pouch seemly at random throws shuriken at the balcony or in this case the balcony railing, but to the rest it seemed really bad aim or panic in Shiryuu case from there point of view.

Naruto jerked back as a shuriken hits his part of the railling he was leaning on "I didn't had such bad aim at school" muttered Naruto checking his fingers to see if he had them all _"but Shiryuu didn't seem the type to throw weapons with out at lest aiming"_ thought Naruto and saw another hit the railing next to one of the Kusa who didn't even flinch as every one let out a shout or curse.

_ "Only 6 hit the railing and Hayate-sempai hasn't warn Shiryuu about hitting some one and that guy didn't even flinch"_ thought Naruto but then saw a thin wire tied to the shuriken, _"so that her game"_

With one last stab, Kenosuke performed a spinning slash that catches Shiryuu, in the side the force launched the Kusa-nin up in to the air, and she comes down with a thud.

He turned to the proctor. "I believe that the match is over, sensei. I shall rejoin my team."

"I'm not down and out yet Baka -san" called out Shiryuu as a Kunai fly's at Kenosuke, back side,

**In the upper level-**

"What the Fuck" yelled Reika,

"How is she" wonder Taro,

_"That fool"_ thought the red haired woman and pinched her nose,

Turning Kenosuke leapt backward, as the kuni in beds its self to the floor turning his eyes to were the Kusa-nin had landed but the body went up in Smoke, and Shiryuu, still having that chakra dragon around her, was now standing in mid air,

"How are you floating in mid air" ask a amazed Kenosuke,

Shiryuu gave a mocking smile "You really must be green if you couldn't see my deception," she said, "that orange clad nin saw clearly of how I am floating, please enlighten this Baka"

Kenosuke, look at Naruto, who was smirking at him. "Sure Shiryuu-sama A ninja's first task is to see 'underneath the underneath'," the outcast called out to him,

"But then, I don't expect someone who hasn't done any real missions to understand that!, there a Wire Web holding her up she was setting this up as you were, attack that cool Dragon thingy, is part Ninjutsu part Genjutsu part tactics see" as he blows out some white dust and thin nin wire that was tied to railing, became visible.

A Wind tunnel, formed around Shiryuu Right arm as the Chakra Dragon mouth opened as Shiryuu, blows out a small stream of fire from her mouth that travels along the right arm and reaches the mouth and became super size, as it reach the mouth of the Chakra Dragon and got shot out like a cannon ball, with as much noise as one, "Dragon of heaven Fiery Meteor Gale Blast"yelled Shiryuu.

Kenosuke slashed at the air sent out a vacuum blade at the fire ball

The fire ball easy over powered Kenosuke attack, and speeds towards him,

Kenosuke leapt away from the fire ball, that exploded, covering much of arena in thick black smoke,

"What the heck was that?" said a very shock Ino, as Chouji rams another mouthful of chips, looking at the fight, action and eating, are always good.

"That's a combo Element Jutsu, using Fuuton and Katon, every one knows that both Element work well to getter, using both hands to form there own hand seals one hand dose Fuuton, the other hand dose Katon, that chakra dragon funnels, that small Katon to the hand or in this case the dragon's mouth, that has a Fuuton vortex, around it it combines them and boom, super fire bolt" stated Shikamaru and signed, "Mendosuke, she's going to be a real drag to fight, giving up sounds good" said Shikamaru half-hearted,

"Well your wrong dead beat Kenosuke going to finish off that Kusa-nin" said Taro, Shikamaru looked at him, "No your wrong you haven't been really following the match"

Kenosuke, ran along side the wall, and cuts 3 of the 6 wires, causing Shiryuu to lose her high ground avenged, as well causing her to lose her centre balance, as she falls.

Kenosuke, pored Chakra in to his legs for powered jump, and launched him self at falling form of Shiryuu,

"AAAHHYYHHHHHAAA" screamed Kenosuke, as his blade runs Shiryuu, though, the chest,

"Ha Kenosuke got her" Uzuki Reika spoke out her face gleeful, seeing that the Uzumaki are better then every one.

"So much for the eyes of the Dragon of the skies" chuckled Taro,"it's over"

"Not so fast," muttered Saji, very bored looking as he blows out smoke,

Both Hyuuga, had there eyes activated, and saw what's was about to happen.

"Mother hasn't smelled her blood yet", spoke Garra watching, something in the Smoke cloud.

"I see what's she done" said Raven, Nodding Maria and said," underneath the underneath"

"Shogi is a game of deception, planning, and your closing moves" Shikamaru sighed _"Mendosuke, she going to be a real hassle to fight"_

The Shiryuu, that Kenosuke has impaled, implodes in to a cloud of white smoke, "A Bunshin no Jutsu" whispered Kenosuke, as a faint sound of a blade being drawn, as a small Fuuton jutsu pushes the smoke away, to show. Shiryuu on the arena floor drawing her weapon that Chakra Dragon was look right at him from its new spot along Shiryuu sword, her the rest of her rode, slide off to show off both pale arms , net shirt and bare stomach , as the top part of the robe acted like skirt around her waist.

"-Dragon of heaven- Dance of Shenlong Rising though the clouds-" called out as Shiryuu, as she jumps using a Fuuton jutsu her katana, flashed upwards hitting Kenosuke left side, his blood sprays, from the wound, _"So fast"_

Shiryuu, use another Fuuton, jutsu to gain some height, then flicked her blade free of blood; some of the blood hits Uzuki Reika across her face.

"-Dragon of heaven-Dance of Senlong Downward Arc towards the Earth-", spoke Shiryuu, as she used her scabbard as a club, smashes across Kenosuke, back getting a cried of Pain, as the scabbard, is plated with steel, next as Shiryuu dose a half spiral, to line up her katana, for a thrust, Shiryuu stabs Kenosuke, though the shoulder, and plants both feet on his back as he smashes to the Arena floor, making his belly flop landing a lot harder, then it should have.

"-Dragon of heaven Dance of Senlong Finial, Lighting Dive towards the Earth-" said Shiryuu, her eye were closes once more as she with draws her blade, from Kenosuke shoulder.

She removes some rice paper, from in side her odi bow to clean her katana, and places her sword back in to its scabbard, and step off of Kenosuke back, Kenosuke, from his spot and very much in pain"….cough cough you…have..No…no cough ….honour such…filth" gasp Kenosuke.

Shiryuu, shrugged, "Seems like the spoiled samurai wannabe wants 'honour'. Well, I got a news flash for you, sword boy no Baka." she bent down, whispering into Kenosuke's ear.

"I may use the art of the samurai, as my guild to act in life, but my self and all those here we're ninja…Lies and Deception, are our weapons in this Dark realm we ninja live in true Honour between ninja is odd, there is no right or wrong ninja do save what our hearts tells us, because we are fighting for the pride of our village, for the pride of our countries, and for our selves, true we kill and torture but only because we have to, to degrade our enemies for entertainment or because they aren't part of a clan, or they are the weaker is sickening.

"We nod at the skills of our foes, and giving them Respect and Honour in there defeat or die with our heads held up high that's the Ninjas way to Respect and Honour for a Ninja, these are the very words the Konoha Yellow Flash".

"Think about it …if you live, please protector call the match the wanna-be samurai, is going to bleed to death, thought I manage not to cut the bones in his shoulder too badly, maybe a broken rib or 2, he'll feel like crap but he'll live".

"Shousha, cough Chouun Shiryuu of Kusa, cough medics"

"Idiots who don't know when to quit are usually the first to die on the battle field, or abounded there comrades, Ninjas who run to away lives to fight other day, and come back to win the day" muttered Naruto.

_"Hmm I wonder, how the sweet plum Sake'I at the bathhouses here taste like"_ wonder Shiryuu, returns to her team, and whacking Saji no Groper baka , on the head when his hands try to feel her chest puppies (Breasts), and pinches Ryofu hand as she tried to garb her ass, Shiryuu, may be Bi , but she wouldn't spread her legs for a one night stand, lazily looking at Jade sensei, as she smacks Saji no Groper baka, in the head, and pulled on Ryofu ear, for acting like pervs again.

**As Kenosuke was carried out by the medics-**

Reika scowled as her bleeding cousin was carried out by the attendees. "How!" she growled, "Kenosuke is the best kenjutsu student in all of our clan!", she wiped the blood off her face, her eyes widen "Ho shit what if….if…. she…. Was holding back and would have killed him, in one move"

Taro frowned at his cousin's outburst. "Calm yourself, Reika," he berated the shorter girl, "Kenosuke made a mistake when judging that Kusa-nin. As pathetic as that is, he still surpasses many of the others here." He let his gaze fall upon Naruto, as well as the pair of Hyuuga and the Trio of Roth present, though they lingered on the girls longer than was necessary.

Behind him, Uzumaki Kushina was frowning, but for a different reason. Though her eyes were not upon him at the moment, her thoughts were focused on the orange clad form of her 'son'.

_"How could they let him become a shinobi?"_she wondered, as the computer began cycling through names once more, _"Even if he has skills…what of the beast inside him?" "To allow him to fight would allow the Kyuubi to influence him. Sarutobi, Arella what have you 2 fools done ,allowing this what if Kyuubi breaks free, or is this your way of revenge?"_

_"But my actions aren't helping keeping the_ _Kyuubi at bay". _

_"Regardless the clan elders wills it's that he's a danger, to the clan only needed when he becomes of some use or when the need for Kyuubi's power arose for the betterment of the clan regards less the cost to him and others" _

_"He's my child ..."_

After so many years, it was easy to ignore the voice inside her asking what she had done was the right thing.

As the computer cycled through the names, before finally settling on a new pair.

**Aburame Shino of Konoha vs Sochin Dosu of Oto **

The strange genin from the village of Oto leapt down into the arena, even as his opponent walked down the stairs at a far more sedate pace.

"Your ready for this make us proud" Kurenai said

"Ano, Shino-san," Hinata spoke, "Do your best!"

"Yeah, kick his ass, Aburame!" Kiba laughed, "Team 8 sweeping the prelims! Now that'd be cool!".

"Shino-san a moment" Maria calls out, the Aburame, turned to see Maria who lean forward and whispered in to his ear he raised an eyebrow, "Just giving out my "Do your best!" my own way to a fellow Konoga-nin"

Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba, saw Maria say some thing to Shino.

"What she doing, must be something big for Shino raised an eyebrow eh" remarked Kiba,

Kurenai knew of that Oto's Sound based attacks and skills from the report Maria gave to the Hokage.

"Hai" said Hinata, and had a light blush as she idly watching the movements of Maria hips butt and legs as she walks back over to her team's excitable sensei Imitsu, then she spied how Raven, breasts are pushed up when she crosses her arms under them, next to Naruto-kun and the memory of him looking very Yummy.

_"I wonder if Raven and Maria are Pink or Grey on the inside"_ thought Hinata, becoming very light headed at the impure but delightful thoughts,

As Kiba asked him self why Hinata started to smells like Hana when she's with her boyfriend.

Shino sighed as he continued into the arena, his eyes staying locked onto his opponent. The bandaged wrapped Oto-nin was rubbing the strange device attached to his left arm. His 'family' was already reacting to it, especially his queen, Sachiko. They didn't like the strange noises coming from it, and Maria-sans warning didn't help clam his 'family' how ever helpful it would be,

_"Oto indeed,"_ he thought, as the sickly proctor made the announcement.

"cough cough cough Aburame Shino of Konoha vs Sochin Dosu of Oto," Hayate muttered, "HAJIME!"

"Huh, so I get some no name ninja instead of that Uzumaki punk,Taro-teme" Dosu muttered, his hands coming together in the hebi seal, "Ho well I guess I'll just have to make this quick there are other chances to fight him later."

Shino made no reply, even as his kikaichu began flowing in waves out of his jacket, surrounding him in a fog of black and moving legs.

Dosu's one visible eye widened at the site of so many bugs.

"You would do best to not underestimate me," he replied quietly, "Like so many things in the life of a ninja, there is more to me than meets the eye."

"What the hell…what are you? Human or a bug thing" Dosu growled out.

"A shinobi," was Shino only reply as his 'family' most skilled warriors moved to the front of the Swarm as Chakra shield groups raise a field of chakra to protect the Swarm from Fuuton and Katon attacks.

The trench coat wearing genin thrust his arms forward"-Insect ninja art- The Over Whelming Swarm of the Hive-"

(If you can hear and under stand Kikaichuness you can hear the battle cry of "For Shino-Hive" from 100s of Kikaichu)

The sea of insects grows larger before the black mass was hurling itself at the bandaged genin.

**Up in the stands-**

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwww, he's a bigger Outcast then the blonde failure, along Those Shadow Roth freaks, and those weak Hyuuga white eyes , the insulted ones glared at Reika,

"Hay Super Whore, sup my clans has know and worked along side Shino's clan for years, there a heck of a lot more tolerable then your clan of big ass asses" yelled Kiba, and shot the middle finger at the Uzuki, who looked like she was going to eat glass,

"Why should I be tolerable to a clan of mix inbreed mutts and a bunch of walking cockroach farms, thats need to use Raid a lot more " shouted Reika,

"Better then Super Whore," yelled Kiba, as his partner Akamaru bared his fangs along with Kiba,

Normally Kurenai would hit Kiba for using bad language but the Uzuki girl was wearing thin on her calmness.

**Back to the fight-**

"Charming team-mate you have there, he remains me of a pair red heads in Oto, now they have curse words that curdled milk," remarked Dosu.

Shino's arms speared wide as the swarm moves towards Dosu who leapt back, his hands flying through a quick seal sequence.

"Hebi, Tora, Saru, Inu, Hebi Otoon-Melody arm Ninja Art- Poison Sound Fist-. His chakra surged, to his Melody arm as he punched out a visible distortion wave pushing through the air and impacting against the multi-legged army storming towards him.

The swarm seemed to pause, then began scattering wildly about the room. Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses, as the Otoon made another attack.

"Take this bug boy -Otoon-Melody arm Ninja Art- Poison Sound Blast" yelled Dosu, as he ran start at Shino,

Even as Shino leapt away from his competitor who swung his fist in a wide arc that ended with the Oto-nins metal fist impacting the ground.

_"That was sloppy"_ Shino thought, _"Why would… agggeeddd w-what…that swing wasn't his real attack,"_

He vaguely noticed the bleeding of his ears or his peers gasping as he fell to the ground, his stomach emptying its meagre contents. His vision blurred, even as he glared at Dosu, who had paused his assault.

_"Otoon"_

"Just now feeling it, aren't you?" the Oto-nin spoke, to Shino whose voice was ringing painfully in his bleeding ears, the same time Sachiko raised a barrier of chakra to protect her eggs and larva from any more harmful Otoon attacks then she orders the workers to repair his bleeding ear drums _"I'm really going to get a ear full from Sachiko for this slip up later on"._

"Sound waves are very useful if under rated element, They can disintegrate stone, heal wounds, or even disrupt or bust the inner ear."

Dous knelt down. "Your insects are no exception. Confuse them with a burst of noise pollution, and it leaves you open."

Shino focused his mind through the pain, as the Workers mended his ears and numbed the effects of the Otoon attack as he began tapping his fingers in what looked like a random pattern. He forced himself to his feet, before motioning to his 'family' to reassemble.

Dosu frowned, hearing the Swarm reassemble at the far right side of the Arena before raising his Melody arm and flicking a finger against the metal of his gauntlet.

A sharp ringing sound echoed through the arena, causing several people to wince in pain, while Shino groaned as the full force of the sound wave impacted against him.

"Give it up, punk," Dosu growled, "I could've beat you from the very start." He raised his again. "This time I'll use a tone that'll make it seem like you're being shredded by a saw…I shudder to think what that'll do to your bugs."

"You…won't get…the chance," Shino muttered, as the insects surged forward again, spinning around the surprised nin in a miniature tornado who he thought was shattered again.

The buzzing of the insects seemed to grow louder and softer at random intervals, almost as if the kikai were all talking at once, then from the tiled cracks kikai rushed up at the Oto as the rest of the swarm moves in for the kill.

Dosu felt the bugs begin to crawl on his body, biting him and eating his chakra, he quickly flicked his fingers against the gauntlet in a three-tap sequence, creating a set of tones that caused Akamaru, to howl in pain Kiba, and Naruto up in the stands to wince in agony, while the Oto Kunoichi Kin also winced.

**In side a cage-**

A low growl came the cage, as a large furry mass shuffled about, in the dark, the shadows of long ears being pressed ageist a there owners large head, using its large human like paws,

**" who ever did that is going to pay for that when I get my fangs and claws in them, just as soon as I find a way to have some freedom out side this blasted cage".**

**Back to the arena-**

Naruto burped "Oh damn must be something I ate, I got some killer heartburn"

The Kikai seemed to take great offence at the strange tone, and large numbers of them circled around the strange device, covering the holes and biting into the skin underneath or eating though the wires.

"ARRGHHH!" Dosu screamed, as several of the more poisonous kikai bites began to burn. Even as he screamed, he could feel himself growing weaker. My…chakra… he thought, even as he saw the Aburame boy straighten up.

"You must feel it now," the quiet boy muttered, his voice penetrating the swarm's buzzing, "My kikai feed off of chakra. While they block your weapon, they also leech the chakra from you, leaving you open."

"How…" Dosu whimpered, as the bugs continued to drain his strength.

"When I was tapping my fingers," the sunglassed boy replied, "Insects do communicate through sound…but that isn't the only way. Bees, for example, can communicate information to their colonies by 'dancing' in a particular pattern. My kikai can do the same, and I can talk to them by simulating the dance by the rhythms of my fingers. They feel me tapping in a unique pattern, and they know what to do." Shino smirked behind his jacked as Dosu fell to the ground, his family returning to him. He briefly noted that 'Akane', one of Sachiko's more temperamental daughters, was not happy with the taste of the chakra she'd just consumed and 'Tendo' the newest member of the family was very happy that his newly grown poison sacks worked,

He spared a glance at the prone form of his opponent. "You couldn't beat me," he said, "Because you underestimated me."

"Shousha, Aburame Shino of Konoha," Hayate muttered. "_This batch of rookies…just how strong are they?"_ he wondered.

"Wow, now that was so cool!" Naruto grinned, turning to Kiba, "Man, that Shino guy is strong, huh Kiba?"

Kiba smirked at the loudmouth. "Oh yeah," he replied, "I'm glad I didn't have to fight him. Shino's got the best chance of our team at making chuunin…but I'm still goanna beat him to it!"

"HA! I'll beat you to it, loudmouth the goes for you to dog breath!" laughed Kagegetsu.

"YOU WANT A PIECE ME" yelled Naruto giving the finger to Kagegetsu

"WHA'D YOU SAY, PUNK!" the Inuzuka boy growled, the 3 started going off into an insult match.

"Ano, Kiba-san, Naruto-kun, Kagegetsu-san" Hinata muttered, "P-Please don't fight…"

"Huh" stated Kagegetsu, as the Twins sign at the bull headiness of Kagegetsu, and Naruto-kun.

"Ah, this isn't fighting, Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned, garnering a blush from the Hyuuga girl, "This is practice!"

"Wha…practice?" Kiba muttered, a little confused, "Practice for what, you idiot?"

"I was getting pumped for my turn" stated Kagegetsu, not under standing the Practice statement.

"Practice for me humiliating you both with my super ninja skills like I always do!" Naruto grinned, earning several chuckles from the assembled genin.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that, you ramen loving dobe!" Kiba growled.

"Super ninja skills ? from what I heard you made a Hedged of the Hokage the first time and made him look like some big nosed looking troll" said Kagegetsu, and gave a raspberry as he pull both lower eyelids down, at Naruto

Naruto laughed, even as Hinata blushed at being so close to the boy she admired, she noted the looks from the Twins, they blushed but it was hidden fast, most likely do too there control over there feelings, but there gaze flashed between her and Naruto.

Kurenai smirked at her wild genin's boasting along with Naruto and Kagegetsu, even as Hinata blushed. She noticed the gaze Hinata directed towards Naruto. Oh dear, she thought, So that's why you always seem so distracted during our missions. She smiled. "_Good for you, Hinata" _and noted the looks the twins were giving both Hinata and Naruto,_ "Ho boy, they both have girls pining for them too"_.

Uzumaki Kushina also noticed the gazes. "_A…Hyuuga…blushing at him, and those Roth are blushing at both?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a new match was determined.

**Tsuchi Kin of Oto vs Sabaku no Temari of Suna**

Kin frowned as she stared at the taller kunoichi. That weapon on her back could be a problem, she thought, even as the proctor started their match. _"I have to make it through this round and to get after Taro"_

"Trying to figure out how to beat me?" Temari asked. "I got news for you; whatever sound technique you use, I can beat it." She pulled the black object from behind her back, letting the bottom edge hit the ground. "My Dai Tessanhas three moons…I'm giving you two chances to give up. If I open it to the third moon…you will lose."

Kin glared at the girl. _"A fuuton user, Otoon counter force and my senbon are useless as well, that means my bells won't work unless I can get them behind her"_. she thought, She slid into a standard Iwa taijutsu stance,

Temari, raised a eye brow at the girl's stance _"I though Iwa ninja would never willing step foot in side Konoha wall's even if she is from Oto"_

"That girl has Iwa training look at her legs the horse stance a standard Iwa stance, mainly for stable blocking, and powerful hand and fist strikes" said Imitsu, in her ninja mode.

"She from Iwa alright" said Naruto.

"I can see why Iwa isn't gender equal Iwa kunoichi are normally sent off as full time courtesans or used as spies or sent on sleep and destroy missions" remarked Imitsu much to the shock of many of the younger konoha kunoichi

Uncaring of the frowns or look of pity directed at her from the majority of the Konoha-nin present. _"I'll just have to try something different"._ She leapt into the air, smirking at the Suna girl's confusion. Her hands began to blur through a sequence.

"Hebi, inu, saru, tori, ryu, hitsugi, hebi -Doton- Earthquake Fist-" she cried, slamming her palm to the ground, a sudden surge of chakra leaving her body, a break appearing in the floor as the ground began to shake.

Temari leapt into the air, even as Kin whipped out a set of her senbon, hurling them at the blond girl. The blond frowned, whipping her fan open to the first moon and scattering the needles, causing a faint ringing sound to be heard. Her eyes darting to the source of the sound, locating several needles with bells attached. _"So, that's her game", _she thought.

Kin began another seal sequence as the Suna girl landed. Ending with the tori seal, she called out a new jutsu. "-Doton- Split Earth Turn Around the Palm-". A bunch of debris from the floor rose up and began circling around the her opponent, even as she readied another set of senbon with bells. She flung them at the wall behind Temari, just as the Suna girl called out her own technique.

"-Fuuton- Wind Scythe Circle-" The debris seemed to break apart into 'slices', the dust blowing away to reveal Temari's fan opened to the second moon. "I'm onto you now, girl!" she shouted, "-Fuuton-Cutting Whirlwind-"swinging the fan to unleash a gust of wind at the Oto girl

Kin cried out as the winds hurled her into the opposite wall, her body screaming in agony. She was sure at least a few ribs had cracked under the force of impact, and her legs seemed to cry out in pain as well.

Temari frowned as the dark haired girl stood up. _"She has guts I hate to put her down even if we are allied "_

"What the hell are you standing up agien?" she called out,"You know I won't let you use those bells like that Dosu guy used that arm of his, You can toss all the senbon and bells you want and you won't be able to hit me or get them behind me, You only have one more chance, then all three moons will be visible."

Kin Spat out blood before glaring at Temari.

"I…have…to face…that…Uzumaki," Kin groaned, "He…no his Teme Clan has…to pay…in blood ….for…my sister!"

"What?" Temari asked, lowering her Dai Tessanhas, she wanted to hear this that Chouun girl said the same thing but didn't give out any detail.

Kin hair was messily tossed about went the small bow came loose, Kin painfully spotted the bow.

"I'm…from…Tsuchi no Kuni," the dark tresses girl continued, "My…sister…was an…Iwa kunoichi… taken in the ….end of the…. 3rd war"

She grabs the hair bow, in her hands crying a little at the last part of her sister she held in her hand,

Naruto frowned. _"I don't like the sound of this…that Kusa-nin , Shiryuu said about …..Ho shit" _

"She…was…raped and…mutilated…left to died by the UZUMAKI CLAN!" the girl screeched, spit and blood came out as she yells.

Both Roth Twins faces darken at Rape, they clasping there hands for comforted,

"Kusa an…..d Iwa even….. at …war …they…..returns each…others…Dead and….try…. huff ….to find out how they died…"

"I…was four…when she…died… a …..friend ….. Returned her body for last rites …..sob .after the battle of the Grass Plains….,she been…nailed….to …a…tree with Kunai covered in blood from t…sob.. the -cuts- to her breasts and crotch …. Before she died …..her last words was UZUMAKI and the spiral patch she held in her hand .." She took a few steadying breaths, wiping her mouth before glaring at the Suna girl.

"I…will make that clan pay NNuuhhg" Getting to her feet, She glanced up at Naruto, and was surprised to see a strange look in his eyes.

_"Compassion…and understanding?"_

Kin turned and stares at Temari blurry form, "Stop... moveing...around... you blond haired SSSSSSSuna bitch" said Kin, who slurred, her words a little.

Temari who was standing still let the bitch comment pass, Sighing she rub her head in fustration "I can't say I know your pain," Temari replied, "I don't have a sister…but I do care for my brothers regardless of there problems."

Her eyes darted to Gaara, who continued to glower at the floor underneath him, "I can tell you want justice,… I even want to fore fit, for your shot but my village pride and my own pride won't …sadly you won't get justice today."

Kin, shakily got in to a stance.

Temari calmly slipped the fan open again, holding it behind her back in a Common Suna battle Fan Stance , but this time showing all three moons. "Still, you are pretty good. I don't think I'd have gotten as good a fight from some of the other kunoichi here, I won't ask the ref to stop the match your barely able to fight you will go down in this battle with Honour ."

Kin tried focused her chakra, trying to attach some strings to the bells, even as Temari swung the fan "Sorry".

"Fuuton-Cutting Whirlwind"

Wind blades sliced Kin up before she is launched to the wall, before landing in a heap.

_"Sister, Papa I'm sorry"_ her mind thought before succumbing to the sweet painless darkness.

_"So that's why she wanted to fight Taro and the others so badly",_ Naruto thought, Her pain…she misses her family.

He frowned as he spared a glance at the Red haired jonin standing behind Taro and Reika. _"I guess…I can understand that loneliness"._

The computer began cycling through names again, and Naruto's eyes widened at the next match.

**Uzuki Reika of Hi vs Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha**

"Well that's just fucking dandy" stated Naruto _"guess its time to show –her- a taste of things to come if she or that clan dare try to ruin my life again," _

**Next The Chuunin prelims part 3 clash of **Uzuki** and **Uzumaki****


	6. Chapter 6

_"So that's why she wanted to fight Taro and the others so badly",_ Naruto thought, Her pain…she misses her family.

He frowned as he spared a glance at the Red haired jonin standing behind Taro and Reika. _"I guess…I can understand that loneliness"._

The computer began cycling through names again, and Naruto's eyes widened at the next match.

**Uzuki Reika of Hi vs Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha**

"A clash that's been a long time in coming" said Hokage, Crow leans in and whispered in the Hokage ear , "is this wise this match could get out of control".

"I our line of work anything 'could get out of control' " said the Hokage, and ponder a little before speak "I trust Naruto will not take this too far".

"Its not Naruto I'm worried about its them" said Crow looking at the Uzumake.

"If they do tried something it will not be here in such a inclosed area or in side the this training area too many things could go wrong but keep a eye on them all the same" said the Hokage Crow returned to his spot.

"Well that's just fucking dandy" stated Naruto _"guess its time to show –her- a taste of things to come if she or that clan dare try to ruin my life again," _

_"This will not end the way Reika thinks it will end" _thought Raven looking up at the screen,_ "but I just hope Naruto-kun doesn't take this to far"._

Both twins shared a look, remembering what happen the day before,

_"Hey" grunted Kabuto as Naruto had grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him, "You better not be lieing or I'll" snarled Naruto, "Naruto what going on" asked Maira putting a hand on his shoulder as Raven picked up one of the cards that had been dropped, "? I seen her before" stated Raven as her sister gets Naruto to let go of Kabuto's shirt, the mother was having a loud argument with the same red hair women,__"I'm not lieing I have to go though a lot ofn trouble to get just the basic stats" stated Kabuto dusting him self off as Maria half drags Naruto away to some were" man for such a short guy he's stronger then he looks the other times I showed off my nincards I never get such a reaction from some one like that before._

_"Get other hobby oh I'm taking this card too" said Raven holding up the card that cause a rection from Naruto._

_"Hay those cards cost a lot of money" said Kabuto and tried to get back the card Raven had taken but she moved her hand out of reach Kabuto tried again but had to catch a blank stack of cards the same kind he is using, " wow this stack would cost me a 2 B rank's pay" said kabuto counting the sheets._

_"It help's that my clan make's chakra in fused paper " Raven stated as she left to find where Maira had taken Naruto looking at the card before leaving, not seeing the dark look Kabuto was giving her or the smirk on his face._

_After some prodding the twins got Naruto to open up and both twins heard with all the sadness anger and longing in Naruto all directed in to one statement. _

_"that is my so called mother" said Naruto looking at both twins "and she is Taro's Jounin leader" _After Naruto asked both twins to help him if his temper got the better of him.

"what was that old Nara saying that trouble some come from all matter of thing people and places" muttered Raven.

"I think that saying after there wives throw them out of house for being unmotivated slugs" said Maria.

"Woman" muttered you know who.

Hinata stared at the screen, then looked over to the person she admired the most. She managed to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape her lips as she looked into the brilliant blue eyes that defined Naruto so much.

She recalled one of the few lessons that her mother, Hyuuga Rei, and the many scrolls she written before she succumbing to the blood illness that had taken hold of her after the birth of Hanabi.

Momma had said that no matter how well trained a shinobi was, they eyes would always tell the true story.

_"Naruto-kun",_ she thought, as the blue eyes she had come to adore clouded over with…rage, and pain, _"What…what did they do to you? Why does it hurt you so much?"._

"His Family has no heart" said Raven looking at Hinata, as if picking up on her thoughts,

What?" asked Hinata but deep down she knows it was true just by look at Naruto's estrange family.

"Is sickens us to see some one like him, alone, and for the Roth being alone is our greatest fear" spoke Maira, Purple blue eyes look in to Violet white.

"He wants a Family" whispered Hinata, both Twins nodded.

Now Hinata under stands Naruto better _"I will always be there for you in body or in spirit"._

thinking back Hinata remembered the talk she had with the twins it was a revealing in more ways one would expect.

_Hinata nerves were on there last legs as she was working up the guts to knock on a door normally this would happen when she tried to talk with naruto but this room wasn't Naruto, the her option to chose was taken out of her hands when the door open up,_

_"I thought we told you to k...oh? sorry I thought you were my teammate, your Hinata right?" said Raven seeing Hinata nod,_

_"I I was w wondering i i if I I I c c could t t talk" said Hinata poking her fingers making Raven thought it was cute habit, "would you like to come in"._

_"Yes" Hinata nearly shouted and Raven moved aside to aloud entry, there room was much like her on and spotted some thing that made her blush red, Maria clothing piled on a bed on top was under mesh many young female ninja's wear when there bodies begin to blossom._

_"So what do you want to talk about " asked Raven seeing Hinata looked down at the floor before she could mustered her resolved the bathroom door opened, In a cloud of steam Maria wearing only her birthday suit and much like Hinata's body began to developed early seeing Maira's breasts sway wile she dries her hair, water dripping from her long well toned legs or from her chest to the small patch of hair between her legs.  
><em>

_-thump-_

_"Ah what happen?" asked Maira covering her self after hearing the noise._

_"Just get dress" said Raven as she tries to wake's Hinata up after returning to the land of the aware Hinata starter's to talk not wanting to stop in-cased she gets cold feet even saying a few things on her mind on the sisters by the end end all 3 were blushing._

Hanata was shaken out of her thoughts as Naruto moved past her._  
><em>

The blond genin started making his way down to the fighting area, even as his opponent started to chuckle.

"Well, what fortuitous circumstance is this?" the purple haired kunoichi called Reika laughed, "I'm so sorry, Taro-kun."

She turned her brown eyes to the dark haired Uzumaki. "I know you wanted to be the one to beat the outcast down, but I guess you'll just have to do with watching it happen."

Taro grunted. "Feel free, Reika," he replied, "I just want a good show. I'm sure we all do…" he turned to look at the woman standing behind him, "Neh, Kushina -sensei?".

Hinata turned to the Red haired woman, frowning at the lack of emotion on her face. Why would she…

"She lost her heart in a wall of ice" said Raven in a Sage like tone, "both my clan and your clan may seem cold but we're not are like her"

"So she is his Mother" whispered Hinata, _"even Father cares for my health, as dose the clan main and branch houses"_ Hinata grips her coat, feeling cold.

"Yes but we wouldn't have the Naruto-kun we know today, I think he'll will change the world if he has to" replied Maira,

The Red haired beauty spoke only a few words, but they washed over the assembled genin like a frozen wave, the lack of emotion causing even the stoic Neji to raise an eyebrow.

"Win your match, Reika," she intoned, "Do not disappoint us."

Reika frowned _"can she ever said good luck or do your best, hell no if she made a smile I think her face would melt", _"Hai, Kushina -sensei," she replied, forming the hitsuji seal and -shunshuing- down into the arena.

"Man she's cold" muttered Maira,

Kakashi Imitsu and Asuma had turned to the red haired woman, their eyes hard as she returned their glare.

"Are you planning on berating me, Kakashi-kun,Imsuit-chan, Asuma-kun?" the Uzumaki matron asked, "I followed the wishes of the clan nothing more."

Uzumaki matron remembers what that same problems that line had caused memories to be remembered, no matter how hard she tired to suppress.

_"He misses you_ _Kushin-chan ,you stop holding him"_

_"The Clan obligations is taking up a lot of my time, your Great Aunt has step down and you have made the head of your Clan with alot of obligations, as the head of Roth,_

_"True but that's not the point Your running away I find time for the clan my children friends hell I see Naruto more then you, the little Gaki call me Obasan I don't know if I should be mad or, happy well more I'm happy then mad._

_"Please don't come for tea any more Arella-sama"_

_"Kushina? I didn't mean"_

_"I have too much work, so I'll be moving back Uzumaki clan house_

* * *

><p><em>….<em>

_"Kushin what has gotten in…"why you hit me"_

_"Leave, Shadow bitch I don't care for you I won Minato heart, you lost I known you loved him as well you only became friends with me just to steal him away "_

_Shadow bitch just go fuck like a whore, maybe get some more Teme children….._

_…._

_"You have gone over the line Uzumaki….. I was raped in the war when I was captured by Iwa Minato was the one who found me I own him my life and the lives of my girls I would never betray him by trying to steal him away from his wife "_

_"Its more like gave your self to them Eta"_

_"We are no long friends, our finale bond its broken Rei and Mikoto would be ashame to have made our Blood Sisters Pact to end the Feud between our 3 clans and yours "_

_…. _

_…._

_…._

_"You rats How dare you here your clan kin there not dead but next time you will know why I'm know as the Mistress of the Void"_

_"Know this any Uzumaki Temes and Uzuki Lap dogs are enemies of the 5 families of the coven, Roth only see Uzumaki Naruto as friend and honour guest seeing how the rest of your clan acts better to save a healthy seed then the rest of the poisoned tree _

_"Fucking Whore Kushina, why are you leavening you flesh and blood Minato son, _

_"I followed the wishes of the clan. Nothing more."_

_….._

_…_

_"That cold heated witch is just a shell and a mouth piece, for the Uzumaki"_

Kushina walk though down memory line ended hearing Kakashi speak again.

Kakashi's voice was as cold as ice as he responded. "I think _he'd_ be ashamed of you," the silver haired jounin replied, "He told me Obito's words were something to take to heart…I would have thought you, as his _wife_, would have honored his wishes above even the clan."

Asuma took a puff off the cigarette in his mouth. "I think I'm ashamed of you myself…sensei," he added, causing his own students to stare up at him in shock, "I'd always thought you were better than that."

"I agree with Asuma, Kushina sensei I never thought you aloud the fire in your heart to go out" said Imitsu truly sad at how far Kushina has fallen.

Kushina frowned, then turned to watch the events in the arena, closing herself off from the glares of her late husband's student, and her own former pupil's.

The match was about to begin.

Naruto stared at the purple haired girl before him, his mind focused solely on her as Hayate announced the match.

"Fifth match; Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha vs. Uzuki Reika of Hin," he muttered, coughing slightly, "HAJIME!"

Reika smirked as she back flipped away from the blond boy, putting some distance between herself and the scowling boy.

"You know," she said, "We've heard of your so called 'exploits' even in Hinokakujin, outcast." She frowned when Naruto showed no reaction to her words. "We even heard about that mission your team took to Nami no Kuni…C-rank to A-rank, and successfully completed to boot." She smirked. "Of course, given that your team had the famous Sharingan no Kakashi, and you have the last of the Uchiha…well, I can certainly see who did all the work."

Naruto frowned. "Are you gonna fight, or try and talk me to death?" he asked, "I don't care what insults you throw at me…after almost nine years, I'm numb to it and to correct you, they name the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge, not to bad for the next Hokage, soo what things are named after you,"

Reika frowned, before sliding into a strange taijutsu stance. Her hands were brought in front of her body, one fist closed and near her face, while the other was set like a claw, away from her chest. She turned slightly to the side, keeping her eyes on the blonde before her. "-Uzumaki kuran taijutsu-Hyogi!"

Her opponent frowned, before shifting into his own taijutsu stance…one that left the Uzuki girl gaping in surprise,_"How the hell did he learn the clans fighting style, he never….?...he's shifting his stance"_

He brought his hands together before him, raising them up to chin level, in the grappling stance turning his body slightly and widening his leg stance.

His blue eyes seemed to flash in defiance of the girl, and his face developed a strange smirk "its my own style, taken what I learn from Uzumaki clan taijutsu,Hyogi and Eigi styles with Roth clan Nightfist-taijutsu, Darkness, Crow, and Nightmare styles, thought I can't use shadow bending but Kage clones do help and I came up with a few ideas.

"So for the record its Phantom Tornado taijutsu- created by me Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage, so are you ready….. here …I …come… Spiral Tornado Throw-" yelled Naruto.

Reika was shocked at the speed as her arm got grabbed and was being throwing around in spiral, _"Impossible!_ "Was the only thought Reika could contemplate as she fly across floor.

"This…that stance!" Taro was growling up on the gangway. The other rookies glanced at him as he seethed in rage. "How…how dare he use that style! He has no right! He's even butchered it"

Kakashi chuckled. "Actually, since it was taught to him by your clan," he stated, causing the dark haired boy to scowl, "He has every right to use the Eigi ryu, and he is the able to think out side the box and even throw the whole box away."

"It's a Eigi ryu Stance with a Night fist Darkness style Grappled move" Asuma muttered he have seen how both clans fight "-Phantom Tornado taijutsu- eh, both styles had there pros and cons but to getter…."

Asuma spared a glance at Kushina noting that her eyes had changed. Before, they were just solid chips of ice when staring at the blonde boy she had abandoned. Now, however, there was emotion in those orbs…shock being the most prevalent of all.

"Such burning youth he made his own taijutsu" stated Gai bit his lip as he started crying and holding his shaking fist to his chest this was copied by Lee and Imitsu,

Reika snarled as she began to circle Naruto, her eyes instinctively seeking out his feet. _"I've sparred against Taro-kun and Kanna-neesama",_ she thought,_ "I may not know the style, but I do know how to fight it! If I keep my eyes on his footwork, I can easily counter his moves…I can't read him what the hell is this shit leg stance"_

"If you're not going to start, then I will!" Naruto shouted, his hands flying through a seal sequence, ending on the ryu seal. " Fuuton-Great Pressure,

Reika leapt to the side, barely avoiding the gust of wind, her hands flying through her own seal sequence, ending on tori. "Suiton-Large Water Bullet She spat forth a mid-sized sphere of water, forcing Naruto to back-flip away.

Reika rushed forward, grabbing one of Naruto's out-stretched arms and, with a pivot on her left foot, sent the orange clad genin hurling towards the western wall. She followed with another seal sequence, this one ending with ryu. "Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet a burst of howling winds shot from her hands, impacting against the blond boy and further propelling him into the wall.

His impact was announced with a large boom, and a deep impression in the wall…

The Konoha Suna and Kusa all winched at the sound of flesh hitting, cold hard stone.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out, as the rookies gasped at their friend's hard impact.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whimpered, her hands clasped together as if in prayer for her crush.

"Damn Dope" Sasuke muttered.

"That's nearly half the power of Fuuton-Great-Breakthrough, used by Orochimaru" stated Raven,

Kagegetsu, Maria winched after hearing that,

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Imitsu and Asuma collectively winced at the force of the impact. Kurenai was the first to make a comment.

"First she used "–Fuuton-Drilling Air Bullet-,then switched easily to -Suiton-Large Water Bullet-," she muttered, "Both of those techniques require a good deal of control…yet she used them so quickly."

"Hi but she put a lot of strain of her Coil a fatal move if she was facing more then one opponent or her attacks failed, she'll have to fall back to taijutsu to aloud her body to recover " stated Imitsu,

Taro laughed. "And now you can see her real power," he muttered, causing the group to glare at him. "Reika is a prodigy of the Hyogi style of the Uzumaki ryu…but she knows a ninja can't function on taijutsu alone."

He ignored the glare sent his way by the boy with the overly-large eyebrows and horrendous hair cut with bad fashion sense.

"Reika has incredible control and stamina, but she doesn't believe in wasting chakra. Sure, she can use powerful techniques like Large Water Bullet, Vortex Cannon and others…but why use something like that when a properly applied Drilling Air Bullet will do the same job?" said Taro, _"the outcast seems to be a lot stronger for Reika to do such a risky move, even for her"_

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "So, she uses jutsu like Housenka, and Renkudan, hmmm?" he asked.

"It's what earned Reika her nickname in the clan, and in the capital city," the Uzumaki heir answered.

"…Reika no Dangan-(Reika of the Bullet)".

Reika panted as the dust settled from the force of Naruto's impact. She could almost 'feel' her chakra coils groaning in protest to her constant use of multiple elemental ninjutsu, that fast.

_"Damn, I went overboard with that, _she thought as the debris settled, beginning to reveal the cracks on the wall from her 'cousin's' collision_, "Too think I used up so much chakra on the likes…" _

"Hooo so are you going quit because your a little tired" said a voice from the dust cloud.

"NANI!" she screeched, as her thoughts were echoed by the people above.

The dust had finally settled…revealing not one, but five Naruto's standing there, a quickly fading plume of white smoke behind the center one.

That one wore the same cocksure grin that had made him famous among the Rookie Nine as a total and complete fool.

Now most of them were starting to wonder about that.

"Hmmm, clever," Kakashi muttered, his one visible eye curved into the upside down 'u' that signified him smiling, "Quick thinking on the fly…well, that's to be expected from the number one prankster in our village."

Sakura was a bit more vocal in her praise of the blond. "YEAH! GO NARUTO! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!".

Sasuke, standing next to her merely smirked, even if he was deeply impressed with his team-mate.

Ino was gaping in shock at the site, as were Chouji and Shikamaru. "What…but…how? He should be a pancake right now!" Ino was stuttering.

"Shikamaru, just how strong do you think Naruto's become since he learned that jutsu?" Chouji asked, munching on his chips at breakneck (or maybe break 'tooth') speed.

"Strong enough to be very mendosuke," Shikamaru replied, sighing as Ino screech"Who care how that happen go Naruto kick that bitches ass woot".

"Man, what a drag."

Kiba was laughing at the scene, while Shino kept his usual stoic façade. Kurenai was smirking, but more at her third charge than at the events below.

Hinata's face was bright red, as was par for the course when dealing with the blond loudmouth. Her fingers constantly pressed together, and she was smiling as the boy dusted himself off with the help of his copies. "Naruto-kun…ganbatte!" she whispered, wishing desperately to have the strength to be as loud as Sakura Ino or the Twins.

Raven claps as Kagegetsu, and Maria, Howled in approval, and almost cause Kagegetsu, to fall off the railing, that he happen to hang off of the combined might of both Twins and Hinata to pull him up,

Neji was intrigued, but hardly impressed, while Tenten and Lee cheered the blond on and their sensei and his sister crowed together and shouted about the 'Power of Youth'.

_"I need coffee", _he thought_, "Coffee and aspirin. In large quantities." _Thought Neji, he looked at his little cosine Hinata, who sported a blush as she watched Naruto, _"Huh she likes Naruto ….. pity even if he's a outcast he is still a Uzumaki…, but if he becomes chunin, he can take his name off the Uzumaki roster, hmmm and I heard he is held in high regards by the Hokage-Sama and Arella-Sama, maybe Fate has smiled on Uzumaki_ _Naruto". _

The Suna genin stared at the fight with impassive expressions, even as the one called Gaara felt a…surge…of something that for once he couldn't understand.

_"Mother what is this feeling"._

**"Its excitement that blonde boy is like us, he holds the lord of the fox's, in side him, he can be a powerful ally or foe we must plan carefully".**

"Mother is please" muttered Garra, confused.

"NANI you mean that Mother doesn't want to -Sabaku -Desert Coffin-, someone" Kankurou ask in shock.

"I will do it to you just to stop with the dumb questions" growled Garra, making Kankurou back away.

"So what's Mother please about," asked Temari unlike the others, she can get close to Garra, and Mother, with out fear of death he even told there -father- not to use her to kill him, because he would kill him and every ninja in village.

"Him".

"The loud mouth blond Gaki".

"His name is Naruto".

"I can arrange something" said Baki knowing the attack on Konoha would most likely end the lives of much of Konoha ninjas, they may be weak one on one but Konoha ninja rarely fight alone.

Suna prefers to captured other Ninja and add them to there forces, As Seconded Rank ninja by using seal collars, to keep them in the village after a wile they adapt, over time Seconded Ranks even marry some Suna woman or man, and after a few years they become full members, it was far more civilized, if slower then the other ways to gain -secrets- from enemy nin, Suna ninja are solders not barbarians, man power, useful skills, jutsus, and bloodlines are resources, are never wasted in the harsh sands of Wind.

"Mother and I haven't decided yet" muttered Garra.

Baki nodded, he was order to collect a list of skilled nin to be captured, and rumours of the loud one holding the 9 tails had him on the top of the list, followed by many here, save the some of Uzumaki the woman and female branch member, are there the males were not save the blond with a tailed beast combined with his Uzumaki blood with his fathers blood as well.

The Kusa group looked very impressed, Jade and the glasses wearing, Jounin, were talking about Naruto,

"Liu Bei-Sama is right Naruto-san looks just like him" said Jade, she had a little cursh on the 4th Hokage.

"In deed, and he hold the 9 tails, the whisker marks are a clear sign, as his sense of humor is fox like" stated Sonsaku Goei, still smiling.

"So he likes Hakufu-chan and Ryuubi-chan a container of a being of power"

"Now is not the time to talk about these things" stated Goei dropping her smile, "the wrong people may have over hear us" said Goai as she eyed the pale Oto Jounin during the 1 and 2 part of the exam the Oto Jounin wasn't around but now seeing the Jounin now was setting off waring bells but Goai just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Sorry- Goei-sama".

**Nearby-**

Orochimaru, over heard every thing,_"Kukukukuku, I would never have thought the Lady Wu-Sonsaku Goei would be here, I have to keep out of her way or I maybe found out but worth the risk in confirming that Kusa has 2 Jinchuuriki, I know that there been no Lesser bijuu or Greater bijuu or one of the 9 tailed lords sited in or near Kusa… ho not a bijuu Kukukukukuku, A Jinchuuriki holding a Greater Dragon or a Dragon King, this may prove very useful, if manipulated in the right way, my way, kukukuku, a battle between a Bijuu Jinchuuriki and a Dragon Jinchuuriki would be a event for the history books kukukukuku"._

Taro was gaping, his face giving him a comical expression that the other Jounin sensei's found hilarious.

Kushina was staring at the scene in both shock…and something else she couldn't explain. So, the rumours were true, she thought, He has learned the Kage Bunshin…and he uses it well, Aerlla had done the same but not the amount rumoured to have been done by -him- . She let her eyes seek out the blonds face, and instinctively she focused on his eyes.

_"__Crystal__ blue…just like my"._

She quashed such thoughts as quickly as they began to surface. She had chosen to follow the clan, and that was what she would do.

And the ice that had encased her heart grew just a touch more…wet?.

Naruto was going to mess with Reika head a little, and get a laugh out of this,

**"I am legion for I am many"**spoke Naruto and his clones as one, earning a round of laughter, at Reika comical expression,

Naruto grinned at Reika's shock. "Man, you gotta love Kage Bunshin no jutsu," he called over to her, shaking her from her stupor,

"Makes for a great impact cushion." He rolled his aching shoulders.

"Still hurt like a bitch though, I got to give you that. You are pretty good, but you use too much Chakra and bit jumping the gunesh but not bad".

Reika scowled. "I don't need praise, or Tips from an outcast like you!" she spat, causing the blond to narrow his eyes.

_"That's it no more playing around"_ thought Naruto.

"I wasn't praising you," he replied, settling back into the first stance of the Eigi style, "I was just stating a fact. Still, I was trying to be nice, out of respect for Yuugao-neechan. If you don't want that…"

"I DON'T!" Reika shouted, rushing towards him with a surge of chakra to her legs, enhancing her speed.

"-Sigh- You asked for it –Kage Maelstrom, Ninjas of the Round-" shouted Naruto doing the cross seal, the explosions of ninja smoke hidden him, when the outline of Naruto appeared, giving Reika a target

_"I will not let this fool….. this….. freak ….this this Outcast beat me"_ thought Reika in anger as she leapt up, trying to come down on him with a vicious axe kick…

…only to be intercepted in mid-air with a powerful knee to her stomach.

_"those clone's he made more of then in the smoke"._

She howled as the air was forced from her body, stars filling her vision as the blond continued his assault with a mid-air twist and a powerful kick that caught her chin. The blow sent her flying backwards, where two of his clones were waiting. She focused through the pain, twisting to land on her feet…only to have them taken out from under her as one clone dropped into a sweep while the other performed a roundhouse kick that caught her across her chest. "UUAURGHH!" she cried out as she hit the ground.

_"Now to show –her- and Reika, a portion of my power" _thought Naruto, "Like that Reika, it's little something I mix to getter, now here something you may know and what's going to happen next.

Naruto dispelled his clones, then surged his chakra so he could leap up. He flipped over, so his feet could anchor to the ceiling.

He took his stance, and waited for the next go round.

Kakashi nodded as he watched the blond moves. "Rough, unrefined, and with a lot of wasted motion," he said, causing the rookies to stare at him, "As expected since he never received proper training in the Eigi branch of the Uzumaki Ryu. Because of that He created his own variation of it to compensate, using Roth Night Fist, with Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Gai nodded, remembering a time he had sparred against a member of the Uzumaki main house. "Indeed," he muttered, "You saw how the girl was trying to focus on Naruto's feet…she was hoping to spot the foot work the Eigi style is famed for."

"Foot work?" Kiba asked, "What's that about?"

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with, Inuzuka-san," the red haired lady answered before the other Jounin could explain; "It is a clan secret."

"How the hell did foot work became a clan secret" asked Kiba.

"Well just think Kiba -kuns Phantom Style and Eigi style, have much the same stances, but move in different ways, Reika didn't under stand the that he is using different stances in ways she not familiar with" said Imitsu, getting ice looks from Kushina ,"what I'm only gave my view of things to aid in the name of the Blooming Flames of youth and many fighting style's share foot work".

Kushina looked back to the fight every one thought the room felt a bit colder now "he never learn that move he was unable to master the most basic move".

"Mendosuke," Shikamaru muttered summing up the thoughts of every one.

"maybe in the past but things change" stated Imitsu.

**Back to the area-**

Naruto frowned as he focused his chakra into his foot, his hips and legs tensing for the move he was about to attempt.

_"If I get this wrong, my leg'll be shattered for sure, he thought, But…I NEED to do this! I have to show them!"_

Down on the floor Reika was struggling to stand. Her breath was ragged, and her vision was blurry from the heavy blows and lack of oxygen. Still, to her credit, she fought through the pain, and turned her eyes up to spy the boy standing on the ceiling above.

When she saw his stance, she froze. "No…no way…" she whispered, "That stance!"

In the balconies above, Taro and Kushina were also shocked, though the red head hid it far better. "There's no way!" Taro cried, "I didn't even learn that till I was 10...and I've received instruction from the best!"

_"How dose he know –Sword-"_thought Kushina, but her Koi did the very same thing copied and made his own version of –Sword-.

"He going to try that move?" said Imitsu haveing seen that stance in the past.

Kakashi and Asuma were both frowning at Naruto's position, while Kurenai was confused. "Asuma…what's going on?" she asked, "What are they so concerned about?"

"That stance signifies one of the Uzumaki Ryu's special techniques, or his style fighting version of it" Asuma explained, taking a puff from his cigarette, before turning to the genin, "Watch closely, all of you…this is something you'd regret missing."

Naruto ignored the comments, as he crouched, then launched himself at the girl below him, crying out as he did so. For a moment, it seemed as if chakra was flickering about his legs, like flame, as he dropped towards his target.

"Here's my version of –Sword-…. -Tornado burst kick-"yelled Naruto.

Reika acted on pure instinct as she twisted to the side, trying to avoid the almost sub-sonic blow. She was mostly successful, as the extended leg of her opponent did miss her body…

…her pants, on the other hand, were not so fortunate.

The material shredded from its brief contact with the descending appendage, and the rest was torn asunder from the air pressure change, even as she was launched away from the force of the impact. She spun through the air, and landed hard on her side, exposing her bright red thong, shapely legs, and a curious blue spiral tattoo on her left cheek.

Many Male Genin, all flew back from the sudden explosive nosebleeds caused by this event,

"Take your top off" yelled Saji, waving a 20 and in turned got whacked by the female Kusa Jounin weapons blunted ends,

"Hay Sweet cheeks not so high and Bitchy now" Ryofu yelled, but Jade smacked her up side head.

"You two are unbelivable at times" said Jade.

Shiryuu, raised a eyebrow as dose her drinking partner, the same one who wanted to shut up Reika,

"Well that got to shut that Uzuki up and I thought Hakufu was loud" spoke the black haired kunoichi girl,

"Hmm" replied Shiryuu".

While the remaining boys save Taro merely turned away, to avoid the wrath of their kunoichi team-mates.

Taro was glowering. "She's embarrassing us," he growled.

When the dust cleared this time, it was clear that Naruto was going to be limping for a while. He was favouring his left leg, _"Note to self train to use -Tornado burst kick-better, broken legs are not fun"._

He made his way to the prone girl. He stared for a few moments, as she forced herself back to her feet.

"Give up," he said, forcing her to gape in surprise, "You can't beat me, and I don't want to hurt you. Besides, your clothes may not survive another round."

Reika finally noticed her…wardrobe malfunction, and glowered at the blond. "What, you don't want to embarrass me any more?" she growled, "You embarrass the clan every day you live!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that, and take a red tone even as he growled.

"Damn she just had to say that" cried out Maira, "he's going to kill her or maim her at lease,

"Call off the match…" Demanded Raven as she grabs Kushina sleeve, but was throw back by Kushina,

Next Kushina, stare down at Raven "Roth tell your mother and that clan of yours stay out of Uzumaki affairs" said Kushina,_ "she and her sister look just like her, pity there both worthless Eta" _

"He not going to be a Uzumaki anymore when he make chunin, you cold hearted bitch he'll be taking his fathers name, now if you don't want a corpse, call off the match," said Raven as her sister help her up and glares at Kushina.

Kushina and Taro eyes widen at that statement Kushina who wanted to slap both Twins for daring to think they can order her around, but Imitsu, got in front of her,

_"And both have her guts as well_" thought Kushina "_Maybe him leaving the clan is for the best, after the clan regains our stolen propaty and make both Roth and Hyuuga pay for there sin agist Uzumaki"._

_"Damn it if the outcast declare, his fathers name the whole clan is fucked if his father relatives hear about it, the plan will go ahead even if I failed the seals on Kushina will be our last chance to gain -its- power"_ thought Taro the Uzuki and much of the lower ranked Uzumaki were in the dark adout the ture plan, _"To bad Kushina has to died for her part, sooner then planned, I haven't learned all her skills yet"._

**In the Arena- **

"What, the matter that'…." Reika started but Naruto didn't let her finish,

He shot forward, burying his right foot in her stomach again, forcing her to cough up some blood this time. He followed through with a twisting spin kick that caught her in the chest, and hurled her towards the eastern wall.

She cried out as she impacted hard against it, slumping down as her body gave out to the pain. Her eyes, tearing up from the agony, widened as the orange clad boy stalked towards her.

"Stay way" She cried, orange clad boy stalked came closer, a Kunai, in his hand.

"I'm sick of you, your clan your I'm Kami shit, time to learn stay the fuck out of my life, my village ,and most of all stay a way from my friends and love ones," said Naruto taking on a evil smile.

Gaara had the same evil smile.

Yuugao wanted to interfere but Crow put his hand on her shoulder, "look" and Yuugao saw what was going to happen.

"I knew she would show her self soon" muttered the Hokage.

"I gave you a way out because of Yuugao-neechan but you wasted all of my good will so your going to first one know how much pain I have gone thought, I'll make sure the eyes stay intact so you can seen your mangled body in a mirror".

She whimpered, and rolls in to a ball to make a smaller target and closed her eyes, cringing as a breath of wind rushed over her.

For several long moments, it seemed like nothing was going to happen, so she risked a peak, opening her eyes. She was shocked at what she saw.

A new figure was standing between her and the outcast, acting almost like a shield between her and him. She recognized the orange hair, and the familiar dark blue outfit, and she almost sobbed in relief, to Naruto' s left and right both Twins had there hands on his shoulders, they appear after the kunoichi came to Reika defence.

"What are you doing here" said Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were blood red and just for a second, they became silted, as he stared at the new kunoichi before him. His fists tightened so much that the nails dug into his palms, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

"Don't lose your self to the rage you know day this would come Naruto-kun" whispered Raven, as she pries the Kauni away" you won there's on need to harm her any more shes not worth it".

Maira muttered chants ,at the same time did a half tiger hand seal for a seal Naruto had inked, to help in claiming him down, having prolong contact, with them wasn't helping his mood.

"That's enough, Otouto," the girl said, "Stop you proved your point you don't have to break her, in sprit and body".

Blue eyes meets Red eyes stared at each other before Naruto let out a deep huff his eyes were changing back to blue, as he stared back at the Woman.

"Otouto?" the genin in the stands all gasped,

"Uzumaki…Kanna Neesan," Naruto whispered, his voice coarse and heavy with emotion. His glare didn't let up as he stared at the taller girl. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, if she here you not to far behind like rats find one find the whole rotten family."

"It's…been a long time," she muttered, trying to get a feel for what the obviously angry boy would do.

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't know," he replied, "I've lived without a family for most of my life, so I don't really have a comparison."

Kanna flinched, "That hurts then any blow I taken and more so".

That hurt the girls a little but they would help him.

He turned to Hayate. "Hayate-sempai…this counts as interference, she step in first the girls came after, right?"

The sickly Jounin nodded. "Uzuki Reika is cough cough disqualified," he muttered, "Shousha, cough Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and then unzipped his jacket before tossing it to the half naked girl behind Kanna. Both girls stared at him in shock, and he shrugged.

"I like looking at girls just like any other guy," he explained,"But only if the girl wants me to look at her. I ruined her pants, so I'll make up for it." he looked at Reika, who was staring at him in shock with a little…and a small part of gratitude.

"Go ahead and keep the jacket. I'm sure I can find another, like ever thing else I eared " he walks away as Maira help helped him walk a bit.

Raven stayed and kneel down to Reika, "Welcome to the real world if Naruto, hadn't held back at the start your blood would pant the floors" she got back up as Reika, eyes watered,

Raven glared at Kanna, even if Raven was the shortest, her gaze would have towered over Kanna,

"You have lot of nerve those 3 and that woman is painful for him, but now you, came back why can't your clan leave and stay gone, you all sicken me I hope we never meet again" stated Raven.

With that, she walked back up the stairs.

_"I guess I had that coming too"_ thought Kanna.

Kanna watched her go, before helping the shocked Reika to her feet, and leading her from the arena, with one thought going though Reika mind.

_"He would have killed me"_

Computer began to cycle names once more-

"Well at least Reika wasn't a corpse" muttered Heero behind his mask, but smiled seeing Raven-Sama tell Kanna, to Fuck off and leave,

Anko smiled for that Uzuki, got beat, it may save her life in the long run.

Sarutobi made a motion with his hand, signalling Anko to pause the selection process for the next round. The screen shut down, and the elderly kage took a puff on his pipe.

"I think we could all do with a short break," he announced to the confused participants, "The next round will commence in twenty minutes. Use this short break well." He turned and walked out a side door, Anko Heero and Hayate following behind him.

Naruto winced as his leg gave a spasm, reminding him of the damage he had just inflicted upon himself when he botched the -Tornado burst kick-the modified–Sword-. He pulled up the leg of his track suit, Maria hissed at what she saw, the swelling around his ankle, as well as the ugly looking bruise that was starting to form.

"Damn Naruto I'll find some ice and get a med nin, I'll think some bones are broke to" said Maria she as she touched, the blacken blue bruise.

Kakashi noticed the site, and frowned. _"Hmmm, it seems that even the recuperative powers of the Kyuubi have limits",_ he thought, _"Still, if it were any other genin, I'm certain that his leg would have shattered completely from that move thought Sensei did heal fast as well"._

Standing off to the side and watching as well, Kushina also frowned as she watched her 'son' is treated by Arella's child who gingerly rub his wounded leg.

While a small part of her was concerned over how the injury was affecting the boy, the part of her that had followed the clan for so long, the part that left him behind, was more concerned with how he had learned a move -on his own no less- that most main house members couldn't learn without extensive help with the Sword, added he merge some Roth moves to make copy version of –Sword- but still,

_"Yuugao would not have been able to teach him that, she thought, She would not have been privy to the Eigi techniques as an Uzuki. _

_Ebisu said that he never interacted with the boy until earlier this year…where did you learn that move….. Arella, she seen all Eigi techniques, in the many battles, Arella and myself had over the years, knowing her she had them commented to memory and copied, but with out the extensive notes along with the moves combined….. so that's how all the blanks were filled in he use the Roth NightFist 3Stlyes Darkness, Crow, and Nightmare"_

She frowned again, as she saw the small Hyuuga girl walk up to him, holding a small container in her hand.

_"What is this"?_

Infirmary-

Kenosuke stared at the wall of the infirmary, his mind replaying his last match over and over again.

That Kusa-nin was right, he thought, as he recalled his own words towards the end, I was foolish…I will not advance with this exam.

The door room opened, and his eyes widened as Kanna led Reika into the room, the latter wearing the outcast's hideous orange jacket around her waste. The garment fell to just above her knees, leaving the rest of her legs bare.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice weakened from the blood lost and his new hole in his shoulder along with 4 cracked rips the Kusa-nin had provided.

"I…I fought him," Reika whispered, even as Kanna sat her down in a chair, "He…I…it was…"

"Reika-chan lost, Kenosuke-kun," Kanna interrupted, stopping the shaken girl's stuttering, "My…brother…will advance to the finals."

Kenosuke could hardly believe his ears. "Reika-san…lost?" he parroted, "But…how? How could the outcast defeat her? Not even Taro-san can match Reika in taijutsu!"

The blue haired girl merely shook her head. "He's been practicing since we left him here," she replied, "He performed -Eigi Ryu- Sword- but it was call -Tornado burst kick-."

Kenosuke actually gaped at that. "How…could Ebisu-san have…"

"No," Kanna interrupted, "Ebisu was never able to master Sword, let alone Rapier or even Boomerang. No, Naruto…given the roughness of his technique and foot work, it's safe to say that he came up with the technique himself with aid from the Roth clans own fighting styles."

Reika was mumbling something, causing the two to stare at her. "Holding…he could…why?" she kept muttering.

"What's wrong with her?" the sword prodigy asked.

Kanna sighed, her blue eyes seeming to darken in thought. "I think she realizes and been told …that my brother was holding back," she replied. At the white haired boy's look, she clarified,

"You've heard the reports of him out-witting ANBU and elite jounins before. If he can do that, even when he's only doing it as part of a joke, what do you think he can do when he's serious?"

The kenjutsu specialist nodded, bowing his head. "He…could have killed her."

"Raven said my blood would have painted the floors if he was serious, he beat me and he was still holding back until" spoke Reika with a hollow look,

"What" asked Kenosuke, the dry lump in his throat made it hard to swallow,

"I said You embarrass the clan every day you live! then he got serious, this is not going to work"

Kanna massaged her forehead, as Kenosuke was in deep thought when a fresh round of Sobbing, it heard.

The pair turned to look at the shaken girl, who now had two tracks of tears running down her cheeks.

"Stay with her, Kenosuke," the blue haired chuunin ordered, "I'll head back to the room and get her a new pair of pants." With that, she stepped out.

Kenosuke frowned as he watched his 'cousin's' tears flow. What…what does this mean for us now? he wondered.

Reika's tears continued to fall, and spoke ain a dead tone, "We are' all worm-food and baby makers" repeating, what the Oto girl said.

_"I need to rethink my role in the clan,"_ thought Kenosuke

Back to the Arena-

"Go on Hinata-chan" whispered Kurenai.

"Ano…Naruto-kun?" the blue haired Hyuuga heiress spoke, causing the blond and caused both Twins to look up then look at each other,"_Score Hinata-chan, hadn't faltered yet"._

"Hey, Hinata," he grunted, wincing at the spike of pain caused by his sudden shift, " don't move baka tile after I finish wraping" muttered Raven seeing she have to start over,

"What's up?"

"Ano…I-I want you…to have this!" she mumbled in a rush, thrusting the small brown container towards the kneeling boy.

"Huh?" he muttered intelligently, "What's that, Hinata?"

"It's a medicinal cream," Kurenai replied, "Hinata's very talented at making her own medicines, Naruto. More than once her salves have really helped our team out."

"Really?" he replied, picking up the container tentatively, "Its that good huh?"

"Hell yeah it is, ya dope," Kiba replied, "Me and Akamaru get some nasty cuts and scrapes all the time when training…Hinata's stuff is like a dream."

Maira jaw still aches, even after being heal but the nerves were still tender "no wonder I'll saw you fuzz heads fang over fang though thorn bushes and one time though a tree, if that help heal you two I might have a try of this wonder cream"

"Kurenai-sensei…K-Kiba-kun…Maira-chan" the pale eyed girl mumbled, embarrassed by the high praise.

"Wow!" Naruto muttered, opening the lid. He took a brief sniff of the cream contained inside. "Cool, it smells like mint! I like mint!"

If it were possible, Hinata would have blushed even harder.

After all, mint was her favourite type of body wash as well…"_Naruto thinks mint is Yummy maybe I'll be Yummy and then all 4 of us use it we would be Yummy" _

Naruto applied the cool medicine to his aching ankle, hissing a little at the sudden cold, but sighing happily as it started to sooth the bruised tissues and relieve the pain. Sakura, Hinata, and the other genin watched as the swelling began to visibly go down, and the 6 Konoha jounin sensei's also watched (with more concern in Kushina's case than she would be willing to admit).

"WOW!" Naruto shouted, "This stuff is awesome! It works so fast!" He looked at the blushing Hyuuga girl

"Hinata, you're amazing! this stuff rocks!" The poor girl almost swooned at the compliment, even as the other genin watched in surprise at how fast Naruto's injury seemed to heal.

"Damn its healing right before our eyes" said Ryofu she thought only grandpa healed that.

"Give me that my jaw been aching for 2 and half days" said Maira, and grabs the container, and rubs it coldness in,"Oh sweet Kami relief at last".

Raven takes the jar from Maira and used a little on the back of her neck," Wow it dose work fast I think you found your calling" stated Raven handing the jar back to Naruto.

"Its not that great" said Hinata not used to so much praise.

The Jounin watched with a smirk or thinking.

_"Hmm ku ku ku oh well not like I tried to hide my handly work"_ thought Orochimaru, if Aerlla hadn't fix the brats seal he would have disappointed in Aerlla that she had lost her touch, I wonder if my comrade would of in joyed the chaos that would happen in a month's time.

_"It's too bad Hinata can't really take all the credit for Naruto's leg"_, Kakashi thought, as Naruto offered some of the cream to Sakura, Sasuke, and the others while extolling Hinata's virtues as an apothecary, Even a Med nin from the Kusa teams asked if he would buy the formula, off of her".

_"While her cream certainly does help, it's mostly the influence of the Kyuubi… Though, come to think of it, Minato -sensei also healed pretty fast too"…_

The silver haired man's thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage re-entered the arena, Anko Heero and Hayate at his heels. The sickly Jounin made a motion towards the screen, and the next round was decided.

A few miles from Konoha

A blood red hair woman stands on top of a tree with several orbs floated near her, "Well Konoha we meet once more" spoke the woman as she jumped from the tree with her orbs fallowing her to the ground below.

"I hope you hadn't gotten weak my Master was so hoping to test his might ageist you best, if you hadn't then even you so called will of fire will save you from his wrath",stated the woman to her self as several shapes ran behind her it was hard to tell who or what they were as they moved thought the trees.

**Next The Chuunin prelims part 4** the on going battles.  
><strong>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay Got stuck on the how to rewrite this chapter and the fact I been in work-skills program for the past few months so my time and energy has been limited I not going to quit just going to take some more time to get chapters out.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The TowerMitarashi compound**

Kanna dug out the spare pants and left for the Arenas recovery area deep in thought, about Naruto, "He look ready to go though me just to get at Reika" Kanna muttered to her self.

_'I got to find a way to thank those 2 Roth twins, Reika may be a bitch but she's is family'_ she thought after finding what she needed,_'At lest there are people who stand up for him a lot more then I had ever done'_

"I wish Dad was still here" signed Kanna.

"Ho hello are you an Uzumaki, by any chance" ask a person from behind, Kanna looking over her shoulder.

"Ah yes and you are" replied Kanna turning to Kabuto, who pushed up his glasses, before answering her, know to Kanna, a mass of mist, moved down from ceiling and along the wall behind Kanna

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto a Humble Genin mednin, I happen to have found an important looking Scroll a red haired woman had on her happen to dropped out from her back pouch,".

_"Laying out the next part of Orochimaru's plan" _thought Kabuto taking on a wicked grin, as his partner slide down the wall from his line of site.

"Ho thanks you... eh? _"Odd why would mother be carrying a Clan Stock report, with a elder eyes only seal"…."_Whys the wax seal broken" asked Kanna opening the scoll.

"Well there wasn't any known clan mark I'd seen so after seeing no trap seal hehehe I kind of ….open it..hehe" said Kabuto, looking very sheepish (a wolf in sheep clothing that is),

"That's fine I doubt you look though this ….did you?" ask Kanna, with a raised eyebrow, "it's only general Stock report" she said Idly looking at list.

"Nononono Kami forbid that I only saw the clan name I wouldn't read a very important weapon shipment and reassignments for the honourable Uzumaki, honour guards, I roll it up real fast, after read past the clan name _"Ha Damn I should go in to the movie business"._

"Weapon shipment and reassignments, in a general Stock report?" said a shock Kanna, never noted a human like shape of mist rise behind her,

"What these are Heavy weapons Muilt barrel Ninja shoulder cannons, high grade ninja armour" muttered Kanna unrolling more of the scroll, seeing the list of weapons attained and Jounin Chunin and Gennin rotations, "Its like the Clan is going to war, why do they need that many Chakra Control binders in adult and children sizes…." All thought went from Kanna mind as a palm was pressed on to her head.

"Nice Work Spectre, she dead to the world" remarked Kabuto, waving a hand in front of Kanna now dulled blue eyes, "Pein wouldn't to pleased that you have your own version Human path's main ability".

"Pein doesn't have any for thought to developed his powers beyond what they are now and he is stealthy as a sledgehammer in using that paths powers" said Specter.

"You do have a point" nodded Kabuto.

"All I need is make contact for my Mind and body freeze jutsu"said Spectre, dressed like a western ghost all white and grey tatter robes, his out stretch hand covered with a black glove,there were even wisps of mist surrounds him to add the effect.

Clicking his fingers at Kanna unblinking eyes then Kabuto, looked at the hood face of Spectre "I must learn how you do that after hear cries of mercy for hours so long is giving me a headache, then I can play my opera in peace as I work in my lab, with my test subjects".

Specter rolled his unseen eyes "I heard there a new kind of seal used to keep prison quite, why don't you dope them up in to a coma" remarked Spectre and pressed his 2 fingers of his free hand to her temple "Mind reorganized she'll think the scroll was in her mothers bag that happen to have spilled off the bed, and the scroll just happen to unroll and she happen to read a few lines" said Specter as Kanna jerked a little as new memories are implanted.

"Good every thing is going to Orochimaru-sama plan, I need you to do a message run to Sasori-sama or Zetsu-sama if you don't find them in there hide outs, go directly to Pein -Sama I have a report about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki his is a lot stronger then rumored, and Kusa has 2 jinchuuriki of the Dragon kind, if Pein-sama needed to know they go by Hakufu and Ryuubi and I think the first one is from the Sonsaku clan and the other from, the Gentoku clan," said Kabuto rolling up the scroll and putting it in Kanna back pouch .

"Damn the Kage of Kusa own clan and one of the more powerful clans in Kusa" repeated Spectre, as he and Kabuto arrange the events to there liking, "A ever humble genin mednin what a load" remarked Specter,Kabuto snorted but kept quite

In the Uzumaki room-

Kanna blinked before rubbing her forehead "there no reason for stocking this kind of fire power and these changes in rotations," muttered Kanna as she sat on the bed stun there was no need for all this some thing big was happen and the elders are in the thick of it all," Worried about this newest change in the clan, "I need to think on this"

Out side the Tower both Kabuto and Spectre Shunshuing from the tower grounds.

**Yamanaka Ino of Konoha and Haruno Sakura of Konoha**

**" Chaa its time to show Ino-pig who is boss chaa" **shouted Inner sakura and pumped her fist in to the air.

Sakura on the other hand looked unsure, Naruto gave her a thumbs up and wished her good luck as Sasuka muttered good luck to her.

"Thanks guy's" said Sakura as she walked down to the arena to fight her former friend, the match for the most part was pretty much cut and dried thought the 3rd Hokage was seen muttering to the Anbu next to him about reviewing the ninja school training courses. **  
><strong>

In the end, it came down to the Naruto shouting encouragement to her, that caused Sakura to cut off her hair and saying she was going to start acting a botched mind transferred jutsu from Ino with Inner's help in that after the battle of the minds there was some more fighting and a double hay maker knock-out that ended the fight in a draw.

Sakura head hurt mentality thanking it wasn't as bad as the headache she got from the forest of death as she came to the next fight was already under way next to Ino who was already awake and muttering under her breath as she fingers her now shorter pony tail.

"Hay pig" said Sakura.

"Yea what forehead" grumbled Ino still fingering her shorten pony tail.

"I can even it out for you if you can even out mine" asked Sakura and waited for Ino to think it over.

"Sure" said Ino and turned her head little to aloud Sakura to trim her hair.

"We're still rivals you know" said Ino.

"Of course pig" said Sakura as she used a kunai to trim the uneven locks as both thrown the odd insult back fore thought there wasn't much spite in there voices.

**Cho TenTen of Konoha and Unchou Kan'u of Kusa **

Ten ten eyed the weapon her opponent held, it seem to be well taken care of that raised her opinion of the Kusa nin as Kan'u removed the protecting cover for the blae Tentens eyes widen the weapon was a Guan dao and wasn't just any mere Guan dao it was one of the rare weapons that made legends and stories that will be remember down the ages.

"That isn't what I think it is" asked Tenten and pointed at the Guan dao.

"Um its my weapon" said Kan'u a little confused,

"A weapon ? that isn't just a weapon"said Tenten wile she claps her hand close to her chest as her eyes had a sparkle that made Kan'u a little uneasy "its a masters work of art" finished Tenten in a dazed liked voice causing a mass forming of anime sweat drop on the back of peoples heads.

"I known for a fact that its the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade one of 6 Dragon Crescent Blades renowned for being near unbreakable" declared Tenten making Kan'u a little uneasy.

"I know 1 was destroyed by the 9 tailed fox in a battle, 2 had went missing in the 2ed ninja war 1 had been used to pin down a very powerful demon and keep it sealed and the last 2 were in Kusa and it seem you" said Tenten pointing at Kan'u making the taller girl take a step back "Are the welder of Blue Dragon Crescent Blade because of your water chakra nature because Blue Dragon improves control over water related jutsus ".

Kan'u was impressed of her opponent knowledge of weapons but was still creeped out.

Tenten became Fan girl weapon fanatic, "I thought I would never see such a master crafted weapon let alone have been luck enough to be even be in the same room as a weapon of that caliber", before Tenten could go on.

"I hate to -cough- interrupted" said Hayate " this some what -cough- morbid fascination -cough- with a weapon I think you should start you match now -cough-" finished Hayate as Tenten had the good mind to blush at all the staring.

When Tenten got her head back in to the match, Unchou, used a storage scroll, for the water she needs, next she did hands seals for a jutsu called the Four Corner Water Bastion a water only barrier keeps water in one spot but other more solid thing (People) can pass though it next she unseals the storage scroll it covering, the Arena floor with Ankle deep water.

Tenten pull out scroll "its time to show why I'm called a weapon mistress Ninja Art- Rising Dragon" the small weapon scroll release steam sending the scroll flying into the air in the shape a dragon made of steam as the scroll unrivaled as Tenten , leaps up touching the seals for her weapons then rapidly throws the each summon weapon as Tenten drop to the ground in the middle of unfurled scroll,

Kan'u spins her weapon one handed kicking up water while the other much to the shock of many one handed seals performed Suiton- Water Blades Barrier no Jutsu blocking and slicing the weapons with spinning water blades,

Tenten a mad and little in ah the skill, Unchou shown each weapon she's throws was cut in 2.

"Your very good at throwing" Kan'u remarked.

Tenten smirked as she takes out 2 more weapon scrolls" you haven't seen any thing yet Ninja Art- Duel Rising Dragon" 2 weapon scrolls unfurled, in blast of steam shape dragons, but using chakra in fused wires, sent each thrown weapon at every angle.

Kan'u, countered using the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade showing off how skilled she is in welding it swiping, thrusting, and parried, more of Tenten's the flying weapons away Tenten used chakra to stick to the ceiling, Kan'u wounder why that last move was just like the last one just x2 that's when she noted the tell tail gleam of ninja wire .

"Lets see if you can handled this" said Tenten as she pulled the wires tied to her fingers all around Kan'u every sharp and pointy weapon levitated around her Kan'u eyes widen

Kan'u flashed hand seals again "Suiton- Water barrier encampment" said Kan'u the water around her shot up and bloke the weapons Tenten detached her self from the roof and landed with a spash.

Kan'u throws a few kunai at Tenten to give her some space for another jutsu"Suiton- Grand Waterfall no Jutsu" Kan'u, shouted out the water around her shot up in to a column of water circle around her then launched a large force of water at Tenten,

Tenten flashed seals for another weapon summoning Jutsu, and called out "Armour Siege Shield Barrier-" and a large armored shield explodes in a cloud of smoke, the Grand Waterfall no Jutsu slams in the giant sized iron color rectangle shaped shield, the Shield groaned under the force of water, before it un-summons and the Suiton ran out of power,

Both Gai and his sister were shouting much to the woe of every one that had good hearing.

Kan'u, a believer of fair play stabs her Blue Dragon Crescent Blade in the water covered Arena floor and ran at Tenten, seeing that large shield summon had sapped much of her chakra, Tenten got in to a taijujsu stance holding a kunai_ " that last move had taken much of my chakra my uncles wouldn't be even winded they were true Weapon master I got along way and being true master"_ thought Tenten as Kan'u came right at her.

Kan'u kicked hard and sent the duel bun haired girl sliding across the water filled area just stopping at the short of the barrier,Tenten was spiting water out as, Kan'u attack again it seems Tenten is weakest in short melee ranges.

The taller girl fought Tenten was much more skill then Tenten at taijutsu seeing how easily throwing the much smaller girl around easily though much to enjoyment of a few and the blood lost of the male Genin, right after the Unchou got kicked off her feet by a leg swipe, wearing a top and a blue white yellow haori with a pair of tight pants and blue sandals and getting her self wet causing her clothes sticks to her body, show off how big her chest is and that and soon after a lighting fast combo Unchou KO Tenten.

If the second match was amusing, and stimulating the fourth…was simply horrifying.

The red haired boy from Suna, the last of their genin to compete, decimated the remaining member of the drop-outs team.

"Sand coffin" whispered Garra, and raised his hand he really didn't like the Gennin because he noted the looks of lust he had been giving to his sister even mother's 2 different personalty's were in agreement a rarity for Garra's on his part normally both would try to win him over to there side but who was he question mother.

"PLEASE, some one help" the glasses and cloth mask wearing genin cried as sand covered his head as one of his elongated arms was stretched trying reach for something, Garra had a creepy smile.

"Sand burial" finished Garra as he made a fist and the sand compressed

"aaaacccccckkkkkkkk ".

It was all everybody, even the Jounins, could do not to throw up when the sands crushed the boy, severing one of his elongated arms from the rest of the body. It flopped on the ground like a wet noodle, twitching for a few moments before finally going still.

Taro had a dried lump in his throat even Kushina was wide eyed she knew death was a very real factor in the 2end and 3rid parts of the trials but she never seen such blood-lust from one Genin before she looked over to Naruto and would if the scared look on his face was real or not.

Naruto on one hand was scared but noted the look of sadness on the eldest suna genin face watching Garra walk up, "I guess she really cares for him" muttered Naruto.

he felt a ache in his heart right after seeing his sister for the first time in years, but he was so angry he wanted her to feel his pain if Raven and Maria didn't appear moment soon he didn't know what he would have done some thing and regret it for the rest of his life.

The third match was between the boy with the horrendous bowl-cut and green outfit, and the Inuzuka boy. It was actually more intense than anybody had guessed it would be.

Even if it ended...oddly.

In the beginning, it seemed as if the bowl-cut would thoroughly own the Inuzuka, as his taijutsu was far above the wild genin's own style. Even the feral boys use of the Four Legs no jutsu, couldn't seem to even the odds.

When the boy had tossed the puppy a Nin animal soldier pill, the dog fur changed reddish and a large boost in chakra, that things became interesting. A quick Man-beast Bunshin and it fast became a two on one match.

It seemed clear that, while the boy, Lee, was a genius at Hand to Hand combat, the wild, yet synchronous motions of the two had him confused. Indeed, the match seemed over when the boy hit him with his clans famed Duel Fang over Fang-, green clad genin got slashed and knocked around the place.

"Lee I will aloud you to use that move" shouted Gai making many wounder what he meant then the green clad genin dropped his weights.

Taro's pov was sure that it had to be some kind of genjutsu. It seemed absolutely impossible that any boy, especially one that -from what he over heard the pink haired girl and the strange man with the giant eyebrows say- couldn't use his chakra properly, to carry such insane amounts of weight!.

"Taro this is why I told you don't under estimate your enemy" Kushina said but Taro just nodded not really listening.

The match seemed over, yet again, when the boy hit the Inuzuka with the Omote Renge technique, even if it was obvious that he was holding back on the force of the blow. Indeed, it seemed done, but the green clad boy made one mistake.

He forgot about the dog.

A Fang over Fang blow from behind by the wild ninja henged canine partner knocked the boy for a loop, his limbs flailing as he tumbled to the ground. The dog was caught on the side of its head by a flailing arm, also rendering it unconscious.

Yet another draw.

"What the?" said Naruto.

"They both lost who would have thought" stated Sakura.

"Wow ...it was... just ...wow" said Tenten.

"Nnh" grunted Sauake

"That...was different," the bowl cut boy's Hyuuga team-mate muttered, getting nods all around. Their sensei, Gai a man with even more obscene eyebrows was sniffling at the unfairness of it all.

"Oh, my precious student! How cruel to your power of youth! We'll just have to DOUBLE your training again!" Gai cried, as his bomb shell sister cradled her -little brother- to her chest" Ho my poor little brother don't let this set back get your flames of youth down" cried his sister as Lee,s head was pressed between her breasts (Lucky Teme) as a setting sunset appearing behind them.

Taro would have been impressed with the genjutsu...if he wasn't so disturbed by the both male's large eyebrows, he swore they were moving.

After the horror of the Suna-nin's match, and the sheer action and suspense of the Kiba match, the next was about the same action and suspense, but had less shouting but had more cursing.

Next was Kankurou ageist Kagegetsu in the next match

It seemed Kagegetsu knew about the disguised Suna-nin, and use a -Kageon- Darkness own Shadow Binding no Jutsu Kankurou legs sank it to his own shadow that be came a tar like pool of darkens,

A second later the large wrapped pack on Kankurou back was rip open to find the real Kankurou jumping out as Karasu Sand Henged-is dropped.

"Heh well here I was thinking you Konoha ninja had gotten soft, for a runt of group you seem pretty good" sniped Kankurou, his fingers moved and Karasu detached his trapped legs, and then started crawling on its 4 arms towards Kankurou side "A Ninja Puppet ant's as easy to take out as you thought huh" remarked Kankurou, trying to get a reaction from Kagegetsu…

…..Who seem to be paying no mind at Kankurou statement.

"Huh sorry were you saying some thing I was think a little to much on how a ninja like you self would put women's makeup on and dress up like a cat", replied Kagegetsu, digging in to his ear with his right pinkie.

That got every one a good laugh at (cat head) expends.

Kankurou, started cussing up a storm, at that and launched Karasu, using chakra strings in blinding series of patterns, using every weapon hidden in the puppet, to there full use,

Kagegetsu, punched and kicked at Karasu, when he had a open as volleys of Kunai and blade lunges kept the Roth at a distant,

Kankurou, grinned seeing the Kageon , and said something about never turned you back to a Ninja Puppet, as he detached, the trapped legs of Karasu and with waves and moves of his hands and fingers, launched both legs at Kagegetsu, who lost a few locks of hair from the bladed legs as he dodged.

Kankurou, next made Karasu jumped up in to the air and fired Senbon at Kagegetsu.

Kagegetsu "Body After Flicker Image no Jutsu" said the shorter genin, 8 flashing Bunshin split from Kagegetsu and Kankuron attacked the 8 dodged and rolls about, that poncho Kagegetsu been wearing seem to help him avoided any hits add those fast dodges had cause the poncho to wave about added the messing up Kankurou aim before he gives up and commanded Karasu to jumped in front of him, and landed like a spider.

Kagegetsu draws his Sickle and chain dropping to the floor hidden under his poncho, spinning the ball on the chain other end,

Karasu leap in to action its 4 arms opened to show daggers, Senbon bursts came from the mouth,

Kagegetsu, throws a Kunai and managed to jams the Senbon firing mouth, munch to Kankurou, dislike.

As the fight went on Kagegetsu weapon caused some more damage to Karasu judged by the wood splitters flying off, when Kagegetsu, snagged one of the puppets arms and throws in to wall a few times,

Kagegetsu , leaps back shot his chain out and hits Karasu in the chest the force shatter the puppet in to its 8 main composite pieces, that attacked Kagegetsu from all sides.

But Kagegetsu ,was able to hold his own but the component pieces of Karasu, pushed Kagegetsu back from attacking Kankurou, as is seem Kagegetsu, wasn't giving up after he told Kankurou to shut up he not a weak ninja, Kankurou just nodded and had to duck under a flying weapon that shot out by Karasu early in the match.

"You fucking little Punk Teme, come here" shouted Kankurou, as he launched other assault,

Kagegetsu, fighting Style was Roths Night Fist Crow Style using tricks feints, attacks, dodges and being highly annoys doing it, but some thing had to give

Finally Kankurou controlled the pieces, and used wires to trap Kagegetsu.

"Got yea at last Runt, I'll give you credit for being a slippery one but its over" smirked Kankurou, as Kagegetsu, tried to move from the wire as the component pieces of Karasu hovered around him, its weapon deployed, at the ready to stab slash and poison Kagegetsu,

"Why dose every one have reminded me of me being short but thanks for saying I'm slippery, cat head" said Kagegetsu that statement annoying Kankurou a lot.

"For the last time it's a fucking Puppet Master Ninja suit, its not a cat suit you derange Kami damn midget" the Suna –nin yelled the vein on his forehead throbbed, yes Kagegetsu used that wise crack a lot in there match.

"I call them how I seem them ho I'm Kage Bunshin no jutsu" said Kagegetsu, as Kankurou, gave Stun look "Huh"

As another Kagegetsu flickered behind Kankurou, and grab the taller boy but before kicking Kankurou in the back of his knees making him drop to a more manageable height.

"What heck" Kankurou shouted as he started to struggled but found his air supple cut by the surprising strength in the shorter Genin arm.

"Nighty night cat boy" said Kagegetsu and punched Kankurou, who was see stars as he got a hard hit to the head, Karasu component pieces drop and the Kagegetsu Kage clone went up in smoke

The same one who happen to be standing over the KO Kankurou.

"Sucker" said Kagegetsu as he Shunshuing, way from the Puppet pieces, and Kankurou who muttering, Mommy and playing with dolls.

"Never ever under count the little guy in a fight" Kagegetsu declared now standing on the statue, in a pose, It seems that his bubble brain Jounin poses and like for high place were rubbing off on him.

_"He's another someone to watch"_, Taro thought as the machine began to cycle through names again,

"This is going to be too easy remarked Zaku as he leered at Ryofu who smirked as she tighten her leg bandages making it a big show for ever one cause nose bleeds a few glares and looks of envy.

The Hokage had his hand under his nose hiding the nose bleed he had but he thought something totally different then he was looking right now, _"Hmm a child sired by the proclaim God of Battle and grandchild to the Youtan ninja"._

****Hosen Ryofu of Kusa vs Abumi Zaku of Oto****

Right as the match started Zaku cockily blasted Ryofu in to the wall using his air vents in his hands the attack had even ripped the top off of Ryofu showing of her large and firm C cup's bordering D many male and a few female collapsed from blood lost.

Crow beside the Hokage lifted his mask a little some blood drip out when he did the Hokage was slumped in his chair with twin rivers of blood coming from his nose _'Good Kami how did Liu Bei be able to keep standing with kunoichi like this under his command'._

Zaku cockily thought he won the match already even made some remarks if she wasn't cut out being a kunoichi he could think of a few things he could involving her tits.

Zaku line of thinking got derailed as Ryofu got to her feet and moved faster then Zaku could reacted Ryofu planted her fist in to his stomach making him cough up blood "Guy's like you are the reason why I'm in to girls" said Ryofu, and removed her fist and letting Zaku drop to the floor.

Zaku tried to get up but Ryofu foot forced him down, "kunoichi uses there bodies while you were thinking about my body I was thinking about you attack" said Ryofu in a even tone "Those arms create air like blasts that creates a devastating force against anything it hits, this is the only thing that makes you a threat" said Ryofu

"Get off me you Bitch" snarled Zaku, but Ryofu grabbed both of his arm and raised to a painful angle, "just what I thought " said Ryofu as push forward causing Zaku to scream in pain and the screaming peeked when 2 loud pops can be heard tell every one that Ryofu had dislocated both of Zaku's arms "My...a-arms! Look what...what you did to...to my arms!" cried Zaku but a kick by Ryofu knocked him out.

"Shousha Hosen Ryofu of Kusa"

Using one arm to cover her chest Ryofu sighs" A bit boring I hope my next fight will be more challenging" Ryofu mused as she pulls out a roll of bandages.

the other matchs weren't as action packed or horrfic.

Shikamaru, won easily by shadowing the Kusa and smacked his head ageist the wall.

Chouji and Saji were up, thought Saji was a lecher, he has a very powerful fighting style added it his brain thought it was touch and go Saji won after Chouji over using Human Bullet Tank, as Saji, use Shunshuing, move out of the way in short hops and hit a tired Chouji, with a combo kicks and fists that knocked him out thought Saji did awake him by opening a chip-bag,

Raven fought a Kusa ninja and won, the Thinker of the Duo seem to be the weaker of them in long drag out fights she was a Support fighter, but use commonly known moves and jutsus.

Now the Roth Maira and Hyuuga Neji wasn't very in insightful, they seem to hold back using any clan jutsu, save the commonly known moves and jutsu, but just as intense as some of the other matches, even if it started out with a talk.

It had became very clear to Neji fate wasn't clean cut as he thought as a Hyuuga can beat a Roth hands down it wasn't as easy as saying it added the fact Maira had blown holes in Neji fate ideals when she spoke "My birth wasn't fated like when your father and your mother met, it was not fated to happen the way my mother would have liked it to happen but she pressed on with her life and raised both of us like any mother would, I know what had happen do you really think Hinata wanted it to happen she was powerless to stop it".

Neji just stared at the floor his closed fist shaking before letting out a slow breath "I can tell what you said is true you gave me much to think about about fate but for now let us speak with skills now Byakugan"

"I'll be up frount with ou those

As Maira fought Neji, and had him on the ropes a few times but his great skill with Byakugan keep him from getting trapped or get any major damage, in turn he lands a few goods hits on Maira a few times.

Both fight seem to pushing each hard soon both started to slowed down and soon both were on there last legs.

Weapon were shattered along the floor or impaled in the walls, both never gave a inch in there match.

Both Maira and Neji,'s just stare after many attack on each other, both looked like they fought they way in to and out of Iwa.

"You are one of the most fierce fighters I have ever fought Maira-sama but I think Fate should decide the out come in one last attack Agree" said a ruffed up and bleeding Neji.

"Agree Neji- Kun I haven't this much fun in a fight in ages, feels good to fight to one hearts content with out life or death hanging over your head" said a ruffed up Maira, with a missing tooth and a black eye.

Maira settled in the Night fist stance, and flashed hand seals as Neji shifted to the Juuken Tiger stance, Byakugan active,

Maira finished her hand seals on Inu "Shadow Drill" yelled Maira as she run at Neji before jump in to a right barrel roll shadows summons around her body and spiralled around her to form a drilling like black tornado.

"_Wait…Wait …Wait" "_ NOW" shouted Neji, and thrust out his right plam but with palm partly closed.

-Eight Divination Signs -Destructive Mountain Fist-Neji called.

Extending chakra from his body, Neji this used his right palm to projected out a near invisible wave of chakra at the Shadow Drill, that takes it head on,

Both hits, each other, the shadows dispelled as the force sent the Roth, flying way.

Maira felt her much tenketsu points, close as she fly's back and tumbling along the arena floor, but her Jounin leader appears and catches her limp body before she smacked in to the wall thought she was still awake her Jounin leader said she was very proud of her, Maira tiredly turn her head to see Neji Bowing to her in honor of her skill, before she black-out

_"Well one down and one to go, damn it when do I fight"_

"Taro," spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

" Huh Yes, Kushina sensei?" he asked. When she pointed towards the screen, and he saw the names displayed…he grinned.

**Uzumaki Taro of Hi vs. Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha**

Kushina looked at her last Genin, "Taro don't fail like the others, the clan wouldn't be pleased"

"Me lose to a Hyuuga a little brat at that, I'm insulted unlike those 2 I never hold back" said Taro and walk towards

The Hyuuga girl Jounin grabbed Taro's arm as he walk pass, "You want some thing?" asked Taro, "I don't have any money" Taro said in a low voice.

Kurenai eyes narrow at that remark, "Hear this loud and clear Taro you may be a heir but that wouldn't stop me from sending you to a world of ever ending nightmares, and torment, if you badly hurt Hinata".

Taro sweated a little but for composing him self "Should you be with your pimp or some side street, you are wasting my time" replied Taro, and yanked his arm away from Kurenai grasp,

Hinata stared at the screen with some slight apprehension.

Kiba summed up the thoughts of every one with one word "Crap"

She wasn't nervous about fighting the Uzumaki boy. Given his behaviour towards Naruto-kun, and every one else as his apparent disdain towards the rest of the genin present, and seeing the other two eat crow, at they got put in there place –hard- much to the enjoyment of the others even the Suna group.

…she was actually looking forward to putting the jerk in his place.

What she was nervous about…was how Naruto would take it.

It was no secret to the rookies that Naruto wanted to become Hokage. Indeed, if there was a person in the village who didn't know about the blond boy's dream, they were likely a visitor or deaf.

What was a secret, to others at least, was Naruto's other dream. It was one she discovered several years ago. One that became part of the reason she admired him so much.

He dreamed of family.

She had watched Naruto stare after other kids as they were picked up and dropped off from the academy by their parents and siblings, and she had seen the longing in his eyes. The pain, and loneliness…it echoed her own in a way.

She knew her father loved her, even if he seemed to not care. The Hyuuga clan was very family oriented…it was impossible not to love each and every member, be they main house or branch house. Even Neji, with his resentment towards the main family, loved her and Hanabi…

The Twins never had a father after she talk to both at there mothers request and some other things she said about, some of her clans customs that left her red, the Roth clan is a highly close knit clan very much like her own, thought they seem moody at times, and there dislike of seeing others being left alone, much of the homeless children in Konoha are taken care by 2 more non combat oriented Roth clan branch families.

When she had learned of Naruto's abandonment by his own clan, she had nearly gone into a rage herself, after hearing the news of the Roth clan renew feud with Uzumaki over there casually abandonment of Naruto and an attempted break in to the Roth inner sanctums mainly there Scroll vault.

Her clan the Hyuuga clan and the Twins clan the Roth clan are on friendly terms, thought some times though some issues she over heard when both clans leaders and elders meets it looked like they wanted to have clan war between them right there but a common ability was to control over there emotions, and they talk it over.

She had seen the anger in Naruto's eyes as he was confronted by his sister during his bout, thankfully the Twins stop him from acting in rage, seemly that they plan ahead for a meeting with her or Naruto getting really in rage.

After Raven told his sister " To go away" While the others had thought that he was apathetic towards her, Hinata the Twins (and Neji she was certain) had seen the pain in his beautiful blue eyes.

Even in his Anger he longed for some one …

He wanted his sister back.

She began to make her way towards the stairs leading into the arena, when Naruto spoke up, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Hinata-chan," he spoke, causing her heart to leap just a bit with the 'chan' suffix, "Don't hold back on him don't give a inch to him."

"Kick his ass" said Kiba as Akamaru barked,

"Don't doubt your self " stated Shino,

"I would love see that jerk flat on his back" Raven said and tossed a pack of bright 6 pack of yellow wards, to her hinata looked at them then to Raven.

"There Lighting Notes, just push chakra and throw or place on him or near by , they have limited range, but have very shocking results", Said Raven with a smile but changed when she eyed Taro

"For a short time we talk I'm worried for your heath that goes for Maria as well, careful he's a lot more dangerous then the other 2" Said Raven.

"Indeed, Hinata-sama," Neji spoke up, shocking her, "The Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan have had some bad blood between them for several generations.

"As dose the Roth clan thought for 12 years both clans were on friendly terms if strained, but after some actions and demands, have cut that bond" stated Raven.

"He will not hesitate to genuinely harm you…do not give him that chance." Finished Neji

"Neji-nisan…" she whispered, but he raised his hand,

"I know my destiny," he continued, "I also know yours, Lady Hinata. You may win or lose this fight, but I know you will still give a good showing. I can sense you have improved…now show us all how much."

Naruto smiled. "Kick his ass, dattebayo!"

"Heh I say if the little guys can show them they better beware the quiet ones" smirked Kagegetsu.

Hinata firmed up her resolve, and smiled at her long-time crush. For Naruto-kun, _"I will be strong!" _she thought, I will show his clan…that they were fools for leaving him alone.

She descended into the arena.

"Eighth match cough cough," Hayate muttered, as the two genin faced off in the ring, "Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha cough vs. Uzumaki cough cough cough Taro of Hi…HAJIME!"

"I don't know what's worse," Taro spoke, glaring at the girl, "The fact the outcast is advancing…or that he has a fan-girl like you."

"Nani?" Hinata gasped, glaring at the boy.

"Its bad enough he embarrasses the clan by living," he replied, "But that he has the attentions of a weak Hyuuga and the 2 shadow freaks?,Its mind boggling."

He set his left leg back, and raised his arms up into the traditional Eigi stance. "I guess I'll just have to…educate you on the facts of life, girl."

Hinata frowned, before sliding into the first form stance of the Jyuken taijutsu style her family was famed for.

"You abandoned him, leaving him to suffer," she whispered, though her voice carried throughout the arena,

"His pain…I have seen it many times, yet he never gives up! He takes on every challenge, and though he stumbles and falls a lot…he always gets back up." Her kekkai genkai, the Byakugan, activated for the first time with her own will power, rather than the traditional seal sequence she was accustomed to using.

"You…will lose, Uzumaki Taro!"

Taro grunted. "If that's the way you want it…" he sighed, before hurling his leg forward, an arc of chakra surging from his outstretched foot, shooting towards the shocked girl. He cried out a word as the chakra surged forward.

"RAPIER!"

Hinata spun on the balls of her feet, just barely avoiding the deadly surged of energy. It snagged a portion of her jacket, tearing it away to reveal the black shirt she wore underneath.

"If I have to beat you by tearing you apart piece by piece, so be it!" Taro shouted, running towards the girl. He began shifting from right to left in a seemingly random pattern…and suddenly he was within Hinata's guard, catching her with a vicious front thrust kick that flashed with chakra as well. "BLADE!" he cried as the girl was hurled backwards with a cry.

"ARGGHH!" she screamed as she landed, sliding back a few feet. She spat some blood from her mouth, turning her gaze to the smirking boy.

"You can't hit what you can't follow, can you, Hyuuga?" he mocked, "The all powerful 'Byakugan' one of the prized doujutsus of Konohagakure. I'd always wanted to fight someone with those eyes. Now, here we are and I find myself…disappointed."

He frowned at her. "I take it back. You are perfect for the outcast and those freaks…a weakling for a walking shame and there shadows. it's a match made by the Kami."

Hinata forced herself to her feet; "I know a ninja weapon that you forget, the same as the other-Temes forgot"

"Ho and what's that," asked Taro, crossing his arms.

"We cheat" Hinata said and slaps 2 Lighting notes on his chest and he got yellow lighting going up and down his body as he spasms uncontrollably "Aaghh" Taro cried Landing on his keen the tags blacken as there supple of chakra ran out shakily Taro removing the blacken tags, looking at it before crushing it but his body wasn't responding "You bitch" spat Taro a bit blacken around edges as he tries to get the spasms under control he saw the stance that made Hyuuga, feared, as the girl had a smile and said ….

"You are in my of range of Divination" said Hinata

"Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand Taro felt her strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64, and she planted her foot in his gut that cause him to fall back but not fall.

"What?" said a shock Hinata.

"Is that best you got I got hit by worst as I said a Weak Hyuuga is trash compared to Uzumaki the best way to counter chakra is chakra you may have got a few good hits but your too weak ".

Hinata eyes showed fear at seeing her attack fail as self doubt began to full her head.

"HINATA-CHAN!" came the voice of her crush. Both combatants turned to see Naruto glaring at the dark haired boy, "YOU ARE NOT WEAK! ONLY A REAL WEAKLING NEEDS TO INSULT HIS OPPONENTS!."

"You stay out of this, outcast!" Taro growled out, "I'll settle you later."

"HINATA, WATCH HIS FEET!" Naruto shouted out, "DON'T FOLLOW THE EYES! FOLLOW THE FOOTWORK! HE BEEN DOING THE SAME"

Hinata's head snapped up as she recalled Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei mentioning something about that.

_'Taro foot work_'Hinata recalled that some of her strikes didn't felt like they made full contact ,Taro most likely was watching Neji-nisan fight to counter her moves she had as she attacks moving just a little to only get half damage.

Her Byakugan reactivated, and she turned to her opponent. "I care nothing for your words," she muttered "I just going to use more chakra so let your skills talk for you…and mine shall do the same!" The last part came out almost like a snarl.

Taro frowned seeing she knew his buff about her chakra being to weak to hurt him wasn't working. "Fine then, this next technique will finish you off," he muttered, before launching forward in the same zig-zag motion as before.

This time, just before he got inside the Hyuuga heiresses guard, he leapt, twisting his body sideways and hooking his left foot behind her neck "Boomerang" .

Hinata surged into motion with a quick strike to his leg using jyuken to disable the chakra flow, and another display of her flexibility with a sideways bend, avoiding the scissoring kick that would have likely decapitated her.

With Taro off balance, she struck quickly, disabling his right arm with a two fingered jyuken strike to area just above his elbow.

While she couldn't see the tenketsu like her father could, the pressure point charts she studied constantly at home did give her a reference point…and she wanted to use all of that knowledge right now!

"ARRRGHHH!" Taro screamed, as his arm felt like it was enveloped in fire. He launched his right hand forward, instinctively rotating his chakra in a particular fashion as he cried out a name. "HAKEN!"

Hinata eyes widen it was like it felt like Hyuuga's Heavenly Spin and Roth's Shadow Drill but combined and even more powerful.

It cut in to her, causing Hinata to cry out " Aaaagggggghh" as shift in the air pressure between the two blew them apart from each other, further shredding Hinata's jacket, as well as part of her shirt.

The ruined jacket fell to the floor, leaving Hinata clad in her black capris and black shirt, which was now torn just below her breasts.

Sakura and Ino grumbled slightly, making noises about being 'ill-equipped', much to Naruto's confusion, "What wrong there only breasts" Naruto a bit red faced tried not seem like a pev.

Raven blushed but then scowled at the reason for Hinata's un-dress "Like Rapist Taro they always tear off the clothes of a women" she shouted .

Taro forced himself to his feet, his arm was fucked up but he managed to level glare at the shadow freak, then the girl who tried to cover herself.

"Okay," he grinned, "I see you do have some…skill." He took a moment to leer at the girl. "Obviously the true Hyuuga clan kekkai genkai is in full force with you. Nice…chakra reserves."

Hinata frowned at his innuendos. She had always been shy about her body…even her own sister had never seen her unclothed. It was a privilege she wanted only one ( and 2 more) person to have, Taro was about to move when a Chain impacted the floor.

Taro growls and saw Kagegetsu had thrown the chain.

"I only giving a pause for Lady Hinata dignity "shouted a now Poncho-less Kagegetsu, as Neji throws Kagegetsu Poncho to Hinata, "Quickly put it on Lady Hinata"

Hinata bent to pick up the Poncho with some hesitation until Taro would most likely attack as she let down her guard Hayate looked over to the Hokage

"I will aloud a moment" said the Hokage he was beaming at the Honour shown by his young ninja, as Hinata, quickly, put the Poncho on and slip her arms though slip holes

"Is has light chain mail stitch in the cloth but still super light," Kagegetsu, said before ripping the Chain from the floor,

Taro attack just as the word go was said, he kicked at Hinata making her fall back Tero need some room to check if he can still can move his hand, and could so he quickly ran through a seal sequence, ending on ryu. "Lets see how you handle this! Fuuton -Wind Torpedo no Jutsu" he shouted.

"HINATA" shouts Team 7 as one they knew how much damage that jutsu can do.

A rush of air, vaguely resembling a cannon ball surged forward striking the shocked girl, dead center, hurling her into a wall even with the chain mail covering her part of her torso was shredding her shirt completely bare, leaving her. Her capris also developed tears, nearly shredding off her as well.

"You were good to evade my Boomerang, even still be move after taking -Hakan- " Taro muttered, walking up to the prone girl,who tred to get back up and delivering a swift kick to her stomach, as she tried to move, "Aaagghhhhh" cried Hinata,she try to curl in to a ball but another kick to her shoulder, got her to a prone position facing up.

"But you're still weak." He placed his foot on top of her left breast, pressing down and causing the broken girl to whimper.

"The Hyuuga and Roth will always be inferior to the Uzumaki. You would bow to our outcast? That just proves it…"

"N-o he-s better then –yo-u" said Hinata as tears run down her face at the pain and humiliation

"Why you little…." But Taro was stopped, "ENOUGH!" the sickly jounin Hayate shouted, appearing between the boy and Hinata, separating them. "Shousha, Uzumaki Taro. You won, now back off!"

All most half the genin leaps down to floor both Kagegetsu, Neji and surprising Garra, were in fount of Taro, who was push back by the sand.

A used butt hit Taro's cheek making him look to Saji "Not very smart doing that to such a nice young lady like that" Saji remarked "I may be a womanizer but I know not to go over the line"

"Give us a good reason to teme" Sasuke said from behind Taro with Ryofu in front ofhim with a steely look in her eyes "I hope we are matched up for the next round" said Ryofu, "I'm won't be holding back," as Kan'u Temari and Shiryuu fingered there weapons.

"Same goes for every one here" yelled Ino who wanted to claw out Taro eyes but Chouji held her back,

Kurenai Shunshined into the ring, as Naruto, Shino, Raven and Sakura followed.

Naruto beat them to her and was already whipping off his black undershirt, using it to cover the groaning Hinata,

"Nar….ut.o, I….m sor….ry" muttered Hinata as she hug his shirt to her brush body.

Kurenai nodded to him as he stands up wearing a ninja light armour vest and glares at Taro.

"You went too far," he growled as the others helped Hinata to her feet so she could also glare at the boy, as Raven drape her cape over Hinata shoulders covering her whole body.

"There is no such thing as 'too far' in combat outcast," Taro replied, "A ninja fights to win at any cost Kenosuke may not have understood that, but I certainly do."

"I don't think every one shares that idea Taro Ninja's don't have to win every fight to complete mission you have a very small minded and narrow view " said Raven in a even tone.

"How about I do the same to you Roth bitch how dare you talk down to me" said Taro glaring at Raven.

"Like too see you try Taro I will be the better win or lose" Raven said and turned her back to Taro and walk away showing Taro he wasn't worth her time as she stands near Naruto as he stare at the blood on the floor Hinata's blood .

Taro was about to throw a kunai at Raven's head.

"Taro, that is enough," Kushina muttered appearing behind him, "Return to the gangway you can fight her later".

"Fine" said Taro

"Hold it, Taro," Naruto growled as the pair turned to walk away. They looked at him, as he bent down, running his hand through some of Hinata's blood. He made a fist, and pointed it at the boy, whose eyebrow had arced up in curiosity. "When we face off…"

"I going to show you her and your clan that…I am going to BREAK you."

**Next Here's Ero-Sennin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait but life had my hands full and my computer had to reformatted luckily I had back ups just not up to date ones, Shogun of the west will be out soon along with a new story **Naruto-The Saga of the Tailed Beasts**  
><strong>

**Here's Ero-Sennin**

As Kurenai lead the shaken form of Hinata out of the arena, Maira who had awaken near the end of the match wanted to rip Taro a new one at what he did, as did every kunoichi in the room.

But Hinata now needed support so Maira hobbled over to Hinata, and place a arm around her muttering some claiming words, "Its all right you got some good hits, on Taro Teme right"

"Aoi…yes…" muttered Hinata, as she winces, as her breast had a very tender spot was pressed.

"Sorry" Maira sheepish at touching Hinata breast when her stiff leg cramped up.

Kurenai arms draped protectively around her student, Hinata, grips Ravens cape like a second skin "D-Do you think I gotten stronger did I change even if it's a little" asked Hinata.

Kurenai smiled and looked at her student "yes you have gotten stronger and I see you have changed a lot".

Naruto watched them leave, his demeanor tense as he moved towards the stares.

"Naruto-kun, you may remain down here," Sarutobi called, his own brown eyes glaring at the smug form of Uzumaki Taro, who had merely smirked at the blond jinchuuriki's declaration.

"The preliminaries are over, so its time to explain the final test." Called out Anko and getting the rest of Genin attention.

"It will turn out fine" said Sarutobi,

Naruto nodded, walking forward as the rest of the remaining genin assembled. Sasuke stood next to him, frowning at his cousin.

"Damn Ass his face makes me wants to pound him, people like him gave me such a hard time in the past because of my height" Kagegetsu, growled and punched his open palm,

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you don't like them, dobe," the Uchiha boy muttered as the Hokage and the three proctors walked forward. Naruto merely grunted in response.

"Can I kill him" spoke Garra, spooking Naruto, Sasuke, and Kagegetsu,

"Your know that's a not bad Idea" suggested Kagegetsu, getting a evil grin from Garra, "but its Naruto call not my, his"

"You're an Evil Little man" Sasuke, said looking at the shorter boy.

"Thank you" said Kagegetsu.

"As much as Like to give you the go ahead Garra", he shuttered at the last time Garra killed, "his much long over due beating is my job" smirk Naruto, Garra, look well sad.

"…,I would like to talk about one tail as you had 9 tails to tell" Garra said.

Naruto looked like he swallowed kunai coated with poison that was eating a hole though his stomach _"how did he know about the fox what's this about his one tail almost like he just like me" _

"'O.k meet me near the Hokage tower, at 6" said Naruto looking at Garra,

"The Red building" said Garra getting a nod, he left,

Sasuke, wounder what were they talked about, "must be something they have in common but what"

"He is a very disturbed Ninja" said Kagegetsu, walking back to his own team.

"Now that we have narrowed the field down," Sarutobi spoke up, catching the attention of the remaining Chuunin hopefuls, "Your final exam will be…just like this one." At their confusion, the aged leader smiled.

"So why are we not fighting right now" asked Kagegetsu, voicing many Genin very same question.

"Did you think that a Chuunin hopeful would be pick by a Kage let alone a Kage of another village" said Ryofu with a raised eye brow, her chest was now covered by Bandages.

"you are right miss Hosen Simply put, the final exam is a tournament in front of the entire village, as well as the Fire Lord, Grass Lord and Wind Lord along with other visiting dignitaries, along with myself the Kazekage and Kage of Kusa",

Sarutobi motioned to Anko, who walked forward carrying a box. "Now, Anko-san will have you draw a number from this box…"

"This will allow us to determine which match you're going to fight in," she smirked,

"Sorry but there's no trading of numbers, and no re-picks. You get what you get."

She stopped in front of Naruto. "Since you seem so eager, my tasty little gaki," she chuckled, even as he gave her a dark look, "its fun to play with gaki's kukukukuku" "Why don't you draw first?"

The orange clad boy nodded, reaching into the box and shuffling the papers inside around a few times before pulling a slip from the container. Anko nodded the proceeded down the line.

"Hey, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru spoke up, after he had drawn his lot, "You said this is going to be a tournament, right? That means there can only be one winner at the end."

"Correct, Shikamaru-kun," Sarutobi replied.

"Does that mean only one of us can become Chuunin?" he asked.

"Not at cough cough all," Hayate spoke up as Anko finished the number drawing, "We cough gage your potential cough cough throughout the exam. Your performance cough cough cough will determine if you advance."

"Hayate is correct," Sarutobi continued, "Indeed, even those who were eliminated here today could be promoted…and conversely, even those who advance here today could be denied promotion."

The blond Suna-nin Temari frowned. _"I better get promoted after all this," she thought, "My father's plans be buggered, I've EARNED the right!"_

"I get it you have to show how skilled you are" said Saji,

"So the Finals is a show for the villages showing off upcoming Genin like us" asked Kan'u,

"Yes right on all counts, but most of all these exams are a reaplacement for total war" stated Sarutobi, making the Genin uneasy the Kusa Ninja most of all seeing as, there home land, bore the worst of the fighting in the early parts of the 3rd war,

"A nations power is hidden village power and hidden village power is ninja power, the number missions to a village help's support village and in turn train more ninja and the more ninja the more funding the local lords and our countries government and military, sends the more powerful the village come in turn the county grows more powerful" said Sarutobi, and takes a puff from his pipe, letting this sink in.

Sarutobi nodded to Ibiki, who walked forward with a clip board. "Now punks he grumbled, "Tell me which number you drew and I'll show you which match you'll have." His scarred face twisted into a grotesque grin, startling some of the remaining hopefuls, "You gaki's can't back out now, tile the finals in frount of 100s of people".

"I got 1," Naruto Muttered.

"4," Sasuke Continued.

"5," Temari Grumbled.

"6," Shino Replied.

"3," Gaara Whispered,

"12,"Chouun Sighed

"2," Taro Yawned.

"10," Kagegetsu, Smirked.

"8," Shikamaru Said.

"14," Raven Answers.

"9," Neji Frowned.

"7," Saji Questioned.

"11," Kan'u Spoke.

"13," Ryofu Stated.

Ibiki nodded, jotting the information down on the paper. "Good to see you punks got a pair for now anyway," he growled out, "Now, here are your matches for the Chuunin Exam Finals." He turned the clip board towards them, showing off the elimination style matches.

"The matches up are base on the skill showed" said Anko "heh you might get lucky get match up with a weakling but judging by the fights", Anko trailed off.

Naruto grinned when he saw the arrangement Taro raised a eyebrow, and the kunoichi, cursed there bad luck at not getting the first shot.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uzumaki Taro

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Hosen Ryofu vs. Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Temari vs. Roth Kagegetsu

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u

Roth Raven vs. Chouun Shiryuu

Genpou Saji vs. Nara Shikamaru

"Taro right off the bat, huh?" the blond boy thought gleefully, "I couldn't have asked for more!"

the others wanted a shot at Taro, but a Uzumaki vs Uzumaki a outcast fighting the a heir, a defeat by Naruto hands would gain satisfaction, for all.

"Now, I must inform you that the exam will not be held immediately," Sarutobi spoke, jarring Naruto from his thoughts,

The out cries of surprises echoed out, Sarutobi raised his hand to quiet, the reaming Genin down.

"The finals will take place one month from now. As you have seen, much was revealed during this preliminary. While the main purpose of this…break…is to allow the dignitaries' time to arrive, it also serves as a time of training and recuperation for you all. Use it wisely."

"Don't died before I get to fight you got it" said Kagegetsu, as he punched Sasuke arm as he walks by.

"Don't get blown away your Runt" said Sasuke,

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, nodding, before rushing up to Sakura and Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin sighed. _"Naruto will need training in order to combat Taro"_, he thought,_" But Sasuke's opponent…with the curse mark to contend with, he needs extra attention"._ He frowned beneath his mask. _"Damn it, how can I solve this?"_.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, as her teammates made their way towards them, "Sasuke-kun…and Naruto too…how can we help them?" The masked genin stared at his pink haired pupil. "That Taro guy…he needs to go down. Naruto will need help…but Sasuke-kun's opponent…"

"I know," he replied.

The pink haired girl sighed. The situation didn't seem good.

_"Damn paper work"_ thought Sarutobi, the last match with Taro and Hinata and the mess with the Uzumaki has sutured with, Hyuuga and Roth wasn't making Sarutobi mood any better, Sarutobi sighed "I know you're here Jiraiya, get you peeping tom ass in here right now".

The window open and Jiraiya, step though,

Jiraiya smirked as his sensei eased himself into his chair. "Looks like that lumbago is catching up to you, old ape," the white haired sage chuckled, "I told you, you really should cut out the bananas and get more other types in vitamins in your diet."

Sarutobi gave his former pupil a withering look. "Now is not the time for your 'advice', Jiraiya-baka," he gritted,"We both know why I called you here."

"I heard about the Uchiha boy's mark from Anko," the sannin replied, feeling a bit uneasy with the tone what did he do wrong this time "A double layered containment seal should be enough to contain it, I trusts Arella's skills added the boys strength of will to get back up after such a severe trauma, see what happen and force to see his clan killed under a Genjutsu he's got some inner strength".

"Strength of will, or desire for revenge or both?". Sarutobi replied, "His desire to be strong for himself is guided mostly because of what Itachi did. Power is what he wants…and people will often sacrifice that they would least want to for lesser things."

The toad sage frowned. "I don't think another seal will really help at this point, 2 high containment seals as strong as Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method, any more would kill the boy, no belittlement to the Roth Fuu skills what's needed is base to build up for the Uchiha boy's need to stay in the village, to protect his love ones, why haven't you told him about them".

"I didn't want to get his hopes up both have been in a coma for 6 years seeing the power of that Genjutsu that keeps there minds connect but keeps them from waking, would have made thing worst" stated Sarutobi.

"You can't keep this from the Uchiha boy forever if you do he may do any thing to get revenge on the village and you" countered Jiraiya, "and the Kurama Clan, can break that Powerful Genjutsu there under, but the only Kurama, that's has the power above chunin-level is Yakumo, and you know what happen the last time we faced Yakumo, full powers.

Thinking back when a Id possessed Yakumo and the mayhem Id cause using Yakumo powers had forced her to be resealed a second time, even if the young woman "You right some times I really hate being Hokage the best that can be done is to give him the training needed to match Itachi, and break the Genjutsu, him self.

"While I wouldn't normally recommend it, ANBU training would do the trick." Said Jiraiya.

Sarutobi frowned. "I'd prefer to avoid that option," he muttered, "I won't have another child, even if he or she is a full fledged ninja, go through that hellish training ever again. Danzo can gripe all he wants…I won't turn children into weapons."

Jiraiya nodded understanding his reasons.

A chuunin stuck his head in the door, getting the occupants attention. "Hokage-sama," he greeted, "Jiraiya-sama. Hatake-san and his genin team are here to speak with you."

Sarutobi smiled. "Well, I think I may have another task for you then, Jiraiya," he chuckled, "Send them in, Izuru."

The chuunin nodded, and the quartet of team seven entered the room.

"Oi, jiji! We gotta talk!" Naruto called out, earning a bop on the head from Sakura.

"Naruto! Show him respect!" she growled.

**"Chaa Heh heh, jiji, I love it! Chaa"** her inner-self chuckled.

"Maa, maa, calm down you two," the cycloptic jounin muttered, waving his hands. "We came here for a reason."

"Hmmph," Sasuke grunted, mildly amused by his team-mates actions.

"I'm gussing it has to do with the match-ups," the Hokage questioned. At the trio's nod, he sighed. "The matches can't be changed, unfortunately."

"I don't want them changed!" Naruto growled out, "I want Taro! He needs to pay for what he did to Hinata! he didn't have to do that"

Sakura nodded, her face set into a scowl. "What he did was insulting to all kunoichi," she spoke up, "It took all Ino Raven Maria and I had not to castrate him right then and there, heck even the non Konoha kunoichi wanted a shot!"

Sasuke frowned. "What was his problem, anyway?" he muttered, "He went after Hinata like it was a personal grudge or something, and he made no attempt to hide his hate for the Roth there as well."

Strangely enough, it was Jiraiya who replied. "In a way it was," he said, "The Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan have been enemies for generations, and The Roth had been odds with them for as long as the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha being related to both clans often aided Roth and Hyuuga in the 1rst and 2end hidden ninja wars"

"Thought the Roth tried to end the feud, but it didn't work" The white haired sage turned to Naruto. "I'm surprised you have a problem with it, Uzumaki Naruto, Myself I see it all as pointless."

Naruto growled. "And why's that, ugly?" he replied.

Jiraiya was about to respond when Sarutobi interrupted. "Jiraiya, you don't know do you?" he asked.

Naruto shot a glare at the white haired ninja, while said nin turned to the seated kage. "Know what, sensei?" he asked.

"He should know about the grudges. Kushina would have taught him all about it, unlike the rest of the clan she tried to see past the stigmata, between all 3 clans …." Said Jiraiya but stop as everyone stiffened as a surge in killer intent filled the room. Jiraiya shot a glance at the blond, frowning as he saw the boy struggling with his chakra, his eyes flashed red to blue and back again.

The office doors were slammed open "NARUTO calm down right now" shouted Arella as she entered the office followed by a elder Roth, who held her chest as they felt the KI, and barged in.

"Naruto, calm down he didn't know" Kakashi muttered, putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, the elder was help by Jiraiya who offered his chair.

Sakura glared at the white haired man. "You're Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, the Ninja Sage of the Toads aren't you?" she asked.

"That's Jiraiya" asked Sasuke looking at sannin "I never been so disappointed in all my life".

_"No respect"_ thought Jiraiya.

The Sennin nodded, she continued, anger crept in to her voice "Shouldn't you know almost everything that goes on in this village? You must have heard about Naruto being left behind eight years ago!"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "Huh?…What..what did you say, young lady?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"Kushina under orders from the Elders left him I and the old ape were there when she did it" said Arella, crossing her arms "?I was going to beat your head in for not checking up on Naruto".

Jiraiya, eyes went wide,"Kushina ?" he spoke in shocked tone,

"They abandoned me," Naruto spoke up, even as Kakashi and Sasuke both tried to calm him down, "The entire clan took off to the capital, leaving me here to rot. I'm basically a Ronin…I don't have a clan, just have the same name".

Jiraiya felt his heart break a small bit at the bitter acceptance in the boy's tone, at the same time, he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the idea that Kushina would abandon her child walking to the nearest wall Jiraiya smashed his fist in the wall to let off some steam, the act and the pain of his spit knuckles got him to think clearly.

He turned a glare to Sarutobi. "Why wasn't I told, old man?" he muttered.

"My powers as Hokage, despite being the military leader of our country, do not extend into the civilian realm. If they did, I would have abolished the Caged Bird seal on the branch house of the Hyuuga." replied Sarutobi, wishing he had the power, to change the past.

"You are still technically a member of the Uzuki branch of the Uzumaki clan, Jiraiya," Sarutobi said, "I can't bypass clan laws, and the laws state that only the Uzumaki can inform the Uzuki of such news".

"And with you wandering around the counties it was impossible to get word or the Uzumaki clan had kept this from you" said Sarutobi, "What's done is sadly done, Gama-chan"

"Why didn't you tell huh" asked Jiraiya, glaring at Aerlla, who shot a dark look back at him,

"Don't give me that look I was bound by orders from the Old ape and the law Naruto is still part of the clan member records even if they abandon him he is still a Uzumaki, in name and blood only, I would have taken him as my own child and made him a ward of the Roth until he can change his clan name at 18, or make chunin" said Arella, and placed a hand on Naruto shoulder, "I owned his father much and gladly raised him".

"Thank Obasan," said Naruto, in a low voice.

Jiraiya sighed "Your right Aerlla-chan I blame my self more I should have stay in Konoha...Teme's those blasted elders," growled out Jiraiya, "they knew I would have taken him with me,"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, _"He would have taken me in and he is related to me like Yuugao-neechan"._

The toad senin frowned again, before turning to Kakashi, "I needed to see the boy anyway", he pointed at Naruto and he thought, _"Maybe this will work out after all, any bad traits he may have picked up would have to be trained out of him, but he is just like him and his grandmother"_.

"Kakashi, what did you come here for to start with, anyway?" Sarutobi asked.

"We know something is off about Sabaku no Gaara, that sand of his is very deadly as we saw first hand" he replied,

"Sasuke need's special training to properly handle this match…but I don't want to abandon my other two students. Sakura might not be going into the finals, but she needs training nevertheless, and Naruto is going up against Uzumaki Taro."

Jiraiya smirked. "That arrogant little twerp?" he muttered.

"He may be arrogant, but he has the skills to back them up," Sakura growled, "Those moves he used…"

"Uzumaki Ryu Kossapo," Jiraiya muttered, "It's traditionally split into two branches; Hyogi, or open skills, and Eigi, or shadow skills.

"When Konoha village was founded by the Senju Clan and the Uchiha clan signed a no-inter clan fighting treaty with all founding clans, when the Uzumaki, old home land Uzu no Kuni, was destroyed, by the newly founded Iwa and Kumo villages with full might of there home nations armies" spoke the old woman "sorry were have my matters I'm Roth Akane",

"Senju offered the Uzumaki to join but soon the clan started to harass both Hyuuga and Roth, they even refusing to sign the no-inter clan fighting treaty so the Senju Clan put there foot down and forced the Uzumaki to stop".

"With the might of both the Senju Clan and the Uchiha clan with the full support of Hyuuga Roth, and the other clans, the Uzumaki had no other options but to fall in line, but with the Senju Clan all but gone and the lost of the Uchiha, the Uzumaki old habits were off there lease" finish Akane.

"I wanted to bury the past and end the Feud and there Feud with Hyuuga with the help of like minded people like Uzumaki Kushina, and Hyuuga Rei we became rivals then good friends but well, you know" sighed Arella, feeling older then ever.

Sasuke grunted. "That 'haken' punch," he muttered, "He used it to counter Hinata-san's offensive…and to rip her clothes off."

Akane and Aerlla shared a dark look, a the word 'haken',

Jiraiya frowned. "What did he do?"

Naruto growled. "He insulted her, and any one from Hyuuga and Roth next he shredded her clothes, but thankful both Roth Kagegetsu and Hyuuga Neji stop the match to give Hinata-chans Kagegetsu poncho so she wouldn't be humiliated " he replied, "Then, he use a Wind attack jutsu and rips her clothes, to rags after he start kicking her while she was down…he put his foot on her chest right on her breast"

"Little Teme" muttered Akane, Aerlla shakes her head.

Jiraiya spat on the floor. "That punk," he said, the anger in his voice obvious, Hinata was Rei's child "For a clan heir, he certainly doesn't get the political hornet's nest he just stirred up." He shook his head "both Hyuuga and Roth have gained some pull with the new Daimyo and doing that to the heiress of Hyuuga, will give Hyuuga lot's of ammo to use on Uzumaki, "

"But that in turned may force Uzumaki to try something drastic in their little plan" spoke Akane,

"What are they pulling this time" asked Jiraiya.

"Both Hyuuga and Roth may be under threat by a Uzumaki plot but due to there rank and standing, we can't accuse them, with out undeniable proof, and before you start Naruto I and the others will handle this I don't want you barging in on this, you have your own job is to beat Taro and become Chunin," stated Arella, stopping Naruto, questions.

Naruto nodded he would do his part to help the Roth Hyuuga and the girls, like Hinata and that Oto girl Kin.

"What fuck is going on with that clan" muttered Jiraiya, ashamed of his clan's actions, "Anyway, back to the what you need, Kakashi."

"Hmmm?" the Jounin grunted.

"For your kunoichi here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh yea well I don't know who can train her , I would had have the teaching staff train her but there hands full right now and she lacking a lot of skills alot of kunoichi really need to know" spoke Kakashi,

The sannin look at Sakura, with one eye as she was some picture "I would sent her to Anko or Yuugao there freed up now, Better yet, both can train pinky here Yuugao for genjutsu and taijutsu, and Anko for kunoichi weapons and 'special' training that will get the fan-girlness out of her for sure."

Sakura did not like the sound of 'special training'. She especially didn't like the idea of her trainer being a woman who scared even NARUTO, who back talk to the Sage of Snakes, and the Demon of the mist with out blinking.

"Maybe you should set some limits on 'special training' , wile I'm Sure Anko will do her job, it's the others things I don't like exposed to Sakura, at her age..yet" said Arella and smiled making Sakura more worried.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, don't worry," Naruto smiled, "Even if that creepy examiner lady is there, Yuugao-neechan is really cool! You'll get super strong with her!"

That was enough to firm the pink haired girls resolve. "Okay," she replied.

Kakashi smiled. "Hmm, maybe Anko-chan can teach her about those 'special' poisons she has" he said barely keeping the giggle inside.

Sarutobi sighed reminded of that day, he lost a lot of blood after seeing Misty nude trying to catch butterflies that weren't as she jumped from roof top to roof top.

Arella howled at that "Hohohohohoho, I hope she remembers to keep them in a better place, Misty is still trying to get Anko back for not putting labels on them"

The blush on Sakura face would put Hinata's to shame, she had her for the kunoichi only classes.

"Now, Kakashi," Jiraiya continued, "What were you planning on teaching the Uchiha gaki here?"

Sasuke did not like being discussed like he was an object.

"Well, speed for sure, I guess I can swiped a set of Gai's training weights" Kakashi replied, "His Sharingan going to needs some fine-tuning as well, to the 3 comas level lasty for how to beat that Gaara kid? Well…there's probably only one way is Doton's counter force"

Jiraiya frowned. "The Chidori?" At Kakashi's nod, he sighed, then turned to Sasuke. "Alright punk," he grumbled, while Sasuke growled at the insult, "Listen up. Kakashi is going to teach you a jutsu that by all rights NO genin should EVER LEARN. Its powerful, and given what my old team-mate put on your neck…exactly the kind of thing he'd want you to learn."

Sasuke's arm shot up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, Orochimaru-teme would love for you to learn that," the sannin continued, "So listen up. Even if you learn that jutsu, you won't be a match for Itachi."

_"Who's Itachi?"_ Sakura and Naruto both wondered, while Sasuke growled.

"Someone who cause a lot of pain for me" Sasuke said, as if he heard there thoughts.

"You need a few more years before you can hope to match him," the sage went on, "Especially if the rumours I've been hearing are true…but that's for another time we have something you may regard Itachi as second problem, and don't say anything tilt after, you see and been informed about every thing " said Jiraiya, Aerlla looked at him

"All Jiraiya-sama but I doubt it" said Sasuke.

Naruto was hopping up and down, partially in anger and partially in nervousness. "So what about me, then?" he asked, "I need training too!"

"That's were I'll come in," the white haired man grinned, "Uzuki Jiraiya, the great and wise Ninja Sage of the Toads and member of the Sannin, of Leaf and your new sensei Gaki."

The Hyuuga Compound a meeting with the elders was called after news of what happen got out Hinata got support from, almost every kunoichi many of then had gone though what she had been though even worst.

If there was one place that Hinata could honestly say she hated, it was this room, dressed in formal robes Hinata entered the central hall and walked towards, the group of her preers, and keeled beside Neji who looked at her in a new light,

If there was one group of people she could honestly hate…it would be this group.

The Hyuuga council of elders stared at her from their raised dais in the central hall of the clan complex. The group of five - four main house members and one branch - looked at her with impassive eyes.

Hinata knew what they truly thought…_"weak, failure, worthless"._

"Hinata-sama you have did well in getting to the perlims a good showing of your self and the clan most Genin wait a few years before trying and most don't make it to the perlims sadly you had to face Uzumaki heir" spoke a Main house elder, causeing Hinata to blink _"There pleased with me?"._

"Neji-san if you keep this up you would make Jounin in no time and you did your duty when the Uzumaki heir had shamed Hinata-sama, even when you had some issues with members of the clan you move pass it you have greatly impressed both main and branch".

"I bear no great dislike for any member of the clan whatever problems I do have I will settle in another time and place" stated Neji, the elders nodded.

"Explain to us, please, Hinata-sama," the branch house member, Ikaru, muttered, "Why was it that you lost to the Uzumaki heir?".

Hinata barely kept her face neutral at the callous question "_I knew it was to good to be ture"_ Though the medical corps had treated the bruise, she could still feel the phantom ache in her breast. It was one thing to be humiliated by having her clothes destroyed in public, the academy courses on kunoichi combat had somewhat prepared her for it, even if it was a jarring experience.

Having had his foot pressing down on her was both painful…and degrading.

"I c-can offer no excuse, Ikaru-san," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the floor, her nails grip the mat, in anger about being reminded of her stripping.

Off to the side of the room, her sister Hanabi stood with her father. Hinata wondered if her sibling understood just how angry the elders were, and if she was enjoying the thought of her elder sister getting punished.

"There is hardly a need for excuses, Ikaru-san," the only woman on in the group spoke,

"I read the report from her jounin sensei, and it appears that the boy simply had her beat on taijutsu. We all know what the Uzumaki Ryu is capable of." she went on,

"Be that as it may, Shiori-sama," Ikaru replied,

"But Hinata-sama is the clan heiress. How can the village respect us if our own heiress is stripped and beaten by another clan heir? How could the Fire lord respect us?".

"Thankfully Neji-san and Roth Kagegetsu got involved and gave Hinata-sama some diganity if any thing the Uzumaki have gotten another black mark agiest them sadly Hinata-sama has to bear the shame" countered another elder.

"I know all that but how to turn this in to something other then shame," Shiori muttered, rubbing her chin.

Hyuuga Shiori was a hardened woman. She had been a part of Sarutobi's genin class, and was hailed, in her prime, as a taijutsu mistress of supreme calibre, as well as possessing a level of chakra control that most medic nins would kill for. It was said that she even tutored the sannin Tsunade on both control and taijutsu, she even match move for move in a fight with Roth's former leader Roth Akane, who master all 3 styles of her's clans Fighting Styles, Nightfist .

The elderly woman had seen much, and she had played the political game longer than most. She knew exactly what Ikaru was trying to do.

"I think that we could turn this to our advantage," she replied, "While the Uzumaki are the 'body-guards' for the Daimyo, they have to show a certain level of…decorum even to their enemies."

"When have they ever shown decorum" muttered an elder.

Hinata frowned as she listened to the woman's words._ "She wants something",_ the blue haired girl wondered, _"but what?"._

"Yes and that statement from Chouun Shiryuu, and the Iwa turned Oto Tsuchi Kin ,along with the Report from our ally The Roth clan, reported about something the Uzumaki, are plotting ageist our 2 clans,"

"I see what you are getting at" said another elder "Maira Roth is known for her photocopy like memory and we been told, though in this report the Oto girl clam we can't really trust said an elder".

"Added Uzumaki Taro's actions show a remarkable lack of maturity," she continued, getting a smirk as a plan is formed "While his skills are likely without question, his choice to embarrass Hinata-chan here bad it seems has given us and Roth a chance to make them all pay."

"I'm curious as to how that could be accomplished, Shiori-san," another of the elders asked.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-kun do you recall the technique used by the Uzumaki boy when he shredded your jacket? Neji-kun tell us your point of view first" the white haired woman asked.

"Hai Shiori-sama, I saw what happen Hinata-sama from my point of view was shocking it was like one of main house Jutsus and a Roth Jutsu I saw up close in my match with Maira-sama but combined" spoke Neji, looking very uneasy,

"Hinata-chan" asked Shiori,

"Y-yes, Shiori-sama," she muttered, "It s-seemed l-like an or-ordinary punch, but… is was a the most pain full mo-ment I ev-er had like-I was being ripped and pulled at the same time"

"It acted like a vacuum, first pulling forward, next shoving you away, as the wind tears" her father spoke up, finally walking forward. Her sister followed, and the pair knelt next too her, both touching their heads to the floor.

"Yes that's what I saw" stated Neji,

"Y-yes, that is correct," she stuttered, surprised that he would actually speak to her in such a setting.

The elders made some curses under the breaths seeing that a child was here with them,

"The 'Haken' technique," Ikaru spat, shocking the two children and teen with his vulgar display, "A blatant thumb to our eyes, and there pay back ageist the Roth."

"Ikaru-sama?" Hinata asked.

"The 'Haken' is a…copy, in a sense, of one of our style's more advanced techniques," another elder spoke, "The original technique, the Hakke Kusho, is still considered to be the more elegant version, as a way to fight our clan on more even terms"

"but the Uzumaki clan has it beaten in raw power, and later they copy the ripping power of Roth's technique Shadow Drill they added it to Haken, after a Roth kills a Uzumaki in a untended backlash of Chakra when both technique clashed and in turned they murdered a few Roth members as reprisals by using them to test, the new improved Haken, and ripped them limb from limb,"

Neji looked mad his fist open and closed Hinata, and Hanabi eyes widen, as there father close his eyes sombrely he had seen what happen to a human body when 4 or more Haken's were used on one person, at the same time it was a horrible way to died.

"Hinata-chan, how did you feel about the Uzumaki boy's words?" Shiori continued, "You are a member of the strongest clan in Konoha…did his words strike you? Did they burn in your ears?"

Hinata frowned, then raised her head to gaze directly into the matron's eyes. "I…I hated them," she whispered, "I…I have…always t-tried to see the good in people." Her thoughts drifted to Naruto, how he had given up his jacket to cover the Uzuki girl's body, and how he had given his own shirt to cover her embarrassment. "I…saw no goodness in Uzumaki Taro. He…he is a monster, and he's cruel, he debased my family, and Raven-chans and Maria-chans whole clan and others with out care."

Ikaru nodded. "Like his whole clan, an arrogant waste of…"

"You are wrong, Ikaru-sama," Hinata interrupted.

If anyone was more startled at the shy girl's interruption, it would have been her own father. Hinata… he wondered, inwardly gaping at the girl, while his face remained neutral.

"…Wrong?" Ikaru stuttered, "What do you mean, Hinata-sama? You yourself said that the other members of his team were arrogant and malicious…"

"I was not talking about them either, Ikaru-sama," the girl interrupted again, this time earning obvious looks of surprise from the elders.

"Big sister is different now," was the only thought the young Hanabi could materialize.

Neji, looked impressed.

"If not them, then whom were you speaking of, Hinata-chan?" Shiori asked. She already had a fairly good idea, and she found herself liking the possibilities it presented, _"To think me and Akane-chan joked about a Uzumaki would married a Roth and Hyuuga" ._

"Uzumaki…Naruto," she small girl replied.

_"Oh I got to tell Akane-chan next time I see her"_ thought Shiori.

_"Fate dose change if you wanted to change"_ thought Neji,

"That little Hell-raiser D…!" Ikaru stuttered, only to stop himself as Shiori's hand appeared near his heart, a faint blue glow of chakra outlining her finger tips.

"Keep your tone, Ikaru-kun," the elderly woman muttered, "And remember the law, and Arella-Sama, involvement, and her clan has always looked after him and keep a eye on it,

Hinata snapped her eyes to the old woman. "Law…what law?" she wondered. It was not the first time she had heard of something regarding a 'law' around Naruto, and what was it and how Arella-san, involvement now, this seemed VERY important, but not right now.

"He has always been kind," she replied, "I…have watched him for a long time. H-he…has suffered, but he n-never gives up." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves again. Talking to the elders like this was…exhausting, for some reason. "His…pr-pranks are not malicious, and h-he's very hard working."

Hiashi found himself nodding. While he had never had any true personal contact with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, he had seen the boy practicing on his own many times.

Neji watched Naruto, who wasn't any thing like the deadlast people made him out to be _"What dose fate has in store for Naruto",_

The boy was a ruffian, and his skills were questionable at best, even with his friendship with Arella children and aid of her clan his skills are completely ridiculous at worst - but his drive to succeed had no equal give time he would really shine.

Having made his own styles base on 2 styles from opposing clans no less, and beaten the Uzuki top Genin at the same time even more surprising.

The Hyuuga leader actually admired that in the boy. "And now I see", he thought, staring at his eldest child, "that is something you admire in him too, isn't it Hinata?"

"For the longest time…I wanted to be like him," the girl kept on, shocking the male elders and her sister, while Shiori and Hiashi looked on. "H-he has…strength, not just of the body…but of the heart. He s-stumbles, and he falls…but he always gets up again."

"Big sister…" Hanabi whispered, staring at the girl with something akin to…awe.

"Now…I see that he has done all this, even though his clan abandoned him!" Hinata actually growled at this, earning a small squeak from Hanabi.

_"Big sister is angry"_ Hanabi thought,

Neji smiled at Hinata new found firey will "Rei-sama would be proud"

"We are…a divided house, because of that horrible mark that rests on your brow, Ikaru-sama." Said Hinata.

The Branch Elder frowned, his hand instinctively moving to his covered forehead.

"But no matter what…we do not abandon our own," Hinata continued, "We may not act like it…but I KNOW that we all love each member of this clan! We all want to be a real family again! When Momma and Uncle Hizashi was with us"

Shiori saw the unshed tears in the girls eyes. "You just may be the one", she thought, "I wonder if you could handle the training…"

"I miss Neji-niisan," the girl muttered, looking at Neji "I want my brother back! I don't want to be a weakling anymore! I want…"

"You want Uzumaki Naruto," Shiori interrupted, shocking everyone and earning a squeak and a flushed face from the clan heiress. The old woman smiled. "I too have seen him in the streets, Hinata-chan. I can't say as I understand the…attraction, but boy dose has few good points" she grinned as the girl squeaked again, "But I can see that he has inspired your attraction and 2 others attraction as well eh."

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "You would have gone to seek training, but not from us, wouldn't have you?" he asked, "You were afraid we would toss you aside."

Hinata's lips trembled, and she turned a hot gaze to her father. "But you did toss me aside!" she whispered, her voice too choked up to shout, "I was there! I heard what you said to Kurenai-sensei!"

Hiashi frowned. He had been frustrated that day, after a rather disappointing sparing session between his two daughters, and some other problems, he vented at Kurenai-san. "What did I do to you, Hinata?" he wondered.

"I know I'm not very good at jyuken," the small girl continued, firming her voice and holding back the tears, "Neji-nisan is far better than I will ever be, and Hanabi-chan has the potential to surpass him." Everyone was shocked at her open admittance of her shortcoming, and her sister frowned.

"But you never fight me seriously, big sister!" the seven year old spoke up, a little mad, she was small and weak how would she get stronger, without her big sister'd help.

Hinata bowed her head. "I can't," she replied.

Hiashi frowned. "Why not, Hinata?" he asked, the elders all wondering the same thing. "You have the potential to become good in the style, yet you refuse to use it against an opponent?"

"I do not hesitate against enemies," Hinata replied, "But against her?" She pointed at the darker haired girl. "Tell me you don't see it, father. Tell me you can't see her face!" her voice cracked,

Shiori nodded. "The resemblance," she muttered.

If it were possible for white eyes to light up in understanding, Hiashi's would have glowed like the sun at that moment; Arella did say both reminded her of Rei the times they chatted,

"I'm been a baka for not seeing it sooner 'The resemblance'" Hiashi said out loud shocking his children.

"Resam-blunce?" Hanabi asked, earning a quiet chuckle from two of the elders.

"How Cute, ah to be young again", Shiori grinned.

"I see," Hiashi muttered, "You won't fight her…because of how much she looks like Rei your Mother"

Hanabi looked over as Hinata nodded. Her sister looked at her, and said something she'd never forget.

"I couldn't possibly hurt you, Hanabi-chan," she said, "You look so much like our mother…it just doesn't feel right if I did it would be like hurting Mother."

The smaller Hyuuga girl had never known her birth mother.

Hinata's birth had been difficult, and Hanabi's had been near fatal, and she died a year later from blood line sickness. She had desperately wanted to know the woman who had brought her into the world, but no one would speak to her, only an old wore picture of her Mama was all she found.

"I…look like momma?" she whispered.

"Very much so," Hiashi spoke, "Your mother had the same hair as Hinata, as well her peaceful gentle aura, but face wise? You are the exacting image of her, and her Fiery force of will, when its was roused, but it seems Rei's Fiery force of will, is in Hinata, though it needed a little help to burn"

"She was and still is very much loved by the whole clan and her passing tore deeply in to the clan as a whole we all miss her greaty so every photo was removed I see now she is still alive in you Hanabi-sama" spoke Neji, thinking back to better days,

Hanabi felt tears brewing in her eyes, with one thought "I looked like Momma I was looking at her in a mirror all this time", and she tried to keep them at bay. She was denied the chance, however, when Hinata wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm-m sorry I was mean to-to you big sis-sister" cried Hanabi as she gave a big hug to Hinata,

"Hinata-chan is right, about the problems in this clan" Shiori muttered, as the two girls comforted each other, "For too long this clan has been torn in two. We lost Hizashi one of our best because of this seal mess. I lost my daughter to the seal as well We need to change."

"How?" Ikaru asked.

"We start with Hinata," she replied, with the aid of the Roth Clan, Raven and Maria ground work "And we finish…with Uzumaki Naruto, an outcast from a rival clan."

"Well that much of that problem is settled regarding the 3 girls and the boy thanks to the Roth customs and a law for dieing out clans" said Hiashi, making Hinata, blush and Hanabi confused.

The other three elders nodded, and the older woman stood up. "Hyuuga Hinata," she spoke, getting the sniffling girl's attention, "I am personally going to train you for the next few weeks. You are going to become strong…strong enough to even win Naruto-san's attention, and 2 others."

"Sh-Shiori-sama…" Hinata stuttered.

"And the first thing we're going to do," the Hyuuga matron frowned, "Is get rid of that damn stutter, and learn, this I'm not as nice as Kurenai-san when it come to training, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you can't handle it, we start bright a early tomorrow "

Hinata, nodded.

"Neji I saw you training in the Hakke Kusho" asked Hiashi, making Neji sweat, "Your foot work is sloppy and you not putting the needed chakra, as clan head I can't aloud this to go on Neji"

"We see everything remember while it is ageist clan laws having learned the basics by your self we can over look this " said a elder as he tapped his temple.

Neji looked paler and braced for the pain that was coming.

"Calm down boy we are not angry with you" said Ikaru seeing Neji panic.

I'm going to trained you how to do it right" stated Hiashi, "if we're going to change then the clan head shall set the example who better then my brothers own son".

"We been thinking about opening the gentle fist more powerful move to the branch house on a skill bases for years now".

"..." Neji was stunned.

"Is Neji Niisan broken" asked Hanabi as she poked him,

"Hanabi stop poking him" asked Hiashi,

Hinata smiled.

The Roth compound main hall Both Raven and Maria dressed in formal robes keel be side Kagegetsu as they across from the 4 elders of the Coven as their mother entered with they're Great Aunt, were they seat on their raised dais.

"Sorry keeping every one waiting our meeting with the Hokage went long then excepted." Said Arella eyeing her Aunt who sat down

"What? I can't talk to an old friend, I haven't see him months" said Akane, a little miffed.

"Never mind, sigh its good all 3 of you made it to Prelims and made good showing on your parts and to the clans," said Arella, opening a folder.

"But I didn't make the cut Mom" said Maria, sad, even if it was a good fight.

"Maria-chan Well you fought with Hyuuga Neji to a near stand still that feat very few Genin can boosted even eared his respect," said Arella

"His departed father Hizashi was force on to him self in battle, Neji is not that far behind, him and given Neji having more years as a ninja under his belt dose help him" spoke a male elder.

"And from your Jounin leader and her brother very loudly say you even manage to get Neji out of his pre ordained fate, mind set, he's been in" said Akane, Maria, blushed a little at the praise, her mother gave her.

"Raven-chan you need to improved stamina and power, for your match ageist Chouun Shiryuu, who was hand pick to be a member of the Dragons of Hao there like the Twelve Elite Guardians and the Honour guard of Fire, rolled in to one group, in Kusa" said Arella, reads from the folder.

Raven looked more paler the her normal healthy grey skin colour, after hearing that and seeing Shiryuu, in action, her loving sister just patted her back, "Can I have your stereo system, after your gone"

Her ever loving little cousin put in his 2 cents in "seeing how your going to not be using your Tv after the match can I have it"

"Traitors the pair of you" grumbled Raven.

The older Roth rolled their eyes, it was best for children to relive the stress build up after the Chunin, test.

"You're not getting off that easy Kagegetsu-kun your match with Sabaku no Temari she is the eldest of the raining Kazekage, 3 children, that very same Suna team in the Prelims and she a lot tougher, then her younger puppet using brother" she let the folder lowered only to show her eyes,

Kagegetsu, thought of a 100 foot monster size Temari laughed at him as she towered over him, and she swing her Dai Tessanhas, at a golf ball size mini him, a with a –KKAAAAAAAPPPOOOOOOWWWWWWW- sending him flying out of the Arena ….right in to the 2 Hokage's face, ran in his mind.

"Heh you are sooo boned" remarked Maria, grinned,

"Ho Maira-chan your sensei and her brother teams are going merging team training, regiments together, seeing that Neji is getting help from his clan along with Raven and Kagegetsu who will be trained with me or with several aunts and uncles, you get to have Both -Youthful- senseis for a whole month," said Akane, not hiding her laugher, at the look of dread on Maria.

"You were saying I'm Boned" said Kagegetsu very pleased,

"I think it's the other way around sis" said Raven enjoying the moment,

Kin wasn't sure what he wanted to speak with her about, but she knew better than not to answer -even in the hospital- when Orochimaru calls, you repiled.

It was a complex jutsu, but one at all shinobi of Otogakure were required to learn. Her hands moved quickly into the seal sequence, her chakra flowing as the seals moulded it.

Inu, saru, ryu, tori, hebi, tora, hebi. "Ninja Art -Distant Sound, Hidden Word".

The jutsu worked two ways; it muted all sound around and from the user, attuning the person's voice to another's chakra signature, while at the same time, it attuned the users ears to the other person's voice, amplifying their sensitivity so the other voice could be heard even over great distance.

It was an excellent spying technique…and an horrible torture technique as well.

"Kin-chan…I am disappointed in your team's performance," the cool voice of her 'leader' echoed throughout her ears, "I was expecting the Uzumaki team to be…far more dirtied than they were. It looked almost as if you didn't…even…try, thought 2 are gone the Heir and the Blonde Gaki are not or am I mistaken"

"My apologies, Orochimaru-sama," she whispered, "We did confront them, but decided it was best to not go too far. I felt that, as the other one…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHER ONE!" the voice roared, causing the girl to cringe in pain. Her hands instinctively covered her ears in a vain attempt to block the voice. "The point is that you were to gauge their abilities, yet I received no report! Why did you not report on the groups skills?"

"...My lord, we didn't really see much of their skills," she whispered back, trying to keep the whimper of pain from entering her voice. "We only really learned of the sword wielders blade, not his 'dances' or anything else. The Uzuki girl…"

"The Bitch and those Uzuki lapdogs do not concern me, Kin!" the snake sannin hissed, "I know all about them, and they are not worth my attention or wrath, not even my old 'teammate' Uzuki Jiraiya isn't worth my time I have progressed further than anyone can realize."

"Orochimaru-sama, I can beat them!" she whispered, "I admit, I was unprepared for that Suna kunoichi Fuuton but the Uzumaki heir I can match! I could have beat that Suna girl as well, if I hadn't miscalculated the force of her fuuton…"

"Excuses, Excuses,Kin-chan and I don't care for words only action," he replied, a low hiss through the jutsu causing her to shiver in fear, "Zaku, Dosu, Yoroi, and Musumi have served their purposes. You might yet be useful… seeing you still in Konoha why sent another when you are there now"

"My lord?" she asked, "W-what would you have…"

"Prove your worth to me, Kin," he muttered, a dark tone to his voice, "Find the one called Naruto…and eliminate him."

"…why my lord? Is he truly…" she started to ask, only to cry out as a loud roar filled her ears, her head pounding from the intense agony.

"BECAUSE I ORDER IT, YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" he hissed, "Complete this assignment, and you will be rewarded greatly…I might even give you personal training enough to join Tayuya-chan and Karin-chan as members of my elite. Fail, however…and I'll teach you such exquisite ways of pain that you will beg for death, after that I'll give you over to the Hells Generals!, have you heard that Spectre is looking for a new- toy- to play with after the old one –broke- "

_"Oh kami no" _The dark haired girl shivered in fear at the thought. Orochimaru required all his ninja to watch interrogations…she had been sick for days after her turn had come, and Spectre was the one doing it.

Orochimaru was a sick, twisted, and sadistic genius…and he was creative at causing pain, but Spectre loved doing it even more than Orochimaru, and the 8 other Sound Hells Generals, are just about as sick, twisted, and sadistic, as Orochimaru, in there own ways.

"I…will obey, Orochimaru-sama," she whispered.

"Do not fail, Kin-chan or Spectre, gets a new toy," the final whisper came, taunting her with its mocking sense of affection. She broke the jutsu, just as a nurse walked into the room.

"You're free to go, Tsuchi-san," she muttered, "Your back is going to be tender for another day or so, but otherwise you're in perfect health."

"Thank you," the dark haired girl replied, shrugging off the hospital gown and reaching for her camouflaged cargo pants, slipping them over her lithe legs and cinching the belt around her waste. She adjusted her black panties slightly from the outside of her pants, before reaching for her bandage role and beginning the process of binding her chest. She wasn't as…stacked…as Karin or Tayuya, but she had slightly more than a handful, and she was quite content with it. In actuality she honestly thought her legs were her best feature, even if her choice of clothing tended to hide them from view.

After her chest was bound, she donned her grey tank top and yellow scarf. A simple white ribbon kept her hair tied back, black shinobi style combat sandals covered her feat, and her hitai-ate wrapped around her head to complete the look. She spared a brief glance in the mirror of the bathroom she had.

She'd consider herself beautiful…if not for the redness in her eyes.

_"Even if he's not like the rest of them"_, she thought, firming her resolve with a deep breath, _"He's still…an Uzumaki!"._

She walked out of the room.

The next day "Now then, Hinata-chan," Shiori grinned at the young kunoichi, "I'm going to be very frank with you. It might seem like I'm insulting you, but what I have to say needs to be said."

"Ano, I-I am prepared, Shiori-sama," the blue haired girl replied, cursing herself for stuttering yet again.

"As far as the jyuken goes…you're pathetic at the style," the elder replied, pointed her cane at her "You've got the grace and flexibility for it, there's no question. The problem isn't even your byakugan…it's your attitude. You lack the 'cold fire' we Hyuuga pride ourselves on."

"Ano, 'cold fire' Shiroi-sama?" the small girl asked, "What is that?"

"Our eyes let us 'see' many things, Hinata," the elder replied, leaning on her cane, "We can read our opponents emotions by watching their physical reactions. We can read our opponents thoughts by watching how their eyes shift. We can even direct an opponent emotions somewhat by focusing our gaze at them…the intimidation factor of the byakugan is matched only by the sharingan and a few others."

"I still don't understand," Hinata replied, "I know I've felt…intimidated…whenever father uses his byakugan on me, but what does…"

"I'm getting to that, young one," the elder replied, "Surely you've seen evidence at just how…dispassionate…certain members of the clan are, compared to others." At Hinata's nod, she continued, "You probably didn't notice, however, how these members are the most exceptional students of jyuken."

Hinata gaped at that, then thought back to how Neji was whenever he was practicing his forms. She had always noted that he seemed…distant, when practicing, but now she realized that he was acting truly unemotional.

"I see you're beginning to grasp the concept," Shiori grinned as Hinata's eyes widened in understanding, "Jyuken is a cold taijutsu style. It's all about separating oneself from emotion, and using that clarity to strike out at the opponent's weakness. Those who can achieve this clarity can perform any jyuken technique, from the Kaiten to the Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho"

"But, I can't because…" Hinata muttered, realizing the truth Shiori was trying to impart.

"You achieve the very opposite of that clarity, Hinata-chan," the white haired woman replied, "You sympathize with your opponents emotions, and you understand them. Indeed, this can be a very powerful weapon in of itself, but for jyuken it's more of a burden."

"Does that mean that I'll never achieve the Kaiten, or any of the other techniques?" she asked.

Shiori sighed. "The Kaiten is more about chakra control than the others, so I don't think its out of your reach," she replied, "But the Rokujuu Yonsho, and the advanced forms? Its unlikely." At the girl's downcast look, she grinned. "Cheer up, young one. There is something else I can teach you…something that if you can truly master it, might even allow you to surpass the Jyuken, and the Uzumaki Ryu combined for sheer destructive force, only rivalled by the Roths NightFist and few others ."

Hinata gaped at the thought. Her mind instantly flowed back to her fight with Taro. She still had phantom pains from his 'Blade' technique.

"Like all Hyuuga, you're a close range fighter Hinata-chan," Shiori went on, "Teaching you long and mid range jutsu is only a small part of what you're going to learn." She motioned to a pile of rocks that sat slightly behind her.

"Ano, what are the rocks for, Shiori-sama?" the young heiress asked.

"These rocks will be the focusing point of your training, Hinata-chan," the white haired elder explained, picking up one of the stones and tossing it to the girl. "I want you to pulverize that stone."

Hinata recalled the lessons on brick breaking, and how it had been one lesson in taijutsu that she had been surprisingly good at. "Okay," she whispered, focusing her strength, and smashing her fist against the stone, shattering it.

"That's very good…for brick breaking" the elder yawned "But I said 'pulverize', not break I all ready have a rock pile".

"B-but…" the girl started.

"Stop that stuttering!" Shiori snapped, causing the girl to clap up, "One of the benefits of the training I'm going to put you through is definitely going to be the confidence you need to get over that-." The elder picked up another stone, holding it in her right hand. "Look at the pieces of your stone, Hinata."

The girl did as she was told, and looked at the chunks of rock that now lay scattered at her feet. "What should I be seeing, Shiori-sama?" she asked.

"It's not what you should be seeing, Hinata-chan," the old woman replied, "Its what you should not be seeing." She pointed to one of the larger chunks of rock. "When you pulverize something, there should be nothing of it left. When you leave something behind, you risk exposing not only yourself, but your comrades and others. A shinobi must be like the wind…it blows through a field, but you can never tell it was there."

"Shiori-sama, how can I…pulverize…a stone,?" the young girl asked, "No matter how I strike it, it will only break into pieces."

"Ah, and therein lies the secret to this technique," Shiori grinned. "I taught this technique to Tsunade-hime back when she was still a genin…Kami-sama, now that girl had talent! She picked up the concept right off the bat, and she even managed to improve it with her incredible chakra control!"

"Even your mother was trained in this she was unsure but soon she was turning rock in to sand and made her own style, based on wind and water using with those fans she love to make.

"I'm…learning a technique…that Tsuande-sama and Momma knows?" Hinata asked, feeling her self grow a bit light headed at the concept. Tsunade's skills, both in taijutsu and in medical ninjutsu, were benchmarks for kunoichi of all nations and her mother, fan style, she kept every fan Momma had ever made, even those 2 large hand used Dai Tessanhas, she would spent hours cleaning them, making sure they open and close perfectly.

"Learning it? I'm hoping you'll improve it," the elder chuckled at the small girls gaping look, "then I will aloud you to have that large blue white Scroll you mother had transferred her fighting style in to it,"

Hinata eyes went wider any more they would have pop out,

"Now, you know about resistance, right?" At the girl's nod, she continued. "Everything has a natural resistance to everything else in the world. When you strike something, you lose a certain amount of force breaking that resistance."

"Even in Jyuken?" the girl asked.

"Especially in Jyuken," Shiori replied, "Not only do we lose some of the physical force in our blows, but we lose some of the chakra force we inject when it encounters the opposing energy."

"I think I understand, Shiori-sama," Hinata replied, "But if the resistance is natural, how can we pulverize anything that has it?"

"By not losing any of the force," the old woman replied, suddenly striking the stone…

…and turning it into powder.

Hinata gasped. "H-how!"

"The key to this technique is speed, Hinata-chan," Shiori replied, "It was developed by monks in ancient times, and passed down through generations until it was given to our clan."

"What is it called, Shiori-sama?" the girl asked, breathless at the idea.

"This is the technique that Tsunade-hime knows, and even improved. It's the technique that you, I hope, will take ever further. It's called Two Fold Extremity".

Konoha Main Street

Kin growled as she walked the streets. _"How can it be so hard to find someone wearing neon-orange!"_ she mentally screamed a whole day wasted she was runing out of time.

She'd been out hunting for the strange blond for a few hours now, desperately seeking to fulfill Orochimaru's order before his next contact. She had a feeling she wouldn't survive it.

Her head still ached from the roaring voice of her 'leader' over the jutsu. She winced as she realized that Dosu, Zaku, and Yoroi were punished with that first before getting the –treatment- by Spectre Misumi, at least, had it easy being dead.

She moved towards one of the nearby training grounds, one that had a large lake and river running through it. She needed to vent some steam, and a few doton jutsu on some trees would be just the ticket.

She walked through the brush, and froze as she heard a loud boom and a voice.

"ARRGHHH!" a younger voice came, the pain in the voice causing the dark haired kunoichi to wince.

_"That had to hurt"_ she thought

"Damn you crazy little Gaki that's why that Tornado burst kick nearly broke your leg, you didn't reinforced the whole leg, that's the first thing needed to preformed, SWORD RAPIER, BLADE and the others not just the foot like the NightFist Nightmare Slice kick that cuts not stabs Eigi Sword Stabs not Slice".

"Well ERO-SENNIN I Worked with what I got when I made Phantom Tornado taijutsu with Uzumaki Ryu Hyogi and Eigi styles I know and readand what I been showed in Roth NightFist Darkness, Crow, and Nightmare styles, -POW- OOOOWWWWWWWWWW "THAT HURT, ERO-SENNIN!"

"Stop calling me that Gaki call me Jiraiya The Toad senin or Sensei or Sempai even Kami but not Ero-sennin".

"ERO-SENNIN"

"SENSEI"

"ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI" "ERO-SENNIN" "SENSEI"

_"Its HIM!"_ she realized, instinctively reaching for her senbon and bells. She inched forward, peeking thorough the brush until she could see the yelling duo.

There was a tall, oddly dressed man with a huge mane of white, spiky hair standing by the river's edge, a large scroll slung across his back. His outfit was primarily grey, with a red vest and belt, and tan wooden geta sandles adorning his feet.

The other one was far shorter, and was currently only wearing his hitai-ate, and pair of blue swim-trunks with orange frogs, His blond hair was wet, and water was running down his scowling face over the strange whisker marks he had. His blue eyes glinted in the afternoon light as sat on the ground holding his leg.

_"He's…kinda…cute",_ the girl thought.

Then she saw a strange black mark on his stomach.

It looked like a seal, with a strange spiral mark in the center, surrounded by symbols stretching out along the plane of his skin. It was very complex, and she wondered if even Orochimaru would know what it was.

"You need to be able to mould your chakra much more then you been doing the try the water walking exercise again, before doing any of those moves but do back flips hand stands cartwheels" spoke the elder man

"This had better work, ero-sennin," the blond growled, before walking out on the water. Kin frowned as he did it easily.

_"That's a pretty high level exercise",_ she noted, _"He's not going to be an easy opponent"._

_"Hey! This is kind of fun aaahhhh"_ yelled Naruto as his control slipped and went in the drink again, before he regained control.

_"…or he might just be too stupid to BE an opponent"_, she thought again, sweat-dropping as the boy began dancing and leaping about the river's surface.

"Naruto, that's enough for now!" the older man called, "We have a lot of work to do, and only a month to get it all done."

"Okay!" the boy replied, leaping back to shore.

"Now, we're going to outline your training," the old man said, "It's going to be two fold…but first, let's deal with our guest, ohy you can come out now."

A kunai came hurling towards her, and she leapt out of the brush to avoid it, landing a few yards from the scowling duo.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "You're that girl from the prelims! The one with the sister who was…"

"Raped and mutilated left for dead by your clan!" Kin growled, "My elder sister, the only one who protected me and Himitsu her name was…Tsuchi Seikei!"

"During the war with Iwa, am I right?" the older man asked, "I think I know the group of idiots you're talking about, they will never do that again" Kin gave him a look "well lets say that there heads are no long attached to the bodies" Kin look shock after hearing that.

"So it's really true?" Naruto asked. Kin frowned as she noticed him bow his head like he was ashamed.

The older man sighed. "Unfortunately, it probably is," he muttered, "War is a terrible thing, Naruto. People get hurt, and innocents always get caught in the crossfire. Some groups of Iwa-nins raped and tortured to death innocents our ninjas, Kusas and Sunas",

While Sarutobi-sensei, Yondaime-sama, Myself and you dad along with others tried to prevent it, by saving those who were capture sadly some Iwa women and kunoichi were raped and tortured to death as well by groups on our side."

"That's horrible," the boy muttered.

The old man nodded. "You'll likely have to torture people sometimes too kid," he went on, "As a ninja, information is key to survival. If an enemy has information you need, sometimes you'll have to do things you'll hate to get the info out. Even your dad and Yondaime-sama had to torture people sometimes. I can tell ya, he died a little bit each time he was forced to do so…especially when it was a woman. Yondaime believed women should be revered, not harmed, I preferred using Genjutsu on a enemy but sadly that's doesn't always work or time is not a option."

Kin growled. "I hate your fucking Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato!" she spat, "He took my father from me, but I can understand why he did in the Battle of the Grass plains that's war…but the Uzumaki clan will pay for Seikei's life!"

Naruto frowned. "Don't associate me with them!" he snapped back, "I was abandoned by them when I was four years old! I want nothing to do with them!"

"You use their style, don't you?" she asked, "That the Eigi style is what–Cut- her up that day I swore I'd find a way to crush it, and I'll start with you!"

"I don't even know it really!" the blond shouted back, "I know some theory to it, but anything I create is my own! It doesn't belong to the Uzumaki! I'm nothing like them!"

"Prove it!" Kin growled, raising her senbon to her face, "Fight me! Prove to me you're really different!"

"You're on!" Naruto replied, flipping back to his pile of clothing, grabbing his weapons pouches and strapping them to his thighs. He settled down into a loose Eigi ready stance.

"Just Like him he is just like him" muttered Jiraiya.

The pair stood silent for a few moments, then rushed forward.

The battle began…

When she thought hard about it, Sakura realized that Kakashi was doing her a favour by getting her this 'advanced' training. She'd taken the time to read up about the tokubetsu jonin Anko, and she had to admit she was impressed with the mission record. After all, how many jonins did she know who had completed over 40 A rank missions? Especially at the age of 24.

The other girl, Yuugao, was no less impressive in that department. Much of her file was classified (due to ANBU regulations, she was sure), but 27 A ranks was still impressive for a 20 year old.

Even meeting with Heero be for left he was a little older then Anko and Yuugao but he is Captain of there whole unit by 29 and did over 80 A ranks,he happen to be Kagegetsu elder brother a little guy like Kagegetsu having a brick shit house size Brother like Heero damn.

Yes, when she thought about it, she was grateful to her sensei for getting her these trainers.

…of course, it was hard to think about it while trying to dodge a hail of kunai from the trench coat and fishnet clad crazy woman.

"Pay attention!" Anko snapped as she unleashed another barrage of deadly metal from the sleeves of her coat. Sakura back flipped away from the blades, trying (and failing more often than not) to deflect some with the kunai held in her right hand. A few more cuts appeared on her pale skin as the blades moved across her form.

"Don't try to block so many, Sakura-san," the purple haired ANBU called out, "A ninja does what is needed to win the battle, not what is needed to make a good show."

"I'm…trying…sem…pai," the pink tressed girl panted, her hair -now in a tight pony tail- bouncing with each breath.

"Eh, the girl's got some serious physical issues," Anko chuckled, pulling a dango skewer from her pouch and munching on the sweet dumplings, "I keep telling Iruka he needs to step up that physical training course."

"I believe he's being over-ruled on that by Suzume-san," Yuugao chuckled, "The woman would put all kunoichi hopefuls through courtesan training above physical conditioning if she could get away with it, at lest Kumoju -san runs those higher levels classes, for kunoichi physical conditioning but Suzume-san doesn't post those directions to her Training area, its getting to a point were Kumoju-san kidnaps them with Imitsu-san help and you know how she acts at times"

Anko rolled her eyes, "yea but Kumoju and Imitsu know whats needed for kunoichi physical conditioning, hell Misty knows how to be a courtesan alot better then Suzume-san".

Sakura blushed at the thought of courtesan training. "I wonder if Sasuke-kun…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pinky," Anko snapped, shaking the girl from her reverie. "Kakashi sent you here to get fit and learn, not to drool over the two future stud-muffins on your team."

"Wha…?" Sakura gaped, "I do not see Naruto as a 'stud-muffin'!"

"Too bad, the kid's got real potential," the elder woman replied, "I kinda like those blue eyes of his…much more expressive than the rest of his clan."

"He would not like you referring to it as 'his' clan, Anko-sempai," Yuugao replied, "I don't particularly care to be associated with them either."

"Yeah, I get all that, Yuugao," the brown eyed woman responded, "Still, it 'is' still technically his clan. He may have been left behind, but he hasn't been taken of the register yet, has he?"

Yuugao frowned. "No, he hasn't," she admitted, "Though I soon will be."

Anko grinned. "So, cough-boy finally popped the WYMM, huh?".

Sakura glanced at the purple haired woman, who was now blushing slightly. "Cough-boy…you mean that proctor from the prelims…Hayate, wasn't it?".

Yuugao smiled. "Yes, Hayate-kun and I have been together for almost four years now," she replied, "We're planning to marry on October 9, the day before Naruto-kun's birthday."

Sakura smiled, "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll bring the sake and male strippers to the party, ho yea Heero Kidd- I' meant taking Cough boy to the ANBU Stag party they even got new chair for Cough boy to be tied to " Anko interrupted, tossing her dango skewer at the young kunoichi and forcing her to start dodging again, "Now, where were we?"

And so the training began again…

Sasuke stared out over the village from the cliff he was on, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder where Orochimaru had branded him with the curse seal.

_"The power I felt with this thing…I know its wrong, but it felt so strong"_, he thought, his mind struggling with the concept of denying power that could put him on Itachi's level.

He felt the familiar ache in his heart as he recalled the 4 members of the now deceased Uchiha clan that he had loved the most. The gentle, soothing sounds of his mother's humming while she made the bento's for his and Itachi's lunches; the boisterous laughter of his Uncle Katsuya as he hammered away the knicks from various kunai in his forge; his aunt's warm smile as she complimented him on his report card from the Academy…

Uchiha Tsukumo his sister well more like cousin, but he would always think of her as his little sister, she trained and played ninja with him….

Unbidden, the memory of his father praising him for mastering the Goukakyu no jutsu came to mind. It was the happiest memory he had of the otherwise stern and imposing man.

"I have to beat him," he thought," I won't fall into his trap, or Orochimaru's. I will get stronger…and I'll make him pay".

His eyes shifted to the side as Kakashi appeared, leaping up from the sheer edge of the cliff. "You're late, Kakashi-sensei," he muttered (far more quietly than his team-mates would have, he was sure).

"Well, I had a tooth ache and needed to visit the dentist," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke was shocked at what seemed like an almost reasonable excuse for once.

"…it took the doctor a while to find a way to work through my mask."

Sasuke groaned. _"I knew it was too good to be true"._

Kakashi stood straighter after that. "Now, we've got a lot of work to do, and very little time to do it," he said, "Much of this training is going to be purely physical, Sasuke. I have to get your speed as close to my own as I possibly can in order for you to be able to use the jutsu I'm going to teach you…so from this point on, if you need to get somewhere? You RUN."

"What about training my sharingan?" Sasuke asked, "Should I keep it active during the training?"

"No," the silver topped jonin replied, "In fact, unless I specifically tell you to, do not activate your sharingan. If you rely on it too much, you'll never be able to match Itachi."

"What? But how can I hope to surpass his eyes if I don't train my own?" the Uchiha asked, confused by this turn of events, when a Kunai nearly stab his left eye out, it was mere inches away, from his eye

"Your eyes are only a tool" said Kakashi, puts the Kunai, from a very shock Sasuke.

"Itachi's eyes are powerful, that's true," Kakashi replied, "I know how strong he was back then, he was a subordinate of mine after all." He waved his hand when Sasuke started to speak.

"I'm former ANBU Captain Sasuke, and I can't tell you more than that yet. After the exams, if you're promoted, I might be able to tell you."

Sasuke frowned, but nodded. "But my eyes…"

"Did you know, that unless it was during a battle, Itachi never used his sharingan to learn a jutsu?" Kakashi asked, interrupting his student yet again. At his dumbfounded look, Kakashi elaborated, "Tell me, have you ever seen a photocopied piece of paper?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"The Sharingan's ability to copy jutsu's works along a similar principle," the masked man replied, "Now, tell me, what's a photocopy usually look like when compared to the original?"

"It's usually just black and white," he replied.

"Exactly," Kakashi said, his visible eye turning into and upside down 'u', signifying his smile, "Some of the details are lost, right? The color, the 'feel' of the document is diminished. So, if you apply that concept to copying jutsu with the sharingan…"

"The…effectiveness…is lost?" the boy asked.

"You got it," Kakashi replied, "I may have copied a thousand jutsu with my own sharingan, but I practice those jutsu constantly. I learn about them, understand them, and see how they can be applied in different situations. Itachi was the same way."

"So, by taking the time to learn it the hard way…" Sasuke started.

"You can not only use it more effectively, but you can also conceivably increase its power," Kakashi continued, "That's why, when I teach you my technique, I want you to learn it without the sharingan."

"Then lets get started," Sasuke replied, setting down into a ready stance of his family's taijutsu style, "I don't want to waste any time."

"Good," Kakashi replied, , " but we need to stop at a place to show you, something important."

"All right then we train" stated Sasuke, a bit pissed at the Scarecrow what the Hell was so important any way,….He had no idea the turn of life changing events that were to happen him.

Naruto leapt back as another wave of senbon impacted the ground where he had been standing. His body bore a smattering of scratches and red marks from the girl's blows.

"Why is it every girl I meet can hit so HARD!" he wondered, out loud ,pulling another set of shuriken out and launching them at the girl.

"Hay Gaki don't forget they scratch hair pull and kick hard between the legs" yelled the Toad Sage yelled merrily.

"Yea you would know all about that Ero-Sennin"

Kin frowned as she ran through a quick set of seals. Doton- Iwa Shuriken she cried out, a group of small stones, guided by her chakra, leapt into the air and intercepting the bladed stars.

Fuuton-Drill Fist Naruto shouted, punching his fist forward, a surge of chakra enhanced air shooting forward, punching through the small barrier of rocks. Kin leapt upwards, over the rushing winds and came down next to the blond.

Punch, kick, sweep, leap, grab, knee-lift, back fist…it went on for several moments, before the pair separated again, breathing heavily.

Kin frowned as Naruto seemed to recover almost instantly, while she could literally 'feel' her muscles burning from the constant exertion. "Just…how…much…energy do…you have kid?" she growled out.

"More than most people know what to do with, even Maria-chan can't out last me and she like to fight more then me at times just for the fun, of it" he replied, "I gotta say though…this is kinda fun!" He grinned widely.

The dark haired kunoichi gaped. "FUN!" she shouted, "I'm trying to kill you, Baka and you think its FUN!"

"You could have killed me several times already," Naruto replied, pointing to a few scratches along his body. "This one a few centimetres to the left would have punctured my lung, and this one," he pointed to a scratch along the right side of his neck, "It would have pierced my artery, or vein, or which ever it is on that side."

Kin frowned. "So I missed," she growled.

"You chose to use senbon," Jiraiya spoke up from the side, sipping some sake from a cup, "That means that you must have some pretty good accuracy…you missed alright, but you did it on purpose."

"That snake freak sent you here to kill me, right?" Naruto spoke up, shocking the girl. "You are an Oto-nin, and that's his village. It makes sense."

Kin frowned. "I…was ordered to," she admitted, "But I came here for my own reasons."

"You wanted to know if I was different," Naruto replied, "You've seen me fight now…what do you think?"

Kin thought back to the last few minutes. She'd done everything she could think of to force the blond to use some kind of Eigi style move, and nothing had come about. His taijutsu…the only word she had for it was "sloppy and … Son of a bitch he's doing on purposes Phantom Tornado it's hard to see to counter fully",

"Your been –acting- sloppy" she asked.

"Yes and no I know some theories, like I said," the blond replied, "But I've never been taught anything but the basic stance and some footwork. They left me behind before I could learn anything real much of my Style been using a lot of Night fist to fill in the gaps, Ero-Sennin is showing me how to use the Eigi parts better so to -not-break my legs."

Jiraiya stood up, walking to the bare chest boy and putting his hand on the boy's shoulders. "I can't understand what the elders were thinking, but A" he said, patting the boy's back in an effort to comfort the pain in his heart. "But, I do know a way you can get back at them." He turned to Kin. "First, what hold does my old…friend…have on you girl?"

Kin frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, either way you'll have to," Jiraiya replied, and counted off "You've attacked a Konoha ninja during a peace period. You've got no chance of beating me, so you're basically a prisoner right now. You can tell me, and we can see if I can help…or I'll have Him take you to my old student Ibiki."

"That scary guy from the first exam!... hay what you mean by him?…" Naruto gasped, and saw Crow appear behind Kin, who gulped and looks in to the Crow mask, of a very -big- ANBU who was towering over her.

"What they do around here keep guy's that tall tile they need to intimidate some one?"

"So he still scares people huh? YO Crow nice of you to join us" Jiraiya grinned, before turning to the girl again with a serious frown on his face, "Ibiki is a master of psychology and torture…he can break people just by staring at them. You can talk to me, and I'll pull some strings…or you can talk to him, and suffer the consequences. I guarantee Orochimaru won't care either way. He sent you here on a suicide mission."

Kin growled. "But he…"

"Promised to make you his elite, right?" Jiraiya laughed, "He did the same thing to another girl in this village, and then he tossed her by the wayside. He doesn't care about his subordinates, girl. He just cares about his games."

"Oi, Ero-sennin," Naruto spoke up, "Let us have one last go." He turned to the girl. "If I win, you tell us the truth and let us help you. If you win…we let you go."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya muttered, and he and Crow were glaring at the blond.

"I won't lose, dattebayo!" the short boy grinned.

Kin frowned. "I don't have much chakra left", she thought, "And the big ass ANBU along with that man that's one of the sannin…either I take this bet, or I'll be put through torture by Ibiki or if some how I escape and Orochimaru gets me he will sent me to Spectre, as a new toy She shuttered at that last line and spared a glance at the blond. His eyes…they're so…sincere…

"I accept the bet," she replied, "One last rush, my best jutsu against whatever you've got!"

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, glancing up at the white haired man.

"Phsstt, do what you want kid, is you ass" the white haired sage replied, walking back to his seat, the ANBU stands beside him arm crossed, and looking at her darning her to even try running.

Naruto smiled, before sliding into the basic stance of the Eigi style.

Kin began flying through a seal sequence while Naruto was considering his options. "This is my best jutsu," she thought, "I learned it specifically to counter the Eigi style…now lets see it work!"

Inu, tori, saru, tori, uma, nezumi, ryu, hebi, tora, usagi, inu, hebi, buta, tori, hebi.

-Doton-Kami's Pillar, Demon's Ground- she cried, as the ground around them began to churn and shake, like a pot of water being boiled over. Beneath her feet, a circular pillar of stone pushed her above the churning chaos, lifting her into the sky and giving her the high ground over the struggling blond. "Stop struggling!" she called down, "My jutsu has turned the earth beneath you into quicksand! The more you fight it, the faster you'll sink down!" She pulled her last few senbon from her pouch. "And if that wasn't enough, I also have perfect position to riddle you with my senbon…you can't win!"

"What are you planning to do now, kid?" Jiraiya wondered, even as he sipped his drink. He'd step in and save the boy if necessary, and Crow readies to take out Kin but both were curious as to what he could do.

DAMN! Naruto grumbled as he felt himself sinking faster, How can I get out of this? It's nothing like water walking, and tree walking was all about channeling the chakra to my feet! So…how…

A memory from the training Kakashi had put his team through while in Nami no Kuni came to his mind.

"Not enough chakra, and you'll fail to stick," the masked jonin muttered, "Too much, and you'll be blown right off!"

"Could it really be that simple?" Naruto thought, "If I focus all of the chakra I can, and release it all at once…that could work!"

Naruto frist tried to tree walk when he was 8, it didn't turn out to well for the tree.

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM "waaagggggg" cried Naruto as he went flying over a duck and covered Maira as wood chips rained down "Wow did I do that" asked Naruto

"Naruto you put to much chakra to your feet look what you did to the tree" said Maira pointing at the shattered tree, "I think its a good idea to wait tile you do the leaf control before trying to tree walk"

"Well lets try something new" grined Naruto,

Kin frowned as she felt the boy begin to focus his chakra. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work!" she shouted, launching a senbon and piercing his shoulder. He merely grunted at the pain. "Why do you keep trying!" she cried out, "Why can't you just give up!".

"Because…then I really would be LIKE THEM!" the blond shouted, a huge burst of chakra exploding from beneath him, launching him from the sand pit. The force of the blast caused him to back flip, another wave of chakra lancing from his foot, streaking at the shocked girl, forcing her to leap from her pillar.

"What…was…that!" she gasped as the piller top blows up.

"What the hell…" Jiraiya muttered, shocked by this turn of events, even Crow whistles

"Heh, a little too much," the blond replied, his fingers coming together into his favourites 'cross' seal. "Now, to end this fight! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Five copies of the blond formed in a tight circle around the shocked girl. "How!" she wondered, before one of the clones gave her a hard right hook.

"U!" Kin spins around from the blow,

Three of the clones slid underneath her, striking up with a series of hard single leg mule kicks and launching her into the air.

"ZU!" Kin got a kick to her gut,

"MA!" a hard kick to her right side,

"KI!" followed by a boot to her chest,

The forth clone gave the original Naruto a boost into the air, the boy spinning around before extending his leg into an axe kick, catching the airborne girl on her left shoulder.

"-NARUTO RENDAN!-"

"Aaaagghh" Kin cried out as she crashed back into the ground, her jutsu fading as the real Naruto panted heavily. He walked over to the girl, finding her bruised and unconscious, but alive.

"That…what did you do just then, kid?" Jiraiya asked, as the Crow kneels down checking on the girl as well.

"I just focused as much chakra as I could into my feet, and released it all at once," he replied, "It was the force of it that caused me to back flip."

Jiraiya grinned. "That is the principle, from what I understand, of the 'Rapier' technique," he replied, "But that…that was far more powerful than Rapier. Kid, you just made your own Eigi style move…won't that just piss that old Fart Kosuke off hehehehe and not even my birthday yet ."

"My own Eigiish style move…" Naruto whispered, slightly overwhelmed by the prospect.

"I think you'll need to come up with a good name for it," Jiraiya said, "But now we have another goal to work for."

Crow picked the girl up.

"C'mon, Gaki let's get her some treatment, and get her talking. We've only got a month, so you're training gets tough tomorrow."

Naruto grinned_."I'm coming for you, Taro-Teme",_ he thought.

Next Training days


	9. note

Got this from Nero Angelo Sparda latest post you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below come people spam fanfiction supportcom the more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

m6l99thesecond


	10. Chapter 10

"BLADE!."

A rush of energy surrounded the black clad leg as it and its owner descended from above, coming down hard against the Earth wall that had been hastily raised in defence.

The wall shattered, and the technique continued, crashing into the wide-eyed caster, sending him crashing down into the earth, a spray of blood leaving his mouth as the swirling chakra lanced into him, before he had been sent in to the far wall, with a bang,

"Medic!" an aged voice came from the side, as a pair of medic-nins rushed forward to heal the fallen one.

Uzumaki Taro glared at the fallen Uzuki branch member, grumbling a bit before stalking off to the side to grab a bottle of water. "This is getting me nowhere," he grumbled, "None here are strong enough to give me the challenge I need."

"That may be true, Taro-kun," the aged voice continued, as an elderly man walked forward, a short white beard trailing from his chin while his equally white hair was held in a traditional samurai que. "Still, you must practice to hone your skills. Your opponent may not be much, in skills so try not to nearly kill them, a good showing is needed if we are to maintain the daimyo's favour for now."

Taro grunted. "That fool is hardly worth my concern, even if he's the Fire Lord," the black haired boy replied, "His money may be good, but it's hardly worth it if I can't test my skills."

The Elder scowled at Taro "Keep that tongue of yours in check, boy," the elder answered, rebuking the arrogant boy, "Such language can be construed as treason, besides you are on thin ice with him after that fiasco with Kusa diplomatic leader Unchou Guan Yu younger Son and his Fiancé …"

Taro rubbed his throat being remained of that "You know I won't speak like that before him, and on my Clan's name I really didn't know that girl was his sons Fiancé Kosuke-sama, honest" the boy replied, "Still, can we please get me someone with REAL skill? I want an actual challenge!"

Kosuke, whacked Taro in the for his non-care, for the clan's standing, the younger boy glared at elder.

"Unfortunately, the only one's who could challenge you are not here, for Reika I sent her on a message run to Konoha, as part of her punishment for losing to the outcast. " Kosuke replied, "Kushina -san has left on a brief courier mission for the Fire Lord, and Kanna-san is nowhere to be found."

"Lastly Kenosuke didn't return, he went missing only saying under standing or something you know how he gets, now he has to regain his honour, and sword "

Taro frowned. "I know the way he got dropped even I wouldn't show my face around here for a month or 2 but, Reika is just like the rest disposable but Kanna-san been doing that a lot lately and what about her mother the seal-" he muttered.

"Quite," Kosuke replied, "But that is not your concern. Your only objective…"

"Is to badly injure the outcast, so that we can extract, **it**" the boy interrupted, "Don't worry, Kosuke-sama…I already have his number even if I don't get to punch it"

"See that you do, we still need to assault Roth Compound for there _Shiki Fuin_ Scroll and the Hyuuga Compound for the needed scarifies along with those Roth taken, after we take what we need destroy what's left of both clans " Kosuke replied, "Now, continue with the 15 Blow Katas. Twenty repetitions."

" Sigh Yes, Kosuke-sama."

Both never saw a plant like man melt in to the high corner of the room, /It seems that the Uzumaki are gunning for the 9 tails, not just planning something ageist there old rivles/ (Lets get out of here).

With that the Zetsu left.

Konoha

Kanna walked toward the ramen stand with more than a little trepidation she had been putting this off for days but after her mother left with her team in tow Kanna work up the will to see,_ "Eight years",_ she thought, "It hasn't changed in all that time…but I have".

She lifted the flap covering the entrance, gazing at the simple, yet well kept facility. She recognized several of the pictures that adorned the walls, and noted a few new additions.

There was one scene with four people that caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Naruto was sitting there, his hands upon his hitai-ate as if adjusting it. On his left side was a good-looking young man sporting a chuunin vest, a distinctive scar crossing his face over his nose. He seemed to be laughing at something, _"Umino Iruka do you hate me too"_

On Naruto's right side was a woman with the purple hair common among women of the Uzuki clan, besides the Roth clan .

The purple hair woman sporting the armor that the ANBU were famous for. Uzuki Yuugao, the blue haired girl thought, _"You at least…had the courage to stand up."_

A sickly look man who had his arm on Yuugao hip, _"Gekkou Hayate… there a good couple"._

Next was the Roth the Dark colors Black and Blues denote with there Pale to near Grey skin colors and purple to midnight blue eyes, Uzuki clan, besides the Roth hair color is purple but ranged to darker tones for the women and darker Blue tones for males it was not hard to miss them, in a group,

Aellra and her twins Raven and Maira, the tall Heero in full ANBU Armour, with his smaller sibling Kagegetsu even a group Picture of the Genin teams, judging by the date it was a week ago .

She look at the faces of Hinata Raven and Maira, it wasn't hard to see that they had feeling for Naruto_"unlike the rest of us you see a clan as family and mortal enemies as dear friends, I pray you will give him much happiness". _

She saw the bell and went to ring it but hover for a second before steeling her self.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" a pleasant female voice sounded, shaking the young girl from her thoughts. She turned to see a girl in a white apron with a hankerchief tied in her hair, leaving just enough to show people her chocolate locks. "What can I…" the girl trailed off when she finally saw who was standing there.

"Ichiraku Ayame-san," Kanna muttered, "It's…been a while, hasn't it?"

Ayame frowned, her voice going cold as she replied to Kanna's statement. "Over eight years now, Uzumaki-san. I'm surprised you remember me…"

"I have a near photographic memory," she replied, "I…didn't ever want to forget you…or this place."

"Yet you saw fit to forget him," the young woman replied, causing Kanna to wince. "

"He's been our best customer for years now, you know? I think he'd have a fit if he knew we've been adding vitamin supplements to the broth just for him on request from both Hokaga-sama and Aerlla-sama…but then, he can't exactly get a fair deal for fruits and vegetables at the stores here, some Roth had to get a lot for him, once they had to tie him to a post and force feed him Fruit salad unit they added cold noodles, he eat here so much he see us as replacement for family he should had have in the years after he was abandoned ."

Kanna sighed. "That was not my decision, I was 9" she explained, "I don't know what the elders or my mother…"

"Don't mention that Bitch woman's name in this place!" a gruff male voice sounded, as the pair turned to see Ichiraku Teuchi walk out from the kitchen area, "I don't ever want to even hear her name."

"Ichiraku-san…" Kanna whispered.

"I'm afraid we'll be closing soon, kunoichi-san," the old man went on, ignoring her hurt look, "If you have an order to place, please do so now. I'll have the bowls whipped up in a few moments for take-out."

"I…didn't come to order…" said Kanna.

"Then please leave," the old man replied, turning around and walking back into his kitchen. Kanna gaped for a few moments at the sudden dismissal.

Kanna look even more sadder then before.

"Consider it a small taste of what Naruto-kun goes through everyday and has since you and your clan left," Ayame spoke up, "I heard about his match with the 'clan heir'…you do know that prick is going to get his ass handed to him right?"

"It couldn't happen to a better person," Kanna replied, shocking the apron-clad girl, "I have no love for Taro…he's crazy, and he needs to go down."

Ayame blinked at the vehemence in Kanna's voice. "I never expected to hear you say that," she muttered.

"Like you said, it's been eight years," Kanna replied, "I've had time to grow up…"

"Then why didn't you come for him?" Ayame growled. "He may have had Yuugao-san, and Iruka-san, Aellra-sama and Hokage-sama and many more…but as close as they are, you are HIS BLOOD SISTER!"

If she'd been capable of it, Kanna was sure the usually mild-mannered ramen girl would be generating an aura of killer intent.

"I stayed because I needed to find out the truth" Kanna replied "There's something happening in the clan I'm being kept in the dark and I don't know if it's good or bad. All I know is despite the fact that they left him behind, the elders want something from Naruto…"

Ayame scowled. "You people just can't stop hurting him can you!" she growled and pointed out to the flap, "Leave please."

"Ayame-san…" said Kanna.

"It's Ichiraku-san to you, Uzumaki-san," she replied, "As far as my father and I are concerned…there are only two Uzumaki and one Uzuki who are welcome in this establishment. We neither want nor desire your business."

Kanna frowned, but nodded. "I apologize for intruding then," she replied, turning to leave. "Before I go, can I ask one question?"

Ayame scowled again, but replied, "You may."

"Has he had some happiness?" asked Kanna.

The question struck the brown haired waitress by surprise, but she found herself nodding. "Not as much as he deserves…but he has had some, hopefully more" she replied.

"Good." With that, the orange haired chuunin walked out of the stand. She looked over in the distance, staring at the Hokage monument, and the four faces engraved on its cliff, before walking with no destination in mind .

Ayame, exited the stand,

"I don't know why I should tell you but Roth and Hyuuga declared open season on any Uzumaki or Uzuki in site because of what happen so watch your back and the shadows" shouted Ayame.

Kanna, looked back before walking a little faster.

_"Otou-sama"_ she thought_, "would you be angry with me too?"_

A woman drop down and appeared behind Kanna, with out a sound and neared the Uzumaki before the orange topped, girl turned her head,

_"My lucky day….. the only one who can match mother in a fight" thought Kanna  
><em>

"Hello… Kanna-chan, your getting better, it was only 15 mins before you sense me"

"Hello …..Aerlla-sama " the older woman was dressed in an dark blue jump suit and black female molded armor with shoulder plate shield her face covered by scarf wrap around her neck and mouth, leavening her upper part of her face and hair, bare her arms and lower legs wrapped in dark blue bandages, and wore black sandals Aerlla was dress for war.

"Have you come to kill me, but you may want to hear me out" Kanna started but black chains wrapped around her body.

"Your clans plot, yes we know, one of my children over heard Taro bolstering about my clan ,Hyuuga and Naruto, and this plan but we lack more finer details, till now that is if you give up with out a fight and tell us every thing you will only spend a year in Fire lake's, more better cells with the more behave inmates…? " said Aellra and saw the look of confusion in the blue eyes "You… don't know..do you"

"No not any of that…but I seen things out of placed, I need to tell the Hokage".

"…Very well but if this is a trick" stated Aellra leaving it up to Kanna imagination Aerlla may not hate Kanna she doesn't trust her by along shot.

In a hut out side the village**  
><strong>

Kin groaned as she came too, her back aching as she tried to sit up.

This proved to be a problem as she was lying on her stomach.

…it proved to be a very DISTURBING problem as she realized she was topless and sans her bandages.

Her eyes darted around before landing on the blond haired boy who sat a few feet from her. His head was bowed and his breathing indicated he was asleep and that Garra kid was staring at her _'oh crap its that crazy crushing sand using kid is he going to kill me why didn't kill me when I was knocked out maybe he wants to rape me that why my shirt is off.' _thought Kin her mind going a mile a minute thinking on whats going to happen to her.

"She awake" Garra trying not to crush a helpless girl she wasn't a threat to him.

"Thanks Garra, well girl The Gaki pushed himself pretty hard in that fight with you, you got some real skills in the Ninja arts" came the deep voice of toad sennin of the sannin Jiraiya, as he entered the room, causing her to flush with embarrassment. He noticed her distraught gaze and chuckled.

"Relax…I may be a super-pervert, but I'm no pedophile. I took your shirt and bandages off to apply some healing solvent, and a seal to alter your chakra's flow Garra only arrived 2 hours ago after Crow that tall ANBU, told him that Naruto wasn't able to meet him, but told were he stay's so he sat down and waited, and no he stated "I'm have no need to see a half naked girl's chest, Quo on quo".

Kin looked a little miffed at Garra statement then it hit her. "You…sealed me?" she gasped. She was well aware of what seals could do, having watched the pain Tayuya had gone through when Orochimaru applied the jigoku no juin to her.

"Relax, its not a torture seal or anything like that," he replied, running a hand through his white hair, "What it'll do is slightly alter your chakra's flow pattern so my old teammate can't lock in on you and kill you using some justu.

Kin signed in relief because she wouldn't die by her head exploding from a whisperer "what is the seals name".

"Its called the Sakasa kawa fuin. It'll send your flow down a different path, inverting the natural way your chakra rotates, You'll need to practice your control to regain a few things, but this gets you out from Orochimaru's control…and frees you to answer a few questions."

Kin sighed. "My clothes?" she asked.

"Right here," he replied, tossing a bundle to her, "I had them washed. You got them a bit bloody after the loudmouth knuckle-head here hit you with that technique."

Moving her back to hid her chest from the others Kin wrapped her chest with quick precision, before donning her grey tank-top.

"What was that, anyway?" she asked, "I've heard about those 'chakra kicks' the Uzumaki are famous for, but I've never heard of one like that…"

"Neither have I, and I'm a member of the Uzuki branch house, I know all and how the kicks work I even have my own Toad Sage fighting style seen and heard about other styles " Jiraiya replied, "It's all new and all his. He hasn't even named it yet…or if he has, he's probably saving it for that punk Taro."

"I'll tell you Taro wouldn't see that coming" remarked Kin.

A loud yawn garnered their attention, signifying the orange-clad boys return to the land of the living. "Ugghh," he groaned, "I really need some ramen."

"Eat later, work now, Garra needs a little help…ah that's for later " Jiraiya replied, and eyed Garra and Kin as he hoisting a large scroll from behind his back, opening it as he went". "You've got a contract to sign, and training to get to."

"Huh?" the blond grunted, looking at the paper. He spotted what he thought was Jiraiya's name on the parchment "the old perv's handwriting is as bad as mine, he thought as well as a set of marks that looked like … Naruto shot his head at Jiraiya who nodded.

"Your handwriting very very poor Jiraiya" stated Garra, seeing the Sage's name "a two year old dose better" remarked Kin, seeing the handwriting.

"Disgraceful …Gakis now days, uggghhhhhh aaaaaany way this is the great all powerful Toad Contract," Jiraiya explained, "It's a part of the jutsu I'm going to teach you…Summon no jutsu."

"Yea but really Toads?"

"The Toad contract is one of the three compacts that Konoha is famous for, gaki!" the white haired sage muttered after righting himself, "Only one of the Sannin, or Sage ninja like me, can give it to another to sign. The toads are very damn useful too!"

"How?" the blond replied.

"Spying, defence, aiding in jutsu, transportation, the list is virtually endless," he replied, "Their also good on the battle field…in fact, of the three great contracts, Toads are the best suited for battle. Sure, the snakes have speed, and the slugs have incredible defensive powers, but the toads are the most well rounded; offence and defence, they're the best."

Naruto nodded. "But…"

"Yeah?" replied Jiraiya

"What about you know if you touch a Toad you get warts?" stated Naruto.

Kin groaned Garra raised an eyebrow while Jiraiya sweat dropped then shakes in anger. "YOU WON'T GET ANY WARTS YOU LITTIE IDIOT!" the older ninja shouted. "Just sign the bloody thing so we can get with the training!, and be in aw at the show the power of the Fire TOADS, of Myouboku mountain"

The blond jinchuuriki nodded very sacred, and hastily unfolding the large scroll. He finally found an empty slot, next to a name that was barely legible. He wasn't sure, but the name looked something like 'Ara-bi', or something to that effect.

"Um, how do I sign this thing anyway?" he asked, looking up at the tall pervert.

"Bite your thumb, and use your blood to write your name," Kin spoke up, surprising the two.

"I have a friend back in Oto named Tayuya…she has a summoning contract. I saw her sign it when we both lived in Tsuchi no Kuni, there the Doki ogres summons"

Jiraiya nodded. "I face them in the last war it's hard no to forget them, those ugly ass thugs the pain it was to fight them on mass and Gamabuta still want other shot at the Doki big cheese Doganki, for the scar he got, any way.. I thought you were from Iwa, added the way you were fighting," he muttered, "use shiroi-shushou style Iwa taijutsu."

Kin nodded. "It's the only type of taijutsu I had any real talent in," she replied, "I'm a markswoman and a genjutsu user mostly." She frowned as she remembered her friend. "Tayuya has me beat on taijutsu and genjutsu completely …I hope she's alright and Karin too."

"If Orochimaru has a use for her, then she'll be alright for a little while at least," Jiraiya replied, "He loves to sacrifice his pawns, but only when he's ready to checkmate the king."

Naruto wasn't sure he understood what the old pervert was talking about, but what she and Garra said about summons so he followed Kin's advice.

Garra eye ticked seeing blood and had to repress the urge to kill the blond when he used a kuunai to made his thumb bleed.

A few strokes of his thumb, an elaborate swirl on the and, and bloody fingerprints soon decorated the empty slot on the rice-paper scroll, it glows red before turning brown then lastly to black. Jiraiya nodded, rolling up the parchment and tying it up.

"All right, now we get into the deep stuff," he spoke, turning once again to the dark haired Kin, "As you know, you can't ever go back to Oto now…my old 'friend' will kill you on sight."

At her nod, he continued, "As it stands, right now you're a prisoner of Konoha, but I can pull a few strings with the old man and get you protection. If you prove yourself to be trustworthy, he might even allow you to be a kunoichi again for Leaf of course."

Kin frowned. "And if I don't?" she asked.

"Day of Interrogation, add a little torture, and weeks of imprisonment in the ANBU base and eventual death in the iron or copper mines of the Fire Lord, or 40 years in Fire Lake prison the standard" he replied, shocking Naruto. Kin merely nodded Garra looked.

"I thought so," she muttered.

"It's life I think, I kill to see if I existent" said Garra, "But I feel? Hollow even after".

Kin Jiraiya and Naruto looked a little creep ed out by Garra's statement.

"Oi! I don't like that idea one bit!" Naruto growled, "I may not know this girl, but I know good people when I see them, Garra my, be bloodthirsty but is good and this girl is good too!"

Kin felt a small rush to her cheeks at that. _'Wha…'_ her mind railed.

"Kin could had killed me but didn't Garra can easily kill every one here but hasn't yet.

Garra was in deep thought his sister never had to feel afraid when around him made him feel...less hollow .

"Besides, she's a good fighter, and I'd love another chance to spar!" Naruto continued, "How do we get the old man to allow her to stay?"

"You let me worry about that, kid," Jiraiya answered, "For now, we need to get to your training. If this is going to work, you need to focus on both your new Eigi style etch move…and on getting your 'prisoner's' power under control."

Kin frowned. "Now hold on…" she growled.

"I wasn't talking about you, girl," Jiraiya interrupted, "I'm going to nominally 'break' a law here, and tell you…"

"Oi, let me tell her."

The pair turned to Naruto, who was wearing a hard expression. Kin looked at his eyes, surprised to see the maelstrom of emotion carried in their blue depths.

_'His eyes are beautiful…but they look so sad'_, she wondered.

"You sure kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"If I tell her, you don't break any laws," the blond responded, "Besides, its my burden. I should get to choose who knows about it."

Jiraiya frowned, but nodded, taking a step back.

Naruto turned to Kin. "You were from Iwa, so I don't know if you've heard about Konoha's greatest tragedy," he began.

"The Kyuubi's rampage," she spoke up, surprising the two. "Every nation of the Elemental Countries knows about that. Hell, Iwa considers it a day of mourning - the Tsuchikage was pissed that the monster didn't get to finish the job."

Naruto frowned. "Sounds like a real jerk," he muttered.

"He's a pig too," Kin replied.

"….." Garra.

"Anyway, you probably heard then that Yondaime Arashi the 4th Hokage killed that bastard Kitsune at the cost of his own life, right?" Naruto went on. At her nod, he continued, "It's a lie."

"A lie?" she asked.

"Yondaime-sama couldn't kill the bastard fox, so he did the only thing he could do in that situation…he sealed it in side someone."

Kin frowned, the gasped as it came to her. "You… Are , huh" she whispered "Damn I thought those marks on your cheeks was some new blood line".

"No there marks that shows I'm the holder of the bastard Kitsune" stated Naruto.

"I'm the Holder of Shukaku No Ichibi the Sand-beast and my mother's soul" stated Garra, getting looks from Kin and Naruto, the Sage sighed but went on.

"Naruto and Garra is what is known as 'jinchuuriki', holders of beings of power like Oni Devils, Youma, Demons, Dragons you name it some one found a way to seal it and these 2 hold the 'bijuu' tailed beasts of the ancient world, the fox happen to be 1 of the 9 tailed lords of all Bijuu, Garra got another one"

"Tailed lords?, there like A Kage like the 5 great village Kages" asked Kin,

"What your telling us that there are more 'bijuu' like the fox" asked Naruto

"Yep the big shots of every tailed beast's every being under Kami's court have pick the strongest and wises of them to represent, or lead them in" said Jiraiya,"I been around the many lands of the nations even across the great sea and saw things you wouldn't believed many legends are base on some truth and I seen some of those legends up close and some aren't friendly type" .

"Kami's court ?" asked Garra.

"There the gods who keep order and chaos balance to prevent the realms of Maki and Hades from bleeding in our world" stated Jiraiya then blinked "we're getting off track here".

"The Dragons have the Dragon kings The Oni the Lords of Onimusha, Devils got The Masters of Hades, Youma have the Rulers of the 4 directions lastly the Demons are rule by the Count of Kings and Queens of Maki," said the Sage.

"I never thought that Kyuubi was like a Kage or there were other beings like the fox teme" said Naruto looking at Jiraiya,

Nodded Jiraiya spoke up "The son of the current Kazekage, Gaara here there 2 in Kumogakure, named Nii Yugito. She's a chuunin at the moment, and the personal student of the current Raikage. She holds the Nibi and his brother 'Killer Bee' he holds Hachibi, and is a Jounin/Rapper,

"What's a Rapper" asked Naruto.

"Some thing like a man who singes using word that sound the same, is a Kaminari no Kuni thing" said Jiraiya with a shrug.

"There's an old hermit ninja Sage named Roushi who's the oldest of all the jinchuuriki, and keeper of the Yonbi I actually studied under him for a short time during my travels the others I heard that have a Tailed lords for cretin, one is a girl in Tamki , that may hold Shichibi

"In Iwa a male giant holds Gobi and one in Mist another girl she holds Sanbi other Lords fates I really don't know, other unseal Bijuu like staying in out of the way places away from Humans and mind you there are other jinchuuriki who hold the aforementioned Dragons Onietc. "

Naruto frowned. "Have they all had lives like me?" he asked.

"If you mean being shunned for something that's not your doing?" Jiraiya asked, "Yeah, there are some are treated like hero's, few jinchuuriki are shunned , but most have it really tough" Jiraiya said.

"Sarutobi-sensei may not have made the 'best' decision letting the villagers know what you are, but his law did let you make friends, the adult Roth knows along with others don't judged you just for being a jinchuuriki, You've had a chance to live as a human…most jinchuuriki regarded less of what they have sealed in side them are treated like Garra as weapons at best, and less than eta at worst even killed."

Naruto frowned. "I…I want to meet them, someday," he muttered, "The ones like me…"

Jiraiya frowned. "_You may get your chance sooner than you think, kid,_" he thought. Shaking his head, he made a motion to get the blonde's attention again.

"Okay, punk, if you want to get stronger, now's the time to start," he grinned. "You've got your contract…now you need to summon. There are five seals to the -Summon no Jutsu - buta, inu, tori, saru, and hitsuji.

"First, spread some blood on the hand that you used to sign the contract."

Naruto proceeded to do so. "Good, now, perform the seals, and mold the chakra into the jutsu."

"Once you finish the hitsuji seal, slam your contract hand on the ground or any surface."

Naruto blinked. "That's it?" he asked.

"Well, normally, yes," Jiraiya said, "But in your case…no."

Naruto and Kin stared at him for a few moments, before toppling over in a dual face-fault Garra just stared.

"Old Baka" muttered Kin, but Naruto shouted his statement.

"WHADDA MEAN 'NO'!" the orange clad ninja shouted.

_"Damn this guy's got some pipes",_ Kin thought_, "He'd have made a great Oto-nin". _

Garra looked perturbed he did not like loud noises.

"It takes years to Summon one of the Summon bosses, at most you get a minion a weak one, then you learn how to control and mold your chakra, to Summon bigger and stronger ones, there are other ways around this is have another Summoner of the same contract that been doing it for years, call fore a Boss if found worthy by a Boss you'll get a mark that can summon a Minion of a set rank, any Summon Minion below you can call, its mostly luck some Bosses might leave with out doing anything some…..heh may just stomp on you or eat you at worse"

"What" shouted Naruto thinking if he pisses off the Toad boss, off and it doing something to him like what give him warts?.

"When Tayuya stole and sighed the Doki Mountain ogre's clan contract after borrowed it, she even Summon not a Minion, but the Boss for the jutsu test by shear luck every one thought that Giant would flatten the school but Tayuya, stomped up to him and throw's a rock at Doganki head that got his attention then she cussed at Doganki for a whole 60 seconds I thought he would smash her in to jelly,"

"I heard something about a girl earning the right to summon Doganki, so what happen, it gets a bit ify on the details" asked Jiraiya.

"He said that Tayuya reminds him of his Wife, acting like a real ogre woman, and she got the right too summon him and the rest of his clan, but shortly after that me Tayuya and Karin ran from Iwa."

Jiraiya, was remembering when his old team mate, after he made a remark of Ogre woman after she showed off her new super punch, he getting hit by said super punch after she used every bad word she knows, directed at him. "Damn your friend sounds like she got a pair of iron balls to do that to Doganki", he said and thinks back the times Toad boss and other fire toads brawled with the Doki Ogres with there Ogre Boss in the lead as Konoha Kusa and Suna ninja battled between Iwa, and Ami ninja, there was always mass flatting of lands when those 2 Bosses spotted each other.

"Ero-senin so I just hope for the best in getting a lucky break" said Naruto a little pissed.

"No for this part your tenet comes in for the chakra needs" said the Sage.

"Huh?" stated Naruto,

"You need to use chakra other than your own, kid," the gama-sennin replied, "The whole purpose of this exercise is for you to learn how to control the Kyubi's chakra, and to a lesser part on how to better perform your jutus."

Naruto gaped. "Wha…how the heck do I do that!"

"You're probably still quite tired from your fight with…sorry, what's your name again, girl?" Jiraiya asked, turning to the dark haired kunoichi.

"…Tsuchi Kin, Jiraiya-sama," she replied.

"…with Tsuchi-san here, right gaki?" he continued.

Naruto frowned. "A bit, but what…"

"You been asleep for 6 hours" said Garra, he wounder what sleep was like.

"That means you've used up most of your own chakra," Jiraiya replied, "This will force your body to seek out the next most ready supply of energy, so you don't kill yourself…and you have one the most intense source of chakra known to man inside your gut."

Naruto gaped, then stared at his stomach. "So, my body will drag it out?" he asked.

"Exactly,for this part" Jiraiya replied, "Your chakra control is lousy kid, even with you improvement…but my father had a rule for situations like that. He always told me, 'Son, never force anything you find hard…get a BIGGER HAMMER.'"

"…" was Naruto's response.

"…" Garra.

_ "Baka"_ thought Kin.

"You've got more chakra than any genin I have ever known, and I've known THOUSANDS," Jiraiya continued,

"People with kekkei genkai, and people with secret family jutsus…heck I even knew a guy in Takigakure who drank a full dose of their Hero water that stuff is like Wateried Chakra. Proportionally, even with that boost, he STILL had only about two thirds the chakra you do now, "

The sannin bent down, kneeling next to the boy. "Even with your own natural reserves, though, you can still be beaten…your Piss poor control means you spend too much chakra on any one technique".

"Ichibi and Kyuubi are practically chakra batteries, just only the rate of Chakra restored differs, from them Ichibi can fight the for weeks because of its better control and Kyuubi Powerhouses though weeks worth in a fight any only become a bit tired, ssssssooooooooo that means for you that…."

"…he should start forking up his rent!" Naruto concluded. "OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!."

Kin Garra and Jiraiya jumped back as Naruto focused his energy, calling on what chakra he had left.

"BUTA, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI!" Naruto shouted, his chakra surging as he slammed his hand to the ground. -Ninja Art-Summon no Jutsu!"

A web of seals flowed out from beneath his bloody palm, and smoke billowed around him.

_"Did he…"_ Kin wondered.

_"That was a lot of chakra alright",_ Jiraiya thought, _"But it didn't…"_

A strong breeze blew the smoke away…leaving Naruto and the other 3 looking down staring at the Summon,

A small pink toad sitting there with a blue jacket draped over its back, and a blue bow resting atop its head.

"Hiya," the toad spoke up, a light soprano signifying it as a girl, "I'm Gamaairashii! Wanna play?"

The three ninja groaned. This…was going to take a while.

"Well she has all her limbs that's good start" said Jiraiya with a strained grin _"this is going to take alot of work"._

Garra raised the left eyebrow and sat down crossed armed and legged knowing this was going to take awhile.

"Was it something I said" ask Gamaairashii, blinking, tiling her head to the right.

Hyuuga Compound

Hinata winced as the cold water flowed over her aching hands.

Her knuckles were covered with scabbed over wounds. All around her, broken stones and bit of rubble covered the training area.

_"It…hurts…more than…I ever could…have imagined_!" she thought, as the young branch house maid patted down her hands with a clean cloth, wiping away the dried blood and caked on dirt.

"Well you been as the rocks for hours you should see my mother had me do, I had to Summon a large amount of shadows to lift up blocks of stone and hold them up for as long as I can, so far I manage 3 minuets" said a tired Raven, visiting her friend after having the afternoon off to rest a little.

"Hinata-sama," the young girl spoke, "Perhaps…you should take a rest now. Your hands…"

"She right at this rate you won't have and skin left on you knuckles or wrap them in bandages," said Raven and sips her tea.

"I…cannot," the blue haired girl replied, "I…promised myself, Shiori-sama and Momma…I would never give up!" She stood, walking over to the pile of rocks that the white haired elder had left her.

"Hinata-sama!" the maid protested, "You need rest!".

"You as bad as Naruto, but in a good way" said Raven walking over near Hinata to watch, "I can use my shadows to crush or cut the stone, but turning the stone in to sand in one punch, maybe it can't be master" spoke Raven but the fire in Hinata eyes said there's no such thing as can't _"heh I guess Naruto rub off of everyone he meets, I will get stronger and beat Chouun Shiryuu"_

"I…will master this!" Hinata spoke, ignoring the young maids protests and picking up another of the stones. She began focusing her mind on the explanation that the elder had given before leaving.

"_The real secret to the 2 fold isn't that you are using all of the force in one blow," the wizened old woman explained, "No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock."_

"_Then, how can I do it?" the nervous heiress asked._

"_Think on it, Hinata-chan," she replied with a sign, "I've seen your grades from the academy…you were only one point behind that Haruno girl, only Raven matches you in grades" _

_"You have the book smarts, so now you need to apply them to real life." She turned. "I'm going to go get some tea. Think on what you've seen and what you know, and you'll figure it out."_

_"I can't do it like this!"_ Hinata thought as she broke the stone with another close-fisted strike, I can only break it_…"why? I've increased the power in my blows several times now!"_

Shiori watched from the shadows of the house as the girl stalked over to the rock pile yet again. Beside her, Hiashi stood gazing at his eldest in concern.

"Are you sure teaching her the Futai no Kiwami is the right choice?" he asked, "She has yet to grasp the concept you are trying to instil. At this rate, she'll cripple her hands…"

"You need to relearn to have faith in the girl, Hiashi-kun," the old woman chuckled, "She'll figure it out. She already knows the answer…she just doesn't know that she knows."

Hiashi merely raised his eyebrow in response.

Hinata looked at the rock thinking.

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock." _

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock." _

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock." _

_"No matter what you do, it's truly impossible to destroy something in one blow, the sand is still only the mass of the rock."_

"She's still thinking about what I did, not what I said, I gave only one clue" Shiori explained, "The pain will cause her to think…and then she'll see the answer." She looked out over the yard, Hinata just had flash of realization, and smiled. "Maybe sooner than we both thought…"

Hiashi turned and stared…as Hinata started laughing.

"Oh, I am so DUMB!" she shouted, causing her father and the attending maid to face fault.

" why are you soo dumb" ask Raven with a raised eyebrow,

"She said one blow won't do it! How could I have missed that! the blue haired girl thought as she sat down and stared at the new stone in her hand. If one blow won't do it, then I need to use TWO!

"Figured it out, huh?" Shiori spoke up, walking out of the shadows with Hiashi in tow.

Every one turned to see them,

"It makes sense," Hinata replied, "The name itself should have told me…two blows."

"your saying 2 blows using one fist with out moving to hit again but that's impossible, maybe using speed and 1000s of punches" stated Raven thinking on what's going though Hinata brain, maybe that last kick from Taro teme had knocked something loose.

" No that's not the way its only 2 blow it just Hard to do ,Heh, about time too, Hinata-chan" said Shiori.

"How's your great aunt Akane Raven-chan or has that old ghoul finally kick the bucket " asked Shiori.

Raven gave a small bow "she still alive but her right hip has been aching up again, but in good heath as a 78 year old can be".

"Hahahaha that big pansy, she always complained a lot" smirked Shiori.

The elder replied, sitting down, letting out a groan as she did, "Damn, but I'm not as spry as I used to be to 'ahem'…Anyway, that's the true power of the Futai no Kiwami, Hinata-chan. The first blow shatters the resistance, while the second blow uses the full power to destroy the object."

Hinata nodded. "But, how do I do that, Shiori-sama?" she asked.

Shiori picked up the stone from Hinata's lap. "The blows must come in such rapid succession that it seems like just one attack," she explained, showing the girl her fist. Instead of her knuckles all lining up, the second knuckles of her index and middle fingers were slightly extended. "By striking the object with your fist in this manner, you can use the initial strike with your knuckles to break the resistance. Then, the second blow follows immediately afterwards with the rest of your fist, using 100 of your power to pulverize the object."

"Wow" said Raven she been told but seeing it a whole other level, "I was thinking of muscle power only…."

"It all about using my chakra and muscle power like gentle fist, but breaking up the mass with muscle power first then use chakra and muscle in the second blow " finished Hinata.

Shiori ginned, and saw that Raven didn't under stand really "Arella was never good on the up take she used to much logic and over thinking every thing in her Genin day's before Gama-chan and her team mates got her out of that habit, you have that same problem most likely your sister was the more impulsive one, here are some words from a old Mummy that's be around, a kunai a few times," specking as she turn a stone into powder, "go with the flow less thinking and more actions, that's how she became on even terms of the like of the Yellow Flash, and the 4th Hokage.

Raven dumbly nodded.

She demonstrated once again, turning the stone into powder. "You already have the power you need from your own natural strength Hinata-chan" she went on, "What you need now is speed. The blows must flow together so completely that it seems as if you are only striking once." Hinata nodded, moving to grab another rock. "But that can wait till tomorrow."

Hinata stopped, glancing over at the elder. "What?" she asked.

"Kimoki-chan and Raven-chan here is right," Shiori explained, "You need to rest. After all, if you cripple your hands, you'll be unable to learn the technique."

"Shiori-sama is right, Hinata," Hiashi spoke, "Go and relax. I believe that the kitchens just finished making some keihi higashi, and ice tea. You 2 go have some before Hanabi gets to them."

Hinata smiled, and with Raven walked off.

Shiori smiled. "…those were Rei favourite treat as well, weren't they?" she asked.

Hiashi nodded. "She couldn't get enough of them while she was carrying Hinata, and again when she carried Hanabi, my bother tried to have one during that but Rei was one top of him in a second and thrown him though a wall " he replied.

"I saw first hand, she look like a woman possessed, saying _"my beloved keihi higashi", _and I thought the 9 tails was scary" said Shiori.

"She'll do it, won't she, Like Rei"Hiashi askefd.

Shiori nodded. "If I'm right about her, then she'll do more than that," she replied. "I think…she'll be the one to complete it."

The pair turned to watch the sunset.

Almost two weeks.

After seeing them alive.

Two weeks had passed since the training began, with new goals in hand and Sasuke was groaning in pain.

His arm was numb, his legs felt like they were being steeped in hot lead, his back was screaming at him, and his breath was coming in short, hard gasps.

He was having the time of his life!

Sasuke glared at the stone you see pockmarks of impacts.

Kakashi stood off to the side as the Uchiha boy collected himself, standing up shakily. "Maa, maa," the silver haired Jonin muttered, "I said you could rest for a bit, Sasuke. I can tell that you're at your limit."

Sasuke shot a hard look at his sensei. "If…I'm…ever going…to protect them" the boy growled, "I…have…to go…beyond the limit!"

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. "You know if you go any further you could risk you life, right?" he asked.

"I'm…a shinobi, and I was near death remembered" was the only response.

Kakashi nodded. "Fine," he said, pulling out a soldier pill and tossing it to the weakened youth, "That's the only one I'll give you for the rest of the month. When I say we stop, I don't want any arguments, after we done here're we'll go see them, I think those flowers are in need changing."

Sasuke nodded, swallowing the pill. He felt the sudden rush of energy flood his aching muscles, driving the pain away.

"Now, once again," Kakashi instructed, "Focus the chakra…you have to 'see' it forming a point. Lightning chakra is a piercing energy, while fire is a consumer. Your natural affinity is fire, so you're forcing your body to go a different route. That's why its fighting you."

Sasuke nodded, forming the seals as Kakashi spoke.

"CHIDORI!" the boy growled, thrusting his left hand towards the ground, his right hand stabilizing the right as he mold chakra in to Raiton. He felt the chakra element gathering in his palm and finger tips, and he forced the image of a spear into his mind.

"Keep it going, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke, as the ball of energy flashed about "Keep the point in your head!"

Sasuke roared, shooting forward, and thrusting his hand into the cliff face. A burst of energy flowed out, and dust billowed outward. When it finally settled, a new crater was embedded into the rock face, this one almost double the size of the previous ones.

"Excellent!" Kakashi called out, walking up to the panting boy, "You kept it going perfectly. A few more sessions like that, and your Chidori will be complete."

Sasuke grinned, even as he panted. "Then…lets…"

"Hold on that," the silver haired jounin spoke up, turning to the side. "Come on out, I sensed that intent of yours a while ago."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the red-headed visage of Sabaku no Gaara walked out from behind one of the boulders.

"You going to be my appoint" Gaara whispered, causing the Uchiha heir to stiffen, the KI was thick in the air,

"Why do you want him? That killing intent of yours is pretty strong…you wouldn't be planning on killing him would you?"

"NO,… it's a force of habit….. something I'm now trying to change, …..but the full moon is my bad time for any one …near me….. I came out here to spend the night … but I heard and saw a light as well as heard you" Garra's face made a evil grin "hehehe …I'm looking forward to our fight Naruto says your …..Strong ," Gaara whispered, addressing the Uchiha once again, and gives out a mad chuckled.

_"Only crazies come out on a full moon"_ thought Kakashi.

"…I'll…heheh…see you hehehe…in the arena…Uchiha Sasuke,…hehehehe…. Leave NOW before I kill you in blood-thirst" the redheaded boy chuckled sand pored from that gourd, as he Suna –shunshin away, as his mad chuckled, was louder in some place neared by.

"_Naruto knows this nut ball_ _and lived unbelievable"_ Kakashi thought as he rub the back of his neck with his right hand, trying to restore some blood and warmth to his body.

He turned his gaze to Sasuke "Guess wrap for the day... huh?".

The dark haired boy's sharingan was activated, and Kakashi was shocked to see something he didn't expect…

…the boy had 3 tomoe in each eye.

_"Well, this may actually help matters,"_ the silver haired jounin thought. "Sasuke," he spoke up, snapping the boy out of it, "From now until the finals, your training is going to be about speed. You've got the Chidori…now you need the speed to use it."

"How are we going to do it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's visible eye curled, signifying that he was grinning. "I'm so glad you asked…" the jounin replied in a sing-song tone, but right now let's far away from the mad crushing sand using red head ka.

Sasuke found that he liked Kakashi's tone even less than Gaara's laugh…

Konoha medical- COMA WARD

Sasuke drag his sore body though the hallway after a Anbu cast a genjutsu over this section to make it appear just a other hallway 3 ninjas standing guard aloud him to enter.

Sasuke open a door and closed it with a click, before removing the vases of dead flowers, before place fest cut flowers in them and filled both with water, after place both at there own spots, he sat in over stuff chair and looked at…

…..His Mother Uchiha Mikoto and his cousin slash little sister Uchiha Tsukumo both in a dreamless sleep, for 6 years.

_"You 2 are my new reasons to get stronger, please come back"_thought Sasuke._  
><em>

In one of konoha training areas

"Fantasy realm of the Thorn Death Rose Jutsu" the pink haired girl whispered as her hands flowed through the seals.

Anko smirked as the world around her seemed to darken, and rose bushes seemed to spring up out of no where. She 'felt' vines from the plants wrap around her limbs, and even winced as the 'thorns' pierced her skin, the world became brighter as rose petals, whirled around her.

Sakura, appeared in a storm of rose petals before her, now wearing her new Battle dress holding what looked like a giant rose with a sharpened stem. The girl began to sway to some unheard music, before spinning towards the bound woman and stabbing the pointed flower into her captive …

…who dissolved into a puddle of mud.

"Sigh here we go" muttered Sakura "again" as she tossed the Kunai to the ground and waited for ...

"Not bad, girl," came a breathy voice behind the panting Sakura. The girl stiffened as she felt the tip of a kunai press into her neck, even as the person holding in used their other hand to fondle her rear.

"Anko-sensei…please don't do that," the girl replied, her breath hitching slightly as the crazy kunoichi pinched her left cheek.

_"And I thought Misty-sensei was a perv Anko takes it to a whole new level."_

"Why? Would you rather I grope your front?" the demented woman asked, causing the girl to blush, adout that memory, "I got no problems with that." She began to slide her hand forward…

"Sempai!"

Anko cursed. "Damn it Yuugao-chan!" she growled, "You never let me have my fun!"

The ANBU operative walked forward. "You're supposed to 'train' Sakura-san," the purple haired woman replied, "Molesting her is not training and Heero Sempai warn you about doing it ."

"Depends on the situation, and coming from a clan that, use Ptolemy from time to time he's sure its a tight ass about sex seeing as he is one of the few males born" Anko replied grinning, "Those special courses at the academy don't really teach girls the right stuff…I keep telling Hokage-sama we need a better seduction class, heck Misty beg the old man for that job, but he put limits on her course."

Sakura blushed at the idea. "_Maybe if I had to take a course like that, Sasuke-kun would help me 'study'…"_

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pinkie baka!" Anko suddenly snapped, smacking the girl on her ass, "We've still got work to do. That genjutsu still needs work but still get an A- !"

Sakura absently rubbed her abused rear "_Why is it she always has to spank me to get my attention?"_ she bemoaned to herself.

**"Chaa maybe Sasuke-kun would spank us Chaa."**

_"Great my inner is becoming a perv now."_

Yuugao smirked Anko should take up teaching as a side job. Then she stiffened, and turned to the side. "Come on out, Reika," she spoke, surprising the pink haired girl.

Another girl with purple hair walked out from behind the trees, ignoring the glare leveled at her by Sakura. She had replaced her outfit from the prelims, and now sported a purple outfit similar to Ino's, but sans bandages and with black lycra shorts to keep her modesty and seeing the bags under her eyes was new to.

"It's been long time, little sister," Yuugao spoke again, "How are you?"

" Its been only 2 weeks and better then after the –match-" her voice cracked, remembering Naruto words and Ravens, and the pain on her back,

"I've come with a message from the clan, si- Yuugao," the girl replied, ignoring the disappointed look her sister gave her, _"just get though this and run far away from here"_

"Kosuke-sama and the council demand your presence immediately at the clan compound; I need to know what time you will arrive."

Yuugao frowned at the mention of the leader of the council. "I am on assignment at the moment," she replied,

"Until Hokage-sama relieves me of said assignment, I cannot leave my post. Besides, I'm an 'outcast' like Naruto-kun, remember? The old fart can demand all he wants, I'm not his puppet."

Reika just jumped a little at Narutos name. "I'm no puppet either, big sister," she replied, her pried thought torn, is still intact, "I'm one of the most trusted new genin in the clan…"

"Who got her ass kicked by the clan's outcast," Sakura interrupted, "Or should I say got her ass shown off? That tattoo was interesting…I know Kiba-san was happy to see it."

"Hay good one" remarked Anko and highs 5s Sakura.

Reika red cheeks sweated more not so much her near stripping and flashing, but the Terror of that red eyed, blonde, she be unable to sleep, and the beating by masked members of the clan as punishment for losing to the Outcast.

"He still…weak…k. he may have got with… me with a ….lucky hit but his so. weak its was just lu." sputtered Reika,

"No your wrong it wasn't luck" Yuugao replied.

Reika eyes went wide, as she heard a 'thuk', and feeling of nothing started to over whelm her.

"You will never match Naruto-kun in strength. You may have more jutsu than he does, and you may know more about the Uzumaki ryu than he does… Reika neechan are you all right," asked Yuugao a be shock seeing the blood coming from Reika mouth,

"Nee-san" managed Reika as more blood drooled from her lips before her eyes rolled up, and she fell.

Time slowed as Reika fell forward, landing with a thump , were one sees a Kuni lodged in her back, next 6 ANBU wearing no, markings of the Black ops or the ROOT appeared from the tree line,

"Temes" snapped Yuugao, and Draws her sword in one hand and the other had 3 Kunai between her fingers, as she ran towards the unmarked ANBU.

Reika let out a moan of pain, seeing that Reika was still alive, the unmarked ANBU, went to finish off Reika, but Yuugao beat them to her, "I won't let you lay a finger on my little sister" she snarled, standing over her, wounded sister.

"Damn pinkie run find help" yell Anko drawing her own Kunai before running to help Yuugao with her sister killers. As Sakura ran for help, but leaped to the side, as 6 Kunai impaled the ground.

"Damn, there more" stated Sakura, as 6 more unmarked ANBU, look down at her from the tree tops.

An- sorry for the late posting I wasn't sure if I would do a rewrite or edit and I'm working on 2 other stories.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura leap over roots bushes and rocks, speeding past trees at ninja speed , looking over her shoulder, seeing the 6 enemy ANBU right behind her while Anko and Yuugao fought off the rest.

Sakura curse a she dodged or blocked Kunai and Shuriken as she runs to find help

_"What is with Naruto's and those relative to him trouble seemly throws it self at them and every one around them the 'maelstrom' name is well suited for them."_

**_"Chaa I know maybe we should ask the 6 fake ANBU trying to kill us Chaa_**" said Inner with sarcasm.

Sakura didn't say any things as she was focusing on staying alive.

" Tornado of Water" called out by one of the 6 unmarked ANBU a cyclone of water rose from a near by river, clipped Sakura side.

"Aaaaggggghhhhhhhh" Cried the pink haired girl as she is launched in to the air before landing hard on the ground, roll face down after she stopped rolling.

"I can't let them win" groaned Sakura as her body cried out in pain, as a foot was driven in to her gut, making her roll in a ball.

6 white masks stare down as the Pinkiet, as they surround her."Lets make this quick those 2 traitors and the snake bitch might be to much for the first group to handle" said 1 as he grabs Sakuras hair making her cry out in painand pull her to waist high exposing her neck.

"What I think you over estimate them a worthless little girl that got beat by the 9 tailed demon outcast her piece of trash sister and that Hebi bitch" remarked 2 the contempt oozed from his voice.

_"Huh what the hell are they talking about, doesn't matter"_ thought Sakura as the pair of Kunai she hidden under her arms when the group neared her, Anko lessons included, how to play possum, then strike like a viper.

Her body moved on its own, both Kunai's handles slip in to Sakura hands her first Kunai was stabbed in to the foot of the one holding her hair, the unmarked ANBU cried out in pain,

As the shock of Sakura not so down and out as they thought sneak attack, one of unmarked ANBU found himself drowning in his own blood as the other Kunai got thrown right at his neck, seeing a opening Sakura made a made dash, as she reach for her pouch, and throws the Kunai with a pouch tied to the ring,

Leaping over the body Sakura hoped the noise would alert others and check it out, she had to live tile then.

"Get her" shouted one of unmarked ANBU, just as the pouch explodes,

Thick black pillar of smoke lifted up in to the air,

"Well you'll fucked now" said Anko licking her blood stained Kunai, as her victim laid at her feet,

Getting the 3 alive enemy ANBU on edge,

Both Anko and Yuugao had killed 3 , 1 was bitten by Anko's snakes and finished, off by 3 kunai throw to the chest by Yuugao the other 2 were deal with a combo of ninja wire and -Dance of the Crescent Moon-.

"This training field area, is favoured by the ANBU and are near the both Aburame Clan and Inuzuka Clan, compounds so are you Uzumaki or Uzuki," said Yuugao, seeing as the remaining ANBU stiffen, ", we are not ANBU for nothing"

"We are under orders to eliminated you and Reika, for passing on information to enemies of the clan" said the lead Uzumaki,

"Bullshit, the old man just pissed that Naruto kicked Reika ass, fools this is clean up duty for the clan ego" said Yuugao, ready her sword.

"Here a secret boys the Roth and Hyuuga already know and made plans, to kick your whole clan in the nuts" said Anko, lusting for a fight and was inching to tear in some warm flesh,

"Not that you'll be leaving" Yuugao said and raised her blade letting the sunlight reflected off the steel and still wet blood.

"I doesn't matter those who wronged the Uzumaki in the past will fall, that it there fate" yelled one masked Uzumaki, and ran at Anko "RAPIER!" , the chakra powered kick missed because Anko who dodged, by leaning to the right she felt the back wash of chakra bush passed her face, and with out missing a beat stabbed the Uzumaki at the base of his head, not even letting him fall as she rips the kunai in a spray of bone, brain matter and blood "next" said Anko, to the remaining Uzumaki".

Back to Sakura

The rest of the group after her was blown sky high but one managed to avoid the blast and wasn't too happy and had catch up with Sakura.

Sakura felt like a training post as the Anbu punched and kicked her around before finishing her, off "EEEEEEEEEeeeeeekkkkkk" Sakura cried as "HAKEN!" was cried out a second earlier her red battle dress was torn, and she was thrown in to a tree, "uughh, now I know how Hinata felt like, after getting a Haken punch."

"You damn bitch" snapped the Uzumaki who was a little burnt around the edges, but Sakura takes a page out off Naruto's and Anko's book of smart ass remarks and come backs,

"A damn Proud kunoichi bitch" shot back Sakura** "Chaa suck eggs asshole Chaa" **shouted inner as she was trying to stand but other kick that lifted her up causing her to spit out blood, Sakura fell to her knees.

"I'm going to make you scream" said the Uzumaki, drawing his Katana.

"Not when were around Doton-Earth Shaking Demon fangs" cried out a woman's voice as a mass wave of earth carves a trench along the ground, forcing the Uzumaki to leap away but after throwing Sakura right at the on coming jutsu.

**"OH CHAA THIS IS IT"** shouted inner as she covered her head.

Sakura life flash before her eyes, but an aqua tresses ANBU leap from tree line and scoop up Sakura before Earth Shaking Demon fangs, "BobCat I'll take care of her go after that nin"

"Right Dolphin, he hadn't gotten far with those wounds" call out BobCat a short haired blond Anbu ran after the fleeing Uzumaki,

"Thank you but Anko-Sempai and Yuugao-Sempai along with Uzuki Reika, who's wounded are down that way in a clearing" said Sakura breathing hard.

"That blast got every ANBU and ninja in the area along getting the Aburame Clan and Inuzuka Clan, compounds to go on high alert."

"Oops I was only trying to get someone's attention" muttered Sakura as Dolphin, check her wounds.

"Well done besides if Anko and Yuugao are together the attackers wouldn't be standing very long" remarked Dolphin.

_"I hope the others are having a easier time with training"_ the young kunoichi thought.

In another part of Konoha.

_"This time no more tadpoles think big think big why are toads that big any way?"_ thought Naruto.

"Ninja Art- Summoning no jutsu" yelled Naruto and slammed his hand down

A large cloud of smoke billowed out from the bleeding hand, and proceed to shroud the orange clad blond.

"That one was bigger than before…" Kin muttered.

"But it still he wasn't the right, one I'm said big as the Hokage mountain, how hard it that to under stand" Jiraiya groaned.

"But how the heck can a Toad be as big as the Hokage Mountain, toads I see are bigger then my fist" said Naruto .

Jiraiya brow ticked and something boiled up in side of him

"Hhhhhhhhhaggggggggggggggg" screams Jiraiya as he rings a imaginary Naruto's neck who went limp as his life was gone in realty Jiraiya stomps up to the Gennin muttering under his breath then nails the real Naruto in the head, "You got an 9tailed fox in you navel the center of you Chakra coil BAKA and its tall as the Hokage mountain."

"OW all right but still I haven't seen a Toad that big" complained Naruto -Smack- Jiraiya nailed the blond in the back of the head

"Stop hitting me Ero-senin" yelled Naruto rubbing his head.

-Smack-Smack-Smack-boot- "Stop calling me that Gaki" shouted Jiraiya after hitting and kicking Naruto in the rear.

"Hay I'm trying damn it" shouted Naruto as he jumps at Jiraiya and both started to fight making them selves look like idiots.

"OW You bit me" yelled Naruto.

"I'm a ninja deal with it" retorted Jiraiya but Naruto yanked his long mane of hair.

Kin was watching from the sidelines "Boy, big sister, big brother's not too good at this, is he?" Gamaairashii chuckled from her position on the dark haired girl's shoulder,

"Well said" remark Kin.

"Hay" yelled an indigent Naruto" I don't give up that my ninja way."

"I know I didn't say you can't get it right" replied Kin.

The cloud blew away with a gust of wind, and the group was left staring at the red toad sitting on the ground, wearing a blue vest, and a smirk.

"Hey yea! The names Gamakichi! Got any sweets?" the toad spoke up.

"Gamakichi! You know grandma said you need to cut down on the candies!" The pink toad shouted.

"Huh? Gamaaraishii?" the male toad, now identified as Gamakichi, replied, "What are you doing here, little sister?"

"I'm helping with our new big sister train our new brother here, with uncle Jiraiya" the girl toad replied cheerfully, "He's strong, but he's not too good at summoning see here's all our little brothers and sisters" she pointed at the tub full of red, pink, yellow, green, blue, orange color Fire toads tadpoles.

Gamakichi hopped over and climbed up to the rim of the tub and counted.

"…Boy you really suck eggs at this don't yea "remarked Gamakichi, poking at the water playing with the tadpoles, getting some of his siblings to start nipping at his finger, one got a good grip, making the orange toad wave his hand a little, to get the tadpole to let go, and it went back in to the tub with a plop.

"Hey! I'm trying my best here, damn it!" Naruto growled, "Why won't that stupid fox's chakra come out!?"

"You got that old fox in yea" asked Gamakichi.

Naruto nods as he and Gamakichi.

Jiraiya sighed "_He's improved his new kick, and his control is getting better"_ the white haired sage thought, _"But without the ability to control the fox's chakra, he won't be ready for the problems that are coming…"_ His eyes narrowed _"I may have no choice but to try THAT method…"_

"Huh, so you're trying to summon someone like pops or Uncle Gamaken?" Gamakichi was speaking "there petty big and stronger then yours truly you'll need a lot more chakra than what you're trying to use summon to do that."

"I know," Naruto groaned "I'm trying to pull it out, but it just won't come."

"Can't help you there I'm still learning to use charka and so is Gamaaraishii and it's not same for you human."

Kin frowned. "Maybe that's the problem," she replied, "Maybe you need to just 'let' it come out, rather than 'force' it to come out."

"It's a good thought, but wrong in this case," Jiraiya replied, "Beings like Kyuubi are like forces of nature."

"Huh?" asked Kin.

"If Naruto just 'lets' it flow, the fox will try and overflow into his coils thought It can't escape the seal but it could try to take over his mind, Like Garra's problem, his Mother can stop the one tails the more blood lusting side from taking over but causes his sleepless nights".

Jiraiya had taken a look at Garra seal and found it to be breaking down the only thing that keep it to getter was some charka that didn't belong to Garra or his one tailed inmate and after hearing the events of Garra's sealing had put some weight about his mother was sealed along with the crazy one tail.

He repaired the seal though it was going to be awhile before Garra can sleep after staying awake for years it was hard to change this habit.

"Oh…that would be bad," Kin muttered.

Naruto face became sullied.

"On epic scales," Jiraiya replied, "The Gaki got to talk with the Fox and gain a connection by entering its domain in side his noodle of a brain."

"I,m trying damn it" shouted Naruto.

"So he has to make a deal" said Kin.

"Yea right on the mark the 9 tails is a Force of nature, but a living being and fox's are know to be smart and cunning, but has needs and wants like any other living being but the gaki can't do it if he can't center him self" said Jiraiya.

"I tried some Roth mental meditation, sleeping heck even talk to my belly button, but I can't contact the FUZZ ball" complained Naruto as he sat down.

"Hay I would think being inside you gut the old Fox would like someone to talk to" remark Gamakichi

Gamaaraishii hopped up to Naruto lap and started to talk to Naruto stomach "Mr 9 tailed fox can you come out please pretty please with grasshoppers on top" said Gamaaraishii in the sweetest voice that could melt there grumpy father in to putty.

Every one waited for a moment then realised it wasn't going to work.

"There's one last option but we'll try that after lunch I need some planning and set up time, You kids take a break. I'll head into the village and get some food. What's your pleasure?" said Jiraiya.

"Some okonomiyaki would be nice," Kin replied, "Vegetable style with a fried egg."

"Miso/Pork ramen with a boiled egg!" Naruto replied, grinning.

"I'd like some caramel candy!" Gamakichi spoke up.

"Some apple slices would be nice," Gamaaraishii replied, giving the toad equivalent of a grin.

"Got it," Jiraiya nodded, "I'll be back in a bit." A quick hitsugi seal and he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"I have just GOT to learn that jutsu!" Naruto grinned, "The number of pranks and possibilities alone…"

"I'm starting to like you" said Gamaaraishii he was a little stinker always playing jokes on some of the more older and stuffy toads who sit on rocks all day.

Kin smirked. _"This guy is a complete goof, at times" _she thought, _"But…he's a nice goof"_. She heard a faint sound near the tree-line. She slipped a senbon into her hand, and turned to the trees. "Naruto-san, we have company," she said.

"Eh?" the blond boy muttered, "Who's there?" he yelled.

"We come in peace" yelled a louder female voice Naruto's eyes widened.

"A…ano, we didn't…mean to disturb you," another more quiet voice came out and he smiled as he identified the voices.

"Oi, Hinata-chan Maira-chan!" he grinned, surprising Kin "Come on out! You don't need to hide."

Kin stared as the Hyuuga girl and one the Twin Roth girls walked out from the trees. She didn't have a chance to see the two girl's fights, but she had heard about what the Uzumaki heir had done, and what she done to him that got him a nickname Taro The Lighting rod –teme.

The Roth girl fought another Hyuuga a member the branch family to a near stand still, she was fighting a Genin with 2 years under his belt and being know as a genus to boot, she mostly likely butt heads with Tayuya, both seem to like a good fight, but the Roth, speak with out using a cuss word every 2 seconds.

"Yo, Naruto-kun I see you been training hard….. Hay are those Summons?...ah ...whys that Oto girl here with you" Maria said with a edge to her voice.

After Raven told her about the run in with a weird Oto ninja in the forest of death she wasn't going to trust any Otonin as far as she can throw the Hokage Mountain.

"Ano, Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke up, her eyes look strait at Kins "Yes why…" she asked her eyes narrowed.

Kin sifted her stance getting ready for a fight

Naruto had seen the signs of a girl fight tried to defuse it before it started.

"Hay easy there her name is Kin-chan and why is she here?" he interrupted, "That's a…long story, Maria -chan Hinata-chan It's…something I don't know if I can tell you about without Ero-sennin here…" Naruto trailed off.

"Is it…dangerous?" asked Hinata.

Maira hand move to her Kunai holster "Is there something wrong that you are not telling us you know we trust each other".

"…No, I don't think so it a matter of, trust" he replied, "I just don't know if telling you would break any rules…"

"Why not let me tell them, Naruto-san?" Kin spoke up. At the blonde's look, she continued. "I'm not technically part of your village, so I'm not bound by the laws. You rest up, and I'll talk to…Hinata-san and Maria-san was it?"

The blue haired heiress nodded.

"Yea... what's going on here" said Maira.

"Okay…I guess that works," Naruto replied, "I'm going to try the jutsu a few more times …" He walked off, Gamakichi and Gamaaraishii hopping after him, holding a bucket, between them.

Kin nodded, and then turned to the pair. "How about I introduce myself first?" she asked. "My name's Tsuchi Kin…and, I guess as of about a week and a half ago, I'm a nuke-nin from Otogakure."

Hinata gasped. "A nuke-nin?"

Maria hand went to her holster again, "But, your village was competing in the exam…what about your team-mates?"

"If there's any justice, they're dead now," Kin muttered both Hinata and Maira share the same look of surprise as Kin went on.

"When my team failed to pass the third stage, I was contacted by Orochimaru. He ordered me…to kill Naruto-san."

Hinata growled, and her hands which were bandaged, Kin now noticed clenched into fists Maria, looked mad her hand edged to her holster.

"What was that last part" Growled Maria.

"I think it was Kill Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata, both turn and looked at Kin ready to rip her an new one.

"Easy there," Kin said, "As you can see, I didn't go through with it. I did fight him, but that was more personal than anything else. He…beat me, and Jiraiya-sama put a seal on me to hide my chakra signature from Orochimaru. Now, I'm helping Naruto-san train."

"Go on" asked Maria.

"If I hadn't agreed to join Konoha I would have been thrown in jail or had I run I'd probably be either dead, or used as a broodmare back in Oto, or Spectre's nice new Toy for play time I'm betting the former to the last, given how Orochimaru of the Sannin, acts" finished Kin.

"That name sounds familiar" said Maria before it dawn on her and Hinata.

"Orochimaru of the Sannin? The traitor" Hinata gasped.

He is… was my Kage" said Kin.

Maria spoke "My sister along with Naruto's team had a run in with Orochimaru in the forest of death and I over heard the middle parts of your talk with Naruto-kun and the Temes in the Forest of death that means that Orochimaru the same name as the Kage of Oto that's means the meanings Otogakure…"

"Is Konoha's enemy, yeah," Kin replied, "Come on let's take a seat. This is going to take a while…"

The girls nodded, walking over to a fallen log with the former Oto kunoichi, sitting down next to her.

"I take it your happy with me" said Kin seeing as both sat down on both flanks limiting her chances of running.

Hinata and Maria looked at each other then nodded. "We are…not happy that you were sent to kill Naruto-kun," Hinata replied,

"But you didn't go through with it, and I thank you for that" finished Maria "but if this is a trick,… " Maria and Hinata levelled a hard glare at Kin.

"Shadows are every were" started Maria, holding a ball of shadows in her open palm,

"None escape the all seeing eyes" finished Hinata, as the veins around her eyes bulged,

Kin gulp at the vows of vendetta "We-ell it-its good I'm –eh - this is no-not a trick" sputtered Kin, as a line of sweat ran down the side of her face.

"Good how about you tell a little about your self" ask Hinata in a happy tone going a 180 in a blink of a eye.

"Yes do tell we' are all ears to hear all about you, who spend a lot of time with Naruto-kun said Maria and put arm around Kin shoulders, who pick up a hint KI from both girl, _"Why do I feel going back to Oto was safer then staying here"_ thought Kin and imaged both were planning on how to get rid of her.

"I was originally from Tsuchi no Kuni," Kin replied, "I ran away with a couple other girls before the leaders could turn us into whores…kunoichi are little more than slaves in Iwa, and not much better in Oto. We joined Orochimaru because he promised us power and respect. I was the weakest of our group, but I still got some special training in genjutsu and taijutsu. I was useful, beyond being a breeder".

Maira had a far away look in her eyes before looking down at the earth.

"Whats wrong Maira" asked Hinata.

"Was you mother..." Kin asked.

"My Mother despises Iwa's older generation of ninja even having standing orders to all Ninja in the clan that any male Iwa ninja over the age of 30 are to be killed on site lest order other wises in the last War with Iwa she was captured and because of her blood line ….." Maira looked down cast, her hands tighten around her hemp of her shorts both girls put 2 and 2 together,

"So Raven-chan and …." Hinata gasped her hands went to her mouth it was understandable many families hide children born from rape or from infidelity as other would look down on them. Women with blood lines were at bigger risk of being taken she could under stand as it nearly happen to her self, it was one of her reasons to get stronger.

"Yes I'm a Teme child of a Iwa ninja war hero who forced him self on her to Breed her blood line for Iwa, 5 months later the 4th lead a mix group of Konoha and Kusa best ninja, raided Iwa to saved her, and other women taken in the war, but by then her belly had me and Raven growing in side her, but I know she loved us with all her heart, sure we were never hated by the rest of the clan, but out side, we would be Eta, or Teme children, if known, I'll under stand if you want me gone" Maria tears fell and got to leave, but Hinata grabs the taller in hug, and Maria fell to her knee.

"Let me go" it came out a whisper from normal outspoken Twin's mouth.

"No Its all right I'm not mad or hate you or Raven" whispered Hinata, as she rubs Maria, back, as Maria sobbed in to her shoulder Naruto look at them with worried before going back to work.

"My elder sister saw your mother once in and she saw what happen and to your mother and told me what happen that had a big impact on her" said Kin she had good idea that the twins were the children of that woman who nearly caused a riot in Iwa when she was getting drag though the streets.

"There are always people that stand out from the mob to stop and think, those who do stop and think are ones who will do great things the 4th Hokage is one who stand out because he holds the will of fire that even burns the strongest stone with its heat… Iwa will never win….. long live KONOHA LONG LIVE THE WILL OF FIRE and started a riot with those words," said Kin.

"-Sob- Th-at's my mom -sniff- always causing a uproar with people she dislikes" muttered Maira as Hinata rubs her back.

"My sister respected her even if she hadn't met but was unable to help her so she imparted this to me."For a long time those words help me get stronger and to stop being a part of a mob and run to do my own great things" Kin said fondly thinking of what a real kunoichi the twins mother un-knowingly shown her.

"Do you know his name I may know what happen to him, in Iwa they tell how many brave Iwa-nin's met there ends in battle on a wall" said Kin, "is horse shit for the most part but they do name there killers." Most men would just shoot and leave before another came in and started the cycle over had no right to be called father.

"Yes his …name….Trigon, the terrible Master of Katon" said Maria as she cried, "Me and Raven will avenge our mother if we ever cross paths with Trigon" Maria snarled at the end.

Kin gave a small giggled a little, getting looks from Hinata and Maria.

"Well hate to ruin that plan Trigon is well he's dead before the war ended" said Kin crouching to see Maria shocked red tears stained face now had very happy smile,

"Who killed him" ask Maria this was to good to be true .

" Trigon got killed by Zhang Fei of kusa" Kin replied.

"I heard Zhang Fei even captured an Iwa kunoichi named Xiahou Ioa, even more they fell in love, and married had kids all girls" smiled Kin and chuckled, at the awe look she got from Maira.

"Girl's in Iwa tell stories that if you're a strong Ninja and you aloud your self be captured by a hansom Kusa ninja you will fine true love, the number of defecting, female Iwa ninja to Kusa got so bad Iwa had to up the border units around Kusa, and they still find a way out."

"I guess the men in Iwa aren't as attentive." muttered Hinata uncannily used an innuendo.

Both Kin and Maria looked Hinata before Maria tried to hold back something but failed."Ah ah hahahahaha Hehhhehehehe" laughs Maria rolling on the ground soon.

Kin and Hinata started to see what was so funny laughs along thought Hinata blushed with Maria after they had a good long laugh.

Maira stared up at the sky as a weight she had been holding on to was seemly had been lifted off from her soul.

"You have no idea the pain you lifted off my shoulders and of my Clan I'm sorry I don't normally break down that easily its not something I talk about, Hinata thanks for you know being there for me" said Maria smiled.

"That ok I'm not one to judge people" smile Hinata,"Thank you Kin."

"And my thanks as well and what you told me my clan owns a very large dept to Zhang Fei, and you as well said Maria, "Moms going to flip after you tell her, any problems you my have I'm sure my clan will help with in reason" she finished and bowed to Kin.

"Damn I wanted to make you feel better not win the lottery" stated Kin running her hand though her hair.

Maira shrugged as she joins Hinata to watch the blond, train and suddenly both blushed deeply.

Kin raised a delicate eyebrow, and turned to where the girls was staring at. She smirked as she noticed that Naruto had decided to take off his jacket and shirt. _"Oh, so THAT'S how it is."_

Kin wonder why this 2 were here "You… 2 like him, don't you?" Kin asked.

Hinata and Maira blushed again. Hinata replied, "I…I've liked him for a long time," she muttered, "Ever since at 6 years of age we were academy students. At first…it was because he just seemed so free. He did what he wanted, and he didn't care what people thought.

"One day, I followed him to a run down training ground near the village outskirts. He started training, and…that's when I saw it. He was lonely, and no one would help him…yet he kept on trying".

Kin smiled, as the 3 watched the half-dressed blond as the 2 toad summons added there input.

"I started leaving little lunches for him at the training ground," Hinata continued, "But, no matter how hard I tried, I never worked up the courage to just TALK to him. Now…now I've seen how his own clan has treated him, and I can't let it go on."

"When me and my sister were 6 a group of older bullies started to pick on us because of our looks, so they thought it's a good idea to cut our hair off and paint our faces pink they held us down and hit us before they started to use a Kunai to start cut Raven's hair off, we start to cry, but Naruto came along, and helped us" said Maira.

"He'd throws some mud at the bullies so they turn to beat him up but we got our big cousin Heero he was a ninja then and he drove the bullies away but Naruto was hurt badly we got Heero takes him to our home."

"Mom was shocked at Naruto state and treated him like her own son we were a little put off seeing our mother act like this."

"Mom told us that his family left him here alone, we were very upset at the time we didn't know why they did it but for the Roth clan we have a deeply rooted fear of being alone but with family and love ones we're never alone so my sister and my self vowed to be there for him, it sickening to us they made him a out cast, my clan would only make some one a Outcast if they have done very terrible and evil things Temes all of them no better then thugs and bandits" Maira spat having encounter these rogues before and saw what they did, she held no love for them.

"You guys hate the Uzumaki clan too huh?" Kin muttered, "They took my elder sister from me, raping and mutilating her. I've hated them since practically the time I could remember living in Iwa. Now I've seen that there are some good people in that clan." She smiled as she watched Naruto perform the jutsu again, only to summon something too small to be seen. "Another tadpole," she muttered, as Gamakichi and Gamaaraishii got the bucket to hold the little tadpole along with its other siblings for it was time to go home.

"Naruto-san…he's something else. I can see why you guy like him."

"I…I want to be there for him," Hinata admitted, "He…deserves so much…and no one wants to give it to him."

"That goes double for me and Raven too" spoke Maria

"Well, maybe you ladies can," spoke a deeper voice, causing the petite girl and tomboyish girl to squeak cutely. Kin turned to see Jiraiya standing there, holding several cartons. "Glad I got some extra okonomiyaki, or things might have been awkward." He placed the cartons down. "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata-san Roth Maira-san I'm Uzuki Jiraiya." He would have done his dance but he was holding the food.

"It's J-Jiraiya-sama!" the pale eyed heiress stuttered, at a hero of Konoha standing right there.

The Roth girl eyes bug out "You you your the Ninja sage of the Toads" gasp Maira.

"Ah, my fame precedes me! Finally some who respects me beside Kin-san here" the perverted hermit chuckled. "Tell me how's Shiori- sensei and Akane-sensei these days? Are the Mummy and Ghoul still alive and kicking?"

"Ano… Mummy? how do you know Shiori-sama?" she asked, remembering a few times she called her self old mummy, even Hanabi called her that once.

"Ghoul? you mean Great-aunt Akane? "Said Maria, Her mother often called Great-aunt Akane Ghoul when she caused some annoying problems, just to livening up routine or a dull day.

"Wait- sensei?" question Maria.

"Yep, even studied under Shiori- sensei for a short time," he replied, "She was more Tsunade-hime's teacher than mine, I got Akane-sensei as my main teacher I studied with I still feel the lumps she gave me too".

"She teach me every thing I know about Fuuinjutsu and stealth both of them are a pair great ladies I know and that's a lot of Ladies hehehe they even inspired some of early my works."

"Works?" Hinata asked, Maira raised a eyebrow they hear about his 'habits' from the older women when at the village bath house, Kin thought about a guild of how be a ninja or something?.

"He writes perverted stories," came the voice of there crush, as he walked up, "The same one's Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-jiji read."

"You mean that little orange book your team leader always has in his hand" said Maira.

"Ano, you mean the Icha Icha books?" said Hinata.

Naruto, Maira and Kin looked at Hinata who ducked her head a little."Ahhhh, my father reads them!" Hinata replied, waving her hands wildly, "He says they were…educational for him and Momma."

Hinata was a little shock that her father was reading a Icha Icha book and even more shocking that Momma's name was written on the back.

"Eh, I always knew Hiashi-kun had a wild side," Jiraiya grinned, "So, how's about you join us for lunch then, Hinata-hime, Maria -hime?" The girls blushed slightly. "It might help inspire the Gaki here when we try that new method for his jutsu."

Hinata nodded, "I don't want to impose…" Maria yanks her sleeve, and eye pointed to a still topless Naruto, _"Baka yummy eye candy here and a good time to know said eye candy better."_

"We may even help you if it's a problem" spoke Maria.

"Its no problem, Maira-chan Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned, causing the girl to blush again, "The more the merrier! Besides, you can help me prepare to kick that jerk Taro's ass!"

Kin smiled. "Besides, it'd be nice having another few extra girls around," she added her opinion, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "And I think you just might find some of that courage you've been looking for." Hinata nodded vigorously, Maira gave an odd look.

Naruto just blinked, and Jiraiya laughed.

"Humans are weird" both fire Toads said.

Konoha medical building, surgery seal room 3.

A table is rolled in and a group of Med-ninja began to hook up monitors, next began to work on Reika wounds,

She laid face down on a table in the center a seal circle; a white sheet covered her bottom, for her own modesty, 4 med nin's surround her as 6 seal users powered the glowing seal circle, keep any Fuuinjutsu, or Jutsu on Reika being active, and makes the room clean.

The kunai was carefully removed and healed as green Chakra that aloud bones and muscles to be kitted together.

A Roth dressed in medical white hover his blue white flame covered hand over Reika spine and travel up her back and along her head and stopped.

"Found it a small metal engraved mind enslavement control/subjection combo Fuuinjutsu, is seemly been damage, I found no traps or self/host kill seals it's burned out dead the bleeding before prep was from the last seals degrading and dies," stated the Roth nin.

"There's no major damage a few brain cells fried but can be regenerated, it just under the scalp, there little scaring so removing it will be no problem, lets started removing it," spoke a other Med nin, and slice some hair away and began to slice cut along the scar lines.

"Good you know I all way's hated the Uzuki but now", a med nin back using forceps, peeled, the scalp flap back, the scars looked to be 2 years old that about right around the trainees, last year, before the Genin test",

"You righ...t You pity them, everything not black and white is Grey" grin's U U the Roth med ninja.

"Kami how long had that bad pun been used last the ruling of 1st Hokage", said the other med nin, using a penlight "found it small little bugger"

"That the one we' are all done, well do up the reports and tell her big sister the good new"

Hokage tower the Kage's office.

Sarutobi glared at the pile of papers. He was sorely tempted to use a katon jutsu on the pile, but he was almost certain that the papers would feed off the flames and make the pile even bigger.

"How I wish I had you and your son's stamina," muttered Sarutobi look a photo of the 4th Hokage with out the mask the 4th wore,

Naruto being told about the Fox by a spy before the said spy was beating to near death by a 100 solid clones of him self, the shadow clone jutsu.

After the scroll was recovered and Aerlla told me we should tell Naruto seeing as the fox was out of the bag Sarutobi knows she's right and had Naruto come to his office.

The story of 4th Hokage, and the Yellow flash of leaf sealed the fox in him, at the cost of Yellow flash of leaf Namikaze Minato and 4th Hokage, Yondaime Arashi lives.

For the most part true but save for one secret.

The secret of Namikaze Minato and Yondaime Arashi are one and the same were kept quite, or the enemies of Minato and Arashi would hunt down his family.

As a extra layer of protection by using a blood clone, when the Yellow flash was needed standing besides the 4th Hokage, fallowed by events from Arella view point.

Arella was there with him and the strongest in Konoha fought, the Fox delaying it until the seal on his stomach drawn in Minatos own blood, using the Shiki Fuin Scroll that her clan found in a old temple, barely a few months after the 3rd NW she even went in battle after giving birth, to her girls 3 week earlier,

This hurt the boy deeply by 2 people who helped him in his time of need kept something like this from him.

Both he and Arella made it clear both his father and his mother loved him very much and Arella was named his caretaker, if both die sadly things never did worked out, Kunhina slowly change in the cold woman she is now.

Naruto was angry but under stand that his father did it to save Konoha, even some of the bad parts like the Uzumaki, as a whole were on his shit list, save those who proved they were better and he would become greatest Hokage even more then his father, rebuild the Namikaze clan, and the Uzumaki, would be thrown way .

He recalled a time when the blonde Hokage had used the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to knock the paperwork down.

At his age, the jutsu was too great a risk to use in any situation other than battle, and even then the elderly ninja wasn't sure he'd want to use it.

Still, the thought was tempting…but that was for later.

Having read the dissection of the -Fake mind subjection Fuuinjutsu- _"I thought the bird cage was bad, this alters memories, and make them loyal to the Main clan, thank Kami Yuugao was clean"_ thought SarutobiYuugao had been told what was in her little sister and demanded a scan but was found clean,

The 12 Uzumaki, in the morgue had the same type of Fuuin added the news of attack on Konoha during the Finales, made every even more complicated_, "I may be a old man but still I'm "The Professor" for knowing thousands of jutsu"_

He was going to make things complicated, for Oto and the Uzumaki.

This is when the Gentoku Liu Bei the Kage of Kusa comes in.

Liu Bei was much like Minato very clam and quite man but when the need arise he is a force to be feared in battle along side Bond Blood brothers Unchou Guan Yu and Chouun Zhao Yun were stead fast aillies in the 3rd ninja war.

When Liu Bei who became Kage of grass village visited Konoha 2 years ago and saw the way Naruto was treated and one look he knew who son he was when he asked him, why Naruto was treated like that.

BOY was he mad, when her learned what happen that his Bond Blood brother own son was throw to the way side, by his own mother, well that statement was edited who knew the normally calmed soft spoken polite man knows that many curses words that can curl paint off the walls.

Sarutobi had a feeling Zhao Yun may had a hand that seeing as he liked to sing dirty songs when 3 sheets to the wind (drunk).

Sarutobi met with the grass Jonin to make arrangements for the grass gennin that Orochimaru had kill and stole there faces to be return to there home village with a request for Liu Bei to sent many ninja as he could spare in disguised to Konoha added himself Unchou Guan Yu Chouun Zhao Yun Housen Lü Bu Genpou Zuo, combined with Konoha own might in to a force that even 9 tails would rethink about combating.

7 Kages and Sage level ninja masters plus loyal Followers beats one snake along with ninja thugs and one plotting clan of very over self estimated there power, Baka's means a lot of bad guys and Nuke-nins getting the asses hand to them on a plate.

The Professor still got it after all these years.

"Hokage-sama?" a voice interrupted his musing.

"Hmmm? Yes, Kotetsu-kun? What is it?" he asked, starting at the bandage wrapped chuunin standing in the doorway.

"You have a visitor," he said, "She said it's important."

"She?" Sarutobi prompted.

"He means me, Hokage-sama," a light alto came from behind the grey clad ninja. The girl stepped out from behind the man, and bowed to the village leader, her orange locks obscuring her face.

Sarutobi kept his face neutral, despite his surprise. "Uzumaki Kanna-san," he muttered, Aerlla did send word of her coming here.

"It's alright, Kotetsu-kun, she can come in. Could you tell Sayaki-chan to bring a tea service please?".

"Right away, Hokage-sama." he replied, stepping to the side.

Kanna walked forward, and bowed again to the aged leader. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, Hokage-sama…" she began.

"Heh, any excuse to get away from these blasted papers is fine with me, Kanna-chan," the old man chuckled.

H e spared a glance at the adolescent girl. The resemblance to Kunhina was staggering, save the orange hair but only had that particular shade of blue for an eye color.

Well, him and Naruto, of course.

He knew that Kanna was taken the Roth compound under guard and using Genjutsu along with Fuuinjutsu, and that Kanna wilily gave up so the Standard was out so Kanna was aloud to be clothed and Aerlla thought Kunhina betrayal still hurts that doesn't extended to Kanna, so Aerlla would do the questioning her self, It bothered him but with all that was happing in the past month it was under stand able.

"You know, there was a time when you used to call me uncle," he spoke, "I used to bounce you on my knee. Hard to believe you've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

Kanna resisted the urge to smile and blush. "I miss those days too…Sarutobi-otooji," she replied, "I wish things had been different…"

"For Naruto-kun as well?" he asked, "It's been difficult for him, you know. I did what I could, but I always had to put the village first, Aerlla often had to bend a few laws to make some problems go away when I was unable to She even break a law to disposed of a problem." "After the day he stole the village scroll and the events that fallowed I know it was safe tell him"

"You told…" asked Kanna.

"Yes but both Aerlla and my self told every thing yes he was mad but he vowed that he would become the greatest Hokage even more then his father, and rebuild the Namikaze clan, but Uzumaki days are number, I believed only those who willing to change will live, if they go up ageist him".

Kanna frowned. "I know," she replied,

"I know he's…had some happiness. I haven't had a chance to talk to Yuugao-sempai yet, but I did talk to the Ichiraku's…I don't think they'll ever forgive me, and I guess Aerlla-sama is neutral to me at lest, but the looks from the rest of her clan felt like walking on my own grave." Kanna rubs her neck.

Sarutobi frowned. "I don't think it's that bad," he replied, "It will just take time."

Kanna shook her head. " it Bad Ayame-san was the one who kicked me out of the stand," she replied, "I don't blame her in the least, Aerlla was going to throw me in to Firelake after forcing me to talk if I wasn't compliant before I told her I know nothing about the plan."

"Don't threat every thing takes time sadly now Tell me in your own words what going on, with that clan" ask Sarutobi.

Out side of Konoha near the Rift.

Jiraiya kept his face cheerful as Naruto made the 4 girls laugh with tales of his more infamous pranks.

_"Minato …I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do," _he thought, back a little.

_"Some times you got to do something crazy for anything to happen" spoke a red haired man with a beard and a black line that went across his nose._

_"Like what? Toss the poor bastard in the deepest hole you can find" retorted young Jiraiya._

_The older man just tapped his nose with the pipe he had filled with tobacco._

_"You're joking" shouted Jiraiya._

_"life and death is the best way to forge a link between both host and tenant" said the man._

Jiraiya sighed and look at the newly arrived Raven and a crow summon.

Raven appeared looking for her sister but not alone, on her shoulder is a Summon, a Shadow Crow name Srceeecha wearing a blue scarf and a Gray bag that held all his –goodies-

Naruto was a little bummed out that Raven had gotten a Boss summon that statement made Raven confused she didn't summon the Crow boss her mother did and had assigned one of the Crow boss's son as her partner.

Thought Maria was mad not getting to sign the Clans Summons tile her Twin said after Finales she was signing the Contact so Maira was happy.

Hinata Maria and Kin wanted to talk to Raven alone and had Srceeecha, hop on Naruto's head and Srceeecha in turned found his hair good nest bedding, and started to tear his hair out, that made things a little easy for then till they are ready, as he had a laugh, until the flying pack rat found Toad sages hair good nest bedding.

"Get off get off get off" yelled Jiraiya as he tried to bat the Crow away from his hair, not before the crow tore a good chuck off.

Raven was told about the stain on the honour was gone she hug on to her sisters and cried her eyes out as Kin and Hinata, watched crying a little.

Soon every thing is back right on track,

"…but then, just when I think I'm in the clear, Iruka-sensei show's up out of no where!" Naruto shouted. "I don't get it! He ALWAYS knew where I was! Even when I didn't know where I was! The guy can read minds like the Yamanaka clan, I swear!"

"Well the bright orange is a gave away Dumb Dumb" said Srceeecha, sitting on Ravens shoulder,

"You get yours soon you flying-Teme" yelled Naruto and shake his fist at Srceeecha, who looked at him once nick named him Dumb-Dumb.

"Maybe but Maybe not, but Srceeecha still say you are Dumb right Dumb Dumb" Naruto glare at the bird and thought about cooking the Crow using Exploding notes under a pile shiny things as bait,

"Okay then," Jiraiya spoke, getting the attention from the children toads and Crow "We've got about one more week to get your techniques up to par, and to get you to control that 'other' chakra." He stood, motioning for the group to follow.

"Ano what other charka" asked Hinata.

"That Chakra store seal, Naruto always had a problem with that the only time he can use it when he really mad, you recall that whole eyes changing from blue to red," said Raven getting a look from Kin.

"Hi but why dose he have it," asked Hinata, Naruto looked glum, "You can tell her you guy have know about longer, Kin stared, at Naruto.

"When he was born, that clan is know for there mass amount of chakra as well he was born with some new kind of hyper Chakra, so he was sealed with a Chakra store seal" said Maira, "The last time he blown a tree to splitters, the first time I showed him how to tree climb using chakra"

"I didn't know that happen but why you need Chakra storing seal," said Hinata,

"You heard Lee about his sickness and that he can't used chakra, well Naruto-kun has way to much, chakra, and being a baby, well its a bad, like a overload the seal he has manages the flow,"

"So this training to aloud Naruto-kun, to use this hyper Chakra," whispered Hinata,

"Yea by what I saw but so far not much progress" replied Kin taking a hint,

"Oi, Ero-sennin!" Naruto grumbled, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the white haired sage replied.

The group walked along a trail for a while, Raven Hinata Maria and Kin chatting about different types of fighting styles, Srceeecha just look around on Ravens shoulder.

Gamaaraishii, Gamakichi, and Naruto talked about different types of sweets (though both Gamakichi and Naruto disagreed with the pink toad about apples being a 'sweet').

"We're just about there," Jiraiya spoke up, "Gamaarashii, Gamakichi, hop on my shoulders for a moment."

"Okay, Ero-senin!" the pink toad replied cheerfully, earning snickers from rest.

"Damn Gaki teaching them that nickname,uuuuuuuuggggeddddd" the pervert grumbled as the two toads hopped onto his shoulders. He turned to the confused orange-clad genin. "Alright punk summons, and ladies listen up." Naruto just crossed his armsand the 4 kunoichi plus Summons stood straight as the white haired man spoke.

"To draw out that extra chakra you need to be in a life or death situation. We've been trying to simulate that with simple exhaustion, and it just isn't cutting it. With only about a week and a half to go, we need to do something drastic." Stated Jiraiya.

Kin, Hinata, Raven, and Maria looked confused, while Naruto frowned. "I'll do whatever it takes!"

Naruto growled, "Taro humiliated Hinata-chan here, and insulted her Raven-chan and Maria-chan, clan and families that clan needs to be taken down a few dozen pegs! Teach me this other method; I'll master it today!"

"Funny you should say that, and I'm Sorry" Jiraiya replied, pushing the boy roughly through the brushes.

"HUHWAUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" the blond cried, as he tumbled through the foliage…and came out in midair, just out of reach of the cliff he found himself staring at.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"NARUTO-KUN!" the 4 girls shouted, nearly going over the edge them selves when they tried to save him but were too late.

Wide eyed and tearing up the 4 girls watch helpless as Naruto was gone from site well out of range of anything they had on hand next they turned around to the white haired man doing the next best thing they will avenge him.

Both Toads abandon there spots on his shoulders heading for safer grounds.

"Aaahh crap" Jiraiya said "wait its no..." but thay weren't listening "KILLER" they shouted as one changed at Jiraiya.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY" cried Hinata, cocking her fist back, and ran at him fallowed by the others

'BOOOOOM' Jiraiya's eyes widened as Hinata punched the ground he had been standing on, forming a small crater filled with dust.

_"So Shiori-sensei's been teaching her THAT move… and if she any thing like Rei-chan, oooohhhhhh damn,"_ thought Jiraiya as a jump kick to the head by Raven made him stumbled a little and he had to body throw Maira when she tried to gut him with claw made of shadows, He casually caught the senbon flung by the former Oto kunoichi as both Twins ready a very nasty attacks flashing seals fast.

"Relax!" he shouted, as he use a half nelson on Hinata who tried kick and yelled at them as Hinata tried to free her self "The kid will be fine…and this will do the job we need!"

"You kill him you kill him" shouted Hinata, trying even more to get free.

"He trusted you your no better then that clan" Stated Raven.

"Damn and I wasn't even peeking" said Jiraiya as he ducks a volley of Kage kunai's, and black shadow spears next he throws Hinata in to Kin path, as both tumbled the Twins leap over the pile up and made a duel attack mirroring the same move as one dose in a mirror, both landing punches and kicks fallowed up by- a Shadow slice axe-, that nearly takes off both arms from Jiraiya, who backed off the last second.

Not wanting to let them try that again Jiraiya got up close to both girls, grabs the left side of Raven head and the right side of Maira head, bang there heads agist each others, and they drop in to a daze pile.

Jiraiya soon found nin wire around his neck held by Kin who jumped on his back, _"I knew this was going to happen but I never thought they be this much of a handful," _Hinata charge at him with a open palm aimed at his chest.

Inside the rift

"Damn you EROSENIN" shouted Naruto as he fell to his doom.

Naruto tried to grab onto the outcroppings, focusing on the lessons Kakashi and Jiraiya had taught him, his chakra glowing around his hands.

_"Damn! Its too slippery!"_ he thought as he continued to tumble down the ravine. He could make out the bottom rushing up to him quickly. _"I'm going to die!"_

He closed his eyes, bracing for the end.

**"Gaki…gaki…come to me, gaki…"**

Naruto opened his eyes, and was shocked by what he saw.

It looked like a sewer. There were rusty pipes all along the ceiling, and his feet were almost totally covered in murky water.

"What…what is this?" he muttered, "Am…I dead?"

**"NO... now Come gaki…come to me…"**

The voice penetrated the atmosphere, dark and foreboding, yet oddly tempting as well. Naruto found himself moving deeper into the 'sewer', following the pipes as they fed into a hallway.

He came out of the hall, finding a giant chamber, staring at a large pair of ornate gates. Along the border were symbols like the ones he'd seen on sealing scrolls, and in the center of the gates was a piece of paper with the word 'seal' engraved on it.

His eyes widened as he finally realized where he was.

**"At last…we meet, gaki,"** the dreadful voice came again, this time followed by a pair of malevolent red eyes and a giant set of pointed teeth,

**"Come closer young one…let me see my jailor properly…"**

The blond swallowed, before stepping slowly up to the cage. He kept his eyes on the dark red orbs of the Kyuubi, forcing himself to stay calm even though almost every fiber of his being was screaming at him to flee.

He paused a few feet from the doors, looking up at the sharp teeth and demented grin.

There was a pause, where only the breath of the two could be heard, before a flash of white forced Naruto to leap back. He glared at the objects that had startled and tried to destroy him.

The Kyuubi's claws.

"What the hell" shouted Naruto.

**"Relax, boy,"** the deep voice boomed, as the claws retracts back in the cage.

**"Even if I wanted to the seal prevents me from harming you thought If I didn't hate the man so much for trapping me inside your worthless hide, the 4th and that woman on the Crow boss knows there seals such madding crafthmenship I would almost admire the 4th..."**

Naruto growled. "You better damn well admire him and Obasan you damn Fox" he shouted, "A single human took you down, as the other used trap seal that held your furry ass to buy time for the 4th to stuff your over grown fuzzy ball self in to your new home -me- you damn fox!, What's that say for the 'mightiest' of the tailed beasts, huh!?"

Fox looked at Naruto.

The fox chuckled. "**"Hehehe Don't be too proud of that then, gaki".**

The Fox muttered, **"Shinigami-sama did the real work…though I will admit, I never thought I would been seal in side a human or that humans would find his scroll even more shocking I'd see a human with enough courage to summon him to the battle field, the few beings that even I would lose ageist."**

"Whatever, fox," the boy growled, "It doesn't matter to me! All I care about is protecting those I care about, and proving that I'm not you!"

The fox stared at the boy**. "You could never be as great as I," It growled, "Not that you could even be as great as even that fool Shukaku…still, I can see potential in you, gaki."**

Naruto made a face he knew what the Fox was trying to pull and it was pissing him off and add the whole falling to his death happing right now.

Fox's grin widened. **"You could be very great indeed…if you acc…."**

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled. "Accept you help? BULLSHIT!" the boy shouted.

The Fox didn't say a word.

"I don't need you, FOXBAKA, you NEED ME! If I die, you go to hell or were ever you belong!" He raised a fist then raised the middle finger towards the cage.

A Fox eyebrow rose at that, it wasn't entirely true but given the nature of this seal he wasn't too sure or that his mantel would pass on to another tailed fox.

"You've been the reason I was abandoned by my clan, and hated my whole life, and what's more you've been FREELOADING IN MY BODY!"

The fox stayed silent the boy had a point.

"You OWE me, you damn fox-teme!" the boy went on.

The other eyebrow rose, normally that would end with Naruto in his stomach thought there was that one time he didn't chew 2 human he ate, it earn him weeks of painful indigestion as the 2 humans ate his flesh and drink his blood in side his own stomach before eating a country worth of grass to induce vomiting to get those 2 humans out.

After having going though that he swore off eating humans he would just crush them instead.

"I want your chakra as rent! You got almost 13 years of payments overdue, freeloader and I'm here to collect! So unless you want to die…"

The fox mouth opened, making Naruto ready for the oncoming out-lash.

**"Heh"**

**"heh heh"**

**"Mhahahahahahahahahahahaha"**

He was shocked when the fox…laughed. Not some sinister chuckle or perverted giggle, but a genuine, full blown belly laugh.

**"I LIKE YOU!"** it bellowed the Fox eyes looked impressed rarely Humans can stand in the face of overwhelming power yes there was fear in the boy but it was over shadow by the boy's will power just like the boy father.

That took Naruto off guard "Say what?".

**"Such blatant rudeness and disregard for circumstance very few beings have ever done that to me with a iron will…you ARE interesting, I think we can work to getter, we have much to talk about!"**

**"Mhahahahahahahahahahahaha There are many things I can not stand one is those who can not stand up for them selves and I respect those that do****.****"**

It laughed some more, as red smoke began to billow from the dark prison, encircling the boy.

**"But later...Now take my power then, Uzumaki Naruto…stay living, and become strong. I won't have a weak landlord…"**

The fox watch as he leaves.

**"Naruto if you are anything like your father, you may change the world for the better things are going to be interesting."**

Back to the realworld Naruto's eyes opened again, but his normal blue or the red was replaced with a kind of purple, and slits now rested where his pupils had sat.

He bit his thumb, and quickly ran through the five seals."

"Work this time-Ninja Art- Summoning no jutsu."

-POOF-

Giant brown skin limbs shot out from the fading cloud of smoke gripping the out cropping rocks easily**, "What the Hell... Jiraiya you baka teme why am 'I in a damn ravine"** the brown toad yelled and opened its mouthto let its tongue grab Naruto who did not like the slime covered tongue holding him "**I'm going sit on you after I get my self out of here Jiraiya, wait a sec you not Jiraiya"**

"I'm not Erosenin-baka I'm Naruto the guy who summon you toad" shouted Naruto, who tried to get free of the tongue, thought Naruto was dangling in a ravine.

**"Nani? no way a Runt summon me this must be a joke grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Jiraiya, I'm going to jumb on him then sit on him, for this and the names Gamabunta boss of the Fire Toads Runt"**

"Put me yea you over grown toad" yelled Naruto, and was dropped back on to Gamabunta head as the Boss takes a deep breath.

**"JIRAIYA!"**

"Gaaaaah too loud" moaned Naruto and felt like being crushed as Gamabunta, began to jump side to side up and out of the ravine,

Above ground moment earlier.

Jiraiya having to trap the girls, lest he been force to hurt them, to stop them not something he wanted to do "I told you, everything will be fine," he muttered rubbed the red marks on his neck.

Kin glared at the white haired man. "And just how would you save him, old man!?" she growled her eye water holding back tears.

"I'll tear you balls off and stuff them down your throat Teme" yelled Maria, tears ran down her face.

Jiraiya looked down at the 4 restrained girls, chuckling as they tried to escape from his Double Suicide Decapitation no jutsu"You don't really think I'd risk killing him unless I had a plan to save him, or keep up to date do you?"

"You don't even know what's happening to Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, tears leaking from her pale eyes.

"He doesn't he trusted him and killed him" screamed Raven, tears ran down her face as she tried to summon shadows.

"In fact I do, Hinata-hime and Raven-hime" he replied, "I sent a few Kage Bunshin down into the ravine earlier…all one has to do is dispel itself and I'll know everything."

Both twins looked at him, and broke down in joy,"So is he's ok he's ok okokokok" said Maira as Raven cried in joy.

"How can he be ok falling off a cliff" shouted Kin, she thought they cared.

"Oh, yea there clan created that jutsu didn't they it not widly used save for member of the Roth clan and elite Jonin so you 2 girls being genin wouldn't know about one of the fringe benefits of that jutsu, huh?" Jiraiya asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You Asshole why didn't you tell us sooner" shouted said Maira, and he call him self a Sage.

"Baka old man" stated Raven, maybe those stories about him weren't as far fetch.

Hinata and Kin looked at the Twins.

"Can you tell us why" asked Kin.

"Kage Bunshin are Chakra copies of a person with its own Coils for doing Jutsus and fighting they even have a copy of the original memories so they can act in-depended of the original, that most Bunshin jutsus can't do" started Maria,

"They can dispelled them selves or be destroyed by a hit hard but a little know fact is that they transferred there memories to the user when dispelled, no matter how far away" said Raven,

It dawn on Hinata and Kin.

"The perfect scout" muttered Kin.

"Shadow copies" spoke Hinata.

Hinata and Kin were very relived and glared at the Sage he should had told them.

He paused for a moment, wincing slightly, before his eyes widened "Oh…damn…" he muttered, "He just had to summon THAT one…Even I can't control him."

"Heh Ero-senin you're in bigggggggggggggg doodoo now" Srceeecha yelled over head as he flying over the ravine seeing a very big Brown Orange giant wearing a blue and white haori

"Big Boss Bunta bigger than big brothers Steel Beak and Shaaara and he's reallllllllyyyyyyy mad" the crow went on,

_"I'm a dead man"_ the sage thought,

**"JIRAIYA!" **a great voice boomed from the ravine Srceeecha dove to near ground level just in time to see 'Big Boss Bunta,' launching up from the ravien.

The Twins, Kin and Hinata tried to turn their heads to see…only to witness a giant brown toad wearing a blue and white haori leap from the ravine, the Toads size blocked the sun a little be for landing, shaking the ground, causing many birds to flee on mass.

"Big Toad" muttered Raven.

"A Really Big Toad, whispered Hinata, as Maira and Kin look on.

**"WHERE ARE YOU, JIRAIYA!?" **it bellowed, shaking the ground and the trees. **"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF TELLING THIS RUNT OF A KID THAT HE SUMMONED ME!?"**

_"A really Big and really pissed off Toad"_ thought all 4 girls, as Jiraiya sweated bullets.

"Oh, New big bro called Daddy!" Gamaaraishii squealed happily, "Now we can really have some fun!"

Gamakichi gave his little sister a wry look. "If he doesn't squash bro first," he muttered.

"Ha I bet he squash Ero-Sennin first" said Srceeecha, as he lands near them.

Jiraiya freed the 4 girls, with new found speed leap in to the trees and run along limbs to get on top Gamabunta head before Jiraiya started leaping with them to the top of the giant toad's head.

"Oi, Gamabunta, long time no see," the old sage shouted, "Now, what's this about me summoning you? I haven't done any summoning for over two weeks. Didn't Gamadaisho tell you I let someone else sign the contract?".

The giant toad, Gamabunta, snorted.** "That forgetful old coot?"** he muttered,

**"He'd forget his tongue if it wasn't in his mouth." **He turned his eyes towards the pervert. **"So, did this boy really call me out?"**

"I sure as hell did!" said boy groaned, standing on the toad's back, "I called you, so now you have to do what…ug" yelled Naruto a bit sick from the jumps and all that chakra he used, the girl jump on top Gamabunta, head.

"OI! Don't finish that sentence, gaki," Jiraiya shouted, interrupting him, "Gamabunta here is the leader of the Fire Toad Clan, You try and order him around, and you're likely to get squished like a grape."

**"Heh heh heh, this kid's got spunk, Jiraiya,"** the giant toad chuckled, hearing the 4 human females fuss over Naruto who was trying to get to his feet with there help.

"DADDY! LOOK I'M FLYING Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hay you Crow Buzzer yea put me right down now"

"I take pretty pink with me, she like but you no likings to fly too bad even if you bit fat and heavy I drop you and you make big hole".

The giant's eyes turned to see Crow flying with a Pink toad on his back with an Orange toad hang by his left hind leg in Srceeecha claws.

**"Huh? Gamaaraishii-chan, Gamakichi-chan? What are you doing here son, daughter? and why a Shadow Crow flying you around "** ask the Boss as Srceeecha lands not before dropping Gamakichi in to Bunta's pipe before his lands on Gamabunta nose, and letting Gamaaraishii jump off.

"Thank you Srceeecha-kun" Gamaaraishii said and gave the Crow a kiss on his beak and Srceeecha blushed but swanks as a ash covered Gamakichi jumps on him, a few times.

"New Big Bro was learning the jutsu, and I was the first one he called!" she replied, sounding rather proud, "and My first time flying and being summoned too! It was fun!"

"Hey pops," Gamakichi spoke up, hopping over to sit next to his sister, "I've been keeping her out of trouble. That kid Naruto's a pretty fun guy."

Srceeecha, Fly's and lands next to Gamakichi, "I Srceeecha you know my big brothers Steel Beak and Shaaara,

**"Yea I do those 2 and your Father are my best drinking buddies"** said Gamabunta.

"Between you and me Blond Dumb-dumb is nice kid Mistress Raven and Maria along with Blackly Kin and Pretty Hinata like realllllllyyyy llllllikke likey" whispered Srceeecha, and hold up his wing to hide his beak.

**"Naruto, hmmm",** the toad boss thought as he stared at the orange clad blond. He chuckled slightly as the 4 girls fussed over him slightly, despite his protests at being fine. **"So, that's him"…"looks like you chose well my friend I see a great ninja in the making". "Oi, GAKI!"** he shouted.

"Huh? Yeah, Gama-oyabun?" the blond replied.

**"My daughter and my son along with Srceeecha they say you're a good kid," he went on,"I trust my kids, and I know his Big brothers so I accept you as a subordinate."**

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Naruto as he jumps up and thrust his fist in to the air before he fell back down as the 4 girls catch him.

**"Hold it!"** the toad bellowed, causing the 4 girls to stagger and drop Naruto.

**"There's a couple of conditions!"** stated Gamabunta.

"Name'em!" the boy grinned, as he got to his feet unsteadly "I'll prove I'm worth it!"

**"The first is that you gotta get yourself something better than a bright, 'kill me' orange outfit,"** the toad replied, causing the humans to face-fault,

"No dud" muttered Raven, from her face plant.

"I Told yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu dumb-dumb" yelled Srceeecha, fly over head,

"Shut up you rat buzzer who asked you" shouted Naruto.

**"Ahem as I was saying I'm a ninja as well, boy, and I let me tell you…that outfit is an eyesore."** Said Gamabunta to be frank even his orange skin wasn't as bright.

"But I like orange!" the kid whined.

**"THEN GET A DARKER ONE!" **the toad boss bellowed, making the humans and the smaller summons cover there ears** "No one said you COULDN'T wear it…just not so BRIGHT a version!"_ "and like his old man very annoying"._**

"Naruto think of it as a way to show how far you have grown" said Raven.

"It might be a improvement the way your dress no one would take you for a ninja." Said Kin.

"I kind of liked the orange" muttered Hinata.

"Oh." Said Naruto.

"Dumb-dumb" said Srceeecha, landing on Kin's head.

**"Yeah, 'oh',"** Gamabunta replied. **_"Kid's not as smart as his father, that's for sure"_**. **"The second condition is that you gotta share a cup of sake with me…we need to toast our new arrangement or its bad luck!"**

"Sake…but…I'm underage!" Naruto replied.

"Uh, kid," Jiraiya replied, "As soon as you put on that hitai-ate, you became an adult in the eyes of the law. You can buy booze if you want."

"I have a few bottles in a scroll" Raven spoke up "Its not what you think it was a thank you gift from a client," Raven waves off the looks from Kin Naruto and Hinata.

"But…" started Naruto.

"Look, just share the drink with him!" Jiraiya said cutting Naruto off"I'll even drink with yea and make sure theres no wild teen lust we can all sit down and have a quiet drink."

**"Now that's the ticket!" **Gamabuntachuckled, and pulled out a giant size saka bottle and large dinking bowl**, "_Any reason to have Saka is a good reason hehehe."_**

-POOF- 8 white bottles were unsealed from a small un-rolled storage scroll along with a cup set, "Oh these are the same brand that father likes to drink, they cost a lot" spoke Hinata, looking a the mark on the bottles,

"The Saka is not half bad its kind of sweet" Maria said, after shareing a bottle with there team after that mission.

Every one got a full cup, and sat around "We Ladies Gaki Boss and Bosses gaki's here's to training and life" said Jiraiya downing his cup in one gulp, fallowed by every one,

A "-Hic-" came from Hinata who felt very tipsy, wonder how big the Twins boobs are when comparing with her bust size, as for the twins thay were check out Kin and Naruto.

unknown and unseen wisps of red chakra enter Hinata Kin Raven and Maira coils, as they had another drink, on top of a toads head,

"It's all a matter of time to make and break the fated one who would bring an age of peace after the long night of the Snake King" muttered the Fox, and began to prepare for his chat with the kits would be mates.

Watching from a hidden location

"Hmmm he's going to be a problem in time" muttered a woman in red outfit, watching every that happen, but she knew the brat was the one holding kyuubi.

"Shall I kill him My lady" growl a large human like being hidden in the shadow.

"No he needed for the plan" she muttered,

"Very well Lady Da Ji" the shadow muttered.

"But I'm not apposed to plan how to causing harm" smiled Da Ji while the shadow eyes glowed as the malice could be felt in the air, Da Ji had plans oh yes many plans and it would poor matters not invite a old friend to the fun that would be start soon.

Back the Hokage tower,

"…the unusual orders, the re-arrangement of assignments, it all seems strange," Kanna finished, "I can't PROVE anything…but I know Kosuke-sama and the elders are up to something. I just don't know what I only found out by dumb luck." (with a little help from Oto)

Sarutobi frowned, even as he sipped the green/jasmin tea Sayaki had brought in. "If what she's saying is true, then there's signs of a build up of arms in the Uzumaki clan", he thought, "But that in of itself could be explained away with their contract to bodyguard the Fire Lord…"

"Aerlla-san has some doubts that it's just a of building up of arms just for guarding the Fire Lord and those other items has really put Aerlla-san on edged and Hyuuga are arranging a meeting with both clan elders clan heads and other leaders with in both clans",

"I agree with there fears and given what happen in the prelims I would do the same thing, Can you get anything solid, Kanna-chan?" he asked, "Suspicions alone aren't enough for me to act. If I don't have anything to prove such accusations, then the former and current Fire Lord will be personally insulted Fire Lord chose your clan personally…that gives them a protective 'cloak' almost when dealing with such things, but the Elite Fire Guards protects the Fire Lord family. They may be able to give a hand"

Kanna frowned, but nodded. "I can try," she replied, "But I know the elders are watching me…ever since it was decided to start sending our new genin to the Chuunin Exams, the elders have been edgy and there been a under-lining tension between the clans that make up the Elite Fire Guards and Uzumaki clan that been building for years so I can't ask them for help".

"I don't know if it's just because of my brother, or fathers and mothers past but something has them concerned added that the Roth found out those plan and the known Uzumaki clan, long standing feud with them and Hyuuga on top of that now what's been done to Reika and most likely many of the Branch clan, I need to know what the hell going on, and I can't trust any one besides you".

Sarutobi nodded. "In that case," he muttered, pulling out a mission form, "Uzumaki Kanna, I'm assigning you an A-class observation mission. I want you to continue to watch the dealings of the Uzumaki Clan. Report anything suspicious, and try to find some concrete evidence of either wrong-doing or reasonable explanations for their actions. You'll report such findings to a jounin of my choosing. You'll know whom by a simple hand seal…the tori seal."

Kanna nodded. She knew what she was about to do would almost be considered treason against her clan…but something needed to be done.

"I accept the mission, Hokage-sama."

"As for trusting any one I have a few old friends who would give aid" Sarutobi pulled a slip of paper and a seal, "They will help you out just tell them the Old ape sent you"

Kanna recognised the seal of a tiger with it fangs clearly showing in a roar "The seal of the War Master," muttered Kanna and knew the place and the owners name on that slip of paper, and she look to the old man.

Sarutobi nodded "I see you already know them these old firends can help pull you out if somthing happens".

"Tell him I'm sorry but I tried to make it up for lost time I should have been there for him" Kanna asked.

"You can tell him your self after this mess is cleared up Chunin good luck and the will of fire be with you" spoke Sarutobi.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy new year 2013 the Naruto manga is heating up Neji getting killed by a wood justu throwing 10 tailed what ever its call saving both Hinata after she used her own body as a shield to protect a drained Naruto after using so many high level attacks but has Naruto lost the will to fight at the loss of a friend that he vowed to protect or has the true Sage finally awaken at the pain of loss. I'm betting on the Rinnegan or Naruto will declare some thing.

Sorry for the long wait I had some trouble and my muse lost its mojo but rewrite will have less oc's my other stories will not be abandon it will just take time

**Cold eyes and Burning Will  
><strong>

**By M6l99 the second**

Da Ji had located Orochimaru main base a task that wasn't easy task given the mans paranoia there were multiple bases all over the country side in this nation alone, it had taken her some time to narrow down Orochimaru main hideout.

She easily entered the base without raising the alarm and moved down the hall at brisk pace.

_"Very snake-like so many blind turns you can hold off the enemy using a few troops and traps in prepared kill zones"_ thought Da Ji counting the number of bends and blind turns on her path.

Bypass the hidden traps and guards very easy seeing as the guards were a step above gutter scum and barely trained, Da Ji knew those marked as disposable anywhere her musing was cut short as a Oto ninja came around the corner.

"Hay how did aaaccck" shout an Oto ninja but with a burst of speed Da Ji hand gripped the Oto's ninjas neck soon the sound of a neck being crushed is heard.

"Huff weak" stated Da Ji as she let's go of the Oto ninja's neck letting him drop to the floor dead.

Da Ji strutted along the hall way towards the Kage of Oto office with a flick of her hand the doors open, making Orochimaru and a man wearing a set of armour the Snow ninja wear to snap their heads to the intruder the man next to Orochimaru raised his arm at Da Ji and cocked back an odd device on his arm-guard.

"Impossible who are you, how the hell did you get in here" yelled Storm, but Orochimaru leads back in his chair, and steep his hands to getter with an odd smirk on his face.

"Well well it looks like I gain his attention " mused Orochimaru.

"My my you have been a busy boy haven't you, the power base you build up has impress me" spoke Da Ji.

"Kukuku I wasn't expecting you to show up" said Orochimaru.

"Eh?" muttered Strom after hearing Orochimaru.

The Oto Guards Tayuya Ukon/Sakon Kidoumaru Jiroubou and Kimimaro appear around the trespasser. Da Ji put her fists on her hips uncaring of the danger "Orochimaru is this any way to treat your former comrade we both serve Our Lord or have you revoked your pledge".

After those words left her lips caused both Oto Guards and Strom to pause, before Kimimaro sheds the upper part of his clothes his shoulders sprout bone handles, he grabs both and easily pulls out 2 bone blades "How dare you say that Orochimaru-sama would fallow any ones commands, Dance of the Camellia". Using fluid and precise movements, he stab and slashed at his opponent, but she weaved each strike like she is dancing.

But with a burst of speed Da Ji would have been killed by Kimimaro bone blade being ram though her head if the blow hadn't been blocked by a painted black and red orb that seemly unfazed before Kimimaro stabbing attack.

"A Kaguya? I thought that blood line had been wiped out" said Da Ji and lends a little to the left to look at Kimimaro, "and has control of his blood lust".

Both bone blade and orb seem to struggled a little before the bone blade broke under the strain seeing this was shocking Kimimaro his bones are harder then steel but left him open for just few seconds to aloud the orbs companion a blue one to appear behind the first one and rammed Kimimaro in to the far wall, causing spider cracks to form.

"Not bad but you still not strong enough to kill the likes of me" spoke Da Ji.

The light blue orb floated back to Da Ji's side who seemly unaware of Jiroubou moving to attack.

"HHHHaaaaarrrrr" yelled Jiroubou, and tried to smash Da Ji head in with a punch, but she moved faster then the eye can track as she ducks under the blow

Jiroubou before he can recover he got a spin kick to the face by her stunned him that was fallowed by having his legs kick from him under him by the same orb that blocked the bone blade "OOOOOFFFFFFFF" cried Jiroubou as he lands on his back hard, causing the room to rumbled.

"Who is this woman" said Ukon and Sakon, emerged from his brother, "Don't know but be on guard".

"Heheh not even close hehehe" laughed Da Ji, as an aura of dark chakra appear around her making the light around her darken making for an imposing figure.

"What the Hell" a shocked Kidoumaru stated as he backed up a little.

"How you like my Mayhem Globe & Chaos Orb marble set," spoke Da Ji and twirl in a small dance, "there part of my deadly dance of death you like" said Da Ji with both floating weapons hover beside her as she bows to Kimimaro, as he tired to get up.

"Ass fuck me silly, that shank bitch just takes out bone crapper and fat ass with fucking giant flying marbles" yelled Tayuya she wasn't going to let this bitch push her around as easily as she had done to the other dick less and ball less wonders, Tayuya words got there required reaction by making Da Ji glare daggers at her and making the aura around her disappeared.

"Hay you watch who your calling a dog you weak male teme" snap Da Ji, but Tayuya stomp up to Di Ji eye to eye and boobs to boobs.

"UUUUGGG...what hit me" moaned Jiroubou.

"A Purple haired Tayuya clone" Kidoumaru remarked.

"OH that just great" muttered Jiroubou, and laid his head back on to the floor.

"Who are you calling weak miss queen hag of the bitch's and get some glasses I'm a girl see I got fucking boobs you baka slut" Tayuya, yelled as she push the bitch away from her and cup her breasts together, "I guess having fake titties you don't know how real tits look like".

Di Ji mouth drop at that slam she prides her self on her looks as much as her fighting skills.

_"Oh she is soo dead"._

Di Ji harden her glare and let some KI out "These are 100% real" cupping her own breasts "Grrrrrr you ugly looking shemale troll no one call me bitch a second time and lives" shouted Da Ji, and was about to lunged, at the red head who mimicked her actions.

But laughing stopped all action,

"Kukukukukuku I'm impressed Tayuya-chan no one has ever gotten under Da Ji skin that much as you have well beside 'him' of course" chuckle Orochimaru, not even bothered by how easily 2 of his Oto Guard were beaten.

"Huh?" an open mouth Tayuya managed to say, as Da Ji forcibly bumped passed her " your letting flies in Iwa whore" she muttered smirking at the look of true hate from Tayuya as her fists open and close in anger _"How did she know about me being from Iwa"_.

Kidoumaru walked up to the foul mouth red head "Was eating you a remark like that would have you cussing tile their ears bleed".

"Shut up Handjobs" growled Tayuya, and rammed her elbow in to 6 armed Oto ninja, gut.

"You know her? who is she?" ask Storm, thumb at Da Ji he wasn't mad at Orochimaru he had fare number of secrets he didn't want any one to know.

"Someone who is aligned with a legend of old" replied Orochimaru,

_"Legend of old ?"_ thought Strom.

"But the my guards are a few seconds late, I'm not very please, a bad thing if I'm not in a good mood right now" Orochimaru softy spoke and looked at them "I think Specter is still looking for play mate" Orochimaru hissed out.

Sending a shiver down the Oto Guards backs, and bow low touching the foreheads to the floor before Orochimaru because of his good mood hoping for no punishment "For give us Orochimaru-sama".

"For give me Orochimaru-sama I aloud my anger to cloud my judgment" spoke Kimimaro and coughed a little.

"You're all forgiven… this time" the yellowed eyed man waved them off.

"I wouldn't be to mad about what happen, your lucky that Lady Da Ji didn't use her Jutsus, had she, even you my dear Kimimaro would have been a stain on the floor.

"Shit" Muttered Tayuya.

"There nicely trained lackeys you have anyhow I see you're amused but I hate to rain on your fun a report from Nerco and Spectre,seeing with my own eyes that boy from the forest of Death is …was a minor annoying bug tile he contact the Fox King to summon the toad boss with the help of your old comrade ".

That news wipes the grin off the Sage's face "I see that Nerco and Spectre are still double dealing with Pein group that nothing new but what your saying about that gaki is troubling".

"In any event our lord believed it's time to move from the shadows and you can very helpful in making that possible" said Da Ji.

Orochimaru nodded he had learn much after his ejection from Akatsuki and his betrayal eared the ire of Akatsuki true master and was punished harshly.

The attempt to steal Itachi body had got him brandish from his Lords inner circle had cut him off from his Lords resource base and protection from the Konoha hunter ninjas,

Flash back

Da Ji stared at the sorry site of Orochimaru, holding the stump of his right arm, as the down pore of rain washed away the blood pooled around his keening form.

"Our Lord decided your punishment" spoke Da Ji, un-caring of Orochimaru plight,

"Kukuku so are you my killer eh dear Da Ji".

"Who says I'm going to kill you Orochimaru well Pein was all for your death but I and Lord Taira Kiyomori swayed Our lord to spare your life,"

" Kiyomori ? He hates my guts why asked to spare me " Orochimaru.

"He finds you useful at times and he like the idea of you owning him a IOU as for me I do find your brand of Mayhem entertaining, but you broke the rule of no infighting why I do fine Itachi to be a stick in the mud but his skills are priceless,"

"So I'm losing my arm," Orochimaru ask keeping his anger in check, _"It could have really been bad". _

"No you are being kick out, for a unknown amount of time who knows if you live pass the year you may be under ou-my Master protection once more" said Da Ji.

_"Damn that undead teme and that bitch I knew I was fucked I just knew it "_ "What ? …I'm bleeding from my reaming stump of my arm and no longer under our Lords protection, that a death sentence any way I see it" yelled Orochimaru flaring KI.

"Maybe but these 2 are coming with you" Da Ji spoke as 2 cloaked ninjas one was 12 years old with grey hair and black rimed glasses and the other one was older one had a haze like mist around him , even in the down pore, came from behind a tree.

"Pick these 2 up near Konoha both have skills that need refining can easily be very helpful to you just don't do anything to ruin them or I'll be very displeased and one last thing don't stop being entertaining" grinned Da Ji, as the pair moved to help Orochimaru, both who later be know as Yakushi Kabuto aka Necro and Spectre.

Flash back

"Yes and I must say that building this Hidden village in a short time has Impressed me and I'm not easily Impressed and so is the Master we both know how hard he is to Impressed" remarked Da Ji, leaning foreword, propping her head on her fists but spread her arms out to let Orochimaru, see her bust size.

"Finally some praise from you I'm truly honour" replied Orochimaru, in mock gratitude earring a snort from Da Ji,

"Well you should because Pein and his group are going to help with you revenge on the Uzumaki" said Da Ji, "as a welcome back gift in the form of your long dreamed revenge for finding 2 more hosts right under Pein's nose. "

A evil grim nearly split Orochimaru face "Kukukukukuku you really have made my week very well let's hammer out some details my dear, Strom I need your planning skills and gather the others its time to rehash the plans of both Konoha and Uzumaki down fall".

"Yes Orochimaru" said Strom.

Orochimaru takes Da Ji offered hand and kissed it before helping her off his desk as Strom left to find the hells generals, the Oto guards are left to there own devices.

Tayuya didn't like this _"who is that woman's Master and Orochimaru who would have known that he was a underling of some one more powerful then him this Pein maybe? No he wasn't named there Lord but who, it was like the mere speaking his name was a secret only they know?"._

Tayuya started to rub back of her neck were the cruse seal of lighting formed,

Adding to her distress was finding out that Kin hadn't returned from a seek and destroy mission in Konoha and listed MIA then KIA she hadn't found out who was the target yet, when she dose, he or she will pay for killing Kin, what are friends for if they don't avenge there friends death.

"Fuck" muttered the foul mouth red head, as she leaves the room.

Konoha

Sarutobi wasn't having a good day first he stubbed his toe when getting out of bed next he found 2 mountain loads of paper work waiting for him on and around his desk next his grandson had replaced his tobacco with exploding powder making his face black and ruined his finished paper work when he lit his pipe.

After finishing another load of paperwork Sarutobi thought it was time for a break an Icha Icha break.

Sarutobi pulled out an orange book and start reading just as he was about to read the really good part when a knock came from the door.

Not wanting to deal with whatever was behind his office double doors and cut in to his Icha Icha time.

"I'm busy come back later" hollered Sarutobi and went back to his book when the double doors of his office were kick open and a busty blond haired woman wear a green open coat walked in holding both Aerlla and Jiraiya by the neck easily holding there combine weight and both look a bit blue in the face from the lack of air.

Right behind the woman was a black hair young woman wear a dark green robe holding a pig wearing a red vest and a white orb necklace around its neck.

"Malady I don't think Aerlla-sama and Jiraiya-sama can breath" the young woman said with a hint of worried

"What the hell is going with my family old man" demanded the woman.

Sarutobi sighed as he tossed the book over his shoulder and pressed the call button of his intercom on his desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama".

"I have very important closed door meeting and wish not to be disturbed".

"Yes Hokage-sama" spoke the intercom.

"Tsunade" started Sarutobi cupping both hands together, "Welcome back".

Tsunade didn't answer him she just dropped both Aerlla and Jiraiya, "Cut the crap sensei and tell me what has happen to my grandchildren".

Sarutobi shoulders slumped he hoped he would have time to prepare himself and look over his will then a thought hit him what had happen to Yamato?.

The middle of nowhere.

A lone ANBU limped along a dirt trail in some forgotten corner of a unknown country, by the look of the man show he was in some life or death battle, in reality he had survived being in the path of an irate Tsunade after he gave her the letter the Hokage had given him.

_"I have new found respect for lord Jiraiya for having endure lady_ _Tsunade wrath directly" _thought Yamato then he sighed as a bird flew overhead he had a long trip ahead of him.

The life of a Anbu is a hard

oneA dark undisclosed tunnel.

**Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip-**

"Who forgot to turn off the tap" muttered Kin trying to forget the head ach that was pounding her head like a hammer she turned over and breathe in a nose full of water, "Beeeeellllaaaaacccck" cried Kin as she kicked about in the water, this caused a reaction by wakening up the others,

"Help bblliippps" Splashing and cries echoed though out the tunnel"

"Gaspppphuummp, What? Were? How?" yelled Maria, as she gets to her hands and keens, dripping wet.

"I never drinking again" said Hinata trying to clear her head not expecting to be sitting in ankle deep water.

"I think we're in a tunnel or a underground canal" stated Raven slicking back her shoulder length hair.

"At least it doesn't smell, remember our last mission and the whole chase after those thefts, in a waste disposal plant, we smell like crap for day's" said Maria.

"Eew" said Kin and Hinata at the thought.

"Don't remind me I had to throw away my best shirt" grumbled Raven.

"I got to get this cut" muttered Kin, as she ties her black hair in a long brad, so it can be draped over her shoulders.

The last thing they remember was passing out after sharing a drink with the Toad boss, well it was more like 6 drinks each.

"How did we get here" ask Hinata, "and where's Naruto-kun" all 4 girls looked around in the darken tunnels, for any sign, of life.

**-Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip-**

Kin at first thought that Orochimaru, had them but why placed them in a sewer, _"maybe as bait for some monsters _".

**"I can tell you, just come this way fallow the light" **spoke a voice, getting a cute "Eeeeeekkkk" scream from every one.

"W-what the hell is that" said a shaken Maira.

"T-t-t-This is like that stupid horror movie" shutter Raven.

"Your still afraid of that movie?" asked Maira.

"Now's not the time Maira" snapped Raven.

"Maybe it's a bad dream" shuttered Hinata..

"It could be some dream based Genjutsu that no bodied know about." Whisper Kin.

Maira decided to pinch Kin in the rear making the doe eyed kunoichi scream out in surprise.

"Well that proved it's not a Genjutsu or a dream" said Maira as Kin glared at her as she rubs her rear.

**"I assured you this is no Genjutsu" **the voice called out again

"Who there show your self's," yelled Raven, all 4 kunoichi, went back to back with each other, as there training kicked in.

**"Just Fallow the light Ladies and you will find out" **a red light glowed at the end of the tunnel.

All 4 kunoichi huddled, together to plan their next move.

"What do we do?" asked Hinata.

"2 things we can stay here and starve or go to the red light" said Kin.

"We can take any thing that voice can throw at use were all kunoichi," said Raven getting a round of nods.

**Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip-**

**"Your getting closer".**

The voice penetrated the atmosphere, dark and foreboding, yet oddly tempting as well.

All 4 kunoichi moving deeper into the now dud the sewer following the pipes as they fed into a hallway.

Waning though ankle deep water, awhile the red light glows brighter then darker cycle.

Hinata tried to use her eyes but had to turned them off nearly getting blinded by the amount of chakra that was seemly every were, after hearing that both twin tried to shadow walk and were thrown back as they tried to enter a shadow ,and Kin found any Doton or Otoon didn't work or failed to do any thing worthwhile.

**"Please don't try to do anything rash this-area- will react to trespassers it is only though my power that you have gotten this far without being removed".**

Hearing this the 4 young ninjas began to feel weary of what ever the voice had in store for them but seeing that there was little for them to do but push onward.

Soon they came out of the hall, finding a giant chamber, staring at a large pair of ornate gates. Along the border were symbols, there was a rise were the water hadn't reached.

All 4 stands before a giant gate but the source of the light was gone.

"It's a cage?" Kin Stated think back to what she been told, about beings of power and how they been sealed.

"Look there a ward" pointed Maria at the ward that seemly keeping the cage doors closed, at the center of the gates was a piece of paper with the word 'seal' engraved on it.

Raven peered at the ward, "look along the border symbols like the sealing scrolls, but nothing I ever seen before, it's beyond my level".

"What's is on the other side of this cage" wonder Hinata out loud,

**"That would be me"**the voice came again, this time followed by a pair of malevolent red eyes and a giant set of pointed teeth appeared from the darkness

Hinata stumbled back her eyes wide with fear and she fell on her rear Kin fell to her knees and Raven and Maria hugged each other in fear.

**"I am Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King",**

Every one frozen as the body that came with the eyes and teeth came in to view, it had orange, red fur coat, black tipped ears and black fur around his eyes and mouth, 9 tails wave in the back ground.

"That's not possible your dead, for over 13 years" stated Raven her eye wide, seeing the terror of Konoha in front of her

Kin, knew about Kyuubi but face to fang with The Kitsune King, was a total shocker,

"While I can die it just takes a lot to even do minor damage"

**"I had my fair share of females in my time but I must say the Kit has good taste in attracting mates I may add heheheheh". **

Every one blushed a little much to the amusement of the fox, but whose is this container until Kin dropped a bomb.

"You mean Naruto" said Kin licking her dried lips as the twins and Hinata stared back at her.

"You mean that Naruato-kun is…." Muttered Hinata, the twins looked tore on what to do or think.

But a giant snort from Kyuubi caused the 4 to stare in fear, **"Humans always believing the worst right away".**

The Fox lay down and levelled his head so the 4 kunoichi look at him, in the face.

**"No My self and Naruto-kit are different beings only I'm his …tenet….of sorts ….I give him my chakra, and in return he make sure we both live,…. tell me do you hate me or him".**

The red eyes look at each of them, noting each of them in deep thought.

"But so did we tile we got all the facts Mom always say that Knowledge is the greatest weapon ones has we didn't have all the facts," muttered Raven a little ashamed at her self.

**"A wise female no wonder I fell for those trap seals" **muttered the Fox, resting his head on his paws

"But think about it was self doubt, we all hear the older villagers muttering about Naruto, its there fault we thought Naruto was really…..you know" said Maria as Kin rubs her back,

"Just don't dwell on it just a baka ideal from a old bunch of Baka's" spoke Kin,

**"Ahem… you may like to know that each of you share one of his pains, the Roth Twins the pain of growing up with out a father the Hyuuga girl, having her mother taken from her at a young age and the Tsuchi girl, having every thing taken from her by people she has hated most of her life".**

All 4 blinked each of them had shared a pain he has endured.

Kyuubi look at each before asked again, **"do you hate me or him".**

Hinata shakes her head "I love him I could never hate him" she breathed.

"We care deeply for him and we wouldn't throw him away because that he holds you" replied Raven.

"He may act like a baka but he is kind sweet lovable baka who wouldn't abandon his friends, and love ones, so I wouldn't abandon him" said Maria.

"He gave me a new chance for a better life, I would not abandon him, because of you" glared Kin.

The fox red eyes showed that he looked pleased, **"Good good all ways remember that, there will be times that the Kit and I become one in battle or his primal self would surface, He and I are not the same now or ever, but the village were misinformed and made there". **

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Kin, look at the red eye's, of the failed would be destroyer of Konoha.

Kyuubi opened his mouth to yawn, show off his fangs, more then one kunoichi, found a lump in there throats.

**"I was getting a feel of the kit, he had the gall to stop me when I offered to teach him even more he demanded me for chakra, when the whole falling to our doom, he kind of impressed me, but to better under stand him I wanted to talk with the ones closet to him".**

The Fox grinned.

**"Before you went to sleepfrom you contact with the Kit after he Summon the Toad boss,"Each of you absorbed, the left over chakra, nothing harmful I mind you were implanted in you minds to aloud our little chat". **

"Ok but why bringing us here, other then that telling us about him having you in side him" asked Raven.

**"The Kit benefit of course but thought mostly my benefit this tunnel, cage, every thing in here in connected, to his mental state if you 4 wanted nothing to do with him, after knowing about little old me lets say Konoha and a big hole in the ground would share a common theme".**

"What, dose that tie in to Naruto-kun" demanded Hinata, getting a very amused look from the fox.

**"The way this seal is set up aloud me to ration the amount of chakra given from my own coils in to his coils as he get older his coils become larger and the more of my chakra he can handle, but if he forces him self to taken more and more chakra then he can handle it would cost him dearly and/or cost him his life meaning if he die's wile drawing on my chakra, as you humans say what was it Ah yes He would go –POP- like a balloon, and I don't want to go -POP- any time soon or ever".**

They gasp at that statement, all 4 shared a shocked looks after hearing that Naruto holds that much chakra with in him self.

"I ask Jiraiya-san once why him but he didn't want to talk because it dug up some bad memories," asked Kin, they all looked at him with those eyes, Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King, Kimi's forbid it became known that he had a soft spot for cute girls, he can't resist, the cuteness they uncannily give off.

**"Because he was born on the date of my attack, from what I know as for this 4th Hokage most likely a dear friend of this Jiraiya" **said Kyuubi.**  
><strong>

He went on and explained, some more.

**" 'Jinchuuriki' means holders of beings of power but also means the power human sacrifice see this seal is forge by Shinigami-sama, by using a new born child as the container for payment the caster must pay Shinigami-sama, by giving up there own life," **

All of then shared looks after learning all this from the very mouth of the fox, the Tailed lord, head shifted to the right.

**"Your time is up by now you fellow humans would be frantic by now"**

"What…." Asked Maira as she felt like she was flying away

The fox watch them vanished,

**"heheheheheheheheheheh, I hope you like my help kit if thing keeps going the way it was going you would have lost them, aaaaaaahhhhh the thing's I do for my baka kit of a landlord wahahahaahhahahahahah"**

In a large room Hinata Kin Raven and Maira lay on futons, dead to the world when Kin's eyes snapped opened, followed by the others, but moaned in pain because the bright light made there eyes hurt.

"Ite my head, that's some dream in side a tunnel" said Kin painfully, as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I know meeting a giant fox…agh why are the lights so bright" wined Maria.

Both Raven and Hinata opted from moaning and digging deeper in the beds,

"…"

All 4 were wide awake after realizing, they had the same dream when the room door was slammed opened.

"You awake" yelled Naruto, getting all 4 kunoichi, get up and look at Naruto, then to the assembled group of Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Hiashi and Arella, look at them, in relief, "Thank, Kami-sama you had us all worried" said Sarutobi, as Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Arella check on there child or ward.

"There seems to be no after effects "muttered Hiashi, veins around his eyes budged, looking at there chakra systems, "thought there some red chakra, around there brains, it seems to have settled. "

"So its true about what happen on the 10th of oct" whispered Hinata, the Genin kunoichi, stare at each other, "we know every thing" said Kin, the adults, knew the fox was out of the bag,

Sarutobi, sighed "So you have met with Kyuubi no Youko, The Kitsune King"

"Yes is that why his-no that clan tossed Naruto away for only protecting us from the 9 tailed fox" said Hinata, in a low voice but the anger was clear.

"So the seal on him isn't all true, we been lied to for years" shouted Raven, as Arella tried to explained but her hand was batted away, Arella turned to Maria who glared at her mother who, looked a little ashamed, and hurt.

"Don't be too harsh she told a half lie under my orders I made a law that forbid all adults to never tell the next generation of Naruto holding the Kitsune King " stated Sarutobi,

"In foresight it wasn't the best way after the left all the resentment boiled over with the protection given by the Uzumaki was gone, he was left to Konoha mercy" said Jiraiya .

"So the ANBU and the Roth due to there sealing and Fuuin skills watch over Naruto here" said Jiraiya,

"I explained how the seal on Naruto works to the clan and made in clear I would punished any Roth who acted like the other villagers, some did hate Naruto for awhile but slowly saw Naruto as a normal child who has to carry a beast and restrained its fury". Arella, placed a hand on the blonds head,

"But I don't know why, he wasn't declared clan less by those teme elders," he stated, wile patting Naruto back.

"I believed that Naruto would do any thing to have his family and back in the Uzumaki for the most part true but Naruto is not a dog who would be at there beck and call, he is a human just a little different," said Hiashi, getting a misty eye look from Naruto.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama, you have no Idea what that means for me" yelled Naruto, and gave a bear hug to Hiashi,

"Aaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk stop that you'll break my back" said Hiashi, looking a bit red, and in pain, as bones were move in un natural ways.

"Hahahaha, it looks bad Hiashi-kun he's like a lamprey when some one get mushy about him, he'll never let go" laughed Jiraiya,

"Father, Arella-san Hokage-sama Jiraiya-sama, why are we here in the… were are we," asked Hinata.

But a blond women enter the room before any one can replied.

"The Senju clan's compound, the Clan head's home," said a tall blond woman with brown gold eyes 2 thin pony tails tied with green ribbons, her large bust strain against, a grey Gi with black strips her well tone legs clad in ankle high black capris pants, over her shoulders is a dark green haori, a purple diamond was on the centered of her forehead.

Every Genin kunoichi, saw her and froze,

"Oh my do you know who you are" stated Hinata with a wide eyed and had a shocked look, shared by every other kunoichi in the room.

Kin pointed at the blond, as the Twins just stared both unable to form words.

"Here we go" muttered Tsunade, like she knew what was about to happen,

"Were in the home of Senju Tsunade, the Slug Queen ninja sage of the Ever-Green Grove" said Raven in a aha before in a flash all 4 kunoichi were lined up across each other standing in front of Tsunade, and bowed low to her,

"It's a Honour to meet you Lady Tsunade-sama, your skills, in taijutsu ,medical Jutsus chakra control and ninjutsu, are benchmarks for all kunoichi" said Raven, flatter and in gasped, of being in the same room as Tsunade-sama,

"See you already have the loyalty, of nearly every kunoichi, in Konoha" said Sarutobi.

"Yes yes gzees every time" sighed Tsunade, "I never thought I have a fan fallowing when I became a kunoichi".

"Huff I wish that happen to me every kunoichi bowing to me the research for my books would be endless" grumbled Jiraiya, and got slap to the head, by Arella, "Gama-baka".

"I believed we have a lot to talk about" said Arella, seeing the look of betray on her children's faces,

"Yippee" said Naruto, half heartily as he left the room,

In the back yard of Tsunade home

"Wow, I never realised that this was ever here," Stated Naruto as he aloug with the girls stands at the far end of the yard,

The Senju compound was build in and around 3 massive trees they had the width of the Kage tower and the high as the Kage tower there massive branches are about as wide as the main streets in Konoha each massive trees were stations in a 3 point triangle, buildings and houses were station around the base of each tree or build in side or along the there branches rope bridges spans the spaces between the branches and trees, all of it was surrounded by a high wall made from the large trees logs the same ones that made up Konoha wall, and grows around there home,

"Hay Gaki's the best spot to see is at the top most building you can see all of Konoha from there," said Tsunade as she and a black haired young adult woman carry a tray of drinks along side her a pig wearing a red vest and large necklace around the pigs neck.

"Hello I'm Namikaze Shizune and this is Tonton.

"Oink oink oink"

Naruto, looked at Shizune, "Lets get settled in, be for shoot off questions" stated Tsunade.

Every one said there greetings, and had refreshments, thought Naruto looked at Shizune, with an unreadable look.

"Now were to start hmmm… oh yes I'm Naruto's Grandmother" blurted Tsunade ,as she points at Naruto

all 5 young ninjas just stared, at her then to Naruto and back until Naruto got up and ready him self for…..

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

The shout echoed though out Konoha causing birds to fly away and some rattling of windows,

Every one saves Tsunade held there ears and leaned away from Naruto,

"What kind of super sized bull crap is this you came all the way here to say hi I your long lost Baa-chan, were the hell were you all my life" yelled Naruto in 1 breath as he gasping for air, in anger, his eye flashed purple before changing back to his normal color.

_"Hmmm must be his blood line maybe with Kyuubi doing some thing or both,"_ thought Tsunade,

"Yo Gaki you done" she bluntly asked with a raised eye brow, and with a Huff Naruto sat down arms crossed as he glares at Tsunade,

"I got stared at by worst of the worst even nearly killed by them Gaki, so tone it down and hear me out ok"

"All right, Tsunade" said Naruto with much venom, make the 4 young and 2 older kunoichi flinch at the harsh sound of his voice.

"My lady you could have said that better" chimed Shizune, as Tonton "oinkoink" and pointed her hoof at Tsunade in a scolding, matter,

"Maa Maa" Tsunade waved off,

Some thing clicked for Hinata "Aoi you said Grandmother, who is your son"

"Oh the 4th Hokage who happen to be the Yellow flash as well" told Tsunade,

"That means Naruto-kun is a…." started Raven when it dawned on all 5.

"Holy shit I'm part Senju" stated Naruto, no wonder his much of families ties was kept a secret, if every one knows his hold the fox and son of the Hokage, and his alter ego along with Tsunade as his grandmother who belong to one of the founding clans, it would be like saying Konoha rules in the middle of Iwa .

"That's right…Naruto has the blood of Senju Tobirama my father his great granddad and my only son is the 4th Hokage Yondaime Arashi AKA Namikaze Minato the yellow flash of Konoha," said Tsunade, a tear ran down her cheek as Shizune wiped some moister from her eyes, and picked up.

"You see your granddad Namikaze Dan my eldest uncle died months be fore Minato was born, he-sniff- lays in her lap as the life drain away, from-sniff- his body. " said Shizune cried at the memory of the lost of her uncle.

"When at the age of 13 your uncle on Tsunade side Senju Nawaki, got killed in a battle" went on Shizune, " Lady-Tsunade became determined to find new ways of healing,"

"After the death of my Uncle Father, Husband, and little brother I found it hard to stay in Konoha under stand"

"Minato-kun, was already a Chunin, teamed up with Arella-chan and Ibiki-kun with Jiraiya, as there squad leader, so I left taking Shizune, as my apprentice seeing that Shizune, besides Minato, your self and your elder sister," the growl from Naruto made Tsunade, think,

_"I will tried to make up to you some how"_ "As I was saying were the last remaining Namikaze's"

"We traveled the world learning on better ways to heal from the West the only time we returned is when I heard of him getting married…..",

Tsunade, Spat at the ground,

"…..to –her-, under stand she use to be like you Gaki loud mouth freethinker who is skilled in Ninjutsu, I even helped in your birth, in to this world, I even saved the cold hearted bitch's life, when she had some trouble after you been born," said Tsunade, taking Shizune offered hanky to wipe the tears, away.

"After the fox's rampage had been stopped we once more traveled all over the Elemental lands gambling seeing old friends and stopping in Konoha to check in on you when we pasted by Konoha, knowing you were self with the ...that clan".

"But when you were 4 years old Lady Tsunade, got a message from a old friend in the Western lands, it was bad news a war happen and the enemy of our friend released a plague, Yellow Fever, wile here we know how to treat it but in the west there's never been a outbreak of Yellow Fever, so with over a 100 Large sealed Scrolls with the cure to Yellow Fever and with the need herbs needed to make and grow the herbs for the cure, we were off again, we only returned a year before you made Genin, just by dumb luck that one of Jiraiya old mates saw us".

"So the old ape sent a ANBU after us to get in contact" said Tsunade rubbing the back of her head remembering vaguely .

"I believed you may have heard of the historic Tanzaku castle in Tanzaku Gai was destroyed".

"Yea I heard about it some ninja used a jutsu to bring Tanzaku castle down" spoke Kin, she over heard a few chunin

"Heehee aaaaahhhhh My bad haha" said Tsunade, raising her hand and looking a little sheepish

Getting shock looks from the 5 Genin,

"I got word from the old ape in a hand delivered letter on what happen to my little Grand Gaki and the Uzumaki and the crap they done, wile I know a few good Uzumaki and Uzuki like Yuugao-chan, and Jiraiya the rest have made my -up the shit river with out a hope- list, and I kind of taken out my anger on the nearest thing, Tanzaku castle", said Tsunade, rubbing the back of her head, in shame.

"Damn" muttered Maria, " I guess your famed super punch wasn't a Lie" said Raven "Hinata-chan can do the 2 fold now from her training with Shiori-sama".

"Hehehe that old Mummy must be impressed with you Hinata-chan, hmm your Rei-chans baby girl aren't you" said Tsunade as she lends in to take a good look, before her face became happy and started pinching, both cheeks on Hinata's face, who was tried not to cry from the pain to her cheeks,

" Hooooo you were and still are a cutely Hinata-chan," said a grining Tsunade, as she pulls on Hinatas cheeks, before letting go.

"Owwy" muttered Hinata, rubbing her now red cheeks.

"So Baa-chan I can I call you Baa-chan seeing that you're my family" said Naruto, as he hugs both Tsunade and Shizune crying, after learning about his Baa-chan and Oba-chan,

"Sniff, sob I'm sorry Sniff if I knew this sob would have happen I would have stayed" cried Tsunade, rocking back and fore the out pour of tears were let loose.

"I don't care your friends were in troubled, I been told you never abandon your friends" said Naruto as his Baa-chan, hug him, _"Is this love from family, its feels nice"_

"I knew Naruto-kun was special, but I never thought you life even with the Kyuubi no Youko in side of you that you had such a famed family" whispered Hinata, getting Naruto Shizune and Tsunade, to stared at Hinata,

"I thought you would hate me I only told Kin-chan about the furball because she was a prisoner and that I didn't wanted her to go to prison, for only fallowing the Hebi Teme orders, even then she didn't even try to kill me, thought she knew about me having the Uzumaki name" said Naruto, in relief,

"We know you and yes things do get a little un-intended bumps, we wouldn't judged you for that" stated Raven.

"Well when we thought that the Kyuubi no Youko was trying to take control after you out from drinking to much Saka," said Arella, walking up to the group".

"No he wanted to under stand Naruto, and explained, how this happen" said Kin, "for a tailed beast he was a bit nice to talk to when you get passed the large size and fangs".

Every one had a laugh,

**"Huff I'm must be getting soft" **said the Fox to him self.

Hiashi walk up and placed a hand on his eldest shoulders,

"Hinata, you made your mother and myself very proud" said Hiashi, Hinata in turn hugged him,"I know" she whispered.

"I thought that making up the half truth about the seal for you hyper chakra when you started using chakra, in school, and the time the seal appeared, I was only fallowing the law about you Naruto," said Arella downcasts because her children hated her for lying to them about, this when her girls in gulfs her, in a hug "we forgive you mom" muttered both twins as they hugged there birth mother, Kin felt a little left out when a par of arm wrapped around her "Didn't want to feel left out now eh Kin-chan" smiled Shizune.

"Thank you" smiled Kin.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi, looked on as this reunion,

"This would make a great story love, lost, passion, hehehehehe" muttered Jiraiya, writing notes,

"So you are going to see Reika" ask Sarutobi, taking a drag from his pipe.

Sighing Jiraiya, put his note book away "Yea I really don't want to hand her over to Ibiki-kun, I knew her uncle well I feel I must try to get her to turn besides the Uzuki still view me as there clan leader regard less of the Uzumaki saying other wise".

"Alright but both Roth and Hyuuga want any info she knows, Hiashi, and Arella, will hold off but not forever, they are leaders of there clans and must put there welfare of there family and those care at the forefront".

"Yea I know –sigh-…Hmmmmmm hehehehe my mighty toad sage brain has come up with a plan I only need a are 2 old friends" smiled Jiraiya,

"I hope this plan turns out better then some of your other plans the last time I lost all my hair, see there still a bald spot," stated Sarutobi, taking off his Hokage hat and showing the bald scalp on the top of his head thinning hair line.

"Its called old age I' the mighty a I may happily add young and handsome Toad sage, still has a full main of thick full hair that the ladies just love hahahaha" Laughed Jiraiya, and flashed hand seals for -Shunshin no Jutsu- in a swirl of leaves he left.

"Baka" yelled Sarutobi shaking his fist at the leaves left blowing in the wind.

Konoha Hospital sometime later.

"You are lieing you worthless 2 timing bitch" screamed Reika, clad in a gown swigging a bed pan, at her sister,

"I'm not lying there are 12 corpse that are testament to the elders contempt for Naruto, and him winning the match" yelled Yuugao, they both went at it for a hour, Gekkou Hayate was standing guard stopping the Doctors and Nurses who wanted to stop the mayhem behind the door.

Jiraiya Shiori Akane and Ebisu, heard the yelling match, and winched as a colourful stream of curses fallow by a loud metal bang ageist the wall, Doctors and Nurses, tried to get past Hayate, again.

"Uggh and she related to Yuugao," muttered Jiraiya.

"Such a rude hellion" Remarked Ebisu,

"Such a potty mouth, Maria -chan at 5 pick up Youranuaest and said Youranuaest this your Youranuaest that all the time" Akane told he old friend Shiori,

"I remember that poor Raven-chan was so stretch out because of that, how did they get Maria -chan to stop" asked Shiori.

"4 bars of soap and to this day Maria –chan, wouldn't say poop unless she in a tight spot thought she was afraid to use the soap for bathing, for awhile" said Akane.

"Hehehe" chucked Shiori, "Ha youth now days I wish I was young again, I was a real head turner in my prime".

Akane, rolled her eyes "keep talking like that I wouldn't be surprise that you steal souls from little boys and girls to keep young old Mummy,"

"Hmm is that a new kind of after shave oh are those new whiskers on you chin old Ghoul," said Shiori, next old pairs of eyes narrowed as both elders stopped turned and glared at each other you can see lighting beams shoot out and connecting in the space between them, until Ebisu tried to step in.

"Honour elders the Konoha Hospital, isn't the best place to fight, eeeeeeeekkkkk ask Ebisu, but froze like a stone statue, as both old ladies turn to glare at him,

"Ebisu you are such a mother hen get the 10 foot pole out of your ass so you wouldn't ran roded about things" said Jiraiya patting Ebisu on the shoulder, as he passed him.

"Oi make way for the great Jiraiya" commanded Jiraiya, as the Doctors and Nurses parted to let him pass but not before he tried to hit on some of the Nurses, shortly the group, with Jiraiya in the back having a few hand slapped marks on his face,

"Cough cough I wouldn't go in there" muttered Hayate, as Ebisu open the door and was beaded in the face by a flying food tray.

"Ho crap that was Ebisu" stated Reika, but her jaw dropped as Jiraiya with a grim look came in dragging the KO Ebisu by his foot, followed by 2 elders one from the Roth and the other Hyuuga,

"Hi Yuugao, can you step out side we would like to have some words with Reika-chan" asked Jiraiya, before Yuugao, can replied Akane rested her hand on her Shoulder "Nothing will happen to Reika we're only going to explain the state of things" stated Akane, Yuugao nodded and left for the door "I'll get some drinks and food from the cafeteria with Hayate"

"Now now no seeking in to the closest for a make out session" chimed Shiori, wigging her finger, causing Yuugao, to have a light blush as she left closeing the door with a soft click.

Reika stare at the 3, Jiraiya lead ageist the door

Akane sat in the chain muttered about her bad hip

Shiori look out of the window having a good view of Konoha, Reika was uncertain on what to do or say, _"Why is Jiraiya-sama with these teme's"._

"Reika I'm going to be blunt, your in deep thought your are injured things like this are often used in plots to get closed to a target and when the time is right they thrust a blade in a good person back who was only try to help a wounded person, I'm ashamed I did the same from time to time" said Shiori.

Reika sneered "So the high and mighty Hyuuga are a bunch of back stabbers" as those words let her mouth her shadow be came darker and tentacles shot out and restrained Reika,

"Little girl you don't want to piss her off or more to the point me right now" stated Akane.

"Hay let me go you shadow hag freak", -Slap- -Slap- echoed in the room as Jiraiya, gave a hard slaps to her cheeks Jiraiya then glared at Reika, who look scared,

"You will speak to Akane-Sempai and Shiori-sama with respect the respect that they work hard for in there long Ninja careers".

"What you mean that" asked Reika, with a stunned look but a low laugh came from Akane who got up, and walked over to Reika, "So what you are saying that you don't know who trained the Toad-Sage one of the Sannin, I'll in lighten your look at his Sempai, not bad for a Shadow hag freak eh"

"Bu-but you're a Uzuki" stated Reika, Jiraiya rolled his eyes

"Like that is important, I wasn't as honoured to be in the clan by the main or branch see these marks aren't common in the families that make up the Uzuki, My mother married my old man who happen to be a Ronin he has the same marks but after I became a Sage one of the Sannin, after Fighting the near unbeatable Sanshouuo no Hanzou the Salamander king of Ame.

After the Elders of the Uzumaki piled loads of praise on me totally forgetting my team mates or who my teacher was would you like to know what I said to that old Fart Kosuke, "this smell like a heaping pile of shit".

Reika was a gasp as doubt fills her "but you're the best ninjutsu user in all of Uzuki clan, now your telling me that she was the one who teach you it….I thought it was the 3rdHokage"

"Yea so the old ape thought it was best to have 2 other sages to help with one on one training, all my skills were homed with the help and teachings of the Mistress of the Void Roth Akane"

"Nice to meet you If it wasn't for Gama-chan here and Yuugao, you would have been give to our clan's to get any useful info", said Akane, made a hand seal Reika could feel the control the elder Roth has,

"my clan's most used torture style is to send a person in to the dark no light no sound endless hours of nothing, but you own thoughts, many harden ninja crack with in hours "said Akane, and made a hand sign, causing the shadows to pull a now frantic Reika, in to the darkness, but Akane let the seal go and released Reika, who tried to back away from the elder Roth, but Shiori lashed out hitting points on Reika right arm and left leg, with lighting fast 2 finger hits. "I can't move my arm or my leg" cried Reika, as fear oozed from her.

Shiori gain an evil look much like Yamato likes to do "While I do prefer to interact with people in a gentle manner... I'm also not at all opposed to establishing my dominance in a reign of terror using fear and force."

_"uugh Rei-chan did that to me once" _thought Jiraiya.

"Hyuuga knows every point of the human body with our eyes tenketsu the points on the Chakra system and the 361 pressure points now add that to Chakra Scalpels I extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin", blue flames covered her fingers and levelled her hand to Reika, face the chakra flames tickled her nose,

"Tsunade never did like to use a healing Jutsu as a way to harm people but I don't share her qualms in using all these skills in the protection of my family" finished Shiori, as she pressed the point on Reika, arm and leg to get them moving again.

"Now just think when it happens at the same time", Akane spoke "I can see your confused, and care about your family Yuugao said they were ageist the elders ruling to throw her out because she wanted to avenge you uncle and her loyalty to Konoha was first and the clan second,

both Roth and Hyuuga as a whole love Konoha and its Ideals that are greater then a single clan own power, a place for child to grow happy and civilians mingle with clan men growing stronger not weaker because of it if both Uzumaki and Uzuki think your fighting on even terms"

"Your dead wrong like Iwa Ame and Kuno learn the hard way fight with one you have to fight every one" stated Shiori, "and with the crap Uzumaki is pulling there a long long line up to have first crack at Uzumaki or in this case a lone little female Uzuki" Akane let the real threat hang,

Reika started to shake and whimper looking at the only family that was with her she was weak and alone there was no help coming from her own blood the main family wanted to kill her and had beaten her before that, the strong kunoichi shatterd and replaced with a very afraid little girl.

"I don't want to die" Reika cried and rolled in miserable crying lump.

Jiraiya, helped Reika, up and carry her to the bed, were she hug the life out of a pillow, "This was only a demo of what will happen to you if you still think that the clan will give 2 shits about you",

"Unlike the Uzumaki we of Konoha never leave our comrades behind I had to drag this old Ghoul back home with a broken arm, and mangled foot, after fighting we encountered one of the 3 heavenly steel dragons the Bright Sun General him self in the last war" said Shiori,"He was the strongest out of the three and was nearly our death but never would have got though if we didn't cover each others backs" Shiori

"No thanks to you I must have felt every rock from Bamboo to Konoha My hip has never been the same," remarked Akane.

"Big baby" snorted Shiori.

"yea yea I'm old I'm aloud to and you seem to forget I had taken much of the force of 11 exploding cannon shells to save your old dried up raisin ass" said Akane.

"I should have left you behind and spare my self the years grief"stated Shiori.

"You would have miss my company with a minute and you know it" retorted Akane.

"Bah I would have been jumping for joy half a minute after" replied Shiori.

Jiraiya shakes his head "those 2 old bats never change its like they were married".

"Please say yes it been a long time and I need the practice " ask Shiori as she leered at Reika.

After the shaking stopped Reika bit her thumb before talking "I'll tell you what I know but spare my parents".

"We'll see now what is that old fool Kosuke planned to do" asked Jiraiya, rubbing the lump on his head,


	13. Chapter 13

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover-**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Chunin finials – Uzumaki Outcast Vs Uzumaki Heir**

"All right let's do this" shouted Naruto he was excited the Chuunin finials was finally here and Taro well over due ass kicking with interest was at hand.

Konoha streets were more crowded than normal because of the influx of visitors from other countries and groups from the another villages that had Genin competing in the finales.

The Chuunin finials was one of the biggest events for any hidden village, foreign ninjas and visitors along with lords and ladies business men and women, making deals or discussing every day events, as the working and every day Joe along with their families, chatted and making bets on who will win, many say Uchiha Sasuke would win but the odds were stack ageist him with many wild cards, like Chouun Shiryuu, Hyuuga Neji Hosen Ryofu, Unchou Kan'u, Sabaku no Gaara and the other Genin taking part in the finials, Thought the Uzumaki, match had much the same fanfare as Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara, many thought the outcast would lose but hearing how he trashed a Uzumaki branch member who was very skilled in Taijutsu caused many to changed their view of which Uzumaki would lose, in all the fanfare of the finials dark events happen in the background.

Orochimaru now wearing the face of the 4th Kazekage who was now lay dead in the midden of the desert after there last meeting the man should have never let his guard down or get cold feet so late in the plan while in present of deadly snake.

Looking from a window Orochimaru watch the crowds move towards the Arena, he idly pulled out a Photo _"You made me a better man until they had taken you and our unborn child from me forever, the Uzumaki will pain for your deaths in pounds of flesh and blood my beloved Hime"._

"Orochimaru-sama" spoke a masked Nin as he step out from the shadows,

"What is it" snapped Orochimaru, and hid the photo".

"Everything is in place I will head for Arena and await, for the order to cast the Genjustu" said the mask Nin, "and you're pray are all waiting to be butchered".

Orochimaru nodded and thought back to the meeting by Astro projection Pain was less than pleased about and made it know the rest were indifferent to his return, Yamata gave him only one waring 'betrayal is death' and flared his chakra even though the Astro projection made his spine shiver that feeling is what Orochimaru strives to attain though learning all jutsus though the world.

Sadly for the moment he couldn't draw on Yamata's army but did get a boon in the form of Da Ji who would over see the Summoning of Mamba's underlings as the boss of snakes was more easier to work with now, besides Da Ji has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

"Good by now Rook and Slice along with Deidara and Sasori by now have arrived at the Capital city and the attack forces are in place, I guess it's time for '4th Kazekage' to take …..his seat beside my fellow Kages," stated a different sounding Orochimaru, as he walks to the door, _"My Hime , my path is set this is our revenge"._

In the forest of Konoha Oto and Suna attack groups hid in the tree waiting for the signal to attack.

Konoha arena seating Tsunade and Shizune had to stay hidden when leavening the Senju district much to the relief of Tsunade, thought build in side living trees all those empty halls and rooms, gave Tsunade the willies as she still has issues to deal with.

Shizune now disguise as an Elderly woman near Jiraiya age, she was doing the whole grandma look, and Tonton was henged to look like a dog.

Sitting besides Shizune, is Tsunade Incognito as a brown haired glasses wearing plain looking women, with small b size breasts(Kind of Like SuperGirl secret identity), "why do I have to play the grandma" grumble Shizune.

"Because it was your turn to be the old lady, you can always use the pretty boy emo identity " replied Tsunade well running away from money collectors one dose use Henges and changing there identity a lot made them pros of course, well it became a sort of a hobby for them, over the years.

"I'll stick with this My Lady I don't want to have all those fan boys and girls after me like last time" said Shizune now sounding like an old woman.

"Well it looks like the main event is about to start" grinned Tsunade, as Shizune open a chip bag to eat as they watched the over due beat down of Taro's ass.

In the Arena Taro smirked as he stared at his opponent, noticing the hardened look in the azure orbs of the blond. He idly rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles along his back loosen up a bit.

"Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to 'break' me, like you promised last month?" he asked, laughing as the blond narrowed his eyes, "I've been looking forward to this match…and to the opportunity of putting you in your place, outcast, by the way nice clothes were did you steal them or did you dig them up from the trash cans."

Naruto frowned at that jab Baa-chan, Oba-chan and Oba-san pay for a tailored outfit from a shop that's dose tailor made ninja clothing as with light chain mail the same kind of tailor made clothing that Kagegetsu Poncho and many other kinds of ninja clothing has as a gift and his old outfits were burned, in a pile in the middle of the street he was a bit freak out when both twins started to dance around the fire chanting 'its gone' over and over thought Hinata pouted a bit after that the girls had him go shopping with them and now a full set of ninja and every day wear, and some of his new clothes had orange as Hinata managed to slip them in to the pile.

The coat is black with dark orange sleeves and dark orange pants the spiral mark on the coats back was counter clockwise, and red, unlike Taro's mark it was clockwise, and blue, Naruto wore blue sandals and now had black fingerless gloves like Kakashi, the Konoha head bead on his forehead.

Naruto frowned, but did not respond to the taunt, instead choosing to slide into a basic ready stance from the academy taught taijutsu style. He pulled a kunai from his thigh pouch, holding it up in a guard position.

Then he raised his left hand up…and flipped Taro off.

There was a smattering of chuckles from the audience, even as the Uzumaki heir growled. "Just for that, freak, I'm going to make you suffer," the dark haired boy muttered.

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'suffering', Taro-teme," the blond replied, holding his hand over seal "I'm going to teach it to you, even if I have to beat it into every bone in your body. And when I'm done? I'm going to drag your sorry ass up to the stands, and I'm going to make you apologize to Hinata-chan for what you did and all you insults to Raven-chan and Maria-chan along all the crap you said about there families …and that girl Kin who wanted you fight you for what happen to her sister I'll just have to kick your ass 10 times as hard and when I say you'll apologize you will MEAN EVERY WORD!".

The last part was shouted, as Naruto hurled himself forward, launching his kunai at the same time.

Taro bent backwards to avoid the projectile, pivoting on his right heal and launching a reverse spin-kick at Naruto's open sternum.

Naruto swung his right arm around, "Reversal spiral" catching the out stretched leg, and using it for leverage, flipped over the surprised Uzumaki, catching him in the chest with his own left foot.

The force of the impact hurled both opponents apart, Naruto landing on his feet near his starting position, while Taro was knocked onto his back, skidding several feet away.

_"What…what the hell!?"_ Taro wondered as he sat up, rubbing his sore chest as he glared at the blond. "How did he…"

"For the record it's a version of Boomerang Now Come on, pretty boy," Naruto called out, "Get up! Teme I know you've got more than that!"

"Lucky shot, outcast," Taro growled as he got up "I was going to take it easy on you…".

Naruto snorted "And that's exactly why you are going to lose!" Naruto shouted back, a grin appear "I'm going to make you use everything you've got, and I'm going to throw it back in your face! Even if it costs me my life, I'm going to prove that I am better than you!".

Taro smirked. "You want my best?" he asked, standing up and sliding into the Eigi-style's first stance, "You'll be lucky to survive my first attack, outcast." His focused his chakra into his legs, strengthening his muscles as he prepared to attack. "Don't blink…you'll miss me crushing you."

He shot forward, and the battle began once more…"Rapier".

"Fury kick" countered Naruto, both kicks connected, chakra, cancelled each other out "I blink Lighting rod, do have to keep looking at your face as you try to crush me" mocked the whiskered teen.

"Stop calling me that" yelled Taro, as he catches Naruto off guard, and sweep him off his feet.

Hinata Maria and Kin sat near the other members of the 'Rookies' (as one member of the Hyuuga clan had taken to calling them) watching as the pair below exchanged blows.

Hinata her hands were still bandaged and now wore a pale blue shirt with the sleeves ending just before the wrists, and black capris with blue ninja sandals.

"Hinata-san and Maria-san?" a voice came from behind, causing the pale eyed girl and her new friend to turn.

"S-Sakura-san?" she asked, gaping at the girl who had changed drastically in the last few weeks.

"I heard you were training but….." said a impress Maria, who is now wearing a long sleeved ninja net shirt that stopped just pasted the elbow, with a dark blue sleeveless shirt that left the upper back exposed and is tied around her neck, wearing a Purple skirt split down the sides that ended at the knees with tan belt, with 2 pouches on both sides, along with the normal ninja pouch, under the skirt she wore biker shorts with the kunai pouch on her right thigh, end the outfit with a pair of Sandal boots.

Sakura now sported a red halter-top with a tan mini-skirt similar to Anko's. Her legs were sheathed in fishnet stalking, and bandage wrapping covered her left arm from palm to mid-bicep over this was an unzipped sleeveless red jacket with a white circle of the Haruno clan on the back.

"Anko-sensei suggested the look;" the pink haired girl explained with a small blush adorned her cheeks "Though I still think the fishnet is a bit much."

Kin smirked. "Actually, I think it suits you," she spoke, surprising the girls, "When I first saw you in the exams I thought you and that blond girl were nothing but pretty faces trying to be kunoichi…now you look like you mean it."

"We are kunoichi hear us roar" joked Maria, Kin and Hinata rolled there eyes at the bad pun.

Sakura frowned, as she stared at the girl. "Aren't you from Otogakure?" she asked, her hand inching towards the kunai pouch on her right thigh, "That's Orochimaru's village…, the memory of her getting head butt by Orochimaru's came to mind.

"We know but she a friend now" said Maria, as she lash out her hand to stop Sakura, Kunai arm,

"I'm no longer a part of Oto," Kin replied, "Jiraiya-sama saved my life, and the Hokage has given me a chance to become a kunoichi of Konoha."

Sakura frowned again, turning to Hinata. The shy girl nodded. "It's true, Sakura-san," she replied, "Kin-san is a member of Konoha now. She even helped with Naruto-kun's training."

"My mum even signed a sponsor form, for Kin-sans becoming a full fledged Konoha ninja, the clan found that a person we were worried about was no longer a problem from Kin-san here and the Clan thought it was a good way to pay her back" spoke Maria.

The pink haired girl gaped at that, turning to the arena. The trio watched as the blond unleashed a devastating Fuuton- Great Breakthrough against the Uzumaki heir, only for him to counter with a Doton – Earth Wall.

"He's gotten stronger," Sakura muttered, smiling. "I used to think of him as such a pain…but now I couldn't be any more proud to call him my team-mate." She noticed Hinata blushing slightly as Naruto flexed, but she was surprised to see a slight blush on the former Oto kunoichi's and Maria faces too.

_"Oh brother…now Naruto's got 2 more girls who like him maybe 3",_ she thought, _"And he'll probably never realize it"._

**"CHAA! Just tell them to tie him to a bed and screw him blind, SHANAROO!"** her inner voice cried out. Sakura blushed at the idea and most likely they probably do it too, Sakura blushed redden as her mind started to show lewd mental images before shaking her head free of those thoughts.

_"I really spent too much time around Anko-sensei"_ she thought, absently rubbing a phantom pain on her ass.

_"WAY too much time"._

**To the fight**

Taro launched another Rapier kick against the blond, who was propelled upwards by a pair of Kage Bunshin. The blond launched a volley of shuriken, forcing the dark haired boy to jump back.

The dark haired boy ran through a sequence of hand seals, ending on tori. Naruto's eyed widened as he recognized the pattern.

"Fuuton- Gale Wind Palm" Taro shouted, thrusting his hands forward.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-!" Naruto shouted, a dozen clones forming between him and the fuuton technique. The impact dispersed the clones, buying him enough time to get out of the line of fire, while he launched into a seal sequence of his own. "Fuuton -Drilling Air Projectile"

Taro smirked, rushing through a new pattern Inu, tori, ryu, hebi, o-buta, hebi, saru, tori. "Fuuton-Returning in kind".

He spun around, winds surging around him as the Drilling Air Projectile sped towards his spot. Naruto's jutsu was caught in the winds…and was flung back at him.

"Whaa!?" Naruto cried out as the burst of wind impacted against his chest, sending him spinning end over end towards the arena walls, crashing into them with a bone-jarring impact.

Many in the crowed winces seeing Naruto hit the wall at that speed "Hoo that's going to leave a mark" muttered Naruto as he fell face first from in his indentation on the wall.

Taro stopped spinning, and he grinned as Naruto fell down. "Like it?" he asked, swaggering towards the prone blond. "It's my own creation. The proof that I'm the future of the Uzumaki clan…and that you, are nothing but a waste of skin."

Naruto sat up, spitting out some blood, before leveling a glare at the smug boy. "Y'know…I…never understood…where the clan…gets off…thinking that they're the 'best'," he muttered, forcing himself to his feet.

"The Hokages…none of them were Uzumaki…or Uchiha…or even Hyuuga or Roth Jiji up there is a Sarutobi,…and the Shodai and Nidaime were both Senju clan members the founders and they made Konoha."

Taro frowned. "Is there a point to this history speech, outcast?" he asked, buffing his nails against his tunic.

"Yeah…if the Uzumaki are the 'best'…then why don't they do something with those skills?" Naruto asked.

Taro glared at Naruto, "Oh the Uzumaki will do something alright but you will not be around to see".

"Like to see you try you teme".

In the Daimyo seats "Well this kid is full of surprises" remarked Urahara Kisuke One of the Elite Guardians of Fire, a dirty blonde haired man with brown eyes, some what having a unshaven and unwashed look, always wears wooden geta sandals a green and white stripe bucket hat, and wearing a dark green haori over dull green rode, which has earned him the nickname "Sandal-hat" or "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" by customers of his small store Tetsu often asks Kisuke on his view of things and more often right many times.

A generally a laid-back, jovial fellow, although he can be dead serious when the situation warrants it Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite though it is sometimes sarcastic, where Uzumaki Kosuke was a clean shaved nicely dress elder man who views Kisuke as a fool who would dirty him self with the lower casts and spends his spare time running that pile of junk he calls a store, but what really annoys that he and the Honour guards were a rank lower then Kisuke and the other Elite Guardians whom the rest of the clan despised to take orders from them and because the Elite Guardians butting in there business, and order them to put a stop of some of there under the table projects.

"And he also brings some good points, they have been voted in by the village elders and clan heads of the Konoha founding clan's, only Arashi-san's was a part of you clan though marriage, to a Uzumaki I always say you always got to watch the black sheep's, because they would do some amazing things"

Daihino Tetsu, Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, nods at Kisuke statement, then he frowned as he listened to the byplay between the two boys. He turned to his 'other bodyguard', Uzumaki Kosuke, noticing the hard glare the older man was leveling at the blond boy.

"Kosuke-san," he spoke, getting the attention of Kosuke "That boy…Naruto…seems different than I expected." Said Tetsu.

The grey haired Uzumaki elder shook his head. "It is nothing to be concerned with, Daihino-sama," he replied, "That boy…we have had reports of his 'skills' and actions for years. He is little more than a court jester and far less of a ninja than Taro-kun is".

"And yet the court jester down there is fighting the heir of your clan on even footing, and getting a few good punch lines" replied Kisuke in a mocking, getting a heated look from Kosuke.

As Tetsu pressing the point "While I could certainly see some…oddities…with his choice of garb, and pranks" said Tetsu the boy doesn't seem to be such a 'freak', as young Taro has repeatedly called him".

"He is still a outcast no matter how much he tries to improve and only shames the Uzumaki more thought his actions"..

"So what ninja hasn't have there odd quirks his actions are very different, from what we have been told" Kisuke remarked getting the feeling that Kosuke had something planned, and Uzumaki Naruto would suffer, if that plan would become, completed.

_"Good thing I had a chat with Asuma he is still a Elite Guardian even after that mess with Kazuma"._

**Flash back**

**Both Kisuke and Asuma sat in side a tea shop right in the back away from crowed restaurant and talked it started on lighter topics before waitress set down there order, they got down to business.**

_"Kisuke you should keep a closer eye on Kosuke he has cooked up a plan ageist the Roth and Hyuuga from the information we gotten from our agent" Asuma said ._

_" When hasn't the Uzumaki been plotting Kosuke seemly cooks up some half baked plan every few days_ _ageist _the Roth and Hyuuga" replied _Kisuke_._ _

__"True but you know who has hard Intel that the _Uzumaki _with strike today when all eyes are focused on the Chuunin finials" stated Asume.__

__"I'm been told and I might know why our Daimyo is going to relieve ___Uzumaki of there post due to the negativity of the _____Uzumaki actions over the past few years and what has happen last month between the ___Uzumaki heir and the Hyuuga heiress was the last straw" said ___Kisuke, "Our boss the __ Daimyo__ has slowly move any _____________Uzumakis from his guard to city duty to show his displeasure but..." ________________Kisuke________________ trailed off. _____________________________

_____________________________"But are too thick headed to under stand why" finished __Asume_ and added one more thing "You know about Naruto".______________________________

______________________________"Yea the _____________Uzumaki_____________ don't talk very highly about him well they think pond scum is higher then the kid" said ________________Kisuke________________.______________________________

______________________________"Not surprising given how Kushina just left the boy" said________________________________ Asume.__

__"That another thing I find odd ________________________________Kushina almost mindless devotion to that clan her profile doesn't say anything about this I know people change over time but this it much of a extreme ".______________________________

________________________________Asume sighed "Your telling that her own clan the ________________________________________________________________Uzumaki did something to her".________________________________

______________________________"Well the time line fits you just need to look for the clues and the depression angle doesn't fit to what I been told and seen" said ____________________________________________________________Kisuke. ______________________________

______________________________Kushina was under some sort of controlling influence.  
><em>_____________________________

Kisuke fanned him self while he stare at Kosuke from under the shadow of his hat.

Kosuke frowned. "The boy…is not to be trusted, sire," he replied, "You know of his burden, as Sarutobi-dono has told you. While Arashi-san's seal is impressive, I have never trusted the idea of jinchuuriki. No one ninja should posses such power, especially one as undisciplined as that boy".

"So you will have giant tailed beasts stomping around even thought that most Bijuu's avoid town and cities, and he doesn't seem as undisciplined as I have been told just stubborn beside but we still don't know why the fox rampaged " stated Kisuke in his always polite but sarcastic way when talking to Kosuke.

"Now he seems in control but what happens if he draws too much chakra from the beast, you heard the stories of Kage of Kusa own child has one of the legendary Dragon Kings seal in side her and the rampage she went on and Dragons are a match for a Bijuu in raw power" retorted Kosuke .

"That's the Roth clan's job regardless of having your clan name is the main reason they watch over him so he doesn't go on a rampage some thing but your clan , leaving him here in Konoha would have and we still don't caused the Fox to a path right though the country side" Kisuke remarks "as for Liu Bei he hasn't show any thing but love for his child and eases the tensions of those who feared her I under stand she gaining control along with another Host with help of a elder jinchuuriki".

Kosuke snorted "More likely the Roth using him to get back at the Uzumaki and how do you know that Kusa isn't using them as weapons".

Daimyo Tetsu frowned, "Because I meet them there nice happy girls and Liu Bei is know for his virtue he would never aloud both girls to be use as weapons".

He ended the augment and turned back to watch the fight. _"Just what are you like…Uzumaki Naruto?"_ he wondered.

_"And why do the Uzumaki fear you so?"._

The Kage seat Sarutobi frowned as he cast a glance at the man sitting next to him. The 4th Kazekage, normally more belligerent than a Kaze no Kuni sandstorm was calm and cool as he watched the match the man shoulder have made a negatived remark by now on how Konoha .

It gave credence to the information that Genma had managed to obtain during his espionage mission to Sunagakure, Sarutobi learned the reasons of Suna's Kage's odd behaviour, thinking of a plot from the War Master of Kaze to bankrupt Suna, it wasn't true but the hot head fool didn't believed it now he is dead and replace by a look alike spy or Orochimaru him self.

Liu Bei nodded when Sarutobi made a jester in direction the Kazekage that this man was not the real Kazekage.

Liu Bei the 4th Kage of Kusa a veteran of the 3rd ninja wars, having fought ageist Iwa and Ami ninja in a hit and run campaigned after there hidden village and much of the nation had been taken over.

The shear fearlessness of the Kusa Ninja and surviving Army held up a lot of Iwa's ninja forces that would have been bettered used to attack Hi's and Konoha forces this act, Liu Bei eared the nickname the Hawk of Valor with his blood bond brothers Unchou Guan Yu and Zhang Fei made the shattered forces of Kusa in powerful fighting force, along side Konoha and there newly allied Suna, pushed back and defeated Iwa and its allies in the finial battle, of the 3rd ninja war the battle of the Grass fields.

"It's an interesting match-up so far, Hokage-dono," the masked man muttered, "This boy…Uzumaki Naruto, was it? He seems surprisingly resilient, if a bit to loud for a shinobi."

"Well every ninja has there oddity's, I believed the boy can match Fei in a drive too keep on fighting and the iron will of Guan Yu, and Lu Bu drive to protect his loves ones" spoke Liu Bei, _"Well __Minato your son has done you proud_".

The aged kage smirked, looking down at the match again, smirking as Naruto managed to perform a complicated attack involving a pair of Kage Bunshin and an explosive note. He frowned though, as the Uzumaki heir once again performed his 'Returning in Kind technique, flinging most of the concussive force from the explosion right back at the orange clad blond.

"Naruto is arguably the most unique member of our new genin," Sarutobi replied. "His life has never been easy, and Kami-sama knows he'd have every right to hate almost everyone around. However, he refuses to let his heart be darkened by such emotions. Instead, he chooses to grow stronger so he can protect the people and village he loves. It's that innate strength that shall carry him through life."

"It's a wonder we human would have lived if people like Naruto weren't born, we would have been long gone from the face of the earth, for our own hands" Sarutobi mused he had seen a lot of foolish deeds of man .

"Oh? You sound as if you admire him a bit, Hokage-dono Kusa-dono?" the blue robed man observed.

Sarutobi nodded, twitching his left pinky slightly. The ANBU standing behind him, shrouded by the Camouflage Concealment No Jutsu, acknowledged his alert motion. "Naruto will go very far," Sarutobi replied, "He has promised himself that he will one day take the title of Hokage himself…and I believe that he shall.

"…he never breaks his word, after all".

"A mans word is his bond" stated Liu Bei, remembering when he was younger the vow to rebuild his home land and its people to the strong nation once more along side his blood brothers and others who felt the same way he did.

"Why won't you just FALL!?" Taro shouted, launching another Rapier kick at the blond, who created yet ANOTHER of his insufferable Kage Bunshins to act as a shield.

"I…told you…I'm going to beat this lesson into you," Naruto growled back, "And you WILL apologize to Hinata-chan Raven-chan and Maria-chan !"

Taro growled at those names and spat. "Must you continue to shame the clan?" he said, sliding back into the first Eigi stance, "You associate with our enemies children, and now you fight for them!? Have you no sense of honour!? Or pride as an Uzumaki".

Naruto frowned. "Honor?" he whispered, shaking his head wiping his face with his hand.

"Was it 'honor' that caused my mother to leave me behind? Was it pride that made you step on Hinata's breast? The whole clan of ego driven temes hadn't even an smallest idea what honour is" He started walking slowly towards the Uzumaki heir.

"Yes I take pride in doing that showing her and clan there true places in the world ,I will gained much Honour in doing the same to the Teme Twins you would do the same if you found out who there father was you would want to regain Honour and maybe be admired.

Hiashi and Arella sat with Kushina, who was filling in for Taro as leader tile he was ready and Kanna, heard every thing.

The Twin were shocked as was Aerlla, who glared at Kushina _"That spiteful cold hearted bitch"_ Aerlla though as Kushina paid no mind, but Kanna picked up on the Roth leader anger Kanna heard what happen to Aerlla "Mom you didn't" she said Aerlla having been held 6 months in Iwa was the reason, but who done the deed was know only to Aerlla clan and closest friends.

"That's is a low blow I thought you were better then that Kushina" spoke Hiashi trying to clam Aerlla down before she kills Kushina or most likely Taro then the elders.

"I saw leverage over a enemy and Taro use it to disgrace the Roth standing" Kushina stated but the guilty feeling and the anger was in conflict with her honor.

"Oh how Honourable" said Aerlla ice oozed from her that made ever one even Kushina flinched, "If any thing happens to my children because of this I'll will destroy you" spoke Aerlla in a dead tone Kushina felt fear of Aerlla for the first time_ "A mother will fight to the death to protect her young"_ Kushina though very ashamed and tried to find she had to tell the elders the Roth twins birth father was Trigon the Master of Katon who burned every man woman and child to death in 10 villages in both Kusa and Hi had been wiped out by his terror units, and he know to rape any kunoichi taken.

"I going to tell in front of Konoha there dark secret …" Raven griped the railing wanting to go down there and shut Taro but Kagegetsu stop her.

Maira tried to do the same but was held back by Kin and Hinata.

smile Taro said thinking on how they looked when there dishonour was known but a Kunai aimed between his feet, got him to shut up.

"I know the story I got good ears and if you think I would throw them away like my own mother did well not going to happen I don't care there my friends and I would never think of them as anything less your pathetic less then trash even less then a man using that ageist me by hurting them said any thing I will rip your tongue out".

"Kick his ass" shouted some one as more people joined in on booing Taro.

What Taro just tried do that was a low blow even by ninja standards it is widely know Aerlla never married and was seen with male companion just months before she had been taken, she had been returned pregnant .

"He truly is his son" signed Aerlla,

Both twins sighed in gratitude and happiness that Naruto doesn't think of them as Iwa Teme's

"Let me tell you about honour…you think it's about the clan, about how people see them. You think honour is about being admired. Well…you're wrong your clan is all wrong, that's why you will lose.

"Honour is about putting aside what you want, and doing what's right. Honour is about helping those who need it, and not caring if you're rewarded or not Honour…is about putting aside hatred, and becoming stronger for it."

Taro frowned. "You can save the diatribe, outcast," he replied, "Honour is also about righting wrongs…and by helping the freak eyed Hyuuga, along with those shadow temes Roth your a traitor by aiding those who've wronged us."

Naruto snorted at that and spat at the ground before Taro,

"And you've wronged them as well! The Haken a copy of Hakke Kusho because they hand the clan beat with better fighting skills so you made one of there most powerful moves there own its only a over powered copy, at lest Uchiha and Senju fight each other to see who was the stronger, in the age of war and they set aside there feud for starting Konoha many clans one village, but still Uzumaki still held there hate, and more so when another clan came along the Roth they were as strong as Hyuuga Uchiha Senju and Uzumaki".

"Uzumaki wanted to show Roth that Uzumaki was there betters and set up a duel between the best both clan's had, the Heiress of Roth and the Heir of Uzumaki, both battled even in every way but Roth slowly gained the upper hand so the Heir used the Haken think he would over powered the Heiress but the Roth had a more direct and powerful Jutsu Shadow Drill".

"The Haken was broken by Shadow Drill, and the back lash rips the Heir arms off so once more they started a feud with another clan the Roth and ambush lone groups to get revenge then the clan found a way to copy the ripping power of Shadow Drill incorporated it to Haken making it more deadlier, they tested it out on several Roth, taken in those reprisals do you know how horrible a death like being rip apart is like, " Naruto replied,

"They got what was coming to them" snorted Taro,

"Yuugao-neechan once told me something…'The problem with and eye for an eye is that, eventually, everyone winds up blind" Naruto stated, some cheering came from the crowds and a few clapped as well, "That what's happen when you think of others beside your self, or how the clan look on people"

Taro frowned. "Enough words," he muttered, "I'm going to end this now!"

Naruto frowned. "If you won't listen, then I guess there really is no point in talking," he replied. "Bring it on, Uzumaki Taro! I want your best!"

Taro smirked, as he took a horse stance, hunching over slightly. "Oh don't worry about that," he muttered, as his chakra surged, "You're going to get it."

"So Taro knows that," mused Arella who noted Taro's stance "He must be at the edge of his skills to use that not that he was really skilled" .

Kushina frowned as she too noted Taro's stance. "He's actually going to use it," she muttered, "I told him that he's not ready for it yet."

"Now it seems the end is near" Hiashi muttered, casting a look at the wife of the late Hokage, with bitterness when Rei died she wasn't even at her funeral despite being bond sisters.

"Well I still know Naruto is going to win having been training under Gama-chan for the whole month" spoke Arella,

"I wasn't aware Jiraiya was aloud to teach Naruto" Kushina asked looking very surprise,

"Why wouldn't he had he know about you leaving Naruto on orders of the those fools he would have raised him and Kanna, after killing you the elders any Uzumaki and Uzuki in his way with the Toad boss and his 2 brother's stomping on what's left" spoke Aerlla "his father was a son to Jiraiya, and lets not forget his grandmother and her clan"

Kushina stared at Aerlla, "she still some were out west and not here".

Aerlla said nothing, but Kushina knew Aerlla knows something

Kanna spared a glance at her mother. "Are you concerned about him, or Naruto nii-san?" she asked.

"My guess is how this would look to the clan' standing" spoke Arella.

Kushina blue eyes hardened as she levelled a cold gaze at her daughter and her former friend. "I worry about how the clan will be represented," she replied, "Improperly using this technique will embarrass us before Daihino-sama." She absently pushed an errant Red lock of her hair from her eyes. "Remember, we're here for him, and him alone."

Kanna frowned. "I haven't forgotten," she replied, "Anything."

"What's that Taro guy doing?" said Shikamaru.

"He's preparing to use the secret technique of the Eigi style of the Uzumaki Ryu," Neji replied, crossing his arms. "I only know of it. If Shiori-sama or Hiashi-sama were here, they could explain it. All I know is that it will drastically alter the flow of the match."

"From what I under stand it's way of boosting the flow of chakra" remarked Kagegetsu, "any attack will be much more powerful, that's what Aunty said".

"Your right His chakra is surging though out his body" replied Neji his eyes activated.

Neji stared at the panting blond. "He still has a lot of chakra left, despite all those Kage Bunshin and the various fuuton jutsu he's been using," the stoic boy noted, "He could still pull something off. I'm curious as to what it would be though."

"Any Jutsu no matter how powerful can be countered, with brains skill and luck" said Raven, _"Naruto-kun you can do it"._

Across the way, Shikamaru and Shino were having a similar conversation.

"Man, I never thought Naruto was so tough," Shikamaru muttered, "He just keeps on coming…its like he's some kind of juggernaut."

"Naruto-san may have always acted like a clown in class, but I have always suspected that there is more too him than meets the eye," Shino replied in his usual monotone voice, "He is known for outwitting ANBU during his escapes after a prank. That alone suggests some level of skill, in pure tactics if nothing else and the twins know him the longest from what I seen have in dept veiw of his skills."

"Well my lazy and silenced friends Naruto reminds me of Hakufu she's loud thick headed having basic skills and just plods though a fight on will power alone at times" remarked Saji having over hear them.

"Heh, he's no genius, but he can think on his feet?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Precisely," the Aburame replied, "His skills seem…hodgepodge at best, but he pulls them together in ways that work. Even when they by all rights should not...if I were to assign a term to him, it would likely be something like 'idiot savant'."

"Eh, he's still , Mendosuke" the lazy Nara replied.

"…true." Said Shino.

" With out a doubt" remarked Saji "and Hakufu would want to have a fight with Naruto the loudmouth vs the New Little Conquer, that would be a fight to see"

"The New Little Conquer? Hold it , is she the only Daughter of the Little Conquer Wu Sun Ce " stated Shikamaru,

"Yes her mother is the Jonnin leader of my team" stated Kan'u, "Both Naruto-san and Hakufu-sama have the same drive to get stronger and what I'm seeing there a even match ageist each other".

"I bet that's going to be loud and very trouble some fight" muttered Shikamaru the Little Conquer Wu Sun Ce was a master at warfare and even wrote a book that is used as a basics of warfare around the world.

"What was Taro talking about," Sakura muttered. She turned to Kin, noticing the girl's brown eyes darkening. " you've heard about it, Kin- san?" she asked.

"The secret of the Eigi style, and one of the few techniques that can really get the Tsuchikage foaming at the mouth," the dark haired kunoichi replied,

"…Battle language." Frowned Maria "Why the hell did that ice cold bitch teach some one like Taro Battle language, dose she want him to kill Naruto"

"Battle language?" Sakura asked, " that can't it really kill Naruto?" she ask worried for his life,

"A technique that's taught to practitioners of the Eigi style of the Uzumaki ryu," Kin replied, "Its…well, there's no real way to describe what it can do." The dark haired girl frowned.

"Watch…and pray that Naruto-kun can overcome it" Muttered Maria,

"He will but he still has a trump card" whispered Hinata.

back to the fight

"I…am Uzumaki Taro," the dark haired boy growled, "And I…am…INVICIBLE!".

Naruto frowned as he felt Taro's chakra surge. His eyes widened slightly as the muscles and tendons around Taro's arms and legs seemed to bulk up, and he seemed to sink slightly into the ground as if he weighed more.

"NO ONE CAN MATCH MY SHADOW SKILLS!"shouted Taro.

Naruto quickly formed a new batch of Kage Bunshin, preparing for the onslaught.

For a few moments, it seemed as if nothing would happen. The entire arena went silent, and every spectator waited with baited breath.

Taro's eyes were shut, and for the briefest of moments, it seemed like he was sleeping…then his eyes snapped open, and he leapt into the air.

"MY ONE BLOW IS UNBEATABLE!"

Chakra began to surge around his leg, and Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the technique Taro had chosen.

_"Damn! That's a lot of chakra! he using Battle language "_ the blond thought, _"Even with my Kage Bunshin, he'll still have more than enough power to knock me out! And my own chakra's almost gone…what can I do?!"_

"THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US, OUTCAST!" Taro shouted as he began his decent, obliterating clone after clone as they tried to intercept him, "EIGI STYLE: -BLADE!"

Kenosuke had show up after having drop off the map for a month he wanted to think about his role in the clan it seemed he crossed paths with traveling sword man who asked for friendly duel to make a long story short and to the point Kenosuke lost badly but when he came to he asked that the sword man to take him as a understudy.

His Sempai was a self-taught dual sword wielding sword man that went by Miyamoto Musashi it had throw Kenosuke for a loop any one who welds a sword knows Miyamoto Musashi the stories about the duel blademaster.

It was a interesting month that end with him some how knocking out Shiryuu with her own scabbard and a deal between Shiryuu and her father that who ever can defeat her get her hand marriage.

Shiryuu wasn't a happy ninja to say the least.

Reika sat quietly in the stands, her eyes dark with emotion as she watched Taro's kick connect with the blonde's forearms, sending him flying back and impacting against the wall of the arena with an even stronger force than before.

"It appears that Naruto while he did improve, is still no match for Taro-san," Kenosuke, who sat on her left, muttered. "Taro's use of the Battle Language was unfortunate, but effective. Even with that kind of guard, there is no way Naruto-san can get up from that."

Reika shook her head. "…Its not over," she muttered, "Can't you feel it?".

The sword wielding member of the Uzumaki frowned, turning to his teammate. "Feel what, Reika-san?" he asked, and then his sense the out burst of chakra, "Nani, that power".

"His chakra," she replied, "…it was getting low there for a moment, but it still trumps Taro's. Even with the battle language, that blond jerk still has more power."

Kenosuke looked at the fight. "Power without the skill to us it is waste," he countered, "Taro is clearly better at taijutsu, and his new technique, that 'Returning in kind is impressive. With the battle language, his skills only increase."

"At a severe price," a new voice interrupted the pair's thoughts, causing them to turn and look behind them. Reika noted the long purple hair. The Neko mask that marked her as an ANBU covered her face the purple hair and the mask altered her voice slightly, but she recognized her sister.

"Yuugao-sempai," Kenosuke spoke up, "What ever price there is, Taro won't have to pay it. This match is over, . sadly Taro step over the line with that earlier trick".

Reika just knew that her elder sister was smirking behind her mask. "You'll be surprised," the outcast Uzuki replied.

"Naruto…just doesn't quit. Watch closely, Uzumaki Kenosuke. Naruto will win this match, oh Kenosuke-kun what's this about you being betroth to Chouun Shiryuu."

Reika, snapped her head around to look at Kenosuke who was scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "well it a long story I ah wanted to tell you soon or later".

"No Kenosuke-kun I want to hear every detail" said Reika, in a low tone "NOW".

"So have you 2 done it yet" ask Yuugao, getting a tomato red blush from Kenosuke, and a violence red face from Reika,

"Eh no just mumbled" said Kenosuke.

"No sex ? or somewhat have sex" stated Reika, ready to rip Kenosuke a new one.

The Arena was silent watching Taro smirked at the groaning blond, swaggering over to a kunai that was stuck in the ground, pulling it out and spinning it along his ring finger. "Do you understand the difference between us now, outcast?" he asked.

"I could go on beating you down all day long. Heck, I'd like nothing better, but I want to get this over with putting you in your place."

He flung the kunai with a lazy grace, embedding it into the wall next to Naruto's ear. "That's as close as you'll ever get to beating me, freak," he mocked, "Hokage? You'd be better as an errand boy." He turned around, walking towards the proctor. "Call the match, he's through."

_"Cocky little snot"_ Genma frowned at the dark haired boy, but raised his arm to signal the end of the match but seen somthing in the corner of his eye "_Huh, well it seems its not over yet"_ Genma thought and lowered his arm.

"What are you doing the match is over" demanded Taro but Genma points behind Taro seeing Naruto getting to his feet.

"Its…n-not…over…y-yet…" Naruto groaned, causing Taro to turn and glare at the blond once again, "I…made…a p-promise…to Hinata-chan Maira-chan Raven-chan…and to Kin-chan…and I…NEVER…BACK DOWN!".

Taro glared, before running through a seal sequence. " Fuuton- Great Wind Dragon" he shouted.

Naruto rolled to the side, hissing in pain even as the jutsu impacted against the wall he had just been leaning against. "You…really have…bad aim, Taro-teme," he chuckled.

"Just stay down!" Taro growled, "This isn't worth your life, as pitiful as it is!"

_"Damn him why I hit he falls and get back up what is driving him" _thoughtTaro.

Naruto glared at the dark haired youth. "Every promise is worth my life!" he shouted back, "I swore…back on that day…that I would…NEVER…abandon anything! I would never break any bonds! I would never back down, and I would never give up! That…is…my NINDO!"

Taro frowned. "Fine…then this is where you die!" _"I'll going to make sure you stay down and wide awake to see, that Weak bitch those Teme Twins…and that Iwa slut being tortured to death before you join them"._

Kushina's hands were clenched as she listened to the speech. Each sentence, each word seemed to pierce at the wall of ice she had spent the last eight years nurturing around her heart.

_"Was it really the right choice?"_ she wondered, _"Namikaze Minato my beloved Koi…"._

Kanna stared at her brother, as he forced himself to his feet. _"Naruto-kun…I should have been here,"_ she thought, _"I…father, what would you think of me? Would you let me have second chance"._

_"He has the same look as Minato had when he saw what happen to me in Iwa and Obito death"_ thought Arella, _"Taro has push him to the limit"._

Naruto winced as he forced himself into a ready stance. "Damn it…for all my talk, I'm barely standing" he thought, "If he uses the battle language again, he just might kill me…"

Taro took another horse stance, and Naruto frowned saw the boy begin to whisper the words he did before.

"I won't be able to take another hit, and my chakra's all but gone", he thought, "Even my new technique is out…it still takes a lot of chakra to use". He frowned. "I didn't want to do this…"

_"Yo, Kyuubi! If you can hear me…LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"_

Deep inside Naruto's body, the demon stirred. It heard the call of it's jailor, and felt the pain that the boy was experiencing.

A lone red eye opened up.

**_"Heeheeheehee such an interesting mortal",_** the tailed lord thought, **_"To go so far over something so simple as an apology…perhaps this is why Shinigami-sama and the other Kami's admires the fleshlings so"._**

**"Very well, Kit Baka"** the fox spirit chuckled, **"A little power…and you had better do well by it!".**

A tendril of chakra extended from the beast, surging through the boys chakra coils, building up and restoring his strength.

**"Use this gift well, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto",** the Fox King thought. "**Now prove you're the Alpha here, defend your mate's honour, and maybe attract more females as well". **

_"Kyuubi no Ero"_

"WHahahahahaha" laugh Kyuubi.

**back at the arena**

Taro's eyes widened as he saw the blond hunch down into a mirror image of his own stance. While the horse stance was a basic form in nearly all taijutsu styles, there was something unique and indescribable about the stance taken by practitioners of the Eigi style the same goes Gentle Fist and Night fist they were unique and indescribable about the stance that made them feared now Phantom Tornado taijutsu has joined those ranks

The Uzumaki heir was even more shocked when the air around the blond began to distort with VISIBLE waves of chakra…RED chakra.

_"What…what the hell!? What is this!?"_ he wondered, _"How can…its not possible! this chakra!? I thought he wasn't able to use it at will"._

Around the arena, similar thoughts were echoing through the other competitors and spectators.

Sarutobi's eyes were wide both in awe. _"That chakra…the power of the Kyuubi! he thought, Jiraiya, how far did you take Minato's boy?"._

"A very wise move" Liu Bei muttered, _"A ninja always keep a few tricks up there sleeves", As looked on "But he hasn't tap the full scope, of being a Jinchuuriki"._

_"So he gotten stronger….he'll be taken care of soon"_ thought Orochimaru, but only one he know how to tap a host, being of power was his old teammate, all he needs now is the gaki's grandmother punching her way though his ninja's even with the Hells general's leading them if both were here the plan would be ruined _"As long as the Uzumaki are destroyed the losses would be worth it"._

Sakura was watching in amazement as her loudmouth teammate seemed to grow stronger suddenly. "Naruto…oh, wow," she whispered, "How…how did you get so strong so fast?!"

Hinata Raven Maria and Kin smiled as they watched the events. Hinata was proud of the blond, and once again in awe of his determination. "I won't ever give up either, Naruto-kun", she thought, "I'll become strong…I have teacher around to show me the way".

"He always goes on though all the hate just to prove he's wouldn't stoop to the level of those who would held him back" smiled Maria.

"Never give up" whispered Raven as she admired Naruto,

Kin noticed her new friend's blush, smiling as she watched the blond begin to flex his hands._ "You really are something, Naruto-san, she thought, I can see why Hinata and the Twins admires you so much…that bull-headedness of yours. You just don't quit."_ She smirked slightly. _"And you're pretty cute to boot" as her _cheeks redden a little.

In their section of the Daimyo's booth, Kushina and Kanna were also staring in shock. Kushina's fingers were white as she gripped her seat, as she stared down into the eyes of the child she had abandoned.

Kanna eyes were a pale blue, similar to the trademark eyes of the Yamanaka clan she had inherited her eyes; a much more vivid shade of blue that seemed to light up like cobalt in certain lights.

However, Naruto eyes had a unique characteristic a light ring of grey and when he was angry…well and truly furious in fact, his blue eyes took on a glint that could cause even the stoutest member of the ANBU quail in fear.

Naruto…had inherited that trait from him.

"Koi…" she whispered, seeing the spirit of her dead husband over her own forsaken son's form. For an instant, she was certain that the spirit had looked right at her…even through her.

She sensed…disappointment.

Kanna stared at her little brother, eyes wide as the ground around him began to tremble and shake with the force of the chakra he was exuding. Part of her was frightened, as she recalled the stories the elders had forced her to listen to countless times over the years.

Her brother was a disgrace.

A stain on the clan's honour.

…a monster in human skin.

It was wrong for a part of her to feel this way, she knew. Oh, she could explain it of course; why she felt these things. Eight plus years of 'education' on the matter could do that to a person…but it was still wrong.

However…to her own surprise…she felt something else as Naruto looked up at that spoiled brat, Taro.

She was…proud. Proud that her brother (and she winced, realizing that after eight years she really had no right to call him that) had achieved such strength. He had no advantages, unlike his cousin…and even with the odds against him, he was about…to win.

_"Do it, otouto, she thought. Prove your strength!"._

Arella saw Kushina's face _"Now you regret your actions now there hope for you yet"._

Taro panted under the weight of the killing intent his foe was exuding. It was oppressive, and it seemed painful to even breathe.

"I…don't…have much chakra left," the dark haired boy thought, pushing his unease to the side, and focusing on what he had to do, "I can't…let this…freak…beat me!"

He slid back down into the horse stance, focusing on channelling his chakra as his mind returned to the state he needed. He had to use the Battle Language again.

He began to say the words, not paying attention as his foe began to speak as well.

As he reached the last stanza, he decided to focus his energy into one last 'Blade' attack. He began concentrating the chakra into his right leg, before releasing a burst to propel himself upwards.

"MY ONE BLOW IS INVINCIBLE!" he shouted, before hearing something that caused his heart to freeze.

"MY ONE BLOW IS INVINCIBLE!" the outcast shouted, as he stomped his foot, leaping upwards as well his eyes change to purple and were slightly silted .

The Uzumaki heir's eyes widened in fear…as the blond boy began to flip backwards, a haze of red chakra forming was his legs swung upwards. With a shout, the blonde let loose a torrent of crimson energy directly at him as he descended for his own kick.

The energy washed over him, causing him to scream in pain, even as he was re-launched into the air, tumbling end over end. He remained aloft for a few seconds, before crashing down and landing in a jumble of limbs and dust.

Naruto panted, even as he felt his legs ache from the strain of the Kyuubi's chakra surging through him. He grinned as Taro landed, even as the boy cried out in pain. He started walking forward, catching the dark haired boys eyes as they reflected his fear.

Naruto growled out, " Its called- Kage Phantom Scythe when you see it its all ready over".

"What…what are…NO! Stay back!" Taro shouted, trying to struggle to his feat.

"I…still…have chakra," Naruto replied, "And you…still owe everyone you talk down to…an apology."

Taro and the audience gaped at the blond, even as the girls in question blushed deeply while her new friend smiled brightly. The downed Uzumaki glared at his blonde rival, before spitting at his feet.

"I…won't…" Taro started, only to have his eyes widen when Naruto formed a VERY familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu," the blonde intoned, as a group of ten clones formed around him and his cousin. "I…told you…I'd beat the sense into your bones if I had to." The blond grinned. "I guess now I get to do it…literally."

The clones leapt.

What followed was painful to watch for some, educational for others…and damn funny for the rest.

Anko, who had arrived just in time to see Naruto's 'Scythe' attack, couldn't help but laugh as the blond landed a 'sennin goroshi' on the now black and blue heir.

Many men in the audience winced when an errant kick from one of the clones nearly ended any chance of Taro continuing the Uzumaki name.

Other's simply stared as Naruto asked for permission to drag the beaten boy up to the stands. Genma, with a quick glance at the Hokage (who gave a quick nod), agreed to the request.

Naruto proceded to literally drag the teary-eyed Taro up to the stands, taking care to bump the boy's head on each step, as he brought him before Hinata Maria and Kin, Raven was called over as well,

"Now," Naruto said, "I believe you have something to say? Hmmm? Lighting rod".

Taro whimpered, drawing a smirk from the kunoichi's who had seen or heard about his little stunt in the prelims. "I'm…sorry…I stepped on…your…breast," Taro stuttered, letting out a sharp cry as Naruto twisted his arm. "Please…forgive me…Hinata…sama as …. For…my rude remarks to you ….. Raven-sama Maria-sama Please…forgive me for trying to ….sneer your… clans name".

Hinata gaped at that, before nodding. "I'll…dismiss the insult," she replied, "But I won't…ever…forget, Uzumaki Taro."

"We dismiss the insults Lighting Rod" stated Maira, "But we Roth have long memories," stated Raven in a neutral tone, but a small smirk grace the twins lips.

Kin smile seeing the heir beaten and blooded laid at her feet, "revenge is sweet, sister I hope you're watching this,"

"Cool," Naruto said, his trademark grin gracing his face again, as he dragged the boy back into the arena, and dropped Taro to were he laid at the start, "I'm now done dragging his ass any more he can crawl for all I care"

"Sousha, Uzumaki Naruto," Genma called out. The announcement was pretty much academic at that point.

The entire area erupted in cheering at seeing the pried of the Uzumaki clan laid lowed by a outcast of there clan, even a few people change there views on Uzumaki Naruto, but a few were not happy with the outcome not happy one little bit, as the black and blue Uzumaki heir, was being carry out of the arena.

The broad lit up and showed the next line up.

-Next line up-

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Hosen Ryofu vs. Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Temari vs. Roth Kagegetsu

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u

Roth Raven vs. Chouun Shiryuu

Genpou Saji vs. Nara Shikamaru

The Daimyo seating area Low level KI filled Daihinos booth, causing some people to move away from the zone of fear; Kisuke eyed Kosuke, the veins on his balding head throb,

"My Kosuke-san you should really watch your blood presser, an Uzumaki did win after all" Kosuke gave a look at Kisuke, that would have kill Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, 10 times over, before Kosuke turned and spoke to Daihino,

"Daimyo Daihino-sama THAT thing has shamed and humiliated the entire Uzumaki clan sire, you can't aloud him to get away with this outrage, he could prove a threat" stated Kosuke.

Daihino frowned and spoke, to the elder Uzumaki "Kosuke Shut-up"

Kosuke recoiled from the words spoken next "I have seen that 'freak', fight Taro for the Honour of his friends meaning young Naruto has proven vastly different from what I been told and the matter of the contract with the clan as the Honour guard in doubt because a number of complaints have raised some question about abuse of the Honour guards powers and judging Taro actions has me question the way the Uzumaki clan is being run seeing the way the next leader conduced himself".

Kosuke visibly paled after hearing that _"Damn Daihino isn't as dull-witted as his father was it seems that the plan has to be moved up"_

"Daihino-sama I need to check on Taro-kun" muttered Kosuke as he got up and left,

"Kisuke-san I would like to speak with Uzumaki Naruto" said Daihino,

"I'll get right on it" said Kisuke,

Naruto finally made it the tersest, and got a round clapping from both his fellow Konoha nins and a round of congrats from the Kusa and even the Suna ninjas,

"Aahh what this about?" ask Naruto, but froze when Raven kissed his cheek, "Thank you for fighting for our honour and not judging me or my sister", said Raven her cheeks red,

"Well I had a feeling that was going to happen" said Saji, smirking,

"About time one of them made a move Naruto is a block head when it come with mendosuke females" remarked the Nana, Raven kicked him after hearing the remark, "Ow mendosuke".

"Huh?" Naruto managed to say as blood rushed to his cheeks, his 2end kiss well his first from a girl on the cheek the first one on the lips he would gladly forget,

Kagegetsu punched Naruto, arm "And this is for royally kick Tero-Teme ass" Kagegetsu said,

Naruto rubs his arm "thanks –ouch- I think, I a bit sore Tero-Teme maybe a ass but he hits hard".

Saji, put his arm around Naruto, a gave something to him, "just in case" and slapped Naruto back,

"Hay what is this thing" ask Naruto, as 8 small packets unrolled each one held a circler like bump, and turned to Raven who blushed and with out a word pulled up her hood and wished this wasn't happening,

"Your joking right that's 8 packs of condoms" death pan's Kagegetsu, "You use them when you're with a women".

"Condoms?, what's a condom!" replied Naruto, "Know that men and women have certain parts that go to getter, but what do these things do".

Every one on the tersest face fell at that, save Gaara "Tell me he didn't just say that" Kan'u stated she wasn't a virgin by a long shot .

Even Gaara knew what a condom is, heck even Kyuubi knows how to use them,

**"Kit you're a Moron I guess you only had the birds and the bees talk"** stated the Fox, as he hears his container's thoughts, he knew humans breed fast but found ways to prevent breeding.

_"Yea but doses a condom do any way"_

**"Uuggg, that's is used to stop your sperm from making a baby"** muttered Kyuubi

_"Ok that I under stand but how dose it work?"_

Kyuubi, just banged his head ageist the cage bars, at hearing the pure level of dumb his container, shows at times.

Off to the side both Shino and Shikamaru, made there thought's heard, as Naruto studied the condoms, wile scratching the back of his head, as the Kusa born lecher showed how they work using 2 fingers,

"A Stupid Genius" said Shino, pushed up his glasses,

"Idiot savant, mendosuke" Shikamaru,

As Naruto, was trying to understand the use of Condoms, Ryofu, walked over to Shino who turned to her, She look up and down at him and Smirked "Ho Buggy-Kun, don't hold back just because I'm a woman, because, I'm going to cut loose in our match", said Ryofu,

"…I have a few aces up my sleeves" replied Shino, as he turned to stare at Ryofu, "Only when the times to use them is right."

"Good, don't disappointed me" Ryofu, replied and sauntered away,

Shikamaru spoke up, "she very mendosuke the bad kind of mendosuke ",

"Indeed" replied Shino.

The three Kages, discussed what to do with the Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara match seeing that Uchiha Sasuke hasn't turned up yet.

"It seem Kakashi lateness skill is as strong as ever" grumbled Liu Bei.

"Though there are 5 more round's to go besides many here wanted to see Uchiha Sasuke the last still living Uchiha , stacks up ageist Garra, besides the very enjoyable Uzumaki vs Uzumaki bout," spoke the Kazekage,( Orochimaru )who is very pleased with the out come of the first match, _"Yes suffer Uzumaki, the shame of your prized heir humiliated and beaten is only a taste of your doom, oh oh it seems the old fool Kosuke, is moving up his plan ,a pawn dared thinking it can be the king"_

Sarutobi look to his fellow Kages, and sighs, "normally I wouldn't loud this but Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara will be pushed back"

"I seen no problem but this will be a mark ageist him for his shot at chunin, timeing is every thing with ninja" spoke Liu Bei,

"Ku ku good, now for the Hosen Ryofu vs. Aburame Shino match, I wonder is Hosen Ryofu, any relation, to Hosen Roushi The Youton Ninja," asked Kazekage,

"Yes Hosen Ryofu grandfather is Hosen Roushi he had no bonds in Iwa but he encountered a woman from Kusa, fell in love and married, and he past down his vast jutsu, skills to his family, and the rest of the Hosen clan.

"Aah so she can Element merge Katon and Doton to create Youton, a advance Ninjutsu skill for some one so young, truly this age, many powerful ninja are made" said Kazekage with a odd gleam in his eye.

"Thought he isn't part of Kusa but has family there so I granted him a commission in Kusa's army so he wouldn't have problems entering Kusas borders, when visiting his family", said Liu Bei,.

"Ho so you aloud a former a Iwa ninja sage to enter and leave freely do you happen to know his location, if I was in your place I wouldn't let a man like him slip though my fingers" remarked Kazekage,

"I know he is better as a ally then a enemy" replied Liu Bei,, giving out only general info, not give Suna (Oto)the location, of Roushi were bout's seeing the company he was with.

"I see ….well this will be a one sided fight then" the Kazekage remarked off handed,

"You shouldn't count out Shino he only show a small portion of his skill and power" stated Sarutobi.

"A living insect Hive ninja might be challenge to Ryofu but she a lot more intelligent then she seems, a good mix of power and brains her speed most likely out strip your Ninja Sarutobi", Liu Bei, a little boastful sounding.

"Shino clan is very secretive and the lad has show to be tacitly mind" counted Sarutobi with a raised brow.

"Due to Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara match being postpone will be pushed back until Uchiha Sasuke shows up the other matches proceed as planned" Spoke the Arena's loud speakers system, many in the Arena seating areas complained loudly, as Hosen Ryofu and Aburame Shino made there way to the field,

"I feel a little insulted, what are we chop liver" complained Ryofu, hearing the lack cheering on there behalf,

"….." Shino just nodded his queen, Sachiko sensed large chakra stores in Hosen Ryofu, and the smell of surfer earth and heat, his kikaichu beetles can smell, what type of element alignment some one has, heat meant Katon and earth meant Doton, but surfer was odd, -poison- maybe, thought the slight rotten egg smell, is unpleasant, but not as bad as tofu.

In the stands Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma sat next to each other,

"Hosen….. Hosen, I know that name" muttered Asuma, Kurenai turned to Asuma,

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurenai,

"A x Iwa ninja sage know as the The Youton Ninja, went by the clan name Hosen,

"Lava?, well still I don't think that Ryofu can beat my Shino, he a lot stronger then he seems" said Kurenai, her voice full of pried that at lest one member, of her team got to the finials.

"Ho so your Genin, can beat my Genin ha not in a million years" call out a female voice from behind, Asuma and Kurenai, a few seats behind there seat's A Kusa kunoichi woman got up and shunshuing, to there seats,

"Hi Jade" smiled Asuma, getting a look from Kurenai, "you know her?" as she stares down the Kusa-nin.

"Yea…" started Asuma, but Jade, beat him to the punch

"Yes he dose my name is Jade his old Genin Team and Kakashi's Team came to my team's aid in the last ninja war, and to repeat my earlier statement, your Genin, can beat my Genin ha not in a million years" said Jade, making her point by push her finger in to Kurenai chest,

"My Shino can beat your Ryofu easily" Kurenai bats away the hand,

"Your little Genin has a snowballs chance in Suna in winning ageist Ryofu".

"Mendosuke" muttered Asuma, as he held his nose, seeing both kunoichi went at it of whose Genin, would win.

Both Ninja faced each other, and waited for the signal to start.

"Hosen Ryofu of Kusa vs. Aburame Shino of Konoga….. HAJIME".

Both Ryofu and Shino stared at each other sizing each other up when Ryofu, made her move.

Back off to about 8 meters next Ryofu , pushed chakra in to her legs for powered jump "time to test the waters" thought Ryofu as she launched her self in to the air and made 7 hand signs called out "-Katon –Endan" and inhaled puffing out her chest and cheeks then Ryofu exhaled a jet of fire from her mouth, aimed right at Shino,

Shino dodged the fire stream "That's a 10m range Katon" Shino call out "-Insect ninja art- The Over Whelming Swarm of the Hive-" kikaichu began flowing in waves out of his jacket, surrounding him in a fog of black and moving legs,

Ryofu, smirked, as she makes her decent, as Shino made hands seal and ends it with Ram.

"Insect ninja art-Insect Sphere"Shino called out on mass the kikaichu swarmed at Ryofu.

end


	14. Chapter 14

**Ver.3**

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover-**

**Based on Forsaken with permission, from Elemental balance.**

**Chunin finials –Kikaichu vs Youton**

* * *

><p>Ryofu smirked as she makes her decent; she made 2 sets of hands seal and ends it with snake.<p>

"Insect ninja art-Insect Sphere" Shino called out on mass the kikaichu swarmed at Ryofu.

"Burning Stream Rock no jutsu" shouted Ryofu as she spits out a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock.

Shino brow with up in surprise as his Kikaichu shattered from the hail storm of fist size boulders of molten rock hurling right though them. Forceing Shino to ducked and move to avoid the magma balls.

_Shino stares at the magma balls that were still melting the earth around them them to Ryofu "That would explain the surfer smell she's an yoton user"._

"Not what you though was going to happen eh buggy-kun" smiled Ryofu "I'm a hot babe that soo hot you get burned" said the tan neon green haired kusa kunoichi, shifting in to the tiger stance.

Shino remained quite as he studies Ryofu _"She held back using any ninjutsu tile now showing her tactile thinking and my kikaichu can't stand up to this type of justu in strait forward battle". _

Ryofu yelled as she charge, Shino shielded his face as Ryofu rained blows down on him "Come on show me what you got".

Shino cracked a rare smile from behind his coat its very rare for a Aburame, to cut lose in a fight.

Shino made his move that surprises Ryofu when he weaved under a spin kick, and a glint of metal before a bright flash caused her to back flip a few times and land in to a low couch she cocked her head to the right much like cat watching some thing that cause it to stare with interest.

Shino held a pair of Mantis blades, holding them near his chest mimicking a pray mantis, As the kunoichi study her opponent Ryofu felt something wet on her cheek swiped her thumb across her cheek to find it covered with blood, _"__He managed to cut me"_ but instead of getting angry she smiled "Its a good thing I heal fast or I'll be really pissed right about now, buggy-kun Looks like your hiding something more then your little friends".

She stand up and patted her self free of dirt, "OK lets step this up as the Daughter of Lu Bu the god of battle, I love the challenge of facing strong opponents" drawing a kunai, and spins it in her hand, "Let's see who's the strongest".

Ryofu, moved faster then people can track as Shino nods and upper cuts strikes at Ryofu who blocks the blade with a kunai; causing small sparks to fly off as the sharpen ends grind across each other, both danced around each other as the sounds of metal striking metal echoed though out the arena.

Ryofu had a grin that told Shino she was enjoying the match as the pair looked in to each others eyes, as they block and launched blades strikes at and ageist each other.

In the stands Sakura eyes were wide seeing Shino, use 2 odd blades as he attacks the kusa girl; forcing her on the defensive "I never knew that Shino can fight like that he always uses his bug swarms" the pinkit remarked.

**"Chaa who would have thought Creepy could even fight like that Chaa"** said Inner.

"There an old saying never judged a book on its cover" remarked Maria.

"Huh uh" Sakura nodded as she stares at the fight below.

"Iwa has it own bug using clan the Kamizuru Clan they uses Hornets much like Shino-san and his kikaichu" spoke Kin " But they were unable to improve there hives over the years due to iwa in a mountain region; they lost a lot of there numbers in war, because they took the forefront leading an attack against Konoha. They were met by the Aburame clan and stopped before they could enter Konoha".

Marian thought about that and remember her history lessons "Hai Aunty said that over a 1000 died in that attack nearly half of those were Kamizuru ninjas; in returned Aburame had taking few loses if the Aburame hadn't stopped them both my clan Roth and the Inuzuka clan would have gotten out flanked and Hyuuga would have been forced to battle on 2 fronts, because of this newly minted genin from Aburame Inuzuka Hyuuga and Roth, are normally paired up with each other in form or another the only reason my team is made up from my clan is because I'm a Twin and Twins seemed to fight well to getter and Kagegetsu was the only melee fighter/scout seeing no Hyuuga Inuzuka or Aburame passed in my class or any one that complimented each other so well"

"Wow I only knew that there was an attack on Konoha in the 3rd war I never thought that Shino's clan was that strong in the war," said Sakura.

"Shino-san is going all out for the whole time He's been my team mate he only used his Mantis blades 3 times, and hasn't been defeated yet" said Hinata.

"True but Ryofu was keeping her the true scoop of skills hidden; remember how she destroyed that loud mouth sexist oto-nin in the prelims using only taijutsun" countered Maira with a chuckle remembering the creep screaming; Zaku had been causing problems with every female genin when they were waiting for the next round of the chuuin tests.

"Yea I thinking the same thing and that guy was a prick" said Sakura remembering what Zaku did.

"Well it couldn't have happen to a most deserving brown nosed lackey" stated Kin.

"Well those comments about her breasts didn't helped him" spoke Maria a feint bush appeared remembering seeing the size of them, the girls stared at there own chests wile Hinata and Maria were blessed with more larger endowments as Sakura and Kin were a little more then a hand full but all of them were blown away by Ryofu, bust size the girls hung there heads downs and signed,

The match went on Ryofu used -Earth Dragon Projectile- a mud dragon formed beside her and spat out mud bullets Shino deflected or dodged the flying earth bullets, next Shino changed at her with kikaichu flying around him.

Ryofu throws a volley of 6 shuriken at Shino but he and his kikaichu though the use of seals used Wall of Insects Jutsu block them.

"I'm really glad for that training even more" muttered Sakura; thinking about how much stronger the other Kunoichi are while seeing Ryofu flings a Kunai that had a number of explosion notes tied to it; the fallowing explosion disrupted Shino Wall of Insects.

Shino saw that Ryofu explosion notes produced a lot more smoke that block his vision.

Running out from the Smoke Ryofu now covered with lava and body check Shino; who exploded in to a cloud of kikaichu but in turn the kikaichu were unable to latch on to Ryofu due to the lava.

Shino lend ageist a tree seeing that yoton was defensive as dotan and with the added protection of fire.

In another part of the area seating Reika was very pleased and had her arms crossed beside her; Kenosuke had scratch on his cheeks from Reika nails and looked like a dog being told off by its behind them Yuugao shot a look of disapproval at her younger sister, and at the same time happen to be holding back giggles, at her sister and cousin acetic, it helped take the edge off the attacks one by her-no that clan, and the events that will soon transpired.

"You know that you could have told me were you were going I was worried Kenosuke -kun, and I needed you" spoke Reika, she had taken a sad tone.

Kenosuke takes note of Reika sad tone, "what happen when I was gone did some thing bad happened to you".

"Hai" muttered Reika, and sank lower in her seat, Kenosuke frowned.

"There some thing you need to know" stated Yuugao, and Kenosuke liked her tone even less,

**In another row.**

"Hah-aha my little girl she has already has match won hehehe" boosted Lü Buthe; an man was a giant man with red hair and tanned skin.

Seating next to him Unchou Guan Yu, Chouun Zhao Yun and Genpou Zuo sighed at Lü Bu boosting

"I believe you're mistaken" spoke a mono tone voice.

"Eh?" Lü Bu turned to find Aburame Shibi; sitting behind him, "My son hasn't play all his aces yet".

"Shibi it been what 2 years that your son down there?" asked Lü Bu.

"Yes Shino has shown great skills, with Aburame jutsus and my wife fight style lastly my son has many aces he has yet to show" said Shibi in the normal Aburame way.

"What 'aces' your boy has doesn't stand a chance ageist the next Jutsu, Ryofu will used," replied Lü Bu, "She has great control over her chakra highly skilled using doton katon and yoYoton.

"Well' see" muttered Shibi, pushing up his sunglasses Lü Bu grunted, as Zuo muttered some thing under his breath about being too cocky.

**In another part of the arena seating.**

"Hohoho see my Ryofu, is going to win" said Jade, sit be side on the left Asuma who looked like a man in a pit of wildcats, "Puff so she skilled in koton and doton Shino faced ninjas who use those elements and while I'm " stated Kurenai, who sat on the right,

"Well she is the child of Lü Bu, the god of battle and in a few years she be nearly as tough as him" stated Jade.

"Ha so I guess she all power I heard stories about Lü Bu he like bull in a fine china shop at times" countered Kurenai, Jade didn't retort seeing as Lü Bu.

Asuma just hears the pair of lioness growling at each other and he was in the line of fire, as he just planted his head in to his hands, "Dad always told me there would be days like this".

**In the Tersest.**

"Youton" muttered Shikamaru as he watch the fight at first he thought Ryofu was using Katon but he takes note of the still burning ground normally Katon would only leave burn marks.

Temari over heard the name "Youton? That's a merge elemental ninjutsu? She can do that?"

"Yea Ryofu, can do Youton" said Kan'u she saw point in denying it, " she normally doesn't use Youton save for major encounters she must think your friend is strong".

"Lava is that like that dragon combo thingy" asked Naruto,

Shiryuu shakes her head "No that's combo using 2 elements that work well to getter, Youton is element merge using koton and doton by combing in to Youton; your 1st hokage used his earth and water elements to created wood element.

Shiryuu frown a bit "Kenosuke related to you right".

Naruto looked at her "sadly yea why are you asking".

Jester with her finger Naruto lead in to hear her Shiryuu said something to Naruto, that caused his face to turned suspire shock and dumbfounded "Nani your his what?" , stated Naruto very confused.

As Shiryuu nodded, "It's a long story, and some of the details I will not say because its down humiliating of how I lost, but I'm willing to give him a chance and your the only one I would trust even if I barely know you, I do not want problems when that time come".

Naruto nodded, "Can't you call it off".

"No I can and I lost fairly in combat; regardless believe me I tried to fine a loop hole" said Shiryuu cursing her father,"He not that bad he just need to get his facts strait".

"Still I wouldn't trust him" said Naruto Shiryuu looked annoyed.

"So I shouldn't trust you then" Shiryuu pointed out "Based on who you are" she said poking her finger at Naruto chest.

"Stop trying turn my around words around he no good like the rest of them" said Naruto as he pushed past the young woman.

Raven tried to ask what wrong Naruto didn't want to talk about it.

Raven wonder what got Naruto so confused and mad "Is there some thing going on" she asked turned to Shiryuu but she wasn't in the mood to tell.

In side his cage Kyuubi no youko, hear the whole thing and got a good laugh out of it, **"Heeheehee, Humans are so fun to watch, now I know why many of my subjects like getting involved, you never know that they will do next" **

_"You're not helping"_ how the hell Kenosuke manage to trap Shiryuu in a marriage next thing she know gets a kunai in back.

**"The girl's is right besides I seen stranger things happen I my long lost days of freedom".**

_"But still"._

**"I'm only the tenet …landlord…. will you hate her because she finds one of your former pack kin men as a suitable mate".**

_"Hell no….but why Kenosuke how do I know he only using this to get back at her, I don't want see her hurt because she one of the few to see me more then just a loud mouth but as a ninja"._

**"You don't know the whole story a fox always waits before leaping same go for ninja".**

_"I think I under stand but why are you helping me"._

**"Not for you…..eh well not totally… the truth of the matter is in the past I wouldn't give 2 tail wags about humans compared to me and other beings of power, most of your kind is weak slow witted and for wild Yoma easily hunted food herds".**

_"Wild what? Yoma? Those are the shape sifters"_ Naruto ask Jiraiya for a little more info of other being of powers and got several scrolls on them Yoma were the masters of hiding in plain site, they have razor sharp claws that can cut though steel as easily as they do flesh, stretch there limbs even look like the person they devoured, harden there bodies from attacks or fire spike like projectiles made from there own flesh even copy memories by eating there victims brains.

Naruto was worried till Jiraiya told him sensor ninjas and clans like the Hyuuga can easily tell Yoma from Humans seeing as Yoma chakra is a black purple color and human chakra is a light blue color, sensor ninja on the other hand can feel how cold and in human a Yoma chakra is lastly high level ninjas like him self or Chunin and dedicated hunters can kill Yoma only Yoma term awaken beings would be a cause for worry.

**"Don't worry there no Yoma any were on land hehehe they know better to even think of stepping on my lands and other bjiuu lands after the mauling I and my fellow fox bjiuu gave them the last time over 300 years ago even the blood thirsty Luciela of the South isn't that dumb to attempt fight me again heheheheheh I fondly remember the battle, she lost both tails and her second lower jaw I was standing tall as she limp away pffff to think she believed she was stronger then the Tailed Lords Ha well I put her in her place".**

_"Second jaw how many mouths dose she have"._

**"Well its hard to say but a lot ….. and this what she looks like"** said Kyuubi and show image of female Yoma she was cat like but demonized she has strong muscle legs 2 long tails thick at the base of her back that her head had 2 jaws the body was like a human woman with a pair of long arms that ended with hands tipped with sharp claws and there were even more fanged line mouths all over her body she looked liked a version of Tora the cat super charge and ready to rip apart any genin that tried to return it to its owner.

_"Damn what she do to get hit by whole ugly tree well at lest you did something right"._

**"getting off track here you gaki wait see what will happen". **

_"Fine"_ said Naruto being his stubborn self.

Ryofu flashed hands seals "Tora, Inu, Tatsu, Tora, Inu, Tatsu, Saru, Inu; youton- lave lance" shouted Ryofu and spat a boiling stream of lava at Shino, who was a little slower in dodging got clipped in the shoulder, causing his coat to catch fire.

"Argggh" groaned Shino as he rips off his coat and throwing it to the side showing every one that he wore a net shirt, under that coat many girl drooled at Shino who wasn't hiding fly wings or extra arms but was a prime **A **stud, his body wasn't overly muscled just to show that he packed some power, with his sun glasses and hansom face made him even more hotter.

Thought the odd bug crawling on him was a bit of a turn off but can be over looked.

In the seats Hinata, Kin, Maria, and Sakura blushed a little seeing that Shino is very hansom but they imagine Naruto/ Sasuke were in Shino place.

_"This would cause some problems" _Shino dryly thought, noting that many girls had hearts there eyes, _"Now I know what Sasuke must have went though"._

Sachiko thought it was about time he molted his out shell and attract mates to found and grow his own colony,

Ryofu was smirked and raised an eyebrow as she checks out Shino, who keens down holding his shoulder in pain, making many girls gasp and sent glares at the green hair hussy that hurt there new boy friend.

"Some minor burns" said Shino, his shoulder was red raw from the burning Lave lance.

Ryofu eyed him with no hidden amount of lust making the other girls in the seating glare harder"I really don't like to burn such good looking eye candy so I offered you to back down now" offered Ryofu, "Beside your Swarm would be destroyed and seeing that you don't know doton, suiton, or fuuton, you options are few" stated Ryofu.

"As I said before, I have a few Aces yet to played" replied Shino.

"Well you lose and I have royal flush " cry Ryofu her hands formed the ryu seal as she spat out more lava: that shot in to the air slowly formed black glass like onyx hide hand formed in to a dragon,

"Last chance Buggy-kun" said Ryofu "you're a strong Ninja it was a good fight, but you lost my Onyx serpent is my most powerful jutsu. On a single seal it will crush you like.. eeh like a bug", Ryofu shrugged her shoulders unable think of any thing else to comment about Shino current position right now.

"Indeed and you own me a new coat" remarked Shino "but so have you lost as well look behind you,"

Ryofu rose a slim eyebrow "I may look Like an air head but I'm not dumb to fall for that, your slipping…" Ryofu stopped when she heard a buzzing sound and saw her shadow over whelmed with a mass that blotted out the sun, she moved her head to glanced behind her to see a large swarm of kikaichu on the ground and in the air behind her, "How?".

"I knew I could not win in a strait up battle ageist you your yoton is to powerful and a ninja battle is 3d battlefield I been placing small number of kikaichu each time you attack me around the field, as we fought my kikaichu slowly moved under ground right behind you" spoke Shino in total calmness.

"Very shrewd …Well if I let my dragon fall I win" said Ryofu, _"__I see __what he done he was showing off his skill while knowing he couldn't win but he could trap me as I had trapped him"._

"A very impressed jutsu it is …But my 'kikaichu' will over whelmed you and I win" counted Shino, _"__Myself and__ Ryofu __has 2 options now attack or relent"._

"…." Both looked at each other.

The crowd waited with baited breath to see what they were going to do….

"We give up"both Ryofu and Shino said together there was no point to keep on fighting.

The crowed cheered thought it ended in a draw it was action pack.

"Well I think both are a shoe in for chunin what do you think" asked Liu Bei; hearing that assessment Sarutobi nodded in agreement; while the Kazekage was making plans on having Ryofu go 'missing' when the invasion happen.

Lu bu wasn't happy, Chouun Zhao Yun patted the larger man's back " well she didn't lose that's some thing to be-proud odhehehe... hay come on what's with the look" said Zhao Yun as Lu bu shot him a look that would have burned Zhao Yun to ash.

Guan Yu stroked his bread "You do know that the skill shown by both will most likely becoming chunin".

"I know" Lü Bu said I just wanted to make Zhao Yun to sweat heheheh" making Zhao Yun glare at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised

In an out of away bathroom, Kanna emptied her stomach in a toilet when news of the true plan of her clan, was heard Arella patted the younger woman's back and kept her orange hair from falling in to the toilet, Kanna had slip away to spies on Taro and Kosuke after seeing the elder of the leave in a hurry.

"This has to be a nightmare" patted Kanna, slumping over the Jon, what she has learned made her sick to her stomach.

The clan was planning high treason they plan killing the Daimyo and pin the blame on both the Hyuuga and Roth clan along with Naruto who would be blamed as one that did the deed they would arrested, trail then executed but secretly the Uzumaki would drain Naruto of Kyuubi chakra using a forbidden hiden jutsu that extracts a piece of Kyuubi from Naruto force-ably using a Roth or a Hyuuga as a 'filter' to lessen the poison nature of Kyuubi chakra the 'filter' will of course died in agony while the one who gain the will a massive boost in there chakra Taro wanted the first 'filter's' to be the twins Hinata and brown hair Iwa girl, Kosuke even praised Taro for that idea saying he would be a fine leader, when a new Daimyo was 'picked' by the Honor guard after the Fire Warlord was dealt with, of course the new Daimyo would be advised by the ever loyal Honor guard and make the right choice in line with the Uzumaki goals.

Kanna felt sick to her stomach and wonder if her own mother was part of this mad plan or just an unknowing pawn.

She left to report to the hokage; but Aerlla got to her first with orders from the hokage to meet up with Kanna, she even made the seal to show Kanna that she was her contact before the full impact of what she learned hit her.

"I wish it was but we going to stay near Naruto and Raven because there more exposed Hinata and Maira are safe because of teams of Konoha and Kusa ninja surrounding them, Hanaba is safely at the Ninja School with the rest of the children" said, Arella.

Many in the village wanted to bring there younger children to watch the finales but due the threat of an attack in was decide that all young ninjas in training would be confined to ninja school.

Kanna, used the sink, to drink some water to get the acid taste out of her mouth,"And don't forget us" Jiraiya followed by Tsunade who hadn't forgiven Kanna yet,

Kanna saw her grandmother and great uncle and felt her gaze on her the sinking feeling she was having turned in a deep pit of icy fear as Tsunade, walk to her grab her vest, and lifted her up easily, and slammed her ageist the wall.

"I haven't decided to kill you yet but I understand that you were genin at the time".

"Yes but I didn't want to lose mom but I didn't want to leave Naruto" said Kanna in shame".

"So you choose her over you little brother the eldest child duty to protect youngest child" growled Tsunade, Naruto reminded her own little brother,

Kanna turned away but Tsunade grab her face and forced to face the Slug Sage.

"I…..I …was…..Afraid … I'm trying to make up for my absence so don't look down on me ….I should be the one asking were you been Grandmother after you ra….uuuukkkkkk" Kanna found breathing hard as Tsunade fingers grasp her throat.

"You dare to think I would ran away on a whim" yelled Tsunade, slamming Kanna ageist the wall again.

Aerlla raised her hand to Jiraiya to stop him from interfering, shaking her head Jiraiya frowned and cross his arms,

"Never in my nightmares I would had seen my Grand Gaki been treated like this for years, if and Aerlla hadn't help him, I don't know what would have happen".

KI blasted Kanna "If I had know he would have been raised by me you too if that had happen".

"You haven't felt the true lost you little bitch seeing love one after love one died, almost over whelmed me" Tsunade drop Kanna, who slide down the wall holding her throat, she watch her Grandmother in fear.

"I need to leave my son told me never give up and search for your own path" stated Tsunade she tears up remembering her son.

"Just time has a way of going by as you find your own path, I'm not perfect I drink gamble running away from collectors, but I seem distended lands filled with people and sites along with enemies whose power is unheard of".

"Now I'm back and I will show what the fury of the Slug Sage " Tsunade finishes, Kanna hung her head in shame tears leak from her eyes.

"Well Gaki are you sit there or are going to start acting like an elder sister should".

"…H….Hi…"

Back to the Arena the broad lit up and showed the next line up.

-Next line up-

Sabaku no Temari vs. Roth Kagegetsu

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u

Roth Raven vs. Chouun Shiryuu

Genpou Saji vs. Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Temari waited for the half pint Roth to get down here "Hay get you short ass down here so I can kick it to Iwa" shouted Temari slamming the end of her Dai tessanhas on to the ground,

"Your wish is my command," said Kagegetsu who shunshined behind Temari causing her to give out a girly scream, some of the crowd laugh at that this included her puppet using brother.

"Huff huff you must be part cat, some one should a damn bell on you" breathed Temari, holding her thumping chest, and very pissed off,

"Gooo Kagegetsu show her you blooming flower of youth" shouted Imitsuwaving a flag with the word "Yosh" with Gai and Lee, hold there own flags.

All around the Arena every one share a sweat drop,

"Hokage-domo why are there menial's in the stands" asked the kasekage; Kasekagethe woman wasn't to bad but the other 2 are seemly had been cloned.

The Hokage sank in his seat seeing the embarrassing show put on by his own ninjas, "I'm banning green spandex suits in Konoha after this".

Liu Bei wonder if those eyebrows were alive.

"Good lord" muttered Raven and held her head in her hands, Neij pinch the bridge of his nose, In the Arena seat, Maria sinks a bit lower in her seat, not wanted to seen, Tenten placed her hand on her face.

In the Arena field, Kagegetsu hung his head he like Imitsu sensei but damn it why dose she do that, along with her brother and Lee,

"You know I kind of feel sorry for you" said Temari pitying look seeing how they acted in the prelims, they would probably make Gaara insaner.

Kagegetsu looked at her with haunted eyes "I feel sorry for me too".

Genma sighed at Maito clan's sadly normal outbursts about youth "Let's get this started, Sabaku no Temari of Suna vs. Roth Kagegetsu of Konoha Match, is about to begun head for you places now".

Temari helved her Dai tessanhas from her shoulder and let the bottom edge hit the ground.

Kagegetsu, pulls out 2 sickle blades, from under his poncho, a spin both in an impressive display of skill.

"You should give up when I show all three moons I win so I'm giving you two chances to give up. If I open it to the third moon…you will lose" Smirked Temari,

"My little brother may have lost to you but I seen how you fight, so don't even try your tricks".

"That if you get the chance to even open your Dai Tessanhas 'babe'" replied Kagegetsu, pulling up his hood to cover his head.

"BABE you little shit" snapped Temari seeing the grin Kagegetsu, had on his face.

"HAJIME!" shouted Genma, before Temari attacks.

"-Crow bunshin no Jutsu "shouted Kagegetsu, as his body disperse into multiple crows.

"What the ? " muttered Temari seeing a flock of crow circle around her a larger flock crows appeared fly around, causing Temari to be come confusion because of there dark forms and quick movements.

Temari eyes darted left to right,_ "shit I can't tell were the runt going to attack"_ snapping open her Dai Tessanhas showing all 3 moons "Fuuton- Wind Scythe Circle" a tornado of wind slices all the crows around her, along with Kagegetsu, who was using the crows as cover got sliced up before imploding along with the rest of Crows, in clouds of white smoke.

"That's is just a taste of what going to happen to you runt" yelled Temari, using her brain and senses to find were Kagegetsu hiding, _"he knows I got him beat in med to long ranges I got to keep him from getting in close"._

"Come on kid take your beating like a ninja" taunted Temari, moving around the partly ruined field,_ "were is that little bugger"._

Temari, started her hunt knowing if her enemy did get up close to her she would be badly out matched in short and melee ranges, as she crepes around arena field Temari was a little amazed to the amount of chakra needed to do this amount damage, caused by Ryofu doton and Youton attacks " that Ryofu girl is going to a bitch to fight if she was still in the exam" muttered the suna-nin.

Kagegetsu popped his head from the mole hole, and leaps out landing taken off in a dead run "Hay" cried Kagegetsu and landed a powerful punch, which was blocked by Dai Tessanhas, the force pushed Temari back, and making her weapon useless seeing the way it was bent "AAAAAAhhhhhraaaaaaa" cried Temari as went in swinging, using her Dai Tessanhas like a club, but got sent flying away by a quick snap kick, then Temari felt all the air leave her lungs as Kagegetsu planted his elbow in to her gut,

Next Kagegetsu dropped to the ground, doing a leg sweep kicking Temari off her feet, and the next thing she knows was feeling the cold touch of a sickle blade, ageist her neck and some thing pulling on her hair.

"Never under cut the little guy" said Kagegetsu, who had a grip on Temari hair and holding a sickle, to her neck, "Ho shut-up" muttered Temari, red with the shame in the way she got beat, this was an embarrassing mark in her ninja career, she got out only 1 attack "do you give up" asked Kagegetsu

"Yes already aright I give" shouted Temari Kagegetsu lets go but start jump up and down

"OK owowowow" cried Kagegetsu hold his hand with the other blowing on the red throbbing fist, "what the hell is that thing made of" he yelled while trying to relive the pain, Temari sweat drop, "I lost to this moron?"

In the Tersest "Well that got to eared, some points for Kagegetsu" remarked Shikamaru, Naruto turned to him, "really? How"

Saji replied "well Kagegetsu a short range fighter and has a handy cap when face ageist a range fighter, he used tactics skill and speed to get closer to her and takes her down",

"And the point to all this is to impress the judges not win" stated Shikamaru,

"Thought winning would be nice" spoke up Raven.

"Believe it" grinned Naruto.

Back at the Arena a fist smashes in to wall and blood ran down the wall, "Those teme's" growled Kenosuke, after seeing the lashes on Reika's back, yes Reika can be a loud pain in the ass but this was cruel, there was no reason to beat and lash her, she lost said something to sent off Naruto and got kicked in to the wall and crying after Naruto makes his towards her with red eyes, the only reason that he can see.

_"She was caste out because she lost to Naruto so they beaten and lash her before she was sent on a mission as a way to get rid of her"_thought Kenosuke, remembering what he been told and how to act but this madness intending wipe out 2 entered clans long time enemies yes he never thought it would happen.

"They told me that if I tell any one about this, my mom and dad would get 3 times worst" said Reika, who sat on the floor holding her head, "after some time I recovered I was sent on a mission to give Yuugao an order to return to the clan but that was a lie 12 of our fellow clan's men tried to kill me Yuugao and 2 others added that fuuinjutsu that was '-sob-' '-sob-' implanted in my head I'm a' –sob-' outcast the same as Naruto and my sister '-sob-" cried Reika, letting all the stress out, Yuugao keel's down to hug her little sister.

Kenosuke open and closes his hand "I'm going to kill them" growled Kenosuke and was about to run off to find and kill those who would harm his friend, no some who was like his own sister but a hand shot out and grab him," Kenosuke-baka you forget your lesson's from your time in Kusa so easily" said Zhao Yun, leaning ageist the wall by the exit, "Never enter a fight were the odds are ageist you besides how would my little girl Shiryuu feel if you get your self kill" remarked Zhao Yun.

"But …" started Kenosuke Zhao Yun raised a finger to quite him, "Go to your cousin comforted her and returned to your seats, Shiryuu match is next after this one'.

"Hai Zhao Yun- sama" said Kenosuke as he pushed off the wall and head back to Reika and Yuugao rubbing the back of his neck as he walks,

"Youth today" muttered Zhao Yun, as he returns to his seat, man shakes his head.

Hyuuga Neji vs. Unchou Kan'u Match Neji was on the defensive ageist Kan'u spears thrusts and was unable to attack her, because of her yan yue dao, the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade gave her greater reach,

"Fury thrusts-" called out Kan'u lighting fast spear thrusts making after images of the blade spear but Neji with his Byakugan managed to aid him in avoiding those attacks, Neji backed off out breath, Kan'u spins her weapon, around before shifting her yan yue dao; in a one handed grip the bladed end pointed down and at an angle,

"She very skilled" Thought Neji, from what he learned from she acted as body guard to Kage of kusa daughter Gentoku Ryuubi; trained in both armed and unarmed styles of her clan by her father Unchou Guan Yu,"But I still have my_ ace up my sleeve"._

"Haaaayyyy" cried Kan'u as she spins her weapon over head before making, wide swig".

_"Got you"_ though Neji with a smirk,

Kan'u noted her opponents smirk before she realized that she went head first in to Neji's trap.

Neji stance shifted and spins on his heel " Kaiten"; Neji release a large of amount of chakra from his tenketsu on his hands then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling dome vortex of pure chakra,

The Blue Dragon Crescent Blade was ripped from Kan'u hands and sent flying to the far side of Arena field, and in bedding its self in the ground,

Kan'u leaps back gaining some space between her and Neji, she noted that her arm was numb

The chakra dome faded away leaving a crater and a smirking Neji behind, "It seem that Fate has shifted to my side now"

"I always though that Kaiten, was a Hyuuga Main family only taijutsu move "how did you" spoke Kan'u as she shakes her right arm of the numbness.

"I watch the Kaiten technique being preformed by the Main family ninja's broke it down and practice my technique, on my own with a little help from my team mates, but still hadn't perfected the technique until Lord Hiashi-sama found out but he didn't punished me instead he showed me how to do it, saying that the clan must change what better start then his own nephew",

"Impressive but this match isn't over yet" stated Kan'u holding her right hand to her face before closing the palm in to a fist, and draws 3 Kunai with her left hand.

"Go Neji way to go" shouted Tenten waving her arms, thought she was mad that she got beat by Kan'u but she battle her and beat her fare a square never once belittling her Clans weapon arts or her skills, still it would make her feel better to see her Neji beat Kan'u.

"But, the match might turn again Hyuuga fighting style is well known and Kan'u has been holding back her Suiton attacks".

A lone figure walks behind Naruto and the gang, Naruto tensed up as some one was behind him, "Yo teme about time you got your ass here" said Naruto before turning to a raven haired genin who smirked, this got every to look behind them,

"Hay Dope, I see your still around that means Taro has gotten his beating, but I don't see Kagegetsu any were did he lose?" asked Sasuke,

"No I didn't lose" said Kagegetsu walk though the same door way with his arm wrap in bandages "here's a hit hitting chakra harden weapons are not a good idea" smiled Kagegetsu "I'm thinking of forfeiting the next match".

"What I don't see your height as a handy cap?" asked Naruto.

"Well a sprained hand and 4 cracked bones in my hand make a handy cap but I'm still thinking" shrugged Kagegetsu "I can't heal as fast a some people".

"Ha uh sorry" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"so were the hell have you been Sasuke trying to look cool by being late?" asked Naruto,

"Huu Kakashi's fault and little of my fault as well I had some privet things to do" muttered Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"You do know that this counts ageist you for your shot as Chunin" stated Shikamaru, Sasuke slap his face with his hand, "Damn you Kakashi"

"Naruto-kun why is Sasuke damning your sensei" asked Raven.

"For good reason" replied Naruto, "he' 3 hour late for any mission".

"Makes lame lies and is Lazy" went on Sasuke,

"And he read porn all the time so yea Damn you Kakashi " finishes Naruto.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK" said Raven not believing them.

From there hiding spot Taro and a number of elite Uzumaki spied the group.

"I want both twins-temes and the white eyed bitch alive along with outcast you can kill the others and any one that stand in your way", ordered Taro to Kushina as a Uzumaki armed with muilt barrel Ninja shoulder cannons at the Daimyo, "no you fool Kosuke-sama will handled killing the Daimyo" hissed Taro,

**Next WAR**


	15. preveiw

**Cold eyes Burning Will**

**Naruto Ikkitōsen Samurai Dynasty and Orochi warriors' crossover**

**Based on Forsaken with permission from Elemental balance.**

Jiraiya and Aerlla were heading to VIP seating and report there findings

Aerlla had been in deep thought; "I may have to kill her" as she rubs her forehead. Is Kushina under some kind of control; or taking part in the Uzumaki clan mad plan willing.

Out of the 4 only she and Kushina were left; well Mikoto was alive but dead to the world and Rei Kami bless her kind soul died from blood line sickness, a rare illness that attacks the unstable gen that grants ones blood line powers.

In there genin years they were called the 4-himes of Konoha each of them from great clans; rich with history and traditions.

Uzumaki Kushina being the black sheep in her clan much like Uzumaki Mito her great grand aunt she always looked pasted names ranks and bloodlines to see the person, and the fact she was mistaken for a boy on a number occasions but her drive to change the world, was unmatched, _"Much like her son and now Kanna"._

Hyuuga_ Rei was always quite and the peace maker; but watch out her fiery force of nature made her a force not to be messed with when conflict happen,__ "Her Girls have a mix of her best traits she would be proud on how they turn out"._

_Uchiha Mikoto she truly supported he friends and family when ever they needed it, and protected them from harm, "I'm glad he knows that she is alive along with his little nee-chan; _

_t__urning him away from the dark path he was walking"._

Last her self; Roth Aerlla_was the brains and the voice of logic, in there group and found reason to help Kushina, mission in life of ending the feud, __"my girls regardless of there 'father'; may his bones turn to dust, both are worth the pain they are my world"._

**Flash back-**

_4 newly graduated Genin held there right hand in the middle of there circle as a 13 year old Kushina, draws smiley face useing an ink bush "Rei stop moving your hand" complained Kushina, _

_"Teehee, sorry but the bush its tickling me" replied Rei trying not to giggle, Mikoto looked ready to sneezed, but stop in med sneeze as the pointed end tip of Kushina brush was pointed at her neck "sneeze and died" stated Kushina, as Mikoto wisely held her sneeze,_

_"pinch you nose or something" said Aerlla, who had itch on her calf, and lifted her foot cause her to sway a little, "gees you to" muttered Kushina as Raven who replied by sticking out her tongue, as Kushina finished, _

_"All done," Kushina stated and every one breathe out in relief, __it was hard to stand still for that long._

_"This is a great idea Kushina-chan" smiled Mikoto looking at her hand,_

_"I may be loud but I got good ideas" grinned the red head, as all four girl got ready to speak the pledge," guys lets finish it" asked Kushina, getting nods from Aerlla, Rei, and Mikoto. _

_"A friendship mark", said Aerlla, who held her hand out,_

_"When ever we are apart" continued Rei, held her hand out, beside Aerlla, _

_"This mark binds us" spoke Mikoto as her hand is held besides Rei's,_

_"In light and in darkness" said Kushina moving he hand to join between Aerlla's and Mikoto's_

_"We are united as friends and sisters forever" all 4 spoke as one._

**Flash back end-**

_"A lot of good that has done all that matters is my vow even if I have to kill Kushina in order to save her __son__ "._ Bitter thoughts floated in her mind.

"Friendships do they really last" muttered Aerlla catching Jiraiya attention and he knew why

"Aerlla-chan your over thinking it's stressing you out of shape I thought I got you to stop that", he asked his voice full of worried.

"How can I not be stressing" shouted Aerlla as she turns to Jiraiya.

"Clam down alright Aerlla, _Kushina __isn't blind not to see this as wrong" Jiraiya s__aid_

_Taking a clamming breath Aerlla collected her thoughts "Its not the problem that Kushina knows right from wrong; the longer I think about __whats happ__en__ing __the more I'm sure those elders running the Uzumak__i __clan did something to her"._

_Jiraiya __rubbed his chin in thought,__"That__'s__something those old farts would do, hell __knowing them__they __must__have done it at the time when Kyuubi was attacking 14 years ago" __J__iraiya __calmed "__perfect timing Konoha had advanced waring from the war master. So __Kosuke __must have cooked some plan up__while all eyes were on __Kyuubi". _

_Aerlla was shocked __at__ that __she didn't __think of that__.__T__hat old teme Kosuke would stoop that low to do something __to __Kushina as she__ recovering from childbirth after having too give up her son, __all the__ while __the __Kyuubi was attacking._

_J__iraiya __was lot smarter then __he lets__ on,__ people __only__ know or seen of him is __when seeing __him__peeping __on the woman's __hot spring __or doing his intro __dance __make people think he's a stupid pervert._

_"Oh I'm __soo __going to kill Kosuke when I see him" said Aerlla __but remember what she have been upset. "__But __what about __Kushina?"._

"We cross that bridge when we get there" Jiraiya stated not looking at Aerlla.

Aerlla looks away in anger, Jiraiya wasn't sure on what to do.

"What's needed is some one who knows how the mind works" a voice spoke behind them; both sennin turned around to find Ibiki walking from the shadows.

"I would like to try some other way but if we are right your probably the only one who can de-progam Kushina, Kana and hopefullyNaruto will have there mother back thought the latter will be less inclined to reconnect" Aerlla stated. Naruto had abandonment issues, reminding her to explain that to Jiraiya on his training style after this mess is sorted.

"And if Kushina is acting on her own accord" spoke Ibiki.

Aerlla looked at Ibiki "Then I do what needs to be done" she stated moving pass Jiraiya pulling up her hood as she walk pass.

"But will you do it Aerlla?" thought Jiraiya as stare at his old student "stain your hands with the blood of a friend?" Aerlla was walking in to a darker path that makes ninjas in to monsters.

Both Ibiki share Jiraiya a look this was going to get messy fast.

The match between Neji and Kan'u devolved in to a taijutsu fight many thought Neji would dominant butKan'u seemly was still taking damage that would even make Lee double over in pain but fought like it was nothing.

"Itc at this rate will lose" thought Neji as he redirect Kan'u strike and press a point that would locked up her arm.

Naruto was in ah as Neji taken other blow to the face after landing another open palm strike to Kan'u chest only another dribble of blood from Kan'u mouth was the only indication that it did damage.

"How the hell is she still standing". Over the second half of the pass month Naruto had asked Hinata to have a spar, Hinata was a little afraid of hurting him but reminded her because of you know what and he is a fast healer anyway he'll be ok.

Naruto learned something very valuable that day one Hinata was a lot faster and can turn the ground in to dust with her fist, seeing that nearly made him wet him self and two getting poked or a open palm strike from a Hyuugahurts a lot more then normal punch.

After that day Naruto has a healthy respect for Gentle fist.

"Kan'u father was know to shake off wounds would leave most others on there backside, even breakingor dislocatingher bones wouldn't put her down" said Saji.

Neji did an surprisedmove by letting Kan'u to stab him with a Kunai fallowed by doing somethingun-Hyuuga like by man handing Kan'u using brute force taking Kan'u off guard and slamming her against arena wall.

"I was expect something more elegant then that" said Kan'u breathing hard.

"How about this Kaiten" yelled Neji as he expelled chakra from his body as he spins around forming a chakra dome, Kan'u was pushed in to the wall more causing spider crack to form before the wall gave out and collapse on top of Kan'u.

Neji stumbled out of the Kaiten and lands on his rear, he just sat there holding his wound.

the rubble shifted and fell away as Kan'u roses up much like a zombie. the outfit she wore was in ruins only thing that saved her modesty was the mesh armor she wore under her shirt and her hair blood drip from the friction burns she gained.

Neji nearly moaned out loud what dose it taketo put her down she taken the Kaitenat point blank range.

Kan'u felt her musclesburn as she tried to walk


End file.
